Always Armed
by starwarsdude8221991
Summary: The night of the Attack on Godric's Hollow didn't go as easily James having his wand on Hand played to delay the Darklord from his wife and Daughter in a motion of panic James was tossed aside only to wake up with a lost love and his Daughter Holly sporting a scar, life is never easy for the chosen but with her Dad still around life may not be too hard for a young Holly Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Always Armed

"I immediately regret my decision," James thought, he felt like a house fell on him as he slowly moved his arm trying to roll over and stand up. "Okay let's go over all this one more time," he flinched as he glanced up to see the stars twinkling overhead. "That's new," he admitted his fast twisting in pain.

James suddenly heard the door burst open he grabbed his wand of the desk. "Get upstairs, take Harry I'll hold him off!" he shouted at his wife his want was out transfiguring the bits of wood into birds blocking the series of green curses that would have dropped him had they so much as grazed his skin.

"Out of my way boy!" Voldemort hissed at him as James backed up the stairs throwing magical blasts, kicking up dust and pictures and anything that was or was not battened down.

"Lilly have you found it yet!" he roared back at his wife as the sounds of his child screamed from the noise.

"The child will not escape!" The red eyed figure cursed. James raised a brick wall on the stairs taking blocking another killing curse.

"Over my dead body!" James shouted back his breath hitched as the wall shattered the explosion slamming him into the wall he slumped to ground his wand still clutched in his hand, he stared forward through blurry vision as he realized his glasses were missing. He watched the cloak rush forward his wand outstretched as James sent a stunner at the man but missed, he turned into the baby's room, as James forced himself up slamming into the wall as he used at support. "No, no, no!" he reaped.

"avada kedavra!" came a cold voice, James slammed into the door frame his wand out, only to see his wife lying on the floor. James squinted only for the "avada kedavra!" and then and explosion.

"I failed," he realized then he thought no more.

James picked up a piece of wood and turned it into a new pair of glasses as he shifted them on his face when the sound of crying finally was hitting him. Hope bloomed into his chest as he scrambled forward finding the one-year-old, he quickly picked the child up, glancing the hair only to see a lightning bolt scar. Bouncing the child,

"Daddy is here, it's okay," he repeated, putting his wand into his back pocket as he glanced around, his house in Godric's hollow missing a fourth of off its roof. when suddenly a large frame of a man rushed into the ground. "Hagrid!" he called out waving his hand, he would recognize the gamekeeper anywhere.

"Blimey James, that you?" he asked rushing forward waving at James who was standing in the exposed room. James paused as he glanced back he thought he saw something move but his worry was cut off when he got a slap on the back scaring the child as even more, crying erupted, he cursed his luck, when the sound of motorbike started to grow.

"Hagrid I think that's Sirius, we need to get to St. Mungo or someplace we need to check up and make sure-," he was cut off as Sirius parked his bike and rushed James hugging him James pushed the man back a bit as to not harm the bundle in his arms but Sirius was almost in tears.

"Oh when I saw the house I thought the worst, where is Lilly?" Sirius asked looking around, as James glanced over at the body of his wife have obscured by rubble as he bit back tears.

"Hold on I need to talk to Dumbledore," Hagrid said as he pulled out a mirror.

"Could you," James choked looking away from Lily he didn't want to think about it, he saw a lot in the current war but that might just break him.

Sirius pulled back as he went to go take care of the body. James considered his options, he would have to take the night bus he didn't feel comfortable apirating in the state he was in, he felt magically exhausted and the only thing keeping him on his feet was that he was a parent and needed.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to you," Hagrid said holding out the mirror

"Albus," James wheezed out as he took the mirror to see the old wizard looking back at him.

"James, oh thank heavens your alive, I feared the worst when I suddenly saw your house in a picture I had on my desk. I sent Hagrid to investigate, I had called on the Aurors they will be tracking down Black."

"No Peter was the Secret Keeper, Sirius is with me, we, Lily, she is dead," James explained but his attention was split in so many ways. Why did you send Hagrid?" he asked, he didn't mind the man, in fact, they were on good terms but if his house just got blown up it seemed a bit odd to send one man to investigate such an attack knowing that Voldemort was going to attack personally.

"James I will talk to you I have my concerns. I am not sure what do but I figured Hagrid would be able to handle seeing everything better than most, besides I trust him with my life, not to mention if something did happen to Hagrid well, no offense,"

"None taken Dumbledore, I know I am not as skilled as the others," he admitted James glanced up at the Giant he seemed a bit hurt at the understanding. James felt a ping of guilt not considering that possibility.

"We need to get out of here, James take my bike and get some place safe," Sirius said staring at James.

"Sirius," James warned, as he locked eyes with the man. "I want Peter myself," he stared back as Sirius glanced away. James glanced at Hagrid, "Can you take my wife to," he stopped he couldn't he didn't want to admit it out loud, as Hagrid nodded.

"Come to my office Madam Pomfrey can look after both of, you and we need to talk," he said looking into James's eyes. James nodded, as he headed over to the bike, he got himself situated as he placed his Daughter into the side cart. "I am sorry, Holly," James apologized, he pulled out his wand and with a calming and sleep spell revved up the bike.

Au:

I have had a big harry potter fan fiction kick and I noticed a lot of stories I ran into having a habit of making Albus and/or James out to be a bunch of dunderheads. Many stories while good and entertaining often make these two out to be bad, and if not that James seems to always be short changed. So I am writing a story that will give James a bit of spotlight as well as him and Holly a female Harry, why?" Why not, so to clear some things up Holly will not be a side character she will be the main character and I will just jump to James to avoid retelling everyone who had read these books old information.


	2. Chapter 2

AA Chapter 02

James winced as Pomfrey touched up his wounds, he had come down from his Adrenalin high and was now acutely aware of the amount of Damage he had sustained even being a wizard didn't make you sturdy enough to survive your cottage falling down on you.

Albus, was sitting on one of the beds in the Hogwarts infirmary, with Holly laying in one of the beds sleeping as thought nothing was wrong. Albus and James stared in silence as the woman worked James didn't have anything to say while all this was going on, even as his wounds were numb and healing all he felt was an empty hole where his heart use to be, he didn't even notice when the woman stood in front of him and started to fix up the cuts on his face blocking his view of the headmaster.

"James," Dumbledore drew the man's attention. "We need to talk, as we are sitting here the world is waking up to the news the Voldemort is gone, what happened?" Albus asked stippling his fingers in front of his face.

James went on explaining the double bluff he had pulled using Peter as the secret keeper and his betrayal crashing down on him, James kept his eyes on the floor he didn't want to believe it, even thought Sirius had thought the worst already. He wouldn't admit it but he wanted to find Peter and hoped for an explanation. He went on to explain his fight and the plan of Lily having a Port Key in Holly's room just in case. The failure of listening to his wife's death cry and what he thought was his daughter's death before being woken up to her crying.

"… that explains it, I think Lily's sacrifice protected Holly, why that blew up the house I don't know it should have just weakened him," James explained recalling his own information, parental scarifies were an old magic that as time went on happened so infrequently normally it could be used as a form of protection up to a certain age, but he never heard of it vaporizing a house and an attacker.

"James I need you to stop theorizing, I don't think what happened Kill Voldemort," Albus cut in realizing James had just dived head first into a full metal break down of what would cause the issue. "Knowing you, you're going to try to figure out what caused the explosion, I have a few ideas but I don't want to worry you with."

"Albus," James started but the wizened man held up a hand and James stopped.

"We don't have time to go into detail but I have a strong suspicion that this war we have been waging is not over but a long Hiatus."

"So he is Alive, with me still alive Holly should be protected, simply with Lily's sacrifice until she comes of age, and that protection would extend to the house she calls home including me," James smiled fondly that even in death his wife was still there even in a small way. The smile fell almost as quickly as it came as he looked back at the floor.

"James, I have a request and this is going to sound weird, and well, you being a pureblood wizard difficult."

"What do you mean?" James asked glancing back up.

"I am worried that when the dust settles that Holly will become celebrated and what that might do to her if Voldemort returns. I want you to go dark, hide in the muggle world away from it all, not just cause she shouldn't be famous for something she won't remember but also cause being active in the wizarding world will be very dangerous with for these next few years with all the death eaters still running around."

"Albus, Lily should be celebrated, Holly didn't do anything. Lilly should be famous and as for attacks there is no one who could measure up to my skill with Voldemort all but gone." James argued, "If anything Holly will have to cope with her famous mother not her own fame."

"You know how the wizarding world works they wouldn't accept Lilly as the savior, her sacrifice," Albus argued softly. "Besides James, you know that your skill can't be disputed but you can be outnumbered all the same. There are a lot of good reasons to go into hiding," Albus pleaded.

James turned away not liking the idea or the fact that his leader, was all but begging him to do it. "You're asking me to give up everything I know, Albus, when you asked me to go underground it took every ounce of my self-control to follow that order knowing innocent people were dying in droves. But know knowing that the storm is finally ending you ask even more of me?"

"Ending James, not over I fear that this is far from over James. I am not asking for you to neglect your magical skills or even Holly's education, just that you don't let Holly know everything about herself before she can handle it," Albus insisted, "James I fear that you will now be a target once word gets out on your survival so it's for your own safety as well as your Daughter that I ask so much and for her sake a new level of bravery must be asked of you."

"I need to think on this, Albus I can't, I," He glanced over at Holly, "I need to cope I need let this sink in Lilly I need to bury her I," James took a breath to collect himself, "Your right, I am going to be famous, Holly, and Lilly, I need to figure this out," he said sternly. "I don't even know the first thing about being a muggle." He admitted.

"I can see this may take some working," Albus chuckled but the mirth didn't reach his eyes this was no time to be laughing.

"We need to find Peter, send someone here," James said pulling out his wand as He transfigured writing tools and wrote down the place. "He suppose to lay low here Sirius wanted to kill him I think, he had a reason but I was able to hold him off by telling him I wanted Peter, but I don't want to think the worst of him," James confided.

"James I think you need to get some sleep," Dumbledore suddenly interrupted,

"Why?" James asked but as the elder man mentioned it he felt very tired.

"Well, this is one of the most erratic conversation we have ever had," Dumbledore raised a hand to stop James. "Get some Sleep James you have been up all night, look the sun is even coming up, I'll make sure you and Holly are not disturbed," Dumbledore said getting up.

"Do you really think it's for the best that I cut off from the Magical world?" James asked locking eyes with Dumbledore.

"That might be a bit much to ask of you, I just ask that you refrain from treating her differently than any other little girl shelter her from her fame it may seem odd but to be famous before she can talk, it does things to children," He warned.

James frowned he knew full well what too much arrogance could do in fact between him and black, they were the poster boys not even a decade ago. He broke I contact, "I don't feel I am in a state to make that decision." James admitted, "Good night Albus," he said as he moved onto the bed he blinked as he realized Madam Pomfrey had vanished and he hadn't even noticed. James paused after he realized everyone was out of the room, he took out his wand and cast a ward to wake him if anyone came in, he kicked off his shoes and not even bothering to get on the covers laid down.

James just stared at the ceiling of the hospital, he couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw Lily, he could hear her final scream the explosion of the house, along with everything else he could have done.

"James," came a whisper as James pulled out his old mirror.

"Sirius," James grumbled, as he pulled up the mirror,

"I just dropped by Peter's house no signs of a struggle, you sure you don't me to take care of him?" Sirius asked,

"Sirius," James said sitting up and looking into the mirror.

"If it was anyone else," He started but stopped, "Okay," he sighed. "I'll bring him in for you Prongs,"

"Thanks, Padfoot, let Moony know what happened the Dark Idiot is missing, and Lilly is," He closed his eyes fighting back tears. "Lily died doing it," he pushed forward.

"I am sorry mate," Sirius apologized and with that Sirius's image vanished leaving a very tired James looking back. He looked like shit bags under his eyes his hair seemed to still have bits of the house still in it. He had not given his appearance a second thought he slid out his wand and started fixing himself up, repairing his damaged clothing and repairing his glasses with quick taps.

James sat down, he needed to sleep but he just couldn't force himself to. He felt safe not even a few hours ago, he didn't feel safe anywhere even with Dumbledore in the Hogwarts. James glanced over at Holly, he threw his coat down and transfigured it into a chair sitting down, as he played with Holly's hair before suddenly blinking awake.

"Dad," Holly said, He glanced over as his heart wretched looking at the young girl. "Mom?" Holly asked her eyes going wide looking around.

"Mom's going away for a while sweetie," James lied, it felt like we were getting eaten alive by doing so but the concept of death was a bit beyond a one-year-old, all she knew was that her mom was not here.

The door suddenly opened up, as the ward went off both causing James to jump and draw his wand. "Honestly James put it away," Madam Pomfrey scolded as he put his wand back. She carried in a dish of food as she handed the pair breakfast.

Holly was given a plate of eggs, and James gave them a prod to make sure they were not too hot before digging into his breakfast. Holly did more playing than eating as James felt a single bubble of amusement escape his lips before he all but inhaled his meal finishing as he down the coffee to help wake him up.

An Owl flew in landing on the bed, with a newspaper, "Birdie!" Holly cried out as she spilled her forgotten food for the barn owl.

"No Holly," he frowned giving the bird its due as he picked up the paper and frowned, as expected front page 'He-who-must-not-be-named dead? James Potter father Vanquisher of the Dark Lord?' He glanced over the article detailing his home as well as the missing family, speculation abounds but witnesses say that James and his Daughter Holly Potter were seen flying away from the scene. The rest of the article, he frowned it was all speculation, as he sighed, he needed to get that corrected.

James glanced over at Holly who was now moving back to her food when he noticed a scar on her forehead. "How in the world did you get that?" James asked himself as he scooped her up and pushed her black hair out of the way to check on the lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. He closed his eyes forcing himself to relive the night's events. "How did you survive a killing curse?" he mumbled setting Holly down. "Right," everything started to settle his brain getting rid of all the morning sluggishness, everything lined up with the exception of the destruction of the house and Voldemort's complete disappearance, mind you constant contact would have killed him but such instant destruction was a bit unheard of if his memories on such old magic were correct. "Something is missing," He mused to himself as his brain tried to break down exactly what would cause such a reaction.

"James good to see you are up, and looking alert, how are you doing my boy," Albus asked as he strode back to him.

"As good as I can be, did you see the headlines?" He asked holding up the daily profit, "They seem to think I had something to do with Voldemort's death," he shook his head at the notion.

"If you would like I can clear the air on your behalf after all," He offered,

"Just tell them Lilly sacrificed her life to end his reign of terror, I can't stand it, I was blown away even with my wand no more than a stopgap," he frowned looking back at the paper. "I can't, Dumbledore something is missing, Holly was hit with the Killing Curse but the effects don't exactly line up, for one thing, my house was destroyed something unintended happened, something Lilly's sacrifice did but what I am not sure," he gritted his teeth trying to think of what he was missing.

"Would he have gone so far?" Dumbledore whispered James caught it as he jumped to his feet.

"Albus?" James said standing up,

"James," He countered with a smile. "I am worried about something James, but let me worry about it, you have," he leaned out of the way of a hand full of scrambled eggs. "Someone else who is going to need all of your attention for the forcible future," he smiled fondly as Holly laughed in joy.

James frowned at the action as Holly went back to eating. James sighed as he shook his head hiding his amusement. "Where would you recommend?" James suddenly asked, looking at the man who blinked behind his glasses at the sudden change.

"There are a lot of Muggle locations you could take up residence in," He Dumbledore admitted stroking his beard in thought, "But it would be cruel to ask you who never lived a muggle life to cut the magical world out completely." He eased off.

"I wouldn't mind some place in the area of Frank and Alice," James admitted,

"Hoping for some help?" Dumbledore inquired,

"Lots of reasons, one I know and trust them, just in case something comes up, besides they have a boy would be nice to have someone around Holly's age for her to hang out with, not past the age of ten of course," James added.

"Good to hear, I'll get a carriage set up do you have a plan?" Dumbledore raised his hand to him.

"I always have a plan," James said, "I hit the bank, get a hotel, find a house move in, and raise my daughter," he clapped his hands together summing everything up.

"Short, simple, and to the point, I can see it working, need any help?" Dumbledore offered.

"No, I want to do this on my own I need, to keep my mind on recent developments," James admitted.

"I can see that, but make sure you take time to mourn if you want I can set up the funeral at least until you have a more permanent residency," Dumbledore offered, James frowned,

"Are you sure won't you have other things to worry about?" James resisted, as he looked at the older man.

"James, you and Lilly sacrificed a lot to help combat the growing Darkness of Lord Voldemort, It is in every sense of the word the least I can do for Lily let alone the both of you," The aged wizard insisted.

"Well, I'll write up an notice so you can start that," he paused, "Process, I can we walk please?" James felt like a child at the moment as he inhaled to fend off the flood of emotions that had been slowly building.

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed, as James walked forward, Holly rushed before the pair glancing at everything and the pictures, James smiled at the wide-eyed wonder as one of the pictures waved at her. She waved back as James kept an eye on her as he passed before she rushed forward to keep ahead of them.

"So full of energy," Dumbledore said fondly. "I always love seeing those new to these halls take in the sights, it's a nice reminder how amazing these halls are," He chuckled looking over at James.

James glanced around as if seeing the halls for the first time himself. "I remember it happened around the second year when the amazing becomes mundane where do you go from there?"

"You hex your school mates if I recall correctly," Dumbledore ruefully pointed out.

"Not my best moment," James admitted, "You know, Dumbledore I was hoping to try and Burry the hatched with Snape, Lilly wanted to name him godfather for our second child." He admitted, Dumbledore turned to look at James but he didn't notice the expression hidden under the beard. "She was Pregnant with a second child, she wasn't showing yet but, she talked me into it, a hollow gesture now," James sighed,

"That's sad to hear," Dumbledore admitted, not having much more to say the two walked on in silence when suddenly there was a gasp that caused James to whip around.

"Hellow!" Holly waved as James sagged in relief seeing McGonagall walking in.

"Hello," Professor McGonagall greeted fondly as she noticed James and Dumbledore.

"James," she crossed the distance as she wrapped him up in a hug. "My condolences," she said releasing the hug as she pulled back as James gave her a very weak smile,

"Appreciate it," James thanked as he reached down and picked up Holly to keep her from wondering off.

"Dreadful business," She shook her head. "If there is anything I can do to help," she offered when suddenly James mirror started talking to him.

"James!" cried the mirror as James struggled to pull the mirror out of his coat. Sirius showed up.

"James I found Peter," He stated as James frowned,

"Sirius I told you to drop it," James hissed at him, "If he see's you coming he's likely to flip."

"I would pay good money to see that," Sirius responded, "I am going to take care of this James, he betrayed Holly, Lilly, and you, the only way Lord Voldermort could have found out is if the information was given willingly.

"Sirius the war is over, you take Peter in for questioning," McGonagall. Shouted over James' shoulder.

"Miverna?" Sirius exclaimed,

"That's Professor, and if you so much as harm a hair on Peter's head," She snapped at him, "I'll put you in detention, again," she threatened as Sirius' neck snapped back, as he looked at James in confusion.

"You can't do that," Sirius sounded unsure as he eyed her.

"I wouldn't chance it," Dumbledore said placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"How?" Sirius questioned as He watched Dumbledore walked behind him and headed into the alley.

"Albus?" Peter squeaked out in fear as he flinched back at the sight of the man.

"Peter," Dumbledore acknowledged, "I come to talk Peter, I don't know if you know but James is alive and he wants to talk to you."

"James?" his eyes went wide, as Sirius walked into the Ally next holding the mirror with James able to see and hear everything. Sirius, he wants to kill me," He pleaded.

"Not on my watch," Dumbledore calmed, when he raised his hands showing they were empty. "What happened Peter?" he coaxed.

"He sold them out, that's what he did!" Sirius accused rushing forward but Dumbledore raised his arm Sirius stopped but he glared at the man he once called a friend.

"I couldn't, you don't understand, we were losing Sirius, Dumbledore he threatened to kill me, I had no choice,"

"You could have died! Like any of us would have done for you!" Sirius barked,

"I am not brave like you," Peter cried out his hand rising to protect his face as if black was much closer than he actually was.

"Sirius, don't move any closer to him," Dumbledore whispered out of the side of his mouth so silently even James only just coat don't and closer.

"Wh-," Sirius cut off as his blood ran cold from the look the headmaster had leveled at him.

"Ne," Peter whined out as Dumbledore twitched a finger and suddenly everything around Peter suddenly leaped away from him causing Peter to jump as he sent out a spell hitting a gas pipe and blowing up the area Dumbledore raised up his wand containing the blast, as Sirius moved to step forward but hesitated, as he glanced at Dumbledore.

The smoke was cleared, as Sirius stepped forward, trying to find him, "Did he apparate?" Sirius question, he inspected the stone and dust as Dumbledore tapped his crooked nose with his wand.

"No I don't think so, there is a chance he incinerated himself but I doubt it," Dumbledore admitted, He took out his wand and quickly started altering memories, as he looked over at Sirius than at the Mirror. "Sorry about intervening but," He glanced at Sirius who seemed torn between attacking the older man or thanking him.

"You did your best," James admitted neutrally, "All the same I wouldn't mind getting my living situation straightened out, Sirius I am going to take your bike to a hotel near the Longbottom's can you met me there,"

"Sure," Sirius admitted giving the mirror a confused look.

"Don't do anything foolish," Dumbledore cautioned eying the young Black and then the mirror.

"Come on, it's me and James," Sirius said with a wink and with that he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

AA Chapter 03

James frowned as he tossed his trunk onto the motel floor. Holly rushed forward bounding with all the youthful energy that James wondered where it all came from. This was an inhumanly temporary situation, it wouldn't do for Holly and him to stay here too long especially with the winter on the horizon.

He sat down on the bed and clasped his hands thinking over Peter. He frowned as the betrayal made sense. He was the weakest of the four with no interest in ever improving, his small complaints and passive irritation at being so slowly repeated in his mind as he fought the urge to grab his hair as his own bullying past came back realizing that Peter always allied himself with the biggest bully in park, he just stopped being the biggest bully when he left Hogwarts.

He ran his hands through his hair as he recalled them joining the order and Peter hesitating. Little bits and pieces something he should have picked up on, but he couldn't even now he had a hard time accepting the betrayal, he had so much faith in his friend's the idea of being stabbed in the back never once crossed his mind despite all the warning signs. "It's all my fault," he realized as tears streamed down his eyes as the full reality finally crashed down on his head.

He choked down on his grief when someone tugged on his sleeve dragging him back into reality as a mop of black hair and green eyes stared up at him. "Dada," she reached for him to pick her up. Lifting Holly up he sat her on his lap and started to bounce her.

"You Probably want your toys to don't you, hmm I should get myself a mail owl as well," his mind shifting to the lack of communication options. "Okay first things first we need to go get Daddy an owl, a big bird," He smiled trying to keep Holly's Spirits up.

"Bird, big Bird!" Holly repeated throwing her hands in the air.

"Sounds good," He smiled, he frowned as he thought of how to get to the ally without taking Holly threw, the all too dangerous and disorienting, Appiration. He grabbed the key and with a quick flick of his wand he was back on the bike as he strapped Holly in and put on her helmet.

"Loud," she complained glaring up at him as James laughed at the comment and revved up the bike. "Head!" she shouted at him as she wiggled her head trying to take the helmet off.

"Right, set an example," he told himself as he transfigured a rock into a helmet and put it on his head. Holly seemed to calm down at this, as he glanced around cursing himself for not thinking of that first before he put his wand away and drove down the road making sure that this time he obeyed the traffic laws, didn't want another police chase recalling the incident with Sirius not too long ago.

He headed down the road drawing a few looks as he waited at a stop light when he glanced over, he blinked, he frowned as four people walked on the side of the road. He frowned but the light turned green as he chanced a glance back. "Beatrix?" he wondered as the bike took off. He drove up to the long bottom house as he knocked on the door with Holly standing next to him.

"James?" Frank said opening the door as he smiled at the familiar face, "What was the last thing we said to each other?"

"James, you really need to learn the Patronus charm," James recalled their last interaction when news broke of the prophecy and communication.

"James," he smiled opening the door as he stuffed his wand in his coat. His smile faded, "My condolences on Lilly," he frowned He stepped forward grabbing Jame's hand and pulling him into a quick hug. "Would you like to stay and chat we can put some tea on?" he offered all but pulling James into the house. He gave Holly a wave as she walked in as Frank noticed Holly and brightened back up. "Why hello little miss," Frank suddenly was squatting down to as close as eye level would allow as he smiled brightly at Holly.

"Hi," she replied shying away from the friendly man

"I was hoping I could use your fireplace, I need to buy some replacement stuff," James said as Frank stood up a serious look on his face.

"No problem," Frank said, "You sure you don't want some tea, I got a new Dragon Fruit Tea in," he tempted, James gave him an amused sigh,

"Okay you talked me into it," James gave in with a smirk on his face.

It didn't take long for frank's son to rush forward holding a toy as James gave Holly a pat and she wondered in herself.

"Neville right?" James asked looking at Frank who swelled with pride as he looked at his son.

"Right ball of energy, already a handful," Frank smiled, "I see Holly is doing well, as the two children started interacting with each other.

Frank vanished into the Kitchen as he waved his hand as the stove lit up as he started getting the Tea ready. "Alice we have company!" He announced as James kept to the doorway watching Holly and occasionally glancing over at Frank.

"Well, I guess the hard parts over huh?" Frank asked as Alice walked in she looked like she had just cleaned herself up when she spotted James and shot Frank a look. James glanced away feeling a pain in his chest.

"James," she all but whispered pulling him into a soft hug. "I am so sorry," she squeezed him tight as James gave her a light hug back before pulling back.

"So," Frank tactfully laid out as he started pouring out the tea. He leaned up against the kitchen counter as James grabbed a cup as well. "What happened," his eyes pointed into James as the widower took a long gulp of Tea.

"I trusted the wrong man," James admitted, "My secret keeper Peter sold me out, Voldemort attacked and I moved to by Lilly enough time to escape, I was blasted back and he rushed forward the exact details are a bit off since my head was swimming, Voldemort, killed her then went after Holly giving her the lightning bolt scar on her forehead." James summed up.

"I was wondering about that," Alice admitted.

"Yeah Lilly's death saved Holly," James sipped at his tea, "I plan on releasing a statement to the public as soon as I get everything situated to clear everything up. It's the least that can be done for Lilly, she deserves to be known as the one who defeated the dark lord," James admitted

"Well, a tragic end, I feel guilty being thankful that the end is in sight," Alice admitted,

"Mhm," James grunted as he recalled what Dumbledore had said that it wasn't over. "I, I am not sure but I think I may have spotted Bellatrix in the area this isn't over till we have everything sorted out," He warned,

"Do you think it was really her?" Frank asked concerned.

"Well it was me and Holly on Sirius's bike I wasn't going to double back and check, Sirius crap," James, "I asked him to meet me here, I completely forgot to ask," James' eyes went wide.

"Oh, that's okay," Alice calmed, "you have had a lot on your mind take it you worried about another attack?" she supplied.

"Yeah I, wouldn't mind having him nearby that and I want to buy the bike of him I am going to need the transportation, since Appiration is going to be out," James admitted although inwardly he knew full well he was taking advantage of the sympathy he was garnering even if they would have been okay.

There was a sudden knock at the door as Frank got up, "Frank keep your wand handy," James warned noticing the man wasn't going for it. He nodded grimly as he did so as he headed for the door. James and Alice both fingered their wands as well, when the worry dissipated.

"Frank," Sirius cried out as there was the sound of the traditional Frank greeting. Sirius walked in as Holly quickly rushed to greet him. "Pads!" she cried out as Sirius scooped her up and spun her around. She cried out in joy for a quick moment before Sirius set her down, and the one-year-old waddled off smiling.

"So ready to get going?" James asked, glancing over at his friend.

"Yeah so what exactly are you dragging me through this time," Sirius asked with an amused smirk on his face.

"Getting an owl for one think Lilly use to handle communication and I don't have the time to learn the charm so Owl. I need to hit up the bank deal with the fall out collect the insurance on Godric's Hollow, I could fix the place up but it's now a known entity, I'll have to talk with an advisor. This is going to be a pain Lilly use to deal with most of this stuff.

"Sounds like a long day," Sirius admitted,

"Which is why I need you to do something for me I know you're going to hate," James said as he looked the man dead in the eye.

"Huh hu," Sirius responded rising an eyebrow.

"Holly needs some new toys could you look into that for me?" James smiled as Sirius visibly relaxed.

Sirius pulled out some floo powder as the three waved to the Longbottom family. "Leaky Cauldron!" Sirius announced as James put his hand over Holly's eyes and jumped in. The two landed in the pub, as James headed for the back, only to find he had stirred up quite a sqruit nest.

"James?" Tom questioned as James glanced over at the Keeper and soon every head was turning to him. "Bless my soul," he whispered,

Soon he was swarmed by questions everyone reaching to touch him or Holly as Sirius started cursing and shooting to get people to back away from the child. James had enough as he stuck his wand to his neck. "SILENCE!" his voice echoed in the bar as the eruption died down. "Lilly gave her life to protect Holly, her sacrifice protected Holly from the killing curse which has all but Destroyed the Dark Lord. Lilly defeated him, and the price was her life." He ended, "Now I would appreciate it you let me put my life back together and you can get back to your drinks," he said eyeing all of them.

"Can I at least shake your hand?" said a rather aged woman. James looked at the woman as he sighed feeling his frustration deflate.

"Yes, but don't scare Holly okay?" he relented, things went a bit smoother as James got a lot of condolences the price that was paid to be a bit fresher in everyone's eyes so their joy was a bit more tempered at least around James, he had already heard reports from the owner of the motel that some weird events like sudden shooting stars were going on. James kept shaking hands and remembering names, as he realized people would probably celebrate his wife's death for as long as he lived, that would be something to get used to.

James and Sirius headed into the Ally, it seemed brighter and much livelier than it ever had been since his first days seeing the place. He headed into Gringotts, Sirius headed into some of the stories as He hesitated, he glanced back at the door as a harsh level of uneasiness overtook him. "She's with Sirius," He told himself, he repeated this as he found a free goblin.

"Yes?" The goblin asked glaring at James,

"I need to speak to an adviser I need to look into buying some muggle property," James explained as the Goblin sneered at him with his sharp teeth, James rolled his eyes not one to be intimidated by the banker.

James frowned, he had to sit through a long conversation, with the Adviser, who seemed very interested in buying his cottage in Godric's hollow, more than actually dealing with the business he wanted to take care of. James had a sneaking suspicion that the place was going to be taken over by the ministry so he had the little issue of selling the place on the condition they had everything of his not damaged to his new location. They agreed, as James felt both guilty and relieved, he didn't ever want to see the place again to many memories, but he felt he shouldn't want to sell the place for the same reasons.

"… This will change into a check for the home in question the place will be filled out and paid for as soon as it's cashed, we ask that you wait a week for us to get the finances ready, but know there is a limit to what this will cover, based on current market values and the sail from Godric's Hollow.

"Understood," James said as he stood up. "Thank you," and he offered the Goblin his hand to shake as the Goblin gave him a confused look before accepting. James headed off walking down the steps with little issues. He glanced back at the bank as he headed to the Owlery, he glanced over all the owls and not finding anything too interesting, purchased a reliable looking Northern Hawk Owl. He frowned he couldn't really think of a name to give the owl it was a white and gray owl the coloration giving it a stripped look but he frowned stripe wasn't much of an owl name.

"How does Garius sound?" he asked remembering the name from Hogwarts a History, not sure he mused, the bird chirped, seemingly pleased with the name. "Garius it is, now just mind you I have a young Daughter so keep our of her reach for both your sakes am I clear," he warned the Owl, Garius nipped at his finger playfully, "Glad we had this chat,"

James glanced over his eyes catching the latest brooms on display when he spotted a group of people outside of a magical toys and gifts store. He sighed, as he walked in to see Sirius finishing up his payment, James raised his eyebrows at the sheer volume of bags with Holly holding onto a stuffed animal.

"Hi James," Sirius greeted as he took out his wand and shrunk the bags and they zipped into one simple bag. "I um couldn't decide, and Holly wasn't much help," He smiled nervously.

"Remind me to never let you go shopping." James shook his head but he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face.

"Did you get everything you need to be taken care off?" he asked,

"More or less now I just need to actually find a house, want to get some lunch, that took a lot longer than it should have at the bank." James admitted,

"I got a feeling it was long and boring," Sirius replied,

"Daddy look, see," Holly cut in holding out a stuffed white owl, she released and the bird flew around, she squealed in delight. As she reached out catching the charmed toy, "Birdy," she noticed seeing Garius for the first time. James smiled but glanced back knowing they were getting a lot of attention.

"Come on we are going to get something to eat," James ushered as she rushed forward the crowd parting for them as Sirius gave a few witch's a smile as they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

The pair ordered and were thankful the novelty of Holly was wearing off as James cut up her food into smaller pieces. "I take it everything went over well?" Sirius asked James nodded as he took a bite of his food.

"Yeah, I still need to find a house but I have the paperwork set up so it won't be an issue, they tried to," James paused as Sirius already started to look glassy-eyed. James chuckled, "You know Sirius your gonna have to deal with this yourself if you ever want to move out of that flat of yours," James pointed off.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend," Sirius eyed James carefully. After cracking a smile Sirius glanced over at Holly, "You know this is not how I figured we would be spending these years," Sirius admitted,

"Really," James said watching Holly eat her food and making sure she didn't have anything too big.

"Yeah, I mean you getting Married so soon after Hogwarts was a surprise despite the war. I fell so old going back to dating and normal life is going to be a task," Sirius lamented, "Not to mention other losses," Sirius admitted, "How are you holding yourself together?"

"I am looking at her," James said as he tore his eyes away from Holly. "I am holding myself together for her, Between the last 24 hours so much that I simply took for an undisputed fact has been turned upside down. Speaking of we need to talk to Lupin I fear he already knows and is probably upset we didn't talk to him on all this."

"I am sure he would understand all things considered," Sirius tactfully explained, "It's not like you had any means of communication to anyone outside of well me."

"True soon as I get back to the hotel I will send him a letter, and when I get my new place set up we are all hanging out with some," he glanced at Holly, "manageable amounts of fire whisky," he replied, Sirius smiled sadly, as he looked at her.

So you plan on getting a job or anything hiring a nanny?" Sirius asked,

"Nope, I can live off what I have comfortably for a while, once she heads to Hogwarts I might consider a job at the ministry," James admitted,

"That may not be a good idea mate, kids gonna need her space, I can understand you wanting to keep an eye on her but, she's going to need to talk to other kids to socialize and all that." Sirius pointed out.

"I plan on working on my dueling skills, and abilities," James said taking a bite of his food. "I don't think this war is over Sirius so I am not going to act like it is, he will be back and after Holly, and I can't have something like that happen, not without trying," James pointed out, Sirius glanced over at Holly.

"I want to help with that, sounds like something worth doing. As well as looking into a job maybe something with Muggles," Sirius mused, "Weird to be thinking about that now," he admitted.

"Sounds good, I'll talk to Dumbledore and see if I can't borrow some books I can look into," James said finding something to occupy his mind.

"Books, your starting to sound like Lupin," Sirius sighed leaning back in his chair with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"I outclass nearly everyone in our age group when it comes to defending against the dark arts. My talent has survived me well, but after Halloween, It has shown me just how little talent really measures up to the likes of Lord Voldemort. Sirius Holly's future may very well depend on my skills as a wizard, I can't gamble with her life like that not anymore,"

"I understand," Sirius nodded sweeping the jokes aside, "But I say practical studies beats books any day, sparring matches on my days off?" He smirked,

"Why wanna get your, arse kicked?" James challenged,

"Excuse me I don't remember it going down like that," Sirius pointed, as the pair shared a laugh.

"So what do you plan on getting into?" James asked Sirius frowned before shrugging,

"Not sure thinking something to do with Muggles, you know just to twist the knife in on my mother," he chuckled,

"Well I think we should get going," James finally said looking at his watch, they didn't want to stay till dinner and while Frank would probably ask them to stay using the fireplace was already stretching what James was willing to even as for.

James and Sirius headed into the fireplace throwing in some floo powder to head back to Frank and Alice James stepped forward he blinked as he noticed the living room was in shambles the coaches turned over lamps and pictures shattered pieces along the floor, as James and Sirius quickly armed themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

AA Chapter 04

"Stay close," James said feeling for Holly's head and pressing her close as his eyes scanned the area when suddenly a loud crack was heard upstairs. "silentium," he tapped his wand on his daughter just in time, the spell would prevent her from hearing anything.

A massive scream hit their ears, as Sirius rushed forward, James picked up his Daughter and quickly trying to find a place he could hide her, His eyes brightened as he pulled open a closet door, and all but tossed her in. He shot the door and magically sealed it as he headed up the stairs just above where he stashed his daughter.

Sirius pulled back at the top of the stairs as James worried he was going to fall back. "Come on you can do better than that!" Sirius cried out as James gave him a confused look.

"Don't taunt, and drop them!" James cried out from behind,

"It's him! He killed our Master!" cried out a voice as James felt his blood go cold. Sirius ducked under a killing curse as James, cursed to himself trying to think of some way for him and Sirius to open this fight.

"Get out of the way!" cried out a voice as Sirius elbowed James,

"Okay I have had enough," James leaped off the stairs and started blasting at a teenage with sandy brown hair.

Sirius suddenly popped out of sight as James raised up a wall blocking the top of the stairs, the wall of brick exploded as he sent the destroyed material back into the hole. "Where is Neville?"

"James Potter I will kill you for your hand in his death!" Bellatrix raged shattering the wall as James found himself dodging a series of killing curses.

"Sirius your cousin is trying to kill me!" James shouted not sure where his friend had appirated to.

"I will kill him!" shouted a man who James figured was Rodolphus, a heavy set man who was married to the harpy trying to kill him. He flicked his wand levitating as many objects as he could to cover up the now for wands all going for the killing curse, he finally got around a corner, as James felt his heart pounding out of his chest, as his mind went over his options, first choice he could fire a killing curse back with them all grouped up he could hit one of them at least. Any stunning spells would just be waved off so that option was off he couldn't take them all down that quickly that they couldn't recover. He smirked, he turned the couch into a boar birds started flying in a massive swarm, drawing the four's attention to the immediate annoyance. James glanced up at the light fixture and with a flick, a massive rock detached from the wires. The four scattered as one of them started screaming as James figured he got a leg. Bellatrix got to her feet as James sent a stunner at her forcing her on the defense, the younger man got up ready to send spells his way only for his want to go flying out his hand. James didn't glance as he kept up the pressure up Bellatrix who looked like she wanted to murder him if her prior actions didn't show that.

"Your death and the death of your spawn shall herald the return of the dark lord," she raged, as James felt his blood run cold.

Her husband got up to raise his wand but James snapped his wrist freezing the man before knocking him, out through the window, shattering glass as he deflected a string of curses that ripped into the animals that James had used as a distraction. James kept his shield up as the magical energy tore into the furniture feathers flying as Sirius sent a spell that exploded the ground under her feet sending the witch flying as well. The youngest got back to his feet with his wand as James coldly eyed the kid up. He raised his wand and sent a series of spells, the kid blocked them but he balked James sent a spell as the glass from the broken window went flying at the kid; forcing the kid back as he suddenly dropped over the boulder falling to the ground as James stunned the kid hitting the man who's leg was crushed under the same rock shutting him up from his screaming.

Bellatrix sent a spell at Her cousin in retaliation, he ducked under the rail as the curse blackened the spot where his head would have been. James smirked as he glanced up as a small stone dropped onto her head, she crumpled to the ground.

"You and your transfiguration," Sirius shook his head as he pointed his wand at them wrapping the four death eaters up as James collected their wands. Tossing them to the side, as he looked up at Sirius,

"Did you find them?" James asked as he considered heading to the ministry of magic.

"Yeah, I couldn't find Neville I think they may have to hide him I think they are going to be okay you may want to check them out, do you think I should let everyone know. James glanced back at the four, he set up a few charms to alert him if they so much as twitched.

"Get going, I'll check up on the Longbottoms," James said, and with a pop, he was gone, James opened up the cupboard under the stairs, he got a very angry look which turned to horror as she saw the four people stunned on the floor.

"Okays?" she asked as James nodded picking her up, he tapped her with the wand letting her hear again headed upstairs.

"Yeah okays," James smiled as he hefted her weight, "You're getting bigger," he chuckled as he spotted Frank and Alice stirring, he sighed in relief as he walked into the room. Frank twitched as he fought for control of his body.

"James, oh thank you," Frank shivered as he shifted over to his wife who looked very traumatized shaking as she hugged her knees. James kneeled down looking her in the eye, she shifted looking at him as James let a sigh of relief.

"Now you can thank me, she will be fine contact the Auror," James stood up,

"We had an alarm charm, as soon as they broke in the home offices were already alerted," Frank explained as the sound of popping hit James' ears.

"Oh boy," Sirius complained as the two adults sat on the couch as they got looked over. "Just like old times eh James," Black elbowed James as a phantom of a smile graced his lips.

"I can't believe you two would bring a child into this," one of the Medics scolded, as Sirius gave her a grin.

"Well, to be honest, it was his daughter, not mine," Sirius pointed his thumb at James as the blonde witch glared at him.

"I was on my way back from a shopping trip we stumbled in on this and prolonged time under the Cruciatus can break people, it wasn't the best decision, but I wasn't going to let a child go through life without his parents," James defended glancing back at the woman. Her expression softened, but she didn't say anything as she finished patching up Sirius.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" Sirius smiled,

"Filling paperwork," the woman shut down as James laughed at his friends strike out. "Ah," he winced as he felt the skin knit back together. Sirius laughed at his friend only to get an elbow from James. Sirius just laughed harder at the impact as the blonde which shook her head.

"You two, why I am not surprised," said a very stern voice. The two men looked up to see Madam Bones.

"Good to see they sent the best and brightest," James complemented as he stood up to look at the woman in the eye. "How is my daughter?" he asked glancing over to see that both Neville and Hope were being looked after.

"Fine Mr. Potter," She said in a clipped tone. "I may need you both to come to the Ministry for questioning, but I feel some time to find a babysitter, may be in order," Bones advised, "Thank you for Keeping fellow Aurors safe," she bowed her head slightly.

"How are Frank and Alice doing?" Sirius asked the earlier smile on his face gone in the face of such concerns.

"Frank!" called a voice as Lupin burst into the house as Lupin froze then sighed at the sight of James and Sirius as they turned to look at him.

"Why am I not surprised," he sighed looking at the pair as James rubbed the back of his head as Sirius waved him over.

"Hey, Lupin where you been?" Sirius called as Lupin's eyebrow twitched.

"I have been looking for both of you would it have killed you to send an owl or something?" Lupin sighed as he walked over to the pair.

"So what are you doing here?" Sirius asked the smile on his face fading.

"Well I was trying to get in contact with James when Dumbledore asked me to check up he heard there was a break in and he was worried, how is Holly?"

"As well as someone can who does not understand death," James sulked into himself. "Sorry about not contacting you, I needed to move and I had no means outside of my mirror to send messages until I just bought Garius," he frowned realizing he lost track of it when he stepped out of the fireplace,

"And this is why we keep owls in a cage during transport so they don't get lost, honestly James," Lupin shook his head but the slight smirk on his face belied the scolding.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Madam Bones inquired confronting the man.

"He's a friend of Dumbledore's he was asked to check on us," Sirius said standing up. As the Auror glanced over at him.

"Okay but no more people running in here we got enough trouble keeping the neighbors in the dark as it is," she warned,

"So how are, our favorite Aurors doing?" Lupin asked as Sirius sat back down, with a huff.

"They will survive no thanks to the Lestrages, and surprisingly Barty Crouch Jr. of all people," James informed, "That means court duty as if I didn't have enough issues to deal with, now I got to find a babysitter and a house," James frowned as everything seemed to be stacking up, not mention it was getting fairly late and Hope who he was surprised wasn't already asking for food will need dinner soon and to be put to bed. This was so much harder without his better half.

"I could keep an eye out for the day, nothing to worry about," Lupin volunteered,

"Right, thanks, Lupin," James smiled already calculating a fair wage for his friend. Sirius frowned a bit as he got up and headed outside. James and Lupin glanced at each other before Sirius walked back in. Lupin and James nodded in realization

"Sorry about that," Sirius apologized,

"It's a fair concern," Lupin admitted as Holly rushed over to her dad.

"Up," she demands and raised her arms as James picked her up and set her on his lap.

"As for you Lupin sorry I am staying at a motel not too far from here, but I don't plan on staying forever,"

"A hotel is no place to raise a Daughter, any place you have in mind?" Lupin asked

"Dumbledore recommend a muggle town, but that's not going to be an easy transition," James sighed.

"Huh, sounds like fun?" Sirius smiled as James frowned.

"Better work on my memory Charms," James sighed

"You know I heard there was muggle born witch born not too long ago, if you move in the area your Daughter could have a familiar face. Not mention it would be nice to have someone in the area who could perform damage control," Bones brought up, interrupting them.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked,

"She's Law enforcement, with the war going on it's her job to keep an eye on potential victims, right?" Lupin half answered half asked,

"We don't have the resources, but in case of accidental magic we normally have someone on sight but," she trailed off,

"Any magical community in the area, and more importantly any place up for sale?" James asked,

"I think we can work something out," Madam Bones smirked.

"Heathgate Hampstead," James frowned, it had been about two days and Bones had sent him an address of a house that had recently come onto the market, some muggles came into some money or something he didn't really care enough to bother reading the details. He was looking at the house before him his body despite looking cool on the outside was very uncomfortable. The place looked untouched, as if all the tragedy of the last year, the last week.

However one did not get to live through a war by being fooled by appearances. He started to walk around the yard, the yard He made it a thing to look over the tree, while he owned the house the for sale sign was still up front so he pretended to be inspecting the health of the tree as he started setting up wards. Things to keep people from looking to hard, the anti-muggle spell but he made sure to limit that to the background. A child spell in the general area to alert him if Holly did any accidental magic he might need to clean up. The yard was well kept with a wood fence to block it off, but he knew people could still see him; Lilly's sister from what he heard was incredibly noisy so he kind of inspected it has he cast spells under his coat sleeve.

Holly walked after him copying him James smirked a bit, as he headed into the house, Two bathrooms three bedrooms a living room, an attic and thankfully a basement which he had more magical uses for. He kept up his charm work making sure the basement was impossible to get into without magic, as he planned on setting up most of his magical books.

"Garius," he called out as his new owl the owl landing on his arm, as James fastened a letter to his claw as he opened up a back door and sent it off.

He watched the owl fly of watching it as it vanished, when suddenly the sound of a truck backfiring nearly cause James to jump at the sudden noise, that sounded like a really loud apperation. He grabbed Holly holding the surprised child close as he put a finger to his mouth, as he drew his wand as he heard the sound of footprints.

"Padfoot you hear?" Sirius asked knocking at the door, as James sighed standing up.

"Hold on don't you think we should use new names in case, Pe I mean he told them maybe a new code name?" Lupin brought up as James opened the door only to stop as the pair were both in gray jumpsuits with some kind of movers logo on it. He glanced behind them to see an old mover truck.

"Anyway, we got a lot of your old stuff, mind you a lot of Holly's things were really damaged, "But we got everything else," Sirius pointed back, "I figured it would be easier to buy for the muggles if we unloaded a moving truck rather than well just a suitcase.

"Speaking of where did you get the truck?" Lupin asked glancing at his old friend.

"Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies," Sirius smiled as he walked back to the truck to start unloading.

"Did you honestly expect a straight answer from him?" James asked as Lupin shook his head as the three men started to unload, and it didn't take long for everyone besides Sirius to start complaining about the lack of magic.

James soon followed in his annoyance and with a quick charm as soon as everything was in the doorway everything started shooting off, and even at the end even Lupin had stopped warning them about the neighbors and indulged in it.

Everything seemed to spread out but James felt the bit in his chest ebbing at him, seeing so many things that once meant a partnership, He glanced over at a few of the pictures, muggle places she had wanted to visit, they held nothing, the coaches and the side table he use to sit just ate at him.

"Maybe bringing things here may not have been the wisest decision," Lupin pointed out as James remained silent looking over everything.

"Were ma?" Holly asked as James felt himself bursting, he fought it hard trying his best to force a smile, something to put his daughter who was still far too young to understand what was going on at ease. He wasn't sure what to do to pick her up, hide his face, maybe choke down his own emotions and keep his devil may care attitude his friends so used to.

He felt a slight pat on the back as he jumped as he realized it was Sirius he noticed the look of sympathy from Lupin, "We are here for you, mate,"

"Thanks," James said as he picked Holly up, "Mommy's not feeling well she needs to go visit someone to feel better so it's going to be just you and me for a while okay?"

"Otay," she didn't seem very happy about it but James new the truth wouldn't sink in for a while.

"So I hear there is place that delivers muggle food in the area, something called Pizza you in for something new?" Sirius asked as Lupin raised an eyebrow.

After Sirius discovered his new favorite food it didn't take long for the summons to be brought in, while it didn't surprise him, the staggering number of trials was insane both he and his fellow order members were brought in testifying and going over attacks pointing out conspirators, Lucius was the worst the gallons that were being passed around was insane while others were brought in with dementors and in chains he was aloud dress robes and merely an escort, he put himself at the mercy of the courts and claimed imperius curse. James and Sirius didn't buy it for a second but when word got out he had a sun not much older than Holly, James couldn't help but grit his teeth, that this liar got out of the war and walked away if not a little poorer, when James new damn well he was in the higher ranks of the Death Eaters, however the hardest one to sit in on was his last when Father had to sit on son,

James had been brought back and listen to the younger man plead with his father till his voice cracked under the dread while the other three proclaimed their loyalty and held true that the dark lord would return.

"You'll be the first corpse I drop before him, Potter," the crazed woman glared as James eyed her back as she was lead away to Azkaban. Sirius patted him on the shoulder as the three headed out noticing Peter's wanted poster on the way out word had spread of the man's betrayal and Animagus form. It was the last time in a very long time James Potter the man wrongfully credited as the destroyer of the dark lord was seen in Magical Britain for the next ten years.


	5. Chapter 5

AA Chapter 05

Over the long but rewarding ten years, James found the muggle born witch and surprisingly she found him first with her making friends with his Daughter during a day at the local park. James found himself answering weird questions for a while, Holly being a young child couldn't help but talk about all the cool magic that James was practicing in the basement, rather than altering memories, James settled for the easier story of being the son of magician while insulting it prevented any confusion Holly may have felt if she talked to any of her friends or their parents on the matter.

He had to take the time to learn a few parlor tricks as well as a few escape tricks using a little wordless magic. Uncle Black and Uncle Lupin made sure to show up often and it wasn't too much of a surprise to see one or sometimes both sleeping on the couch in the morning, both had trouble holding onto jobs for different reasons. The company was appreciated even if the others hanging around frowned about his decision but James didn't really care he found he needed the company more than ever.

Things went as well as one could hope, on occasion James would be called into the public school more often than not glowing things she may have grown into the spitting image of himself with black hair and even needing glasses her green eyes were not the only thing she got from her mom, she excelled in school, the fact Uncle Black wasn't bribing her with toys and other rewards hand nothing to do with it.

"Hello?" James said picking up the phone he found out later since he had a child he was required to own one.

"Mr. Potter we have a slight issue and would like you to come to the office to pick your Daughter," the secretary said.

"On my way," James said, "Sirius I am browning your bike," James said as he spotted the old motorcycle with sidecar ready to go. James glanced at his couch as Sirius waved his hand but didn't say anything before jumping up.

"Why?" he asked since James didn't normally ask to borrow I since James normally sent either him or Lupin our to get things.

"I need to pick my daughter up from the office I think she may have gotten herself into."

"Is she finally starting to show signs of troublemaking?" Sirius asked his eyes going wide as James rolled his eyes at his friend's sudden interest.

"Don't get your hopes up," James said as he headed out into the yard grabbing his leather jacket as he grabbed the helmet cursing muggle laws as he rolled his eyes. He revved the bike up and tore off to get see what had got his daughter in trouble.

James parked the bike outside the school as he headed toward the office, as he silently cast a spell to keep anyone from messing with the bike. He headed in with a sigh, as he checked in at the office.

He glanced at his Daughter she was rather skinny and looked a lot like him during that age, in spite of his best efforts to fatten her up. She, of course, sported jeans and a green shirt that was a little baggy; her glasses looked like they had been taped up as he frowned in concern. She flinched down as if she was worried she was in even more trouble James turned away. The Principle was a dull looking man that James couldn't be bothered to even mentally analyze being so expected of a man of his job.

"Your daughter was caught on the school roof," The man explained,

"I don't know how I got up, there I wa-," the principle glared at her as she folded her hands in her lap, as James cleared his throat.

"Why was she on the roof?" James said coldly before he glanced over at his daughter.

"I was being chased by some boys who were picking on Hermione then they threatened to beat me up, so I ran, then next thing I know I am on the roof!" she explained,

James felt his heart leap but kept his face the last thing he wanted was to start charming. "Seems like a problem," James nodded closing his eyes as the man behind the desk nodded, only for James to pull the rug out from under him. "Bullying shouldn't be tolerated on school grounds, you should get on that, next time someone tries something like that deck him," James said looking at his daughter who was surprised but not to the extent the principle was.

"Excuse me," the man was astounded, as James turned his ire on the man.

"Feel free to leave, I am not going to stop you," James frowned at the man, as he stood up, "Come on, I think we can get some ice cream, I know a great place," James ushered his daughter out as the man was doing his best impression of a fish with his daughter out the door he had about closed it when he stuck his head back in.

"I use to work as part of an anti-terrorist group, here in Britain, solve you bullying problem or I will," he glared at the man who went white as James closed the door behind him.

"Why am I not in trouble?" Holly asked looking up at her dad not sure if she was in the clear, James rolled his eyes.

"I think what you did was a very brave thing standing up for your friend," James said letting his pride shine through, as he ruffled her think messy mane of hair on his daughters head as she laughed trying to push his hand away. "And to celebrate Florean and Fortescue's ice cream in London," he smiled, as she frowned,

"that's good ways away." She commented as James laughed

"I know a shortcut," he took out his wand and tapped it on her head.

"Egg?" she frowned feeling her head as James tapped his own form making sure nobody needed a mind wipe.

He started up the motorcycle and the two were now soaring off into the air, as Holly's eyes went wide. "I didn't want to get my hopes up but that little bit of accidental magic is all I need," he smiled he frowned as he realized that his Daughter was hanging her head out of the side cart looking down at the people below.

"Can't they see us?" she asked as James rolled his eyes,

"That egg, as you said makes it impossible besides what do you think they are going to do? Drive around under us until we come down," James laughed, "Sirius and I ended up getting chased by the police, it was really amusing until we got attacked, which brings me to the real point of all this."

James spent a good amount of the trip the ice cream, explaining how the magical world worked, words terms and importantly the statue of secrecy.

"So I get to go to a school where I get to learn all the stuff you do?" Holly couldn't contain the excitement.

"Yep under an old friend of mine, by the name of Dumbledore, he was headmaster back when I was going to school." He said with a smile, as he took a bit of his ice cream and dabbed it on her noise. She, of course, tried to get him back but James laughed at her attempts before letting her get away with it.

James spent a lot of time explaining things making sure he kept a glamor up to prevent Holly and himself from being seen that was not a subject he was looking forward to even if it was selfish of him. Then came the grand old game as soon as she asked about Quiditch James went on talking about his favorite sport. Her eyes light up at the passion, the idea of flying seemed to captivate it and James found himself feeling even more.

"So do you think we can come back and see more of the shops?" she asked giving him a massive pair of green eyes as James felt his heart pain him as he looked into those familiar eyes.

"I'll think about it, but only if you don't say anything," James conditioned,

"Awe," she frowned, "Wait, are any of my friend's witches like me?" she asked, as James frowned, not sure if it was his place to say.

"Maybe," James hesitated, not sure if he should have said so. "Most don't find out till they are eleven unless they have magical parents like me," he smiled,

"Did mom know about this magic stuff?" Holly asked, as James felt his blood run cold, "I mean she didn't leave cause of it did she?" he realized his mistake as soon as she started talking.

"No, Holly, she didn't leave in fact our parting was far from it," James paused as the silence took them. "Look being a wizard or a witch, does not make you a good person, and a person who went as bad as you can get was trying to kill us, we went into hiding and it didn't work out your mother tried to escape while I tried to fight the man off, I failed and he killed your mother resulting in her death, and the man who killed her has never been seen since.

"That doesn't seem right," Holly frowned at him,

"There is a lot that was going on more than that, but your not ready for every detail just yet when you get you letter I will explain everything when you get you letter," James admitted She didn't seem happy about the answer but she didn't press him on the matter. The rest of the day went smoother, with James ending the day with letting his daughter practice with his wand so long as it was in the basement, cause James was nothing if not willing to bend the rules.

However the most hilarious and interesting days was a few weeks before Holly's eleventh when he was asked to take care Hermione for the day deciding to make a day of it, they headed to the zoo, it wasn't like James wanted to make the most of the last few weeks he had.

"So what's next?" James asked as the pair of girls finished off their ice cream,

"Let's go to the reptile house!" Hermione announced as the busy haired girl lead the way followed by his own daughter as James casually trailed behind his hands in his pocket as he kept his eyes peeled, he had been making it game to spot wizards in hiding, he was pretty sure the cat lady a few doors down was one Mrs. Fig if he recalled correctly.

"Make him wake up," came a comment as James couldn't help but glance over to see a rather odd family, two of them looked very fat, and the mother and the second son seemed to be very skinny, something nagged at his brain about them but nothing set off anything as they seemed to be leaving the window of a rather large Burmese Python. Holly went to investigate it as James took a step back keeping an eye on his surroundings.

James frowned keeping an eye on everything as she watched the two girls separate as Holly went to the snake, James frowned not likening that detail, his inner house pride getting the better of him for a second before crushing it down, He glanced over a Hermione, when suddenly.

"Daddy look it's moving!" came a shout as James noticed the fat boy coming knocking his Daughter of the rail as she skidded away the glass suddenly vanished as the fat boy fell in, and James sighed this was going to take some doing he quickly put up a memory charm everyone now came to the best conclusion possible, he cast a breaking spell on the glass that didn't harm anyone and with a quick memory charm on the boy everyone was now positive the glass accidentally broke, he frowned as he couldn't find the actual snake thankfully everything else seemed to be okay. Dursley ended up popping up as James frowned that was Lily's sister's new last name, but they were more cough up in their boy who was heading out of the zoo under a towel, sniffling and blowing the situation out of proportion.

"Dursley?" James piped up drawing the man's attention, "Potter I believe our wives are related," James was surprised at the glare of suspicion.

"Um right, excuse me," the man ushered past him James frowned at lily's sister but the woman gave him a hard glare as James glanced over at Holly with a shrug.

"Did you know them?" Hermione asked,

"Well I think we just ran into your mother's sister, but she seemed less than pleased to see us, I think it may be time to head home," James said as Hermione glanced over at Holly whispering,

"It happens for you as well?" she asked in a hushed voice but James picked it up as He glanced back,

"You too?" Holly whispered as James rolled his eyes and smirked,

"There is a reason, I didn't use my wand on her," James pointed out.

"So did you get a letter?" Hermione asked in a hushed but excited voice, as Holly glanced at James,

"You get it after your 11th birthday so you still got some time but yours is in the mail," James admitted.

"Have you got to see Diagon Ally yet?" Holly asked,

"Um not yet a representative said they would take me and my family so I can get my supplies," Hermione admitted,

"If you want to let your parents know I would be happy to take you," James offered as Hermione and Holly started him.

"Please!" Holly said,

"I'll talk to my parents," Hermione admitted not wanting to give her friend false help. James frowned as he realized he never asked for their name.

Finally, the day came and Holly got her letter for Hogwarts and there was much rejoicing, as Sirius and Holly ran around the house as James watched the two get excited, he frowned when she was occupied with raiding the freezer.

"It's going to be weird with her of at Hogwarts," Lupin finally said glancing over at his old friend.

"Hm," James grunted,

"You would be able to go out and do things, maybe get a job get out of the house yourself," Lupin tried to help,

"Hmm," James grunted,

"Dad, can you speak to animals?" Holly asked

"Kinda, I wouldn't call it talking more like nonverbal communication but only when I am in my deer form," James admitted,

"You can turn into a Deer?" her mouth dropped,

"Yep I can communicate with other deer and like-minded beings wanna see?" he asked,

"Did we ever register our forms?" Sirius asked frowning as his face scrunched up in thought.

"Yes!" she shouted as James turned himself into his Stag form, it had the altered coloration around his eyes as well as a few odd differences but there stood a full sized Deer in the living room.

"Can I learn to do that?" Holly asked,

"Kinda," Sirius said as Prongs glanced over at him. "It's biased off what kind of person you are, Like Me, I am a big Black Dog, cause I am a loyal and carrying person," Sirius said puffing his chest up.

"I think of other reasons for his dog form as well," Lupin smirked

"Ha," James laughed

"What can you turn into?" Holly asked looking at Lupin who kind of froze at the question,

"A big ugly wolf," Sirius said as he slapped his old friend on the back knocking the stunned man back into reality.

"Lupin's a special case, and sadly what he turns into has a mind of its own sadly, we will talk about it later," James knelt down to eye level with Holly, "He's not too happy with his, to be honest, but between you and me," He fake-whispered, "I would take it over turning into a rat any day," James said winking at Lupin.

Lupin found a smile on his face, as James patted Holly on the back standing back up.

"Okay, I can wait," Holly smiled as poor Lupin looked like his heart about melted out of his chest.

Well, a mandatory trip to the ally this time was in order, and James too needed to take time out to explain exactly the reason behind the warm welcome she was to expect. The seven of them as Hermione was being accompanied by her parents James still didn't know their names either.

"So I promised so here is how this goes, Your mom and I were born during a big conflict between two wizards one who believed all wizards should be nice to muggles as well as all kinds, well another man who goes by the name of Voldemort, didn't think that was in his best interest, and started killing people who disagreed, and used dark and cruel magic to even turn people to his side. I and your Mother were not keen on his actions so Sirius, Lupin, your mother, and I all joined Dumeblodre, and we were not alone, it wasn't fun nor glamorous. We lost good people, and former friends, but in the end, your mother and I became a target, and you ended up popping into our life so we laid low, using some old magic we hide from the world to protect each other and you. But your old man trusted the wrong friend, he betrayed us to Voldemort. He attacked us, I tried to fight him off to save you and your mom urging her to run with you as fast as she could. I failed, he went after your mom trying to kill both of us as a means of intimidating everyone who stood up to us. He killed your mother and then went after you." James explained wincing a bit during each discussion. "He failed he tried to kill you giving you that scar, but that was it. Cause your mom died to save you it cast a protective spell on you and instead of doing you in, it all but destroyed him. Your mom died a hero, however, man will pin the defeat of that being, on you some even think it was me but that couldn't be farther from the truth." James went on, "People will want things from you others are going to ask questions you won't know the answer to."

"Oh," was all Holly could really say as James took a deep breath.

"Don't be too hard them, a lot of kids are going to pester you, they grew up hearing about this night, and a lot of people may expect great things from you. Don't worry just remember to be polite and ask a professor, and in case you need to you can always send a letter to me if you need to talk," James said forcing a smile.

"Are you going to be okay?" Holly asked James ruffled her hair as she scowled at him for messing her hair up even more.

"You worry about yourself, okay it's my job to worry about everything else." James smiled, as he stood up.

"Okay, so what do we need?" James asked as Lupin stopped himself from answering for her.

"I need, Wand, a cauldron pewter, Hogwarts a history, beginners transfiguration, scales, robes, a owl, cat, or toad if they so desire, A dark forces guided to self-protection," she listed off out of order, as the headed into the leaky cauldron, as Holly finished listing everything off.

The pub went silent, "Bless my soul, James, and Holly Potter," said the barkeep.

"Hi Tom," James greeted, as Holly was soon being asked to shake hands and other greetings, James wasn't surprised as a few asked to shake his as well, and everything went over smoothly for a while as James ushered everyone forward with Sirius and Lupin helping move it along.

"So, that's a thing, will it happen often?" Holly asked as she looked at her dad.

"I hope the magic wears off after a while." James admitted, "But I don't think it will ever go away, it's why I kept everything a bit under wraps didn't want the fame to go to your head."

"Yeah James was bad enough, but another Potter with a big head would have been more than the wizarding world could handle," Sirius joked.


	6. Chapter 6

AA Chapter 06

Holly glanced over Uncle Sirius was leaning up against the window of Madam Malkin's as she walked into to get her robes fitted. Uncle Remus, Hermione, and her parents headed to get the school books, and her dad took off to get something.

A squat smiling woman that Holly had seen around before greeted her, "Hogwarts, dear?" she asked as Holly simply nodded, "Got a lot here, another young man been fitted up just now in fact." Holly nodded not really feeling the need to talk since wizards lived so long she trusted the lady knew what she was doing, as she spotted a pale boy with blonde hair and a pointed face being pinned up.

"Hello," he greeted, "Hogwarts too?"

"Na, I hear Black robes are highly fashionable figured I would get a few," Holly sassed with a smirk on her face that he noticed raising an eyebrow at her.

"Right," he smirked back, "That your dad?" he asked glancing back at the Uncle Sirius who was leaning up against the window. "My Dad, is getting my books for me, and my mom is looking at wands," He said with a board Draw.

"Nope he's my Uncle, my Dad's of doing something and my other uncle is helping with books," Holly said,

"You have a lot of uncles," the boy commented glancing over at her.

"They were all friends at Hogwarts and they stuck together since I hope to find friends like that," Holly admitted,

"Hmm," the boy seemed to contemplate the comment, "Pity about the first year broom rule I wonder if I could bully my father to smuggle one in for me," He mused but Holly wasn't sure if he was talking to her.

"Claim it's an upper classmen's maybe shrink it to get it in?" Holly mused as the boy looked at her as if for the first time.

"That could work," He admitted,

"My dad did all kinds of stuff like that, practicing wording, spell motions and even a bit of potion,"

"Did you get to practice flying or, Quidditch?" He asked clearly much more interested in the conversation.

"Sadly no, dad didn't want to draw attention," Holly admitted, "But my dad played Chaser for his house so I hope to get to play but I don't know what position," she admitted,

"My dad says it would be a shame if I didn't get on my house team," Malfoy admitted,

"You that good?" Holly asked, "I mean you would have to be if your dad was so sure," Holly admitted, "I have to admit you are lucky in that regard to be able to practice." Holly said with a smile.

"Right," He blinked as Holly glanced down to look at her robes.

"You are all done," said the Madam as the blonde boy dropped down,

"Well, see you at Hogwarts," Holly waved as she returned her attention to the robes.

"Hoot," came out a cry a Holly glanced back only to accidentally prick herself with the needle.

"Holly got you one last gift," her father announced as he held up a cage with a white snowy owl perched inside.

"Thank you," Holly smiled,

"Don't thank me just yet, we got some ice cream waiting and time to get you own want as well," her father had a sad smile on his face as he sat down waiting for the final adjustments.

"Well, last stop," James smiled as he held onto the birdcage, ushering her forward to Oleanders'. "Oh, here," she passed him some wizard money, "If you need more fell free to ask but that should cover your wand."

Holly walked into the shop glancing around surprised at how few people were in the shop which seemed rather dusty as a popping like noise followed by a slide showed an old wizard riding on a ladder to view her.

"I wondered when I would get to see you here," He smiled as Holly raised an eyebrow.

"Do you hang out on that latter just to startle your customers when they walk in?" she asked as who she guessed was Ollivander moved down the latter.

"It seems just like yesterday your parents came here for their first wands," he went on not even acknowledging her, as he pulled out a box from the stakes on stakes that lined the walls of the building. "Ten and a quarter, swishy and made of willow, great for charms," He said offering her the wand, Between the silver unblinking eye and the insane memory, or the wand description she worried he may have too much information. She picked it up, "Nope," and he snatched it back,

"Mahogany, eleven inches," Holly cut off, "My father's preferred wand, as he eyed her with a smirk but her father's style was snatched away,

"No," was the word of the day as he went through wand after wand nothing seemed to work as the old wizard seemed to get more excited "Tricky customer," he frowned as he handed her another and then a rush came over her as sparks flew from the wand, as the wizard whooped in excitement. "Curious, very curious," Holly smirked as she eyed him, the silence stretched a bit, "The Phoenix that gave the feather for this wand gave only one other feather. It is curious that you would be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar," he pointed as Holly glanced at the wand then at him.

"One of life's great mysteries," she said, handing over the seven gallons for her wand. She headed back outside not sure where to put her wand, she considered her back pocket but she worried that if she sat down it would snap it. Hermione rushed in to get her's as well but the thing that bugged her was the massive man that was talking to her father with a big head of black hair and a massive beard that all but covered his face with the exception two beetle-like eyes.

"It's good to see you Hagrid hope you haven't been too busy after we graduated," Sirius laughed,

"Never, been as busy as when you all went to Hogwarts, though got a couple of twins who been given me a lot of trouble," Hagrid admitted with a chuckle.

"Hello," Holly greeted as Hagrid's eyes when wide as he smiled,

"Well hello, to you as well, Names Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts," he said offering him a hand the size of a dustpan. She shook his hand,

"Holly but I figure you would already know," she smiled

"Takes up after you see," Hagrid chuckled as James smiled at the comment, "I better keep on my toes then, your father and his friends here gave me no end of trouble during their years at Hogwarts. But I wouldn't mind you coming down to visit and have some tea." He smiled Holly noticed her dad was very friendly with the man so she figured it was a safe idea.

"Sure," she agreed to, as Hermione headed back out of the wand shop as her eyes went wide at the sight of Hagrid.

"He is big," Hermione said keeping close behind Holly. Holly nodded, as she spotted a crimson bird caught her eye, as a long gold tail flowed behind it. "Wow," Hermione and Holly said at the same time Holly noticed her dad twitch first his hand going for his wand before he spotted the bird.

"Is that Fawkes?" Lupin asked as the bird landed nearby holding out a claw with a note attached. Her dad moved forward first stopping as he waited and the bird bowed lifting a leg and letting James retrieve the message.

"Seems Dumbledore needs me to pick something up for him," He smiled,

"Really now?" Hagrid peered over James,

"You'll find out soon enough, who wants another cart ride?" James asked as Hagrid and Hermione seemed to go a bit green at the idea.

"I am game!" Holly volunteered as James glanced over at Hermione.

"Would you be so kind to take Hermione Home, me and Holly will take the night bus," James offered.

"Oh," Holly glanced over at her oldest Friend.

"Fine," she sighed but the smirk on her face showed. "Besides want to see the night bus," she admitted, as her father shook her head.

Holly met Hermione long before they even went to school, and since then had been fast friends, mainly cause Holly wouldn't let anyone pick on her, anyone who went after the brainy Hermione Granger had to deal with the ever confrontational Holly. Her father, being the man who would always stand up for his friends, reinforced her own actions as despite the school complaining her father would always have her back on such a matter.

Hermione, of course, was relieved when she accidentally did magic when Holly lent an ear on her concerns mind Hermione wasn't happy when Holly kept smiling during that fateful day. But she couldn't help that her best friend was going to join her on her magical education.

The three headed back into the Wizarding Bank, as Hermione eyed the goblins who seemed to take a lot of glee and scaring anyone they could. "this is going to be so much fun," as James passed the paper over to the teller.

"Oh," the Goblin noted and before long they were going very deep underground, as Holly whooped at the speeds they raced along

"So will it take us long this job?" Hermione asked when the cart finally went to a stop as Holly shook her messy hair with a grin.

"Not long," James admitted,

"Stand back," said the goblin as the three did so.

"No key?" Hermione asked,

"Goblins have their own form of magic," James cut off the Griphook who looked like he was going to say something, "This vault has its own defenses," Holly and Hermione watched her father pick up a small package, he frowned at the item as he pocketed it. "Now then you two keep this between us," he said as they got back in the cart.

But the two couldn't help but wonder what could have been so special and so small. The trip forward was a bit less as the bumpy ride of the night bus was less than thrilling as the pair were jostled around.

Holly eyed her father who seemed to be on high alert, well more so than normal, she noticed that about her father little things when she accidentally snuck up on he would always go for his wand, always had it on him at all times. She asked him about it but her father would never bring it up, Hermione had told her he might have some form of PTSD. Holly wasn't sure what it was but Lupin seemed to be a bit jumpy as well if you accidentally caught him when he was reading.

She glanced over at Hermione who was already reading through one of the textbooks. She glanced over reading it as well but losing interest after a few paragraphs.

"I wouldn't put too much stock in those, my dad says they always leave on the interesting parts," Holly said as Hermione glanced over.

"I don't want to be left behind, I mean you already know lots of stuff about the magical world." Hermione pointed out, as her father snorted, "What," Hermione frowned up at the adult, while Hermione respected most authority figures she picked up on Holly's mannerisms when it came to James since he had a nasty habit of playing little pranks on the pair of them, which normally ended with Holly attempting to wrestle her dad to the ground.

"You remind me of a muggle born I used to know, always worried she wouldn't be up to scratch, funny thing was she was one of the best, but trust me history is going to be more interesting out of that book. The teacher is a ghost and makes everything sound boring. Caught up on a lot of sleep in that class," he chuckled, Hermione scowled at him and went back to reading as the bus pulled up to the Potter house.

As the three walked off, the bus speeding away almost instantly, "By the way if you're that worried about it I would be more than happy teach you a few things since you still have some time before going off to school." He offered,

"Yes please," Hermione smiled looking away from her book.

"Finally some actual practice," Holly's fist pumped at the idea.

"Wait, he's not actually going to let us do magic, we are not supposed to," Hermione said looking scandalized at the idea.

"Well, that rules more of a warning under a wizarding house so long as you have adult supervision, and the fact that that little charm does not go into effect until after a sorting," he muttered a little too loudly. "We should be fine in making sure you're not behind on anything, but Holly I would recommend reading up on your potions book,"

"Why?" Holly asked a little confused,

"The professor, in charge of that class, may not be very friendly towards you," her father warned, "Maybe I could be, off on it, but let's not give him any ammo, however despite any attitude, if there is any trouble, like something that you would need an adult for going to him discreetly wouldn't be a bad idea."

"This is very confusing," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, he was an old enemy of mine and an old friend of your mothers. Do not mention either of these details to anyone are we clear?" Her father glared down at the pair,

"Okay," Holy rubbed the back of her head not sure why her dad was being so firm on the matter.

"right," Hermione nodded and with a sudden pop, her dad had vanished from sight. "Wow,"

"Right forgot he could do that, it's called apperating, can't learn that until you're seventeen," Holly explained.

"Sounds complicated," Hermione admitted,

"Yeah and dangerous, I think Sirius lost a toenail when he first tried it," Holly went on, anyway want to come in and look over the books, perhaps the potions one." She sighed but Hermione was damn excited dragging her into the house as the pair lounged in the living room.

Holly frowned at the book, it felt so dull and nothing seemed to linger while her friend seemed to devour the literature.

"Hey, girls, already going over your books?" Lupin asked as he walked in. Hermione smiled as Holly gave a slight grunt. "Ah potions, your dad does don't much care for the subject either. Mind you anything outside of defense against the dark arts, or Quiditch he didn't care for."

"Ugh," her father grunted as he headed in through the back door of the house.

"Speak of the devil," Lupin smirked as he walked into the living room.

"Up for some real practice?" James offered as both girls all but leaped to their feet Holly infinitely more excited as James opened up the door to the basement.

While the house was as muggle as one could get the basement was far from it, it was opened up with plenty of floor space. The walls were linseed with moving photos. As well as shelves filled with magical ingredients and books that looked older than the house's residents combined.

"Put in a few charms to help expand the space a bit give Garius plenty of flying space during the day, Speaking of wich have you got a name for your owl?" He asked as Hermione spotted the gray owl perched up a tree.

"Hedwig, she seems to like it," she answered, as Hermione made a rush for the book shelves.

"You forgot to shut the door," Lupin tutted with a small smile.

"So what are we learning?" Holly about jumped at the idea came f finally using magic. Her father while happy to teach her never let her use his wand during any lessons settling for a stick to practice motions.

Five minutes later Holly felt like screaming her friend was now working through basic spells. she frowned working on the levitation spell.

"Easy Firefly, you're going to burn a hole in that feather," James eased as Holly glared at him "magic is not a switch you can't just snap your fingers and bam. It feels intent if you get frustrated enough you could blow the feather up." James eased as she huffed dropping her wand.

"So now what?" Holly glared as her father's eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Incision the feather floating, saw the words, then swish and flick," he instructed.

"wingardium leviosa" she cast the spell and twitched the wand as the feather floated upward.

"Magic relies on the intent, and the flow of magic, both the wand and the word convey it. If you cast this spell, again and again, learn it you could cast without the words or the wand flick, or maybe even your wand," James instructed before patting her on the shoulder.

"So the more I use it the better I get?" Holly half asked as James nodded.

"Magic isn't easy to explain, but I am trying to explain how it works, just know for every rule or expectation there always seems to be a loophole or an exception. That's not even getting into potions and transfiguration," he smiled.

The bell suddenly rung as Her father checked his watch. "I believe that it's about dinner time," Lupin pointed out.

"Crap," James cursed as he realized he completely forgot about preparing something. Holly watched her dad rush up as Hermione was startled from her own activity.

"I forgot to tell my parents," Hermione realized having been so wrapped up in her new books she had forgotten to tell them she was back.

"You know where the phone is," Lupin ushered and the bushy haired girl was rushing up the stairs.

Holly lingered as Lupin glanced over at her, "Can I stay down here and keep practicing?" She asked looking at Lupin.

"I don't see why not," Lupin smiled, "anything I can help with?" He offered. She eyed him before playing with her wand weighing the options. "Something bothering you?" He asked.

"Why is she always so good?" Holly broke, "Classes, and now magic, I practiced so much I should finally be at least a little better than her," She glanced down feeling ashamed of her words. "I shouldn't I should happy for her, I know and I feel so terrible."

"It's just fine," Lupin smiled, "Being jealous isn't fun, especially towards a friend, but nobody is best at everything. Your mother this may not seem helpful so bear with me was the best despite being the first of magical blood in her family. She was top of her class, with the exception of two classes, Potions, and your father outshined everyone in defense against the dark arts and might I add flying."

"Also," Sirius added startling the pair, "It's how you use what you know, your father took on people who knew more and had decades of experience in magic and he fended them off, don't worry about. Its what you do with what you have that makes you a good witch now how much, so smile for her success cause some day you may find you can do something easily that she may struggle with." Sirius advised.

"Thanks," she sniffed giving a slight smile as the two uncles walked her upstairs for dinner.


	7. Chapter 07

AA Chapter 07

It was the last day home the next morning they would be heading to kings cross station and off to Hogwarts. Her father had asked to have the house to themselves. She sat at the dinner table waiting for her father. "Dad?" she asked as he walked down the stairs with a package in his hand as he sat down the package resting between them.

"What I hold here," he rested his hands on the package. "Inside is an odd item, that has been passed down from generations. Normally to first born sons," he chuckled at that comment. He slides the package across to her.

Holly gingerly opened up the package revealing a cloak one that was way too big as she spread it out to get a better look at it. It seemed to her to have a dark red with hints of black near the edges with a glossy sheen to it.

"Put it on," her father offered as Holly frowned at the size but did so only to see nothing.

"My bodies gone," she realized glancing between her body and her dad who seemed rather amused.

"Yep it's an invisibility cloak, it cannot be summoned and never once needed repairs it is the most valuable I team in the Potter family and it is now yours," James smiled as he suddenly was rushed into a hug. "Take great care with it and treat it with the utmost respect, also use it to get some free food," he winked.

The night was filled with a good meal and lots of stories and secrets he talked about passageways and shortcuts he left out a few of the dangerous ones as well as those that would help her out of the castle but James was always willing to answer any questions to help his daughter navigate the insanity that was Hogwarts castle.

"So I know you and mom were in Gryffindor what about the other houses," Holly asked as she glanced at the folded cloak resting near her.

"Oh yeah the sorting I was wondered about that, well you know a lot about the Lions I suppose knowing about the others wouldn't hurt. Hufflepuff, are hardworking, loyal, keen to please. I like to think they play to fair very rule oriented, and very conservative don't like change much. Ravenclaw is filled with the brainy people," he waved off. "Often times filled with your genuine or wanna be's or worse people who think they are. That last group is a pain. Then Slytherin they are cunning and ambiguous they share one major weakness with raven claw is they attract people those who want to be cunning and ambitious not just those who are; however they have a second issue which is what idiot would go to a house known for being cunning any cunning person would avoid it, go to Hufflepuff and surround yourself with loyal people, not other ambitious people," James laughed.

"They all seem okay," she hesitated,

"There is more to it some families have long lines take potters almost always Gryffindor. But Sirius his family was filled with Slytherins, but he is a lion cause he chose to be, the hat takes what you want into account. But I wouldn't recommend Slytherin," he admired her father going stern.

"Why, do you not like that house?" Holly asked although her old man didn't seem to have as many nice things to say as the other houses.

"Each house has its downsides lions are called soft-hearted fools, the Eagles all talk no action, and the Badgers being sheep-like. A lot of families that have kids in your upcoming year, will not be easy to deal with," he admitted he pulled at his collar.

"Why?" Holly asked but later regretted it, James with a bowed head explaining a lot of things the relationships the war he fought in as well as the old blood dealings.

"...Mind you the blood the dumbest thing to base skill off your friend Hermione showed that. But these kids will and convincing them otherwise wouldn't be easy, so if you want to enjoy school I would knock that house out no matter what the hat says," he breathed taking a cup of water.

"Hat?" She asked as James waved,

"I think that's enough time for bed you got an adventure ahead of you," he said getting up.

Sleep didn't come easily storied of sports and pranks. Despite getting what felt like no sleep she still ended up finding her Dad asleep.

"Up Ian up," he mumbled and Sirius was even worse since he looked like he had gotten less sleep.

"I wouldn't worry about it any way I asked Remus to have your supplies up at the station," James started

"What about Hedwig?" She panicked only for the bird to shoot. "Can she fly along the bike?"

"I don't see why not," her dad shrugged as he slides a rather foul looking drink to Sirius.

"Thanks, Prongs," Sirius grumbled,

"What is wrong Sirius?" She asked as her uncle glanced up.

"Bad breakup," and he grabbed the drink downing it. "Nasty," he admitted, smacking his lips as James passed him a plate with a few sausages, eggs, and bacon. "Prongs you are the best," he smiled as he dug into his meal.

Was silent which was odd as her father kept my going checking the time always be my antsy. "Well, then we should get going, got your ticket? He asked as she held it up.

The bike revved up the motor purring as Sirius popped away going to meet them up at Kings Cross, Hedwig and Garius flew above as her father strung the familiar spells and they were off.

"Are you okay?" He asked over the engine before casting another spell to let them talk easier.

"Yeah, nervous this is really exciting," She smiled but her father just nodded, "are you, okay dad?" She asked.

"I am going to miss you," he admitted she glanced back at him in surprise as he set the bike down and make sure nobody could see the canceled the spells roaring into the parking lot. Sirius and Lupin were waiting with a cart filled with her supplies as they headed into the busy station.

After a brief explanation about the platform nine and three-quarters. She was looking at the Hogwarts Express.

"Wow," she said as Sirius started putting her supplies on the train. She suddenly felt her stomach fellow out, realizing it wouldn't be till Christmas thanks she would get to see her dad again.

"James!" Someone shouted as her father about jumped out of his skin and then she started to notice everyone noticing them.

"Frank!" James greeted back. Holly looked up at the friendly man, his rather pleasant face sporting a few scars, he's hair was short and his hairline seemed to be receding. He was sporting some scarlet robes as her two uncles came over to the man. "Alice," James smiled as who Holly guessed was the man's wife. "I see you grew your hair out," James commented as the round-faced Wwitch pushed a few strands away as Holly noticed a few gray strands hidden away.

"You must be Holly pleasure to meet you," Frank belt down to her eye level and school her hand,"our son Neville will be joining you do me a favor and keep an eye on him." He winked,

"Dad," Neville protested when Holly noticed a string of red heads spear on the platform. "Arthur, Molly! Come on over I need to introduce you to a couple of chaps that saved my life," he stated as the two red headed parents blinked at the sudden attention.

"Would love to, after we get the kids sorted," he called back as the whistle blew warning everyone about the time.

Holly glanced back at Neville who looked rather pudgy with a round face that reminded her of his mom. He seemed less interested as he wrestled with a rather large toad that seemed to want to escape. " I am going to get on board and see if I can find Hermione," she announced as she headed off only for her collar to suddenly get snagged.

"What no hug?" Her dad joked.

"Dad," she half resisted as everyone seemed to find either their own kids or something interesting to look at.

The hug held for a moment when suddenly it was over and soon found herself on the train waving as her dad got farther away.

"So, you want to find a compartment?" Neville asked her.

"Sure I want to find my friend Hermione, her parents probably got her here early, Holly by the way nice to meet you," she amended.

"Neville," he answered awkwardly, Holly moved around checking compartments when she found an empty room with her stuff already loaded in. Hedwig rests up near her trunk Neville put trunk up he struggled a bit as Holly took out her wand and with the words levitated it up just in time to see the toad hopping out into the hall.

"Toad," she called out as Neville grabbed at him.

"Trevor," he flopped grabbing the toad before it got too far. "Thanks," he smiled when a red head moved into view.

"Can I sit with you? Everywhere else is taken," he half mumbled. Holly glanced over at Neville before shrugging. "Sure,"

"Right," he brightened "Names Ron, Ron Weasley," he introduced as he put his trunk up with less difficulty.

"Right this is Neville Longbottom, and I am Holly Potter, a pleasure to meet you," she introduced, offering her hand.

"Really, do have the?" He asked his hand going to his own forehead.

Neville glanced upward towards her forehead as well before she gave an amused smirk and pursued her hair back to show the lighting bolt scar.

"Wicked," Ron awed as he sat down.

"Anything of the trolley?" Asked a voice as they spotted a witch with a cart of sweets.

"No thanks, I am all set," Ron grimaced as Holly pulled out some gallons,

"Let's see what we can get," she smiled and much to her delight more than enough for everyone to sample a bit of everything as Hermione finally found them in the middle of a conversation over the cannons.

"There you are," she said stopping the conversion.

"Hey Hermione, this is Ron and Neville," Holly introduced.

"Hello," Ron said with his mouthful, Neville paused before giving a clearer greeting.

"I already had a compartment picked out," she informed giving Ron a slight frown.

"Good I can change there till then have a Frog," Holly smiled as she tossed her friend a chocolate frog.

"Watch out we already lost one out the window," Neville warned jabbing a thumb up at the window. Hermione sighed as Holly realized she was already in her school robes.

"Couldn't wait?" Holly lightly teased, but her friendly jab was met with a frown as Holly wondered what was wrong. "Look I am going to get my robes, you guys should as well," Holly smiled as she got up to grab her supplies pausing to frown at the skirt. Throwing it together she followed Hermione out and shut the door beheld them.

Hermione silently leads the way as Holly tried to figure out what had Hermione so annoyed. She entered the compartment and got into her school robes.

"You okay?" Holly asked,

"Why didn't you find me?" She frowned,

"Uncle Remus put my stuff in that compartment," Holly admitted, besides Neville needed some company, he's the son of a friend of my dad. And then Ron showed up and I got really interested in the conversation and it slipped my mind, sorry about that," Holly explained. Hermione sighed, not able to stay too mad at her friend when a knock hit the door it was about to slide open but Holly who wasn't finished dressing snapped it shut as a boy's voice hissed at his pinched fingers.

"Getting dressed didn't your mom tell ya to wait for a response," Holly shout as the shadow moved on. "Rude," she frowned "Don't these things come with locks?" She mused as she pulled on her robe.

"So what card did you get?" Holly asked,

"Card? I didn't open it," Hermione admitted, Holly paused grabbing a card out of her jean pants. Holding up the card she got,

"I figured you would love em, they have historical witches and wizards with little bits of who they were and what they did." Holly handed her the card with the image of Dumbledore reappearing in his spot.

"Nice," Hermione commented as Holly opened the door, to see if the coast was clear.

"Come on Ron's going to town on those sweets and I didn't get to try those beans," Holly whipped her head around before striding back to her compartment.

The rest of the ride went amicably, whatever bug that was bothering Hermione seemed to have subsided but Ron seemed a bit less chatty with Hermione around. The subject of family got brought up and before long the mention of an attempted break in a Gringotts, Which leads into Neville talking about his parents both being Aurors. Hermione brought up being Muggle-born and neither boy seemed to care which Holly appreciated. Everything else went well, they ran into Hagrid who's impressive size left Ron gaping a bit, a nice boat ride in the view of Hogwarts light up at night. They found themselves before Professor McGonigal who explained the houses,

"So it's true, Holly Potter has come to Hogwarts," the blonde boy announced eyeing her. Holly wasn't really sure how to respond as the blonde boy approached her. "This is Crabbe and Goyle," he pointed two rather thick set and mean looking. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he introduced. Ron gave a slight cough as Holly noticed the slight snigger.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford," he turned back to Holly who could only blink at the attack on a boy he barely knew.

"Ouch," Holly commented, "Look her Mr. Malfoy," she stood up to her full height as Malfoy back of as the other two boys didn't know how to handle the situation. "I don't take kindly to people picking on my friend, you want to be my friend, you don't mess with 'em we clear? Cause I didn't take it before I went to Hogwarts and I am not starting now," she gave Malfoy a hard look who sniffed glaring back at her.

"I would be careful, you should be politer else you are going to go the same way as your mother," He sniffed, as Holly saw red, and Malfoy wasn't allowed to finish as she decked him in the eye dropping him.

"Take your own advice," Holly said over the shock of the crowd.

"Tackle em, pull his ears and twist his noisy," Cried a joyful voice as Crabbe and Goyle helped Draco onto his feet. She spun around to see a ghost, he didn't look like a human.

"Peeves," cried a voice as a rather bloodstained ghost as the squat floating creature raced away in panic as a rather plump looking monk floated in. The Monk went on all about his house but Holly was watching Malfoy who seemed to know had a healthy fear of her, as he started to see the beginnings of a black eye.

"Move along," said a stern voice as McGonigal had returned, "The sorting ceremony is going to begin. Now form a line and follow me, Malfoy what happened to your eye?" she paused looking at the boy, but he refused to answer.

Holly rolled her eyes but her thoughts were brought back to the school as they walked in seeing all the candles floating above as well as stars, with the architecture, seemed to blend the edges into the sky outside.

"It's enchanted to look like the sky outside," Hermione whispered to her. "Read about it in a Hogwarts a history." Holly glanced up wondering how it handled rain or less impressive weather. Her attention was brought to the sorting hat a rough looking at that sat on a stool, Holly glanced at the different tables, spotting a few red heads which she figured were Ron's brothers. She wasn't to surprise when Hermione went to Gryffindor, and Malfoy went to Slytherin he seemed to be less proud as he seemed to have his eye her but Holly frowned glancing away from him. Names were listed of as everyone cheered properly for their house.

"Holly, Potter," Her name was listed off, as she headed forward with long purposeful strides sitting down as the hat was dropped over her eyes.

"Difficult, Very Difficult, Plenty of courage, not a bad brain, loyal very proud of that fact," whispered the hat, "Talent and a thirst to prove yourself a deep "So where to put you,"

"Not Slytherin," She thought calmly,

"Not Slytherin, you could be great in Slytherin, it would help you on your way to greatness," The hat seemed to tempt her but she rolled her eyes. "Okay better be Gryffindor!" he announced the last word out loud as the house she would be part of as they celebrated, "We got Potter!" reached her ears, as she allowed herself a soft smile, before sitting down next to Hermione, Ron soon followed and with Neville already there at well it seemed she was recreating her Father's circle of friends with the addition on of one more in Neville. The Irony wasn't lost on her as Lupin in Hermione and the similarities with Ron and Sirius while not as great there were a few similarities, she decided to expand her friend circle. That realization the made her think, while everyone watched the ceremony wrapped up she caught something as she spun realizing the Headmaster was speaking.

"...Tweak!" he announced as Holly wondered about the bearded man her father spoke highly of the man. Suddenly appeared on the empty plates in front of her and soon she realized Hermione was talking with the house ghost Sir Nicholas when someone asked how someone could be nearly headless. She ate her fill as she glanced over at the teachers, glancing over at another red head with a P. "Excuse me, but can you point out Professor Snape?" she asked,

"Yeah, that one," he pointed at a rather sour looking man around her dad's age with black greasy hair and a crooked nose.

"Thank you, um," she paused,

"Ah Percy Weasley I see you already know my youngest brother," he gestured at Ron who was helping himself to the meal. "Rumor has it you decked Malfoy, don't go doing that or else we will lose house points," He chided as Holly grinned nervously,

"I only promise to do my best not to get caught, besides my uncle always called the house cup the suck-up-cup,"

"Sounds like our kind of bloke," one of the twins said as Percy sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Thankfully Hermione started talking about classes with Percy as she seemed to have found a kindred spirit in the older Weasley brother. She glanced back over at Professor Snape when she noticed another teacher with a turban on his head who seemed very jittery. She felt her prickle in her scar not sure what cause of it was, she gave it a slight rub and went back to his meal to fill her belly as much as her head.

After the meal, everything was wrapped up with a few announcements and a rather shocking warning about the third-floor corridor. She found her room, she shared one with Hermione, Parvati, and Lavander Brown. She got everything situated and using a book and a little light on her bed she started to write to her dad about her first day at Hogwarts as well as her sorting, and she left out her concerns worried she might be too much like her dad. she finished it up she needed to find the Owlry and Hedwig to send it out tomorrow after classes.


	8. Chapter 08

Chapter 08

James watched the train chug down the tracks as Sirius clapped him on the back. "We did all we could," James nodded as he lingered a bit.

James glanced around Frank and a few other first timers seemed to linger as James glanced around and spotted a news paper. He handed over the cash and folded the paper under his arm. "I'll see you back at the house, thinking of going through the classifieds," he jestured.

He got mixed reactions, Sirius who inherited the black family fortune was now set thought getting a job was pointless were Lupin approved of the idea. He appeared near the bike and then was back home with the bike in the garage.

He sat down with a nice cup of tea when he froze he recognized the vault apparently what he had picked up was worth risking the traps of the bank. He sipped his Tea as he set the paper down, he frowned his mind already jumping to conclusions but he was never informed what it was he picked up. Deciding it would be best to at least let his old leader know he was ready to help he wrote up a letter to Dumbledore to let him know he was willing to help. He sent the letter of with Garius as he thought back to Frank maybe he could go into Law enforcement.

The three sat down in the basement and old bottle of fire whiskey between them as James downed his drink.

"So now what?" Sirius asked, James shock his head as he grabbed the paper tossing it on the small table.

"I don't think we are done," James admitted, I am planning on at least starting up in the amateur dueling league, maybe going into the Aururs," James declared saying it made it sound more certain.

"Dueling," Sirius advised,

"Law enforcement," Remus countered as James laughed, "lot of help you are," James chuckled,

"Well who ever was behind this had some dark magic," Remus frowned looking at the paper, "It wouldn't be easy if we look into this on our own, and none of us have any of the skills or training," he reminded

"Yeah but they won't take anyone, only me and James would be legally allowed not that they wouldn't give James a free pass thanks to some thinking he bested Voldemort." Sirius pointed out.

"I guess if you want us to work together Dueling would help, but it would limit our ability to do more than duel," Remus pointed out.

"That's going under the idea that the ministry will train James it would look bad if anything happened to James when they could just show him off," Sirius considered. "If we even make it past the basics tests, it's not like in the order when we were at our peak."

"You raise a good point, but, James, James?" He reappeared as James focused on what Sirius brought up the order.

"How about we call on a retired order member to round or skills up and she what we do from that?" James asked as both friends smiled at the implication.

Their scheming was cut short when there came a tapping on the window, as James patted his wand holstered on his belt as he headed up but smiled at the sight of a familiar white owl pecking at the window. He opened it up as she gave him a playful peck as she settled on his arm. Getting her some water and a meal he un wrapped the note and allowed his old house pride to bubble up "Yes!" He fist pumped spotting her placement in Gryfondor. He glanced over the note as a wave of Nestogia hit him, he mused the similarities between him and his daughter. Walking back down he wrote down a note nothing really relevant to his worries or future plans also a bit of praise for standing up for her new friends and just warning her of the trouble that could bring.

~Break~

Holly frowned as she entered the potions class. Malfoy was still giving the stink eye, but she wasn't going to act on anything, not with his head of house and his reputation. She walked in the gloomy place was filled with all kinds of jars holding pickled animal parts. The cold temperature was a bit uncomfortable as she sat down next to Hermione, Ron and Neville paired up as the black eyed professor started roll call. "Holly Potter our newest celebrity," he said eyeing Her coldly. Holly didn't respond but Malfoy seemed to find it amusing. Taking notes she couldn't help but question her dad's advice since everything the professor did seemed to screamed Loathing towards her than if the start wasn't enough.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked as Hermione shot her hand up, as Holly gave her friend a slide long glance. She closed her eyes trying to recall.

"I think that's a potion that cures snake bites," she thought back,

"Hardly,it seems fame isn't everything, tell me were would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" He asked

"Stomach of a goat it's great for remedying mostingested poisons," she answered.

"Correct," he muttered through clenched teeth. Hermione put her hand down frowning in confusion. "Well why aren't you all writing this down?" He snapped and just like in transfiguration pen went to parchment.

The potion class went roughly the potion to cure boils while nothing to complicated seemed to be hard with the way Snape seemed to berate students when Holly interrupted the flow.

"Neville stop!" She shouted as he almost put his quills in early, every one froze as the professor spun around.

"A point from Gryfondor for interrupting," he spun as Holly blinked before rolling her eyes, she talked Neville through his potion but The potions professor seemed to avoid her table for the rest of double potions.

Thanks to dad's foresight he had drawn up a map with an insane number of shortcuts she had her own entourage of first years since nearly everyone in her house would have been just as lost. She noticed a few professors watch them but since everyone made it to class on time nobody spoke up.

Then the real day cam up and even splitting it with the snakes was a bummer,

"Trouble is I can't remember what I forgot,"

"You forgot your robe," Holly pointed out as he glanced down and going a little red he raced of to rectify it.

They headed out with Madam Hooch a short grey I got witch with yellow eyes.

"Up," Holly said as the broom, which had seen better days snapped into her hand. The lesson was solid a few laughs at Malfoy who despite his bragging need a few corrections. Holly despite her self was happy to see her friend was struggling she was worried her friend was perfect at everything. Holly crushed that feeling as soon as it popped up but of course something had to happen.

"Neville!" Hooch shouted as the poor boy went up way to high, Hermione and Holly glanced at each other a look of shared hopelessness.

"Ah!" He cried out before he dropped as Holly winced at the sound of a broken wrist. The instructor gave a threat as rushed him off to Pomfrey.

"Wow, maybe if he gave this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass," he laughed and the ever cunning house of Slytherin laughed along with him.

"Wow, a fat joke, how original," Holly sighed, "unless you plan on giving it back to him how about you hand it over?" Holly held out her hand knowing full well that it was unlikely that would.

"Wow sticking up for Longbottom, got a thing for fat babies?" Malificent shot at her as Holly glanced at her.

"Obviously not, else she would get along with malfoy who seemed to running away," shot back Parvati as Malfoy proved he was able to fly even if not as good as he bragged.

"Holly," Hermione warned knowing full well Holly wasn't going to stand down.

"Come on its me," Holly winked as she shot up after him surpriseing the blonde as she turned towards him. "Second warning hand it over or your getting knocked off your broom," she threatened.

"Catch!"

He shouted throwing the ball, before racing off towards the ground.

Holly bolted after it diving down after it dropping a good forty feet catching it before rising back giving just enough deseleration to land with the rememball no worse for wear.

"Holly Potter!" Came a shout as she sighed slumping her shoulders as Malfoy seemed to celebrate the situation, "come with me," she ordered as she complied wondering if she broke a school record for getting detention in the first week or so of school.

The longer the walk the more confused as they stopped outside the Defense class room she paused as her head of house entered and was soon introduced to the captain of the Gryphondor Quiditch team Oliver Wood.

Since Holly already had a very enthusiastic conversation on the wizard sport from her dad and Sirius the majority of their time was spend practicing while Holly got more and more creative when it came to catching and Oliver got more excited witch only encouraged her.

"We got this in the bag," he said as they walked in way to dark fore them to continue practicing with the golf balls, "You have got to be better than Charlie and he could have played for England, do you think your dad will be able to get you a good broom?" He asked concerned.

"Oh I don't think it will be an issue if my dad doesn't my uncle will. They both played when they went here, oh!" She held up the remeball that she caught, I need to return this," she admitted.

"Don't stay up to late also keep it secret and don't forget practice," he warned.

"Yes, sir," she gave a cocky salute as he brightened she swore he was skipping as she headed off to go to the hospital wing considering it would be the best place to start.

Holly fumed he was released nearly an hour after he got in as she glanced around. It was past nine and the last thing she wanted to do was run into Filtch after such an amazing day.

"Meow," Miss Noris cried as Holly booked it taking the closest shortcut she could she made as many cuts putting as much distance as she could.

"Oh, a little firstie out of bed," Holly's blood went cold as she realized she ran into peeves.

"Please don't," Holly practically whispered,

"I really should, for your own good it is," he smiled, Holly thought there had to be a way out of this.

"To true it would be wouldn't it, I guess you should be an outstanding member of the Hogwarts family and turn me in to Filch and his quest to bring order to the school," Holly played as she glanced up at the ceiling.

"I should?" Peeves eyed Holly weighing her words he did not seem to know how to handle the girl in front of him. Holly waited before she moved, bad move.

"Firs tie out of bed!" He shouted as Holly rushed only to find a locked door, wand out she unlocked it and slipped in with an ear to the door.

Listening, she over heard the the now gasping caretaker "where is the little rule breaker," Filtch wheezed, "tell me!" He demanded

"Shan't say nothing unless you say please," the poltergeist teased.

"Fine, please," Filtch said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing!" He laughed as he raced of the two shouting as they left as Holly wondered how anyone could sleep with all the screaming.

"Grr," rumbled sometime behind her as Holly spun around to see a big three headed dog. "Merlin's beard," she thought as she tossed the door open slammed it shut and locked it as she slide down. "Must be on the third floor," she thought recalling her close call she thought she spotted something the dog was standing on.

Heading back to bed she mused on that detail the dog was probably guarding something and she had a hunch it had something to do with that package. It was concerning but she shrugged it off.

"Ouch," came a cry as Holly jumped worried she got caught on the home stretch.

"Oh Holly, thank goodness, I got trapped out here," he went on as Holly sighed already figuring what the story was.

Safely in the common room she tossed him back the gift his grandma had sent him. He brightened, "I was so worried I lost it thanks," he smiled as Holly waved him off.

"Trust me I should be thanking you," she smiled as Neville frowned in confusion, but Holly was already up the stairs and heading to bed she needed her sleep and had a letter to write in the morning.

Holly couldn't wait she sent out the latter as soon as she could and during lunch while eating couldn't help but keep an eye out for Hedwig when she spotted her she was carrying a lot more than expected.

Ron went wide eyed as the snowy owl dropped a long package she landed next to

Holly as she tied off the letter giving her owl a quick scratch as she got a playful nip pack. "Thank you," she opened up the letter.

 _Dear Hollly_

 _Lucky you if I knew that would have worked would have done it my self. Soon as I heard I went out and got you a Nimbus 2000. Don't open it in the hall keep_ _It secret for now. Make sure you get some practice you may need a cloak don't forget to stay safe and have fun._

 _Dad_

Holly handed the letter to Ron who went wide eyed. "Wicked," Ron breathed as he glanced at Holly. "Think I could get a try?" He asked Hopefully.

"Lets go you want to try?" Holly asked Hermione who shook her head. "Oh come on," Holly pleaded but grabbed Hermione to drag her along, her friend sighed not really putting up a fight as Ron glanced at her in confusion as if not wanting to see the nimbus was some kind of unthinkable crime. As they headed out they were stopped by a familiar trio.

"What chat got there Potter?" Malfoy frowned as he noticed the package.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Ron shot back when suddenly Professor Flitwick showed up bumping intoMalfoy's arm

"What's going on?" He asked cheerfully.

"Potter has a broom," he accused,

"Oh really what model?" He asked as The victorious grin fell from the blonde's face.

"A nimbus 2000, the best, what model did you say you had a comet 260?" He asked innocently Malfoy went red,

"Wonderful I can't wait to see it in action," he grinned as Holly charged to the pitch to get practicing.

"It's all thanks to you Malfoy appreciate you throwing that ball!" She called back she couldn't help getting one last jab in.

So despite being between three people naturally the whole school knew before the end of the day. Holly had a few people watching. She was called down by wood,

"Holly you are a natural but I wanted a secret weapon, tell me you were not going at top speed," he asked as Holly smiled,

"Guess we will find out," Holly teased, as wood sighed

"Are you hiding red hair, cause I fear I may have another Weasily twin."

Holly was surprised when she got another letter this one from Hagrid to come to visit for tea.

The two girls headed down after classes to go visit, just as a raither weak jawed looking man came out in dull looking robes the wizard scurried off as the two knocked on the door, only for Hermione to jump at the sounds of barking.

"Back fang," Hagrid repeated, at the large sounding dog. The door opened and he smiled,

"Wasn't sure you would come down to visit ladies, but I appreciate it come on in make yourself at home," he headed back as the two sat down.

"Thank you," the pair choiriced as he offered some tea and cakes. Holly started dunking the cakes as soon as she felt them as Hermione raised an eyebrow. Her friend bite into one and soon found out why.

"Do who was that wizard that just left?" Hermione asked trying to avoid eating the rocks they were given.

"Oh, him he's Mr. Wourth he's been helping me clear me name," he admitted. The two girls looked at him in confusion. "Ah, well I got expelled from Hogwarts, and they snapped me wand not allowed to do magic sadly," he admitted. "But your dad decided to help me out a bit hired me a lawyer to clear me name. I bet it's yo make up for all those head aches he gave me when he went to Hogwarts." He chuckled.

"What reason would anyone have to go in there?" Hermione asked.

"Lots of reason, why the unicorns in there are worth their weight in gallions. Potions magical plants all of it could earn you a pretty amount on knockturn ally," he admitted, "Rudie chasers," he muttered.

"So what else lives in the forbidden forest?" Holly asked.

"All sorts, Giant spiders, Centaurs, Griffins, Thestrals," he listed off,

"Any three headed dogs?" Holly asked as Hagrid jerked in surprise.

"What is a Thestral?" Hermione asked along side Holly.

"Now three headed dogs, don't live in Britain but Greece, but I happen to have on his name is fluffy. As fer Thestrals, that's for older students, they are not evil just misunderstood creatures." He grunted.

The two students raced along with questions, and before long dragons were brought up and Hagrid lite up it felt like no time at all when. "Oh blimey look at the time you two best get going it's almost nine," he ushered them out as they raced back to the castle.

"This is bad we are going to get in so much trouble," Hermione shivered as Holly stopped. "What are you doing?" She hissed at her friend.

"Relax," Holly smiled as her friend went on about determination when Holly pulled the invisibility cloak on. Hermione dropped her jaw as she realized her friend had gone missing.

"Rawr," Holly joked as she dropped the cloak over her as Hermione gasped.

"You are so mean," she hissed as Holly giggled leading the way back to the common room with no issue.

The time slipped by between classes and practice Holly didn't linger much on Fluffy even if she was curious about what the dog was doing. She spent time with Hagrid making sure to help him with his cocking, Ron and Neville made it down and he talked about their parents during their time in Hogwarts and would talk about magical creatures to witch the game keeper seemed to have an insane level of knowledge of.

Things went smoothly until the class in charms leading up to the Halloween feast. "Don't forget the proper motions," Flitwick instructed as Holly had homework out for potions writing along which thankfully the professor didn't mind.

She was paired up with Shamus as Ron struggled with the spell as Holly glanced over as Hermione's inner instructor came out as Holly winced as the two argued over the the spells wording.

The class ended and Holly wasn't sure how to handle the situation. She lingered a bit, as she glanced at professor, wondering if he could help. She headed out and onto the grounds only to see Hermione bump into Ron before hurrying away.

"Uh oh,"Holly frowned she felt guilty lingering as she raced off. Holly frowned she kept glancing around not sure were her friend got to. She thought it and figured Hermione wouldn't miss a class so headed along.

Holly grounded as she tapped her foot she sat through the class as Ron looked jumpy as he kept glancing at Holly. The final class went out as Holly tore through the school glanced in each room through a few ghosts and even peeves who she muted giving him no more interest than she would a bug.

She turned a corner almost running into professor Snape "No, running in the halls," he hissed.

"Sorry she apologized ready to keep going when she stopped. "Um professor may I ask you a question?"

He frowned at her with a hard gaze put Holly looked bacl not flinching from the cold expression " you may,"he answered suddenly.

"Is there a way to locate a missing student I am really worried she missed her last class?" Holly was getting more and more panicky.

He seemed to soften for a second it may have been her imagination.

"I seem to recall some talk of a girl sobbing in the third floor bathroom?" He mused, "might be a good place to look," with that Snape was of his robes billowing behind him despite the lack of a breeze.

"Thank you," Holly called and she was off being a bit slower than before. She headed up the girls bathroom and putting an ear to the door and herd the slight hiccuping sob. She walked in and the sound cut off, Holly ran some water pretending to wash her hands.

"Hermione?" Holly whispered, "you in there?" No response as Holly frowned "Hermione," she repeated. "I am not leaving unless you talk to me," Holly sternly informed, "don't make me sit on the floor cause I will,"

One of the stalls creaked open as the familiar pushy haired head peaked out. "Go away," she she mumbled.

"Nope, we got s feast to go to, you must be hungry," Holly refused,

"Holly?" She questioned as Holly waited as she stared at her oldest friend. "We are friends, right?" She asked her voice dripped with concern.

"Yeah," Holly replied confused wondering when it was ever in question. "Why would you think that?" Holly slide down on the bathroom floor.

"Ron said I didn't," Hermione chocked out.

"Ron's just being a prat," Holly waved off, "I think he was hurt were he struggled you simply walk throughout people feel inferior to you." Holly figured not adding that Hermione had a habit of being smug about her talent.

"Do you?" Hermione asked,

"Pardon?" Holly glanced at her kinda hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Are you jealous, do you think I am a know it all?" She asked clearly.

"A little," Holly sighed, "at the start not anymore since I didn't want something so petty rob me of my best friend," Holly smiled, "as for a know it all didn't help you much with the room," Holly teased,

"Prat!" She accused as Holly laughed but Hermione had a smile as she came out of the stall. Holly stopped laughing opening her hands as the pair hugged.

"Ugh, was that a dung bomb?" Holly frowned as she noticed a raither foul smell, "Hermione?" She pulled out of the hug only to see a horrified look on her friends face she spun around drawing her wand to see a massive ugly creature towering above them.

"Hermione let out a scream as Holly waved her wand, but she wasn't casting anything as she backed into her fried trying to put some distance between them.

"Dad," She mentality called as the thing swung its club as Hermione screamed and Holly dived knocking her friend to the ground as Holly tried to jinx the thing but the jelly leg jinx didn't do anything. The door busted open as Ron charged in fall owed by Neville and Percy who looked very concerned. Ron started grabbing pieces of wood,

"Hey pea brain!" He shouted as Percy waved his wand. Casting a spell that seemed to stagger the thing, Holly grabbed Hermione pulling her friend out of the way of the staggered creature.

"Wengardium leviousa!" Ron castes as the club went up into the air the thing looked dumbly up before the club dropped down dropping the thing to the ground as Ron looked at his wand then at his work.

"Thanks," Holly breathed out as Hermione nodded. Not a second later McGonigal rushed in with Snape and Quirrel.

"Percy explain yourself," she frowned at him Percy blinked not sure what to say.

"He helped save us," Holly spook up, "Ron knocked him out and Percy did a spell preventing us from being crushed." Holly explained as the teachers looked at her.

"And why pray tell we're you two not heading to your common rooms?" McGonigal asked, when Snape cleared his throat,

"Are dear student Hermione was feeling down guessing from some bullying I bet, Holly ran into me while hunting for her and the two never made it to the feast I am guessing She needed some cheering up?" He half asked,

"Something like that," Holly smiled at the professor who seemed more uncomfortable than normal.

"Indeed," she looked at Percy, "the reason for not telling a teacher?" She eyed him.

"You asked the prefects to lead them to the common room I found out on the way up, and I had no way to get to a teacher, Neville knew were to look and rather than waist I got preisus time I hoped to collect them just in case. Good thing my little brother urged me to act else I may have gone for a teacher," Percy admitted, "he also gave the final blow with the levitation charm."

"Only cause Hermione helped," Ron blurted out causing every one to jump at that.

"May I remind you of our surroundings," Snape hissed "If you don't mind we have a troll to deal with do if your done patting each other on the back," he reminded as Holly smiled at him heading out of the bathroom.

"He, ha yeah it wake up," Quirrel nervously laughed before leaping when the troll gave a snore.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09

That only thing smoothed out after the holiday saw the idea incident apparently there are some things you can't survive with out becoming friends. Ron was both better and worse he talked to anyone listened about his, save and the spell. He also thanked Hermione endlessly for helping with his homework, Neville, of course, was getting his appreciation from his schoolmates for his minor part, and Percy found himself on friendlier terms with his brothers Fred and George.

The points they got were a massive boost much to Snape's annoyance since thanks to his word both Percy, Ron, and Neville brought in solid eighty-five points giving the Gryffindor house a sizable lead.

Holly, however, wasn't paying much attention as she had a lot on her plate her father sent a letter complaining about security but was proud of her actions and sticking by her friend. He made mention of looking into a job as well as reconnecting with some old friends.

Then came the first Quidditch match she got two separate letters one from Sirius and one from James. Both giving different advice, and they were not the only ones plenty of older students mostly Angela, and Katie telling her not to worry and stay high, Sirius said to run interference by zipping in front of enemy chasers. Wood kept telling her to keep calm were the Twins went on about picking up the slack left by Percy and protecting her from the two Trolls that batted for the other team.

Holly soon found the halls getting a bit more dangerous but thanks to her shortcut knowledge she always had a few extra wands on Hand and Ron was always willing to stand up and take a hit for the team.

The day of the game she found herself picking through her breakfast. "Come on Holly you will do fine," Ron cheered after swallowing a rather large bite of his meal.

"You will need your strength," Hermione reminded as she glanced through her book.

"Good luck," said a cold voice as Holly turned to see Professor, Snape, "after dealing with a mountain troll a little game of Quidditch should be no trouble, even if it is against Slytherin,"

"Thanks," Holly smiled back at him he stiffened before walking away as Holly noticed he had a slight limp. Her brow scrunched up in thought, as Ron and Hermione glanced at her in confusion.

"Why wouldn't he get that looked at?" Holly mused, "Did Professor Snape run into the troll or something?"

"I don't see how Quirrell was the one who ran in screaming about it, I don't think Snape would have let the Troll passed him," Hermione thought out loud.

"I don't think he went with the teachers he left as soon as the announcement," Neville frowned thinking back on the day.

"Yeah, maybe he ran away," Ron joked, he stopped when he realized Holly seemed to be lost in thought. When suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder she spun to see Sirius smiling.

"Uncle Sirius," she blurted out in surprise,

"Hey kid got here early wanted to sit in for your first game," he smiled,

"Oh, is Dad going to be here?" Holly realized her dad would be around to watch.

"Yeah, Lupin was right behind me, damn those stairs," he chuckled as Lupin slowly made his way in taking in the sights. "I think your dad went to talk to Dumbledore, not sure what about." He admitted scratching his beard.

"There you are I take it you are to old to give me a hug?" James asked holding his hands out she raced over almost bowling him over. "Win or lose I am here to support you," he whispered before a hard pat on the back. Dumbledore suddenly popped up behind them as James turned.

"You may want to head down to get into uniform," Dumbledore smiled, as Holly turned giving a quick hug to both uncles. She headed out when she noticed Malfoy glaring harder than normal, paying him no mind she headed out. Getting the gear on was fairly familiar at this point but it felt heavier than before.

"Nervous Potter?" Wood asked as he glanced down at her.

"A little," she admired with a solid nod.

"Did you win your first match?" Holly asked up to him.

"I don't remember took a bludger woke up in the hospital three weeks later," Wood admitted.

"Way to boost morale?" Fred half joked as the doors opened up and they headed out, the two captains tried to break bones with their hand shake. Everyone was in the air as Hooch opened up the box. Holly glared at the snitch watching it zip up. It buzzed around before it flashed out of sight.

Holly waited as Hooch brought up the Quaffle the ball went up and the game began. Holly headed upward looking for the gold ball as time started ticking she started to move. Keeping her head to the broom she spotted the ball only for flint to knock into her cutting her sight off. Holly glared at him as they were given a penalty shot as Holly realized they were already on the board.

The quaffle was back in play as Holly started to mess with flint to return the favor. She placed her self between him and shots, acting as a second keeper, it was fun watching him lose his cool as she occasionally took a few seconds out of her hunt to keep Slytherin off the board.

"What," she panicked as her broom suddenly started to act up, a sudden buck a nasty twist and the gradual climb were nerve-wracking as she tried to wave for some help. Then just as suddenly with no explanation, she was back in control. Mentally wondering what was up she got back to the game.

The cheers were insane as Holly and the opposing seeker spotted the snitch, the two blitzed for it as everyone seemed to stop watch the play out between then one massive dive, the two were neck and neck as the ground quickly speed towards them, her opponent pulled up as she yanked hard still right behind her

She closed the distance, ready to grab the snitch when suddenly the broom was no longer under her. All she had was confusion as she realized was airborne she opened her mouth to scream only to find something if enter her mouth as she tumbled to the ground landing on her back as she coughed up the snitch.

A whistle was blown but not for a victory as she realized Hooch hadn't realized the catch, as she stood up with the orb in her hand. The crowd drew attention but she was now after her broom which it seemed One of the Slytherin had grabbed out from under her. But she didn't care since they hadn't even gotten on the board.

The group hug she got was welcoming but she was surprised to find her dad and uncles were not with her she found herself in Hagrid's hut getting a run down that Snape had tried to kill her mid game.

" ... you need to keep eye contact and he wasn't blinking," Hermione finished explaining.

"Rubish," Hagrid dismissed

"Yeah but the same is true for a counter curse, so he could have been saving my life," Holly reminded, Hermione begrudgingly conceded her point, what's next you going to tell me he got that limp on Halloween trying to get past the three headed dog?" Holly giggled

"Who told you about fluffy?" Hagrid frowned at her,

"Next time get a better locking charm," Holly commented, "Got to admit it has been a task trying to figure that one out." Holly sighed.

"No listen here what that dog is guarding is strictly between Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel," he frowned then realized his mistake, "Shouldn't have told you that," he realized, quickly getting some tea.

"That's nice and all but can we get back to the fact that someone just tried to kill Holly?" Neville reminded, Snape or otherwise, someone in full sight of the school just tried to kill her. That means there is s treat inside the school giant dog or otherwise."

"That is considering, but that won't be easy to deal with lots of people at the match I'll talk to Dumbledore to see if he can keep an eye out, wouldn't be surprised if your dad isn't already talking to em himself." Hagrid admitted, wish I could have done something me self." He muttered the last part himself.

The group headed up to the castle as Holly decided to part company for the moment and head to the kitchen for some extra snacks commemorating the victory.

"Holly?" Stammered out Neville as she spun around to see him, "Are you okay?" He asked, "just fine, thanks, I am just getting some food, Hagrid is nice but he can't cook," Holly smirked fondly.

"You know where the kitchen is?" He blinked in surprise. "I thought only the twins knew," Neville mused.

"Hardly," Holly waved off as she searched for the fruit bowl. The two moved in silence as Holly found her goal, and gave the pear a tickle. "So do you want something?" She asked

"I am good," Neville shook as she talked the house elves she thanked everyone and not too long she had a sizable amount of pumpkin pasties and some butter beer.

The two were half way up to the common room when "Can you teach me to be brave," he blurted out at her. Holly paused to look at him with as she finished her bite.

"What makes you think I am brave?" Holly asked not sure what he meant.

"Got attacked but you are calm if it was me I wouldn't leave my room," he admitted looking away from her.

"Calm?" She snorted, "this is comfort food I am panicking," she admitted,"I don't know I just wouldn't know, my dad always said that being brace is more about doing what you need to in spite of being afraid, I think you really need is confidence,"

"Right," Neville nodded before frowning

"How do I do that?" Holly shrugged since she was eating again.

"I don't know, maybe do something you don't think you can do like stand up to a bully, maybe learn a hard spell. Maybe find someone who believes in you?" She guessed.

"Do you believe I can be brave?" He hesitated, Holly glanced at the portrait of the fat lady before glancing at him.

"I don't think the hat would put you here if he didn't think you were capable of great bravery," she slapped him on the back and headed in after giving the password. Ron and Hermione were off to the side as the majority of the students celebrated the victory she sat down passing out the food, Hermione ate the least as she went into detail on setting Professor Snape's robes on fire as Holly

"So any ideas on Nicholas?" Ron asked

"Outside his mention on Dumbledore's chocolate frog not really. But if I had to wager some kind of project between them." Holly shrugged. Everyone seemed a bit put out, "Dumbledore discovered so many uses for dragons blood maybe he's working on the next big thing? If those two created or almost created something but stopped anything they made could be valuable or dangerous."

"That makes sense, but that wouldn't explain going after you," Neville pointed out.

"Could be any number of things, or it could be a separate incident altogether," Holly shrugged.

"Holly someone is at the door to see you," called Lavender as Holly excused her self to see what was up.

Not too surprising it was her dad who seemed very irritable although he did a job of hiding it. "Sorry about not celebrating I was, talk with the head master," Her dad hesitated a bit,

"It's cool, pastie?" She offered as he smiled taking it.

"I wouldn't worry about anymore close calls Dumbledore will becoming to the games, nobody will pull anything then." Her Dad said trying to put her at ease.

"Hey dad, do you know anything about a guy called Nicholas flames?" She asked, her dad frowned his finally tuned paranoia born from

being a troublemaker and the treat of her life trying to figure out if the information could be used for something.

"An extremely old Alchemist," he conceded not seeing the harm, "he created a stone called the Philosopher's stone which can create an elixir which can allow you to live forever as well as turn metals into gold." He explained, "don't get any ideas the gold created is easily tracked down." James shook his head.

"What's the catch on the life thing?" Holly asked,

"No idea never had any?" Her dad shrugged, "why do you ask?

"Chocolate Frog card brought it up wanted to know who could be considered a partner to the head master," she lied he eyed her carefully.

"Don't get yourself in trouble," he warned before he softened, he gave her a much longer hug before he stepped back. "Good luck see you on the platform." He smiled and headed down.

Holly watched him go before the fat lady complained the entrance being open. "Hey, why was your dad still here?" Lavender stopped her, as Holly figured she was eavesdropped on.

"My dad is very paranoid, and was worried about the broom, wanted to let me know I'll be safe," Holly admired not knowing why the girl was interested. The girl nodded but Holly walked off, she gave her friends a grin as she told them what she found out.

"Wow, I mean just one of those would be worth a go at, well I guess if they can track the gold would make it harder." Ron admired going over the benefits of the stone.

"It would fit our mystery treasure, maybe Snape wants it." Neville considered,

"So he would stop teaching?" Ron spoke up, "I say let him have it," Ron nodded not much caring for the potions master.

Classes started to wind down thanks to her dad research was limited to school work, and getting to go home was a nice thing to look forward to since her dad had opened his home up to the wearily family since their parents were going to Romania. It was rather last minute Ron was super excited on the matter but his parents seemed hesitant but her dad was not taking no for an answer and used the Troll as an excuse saying his house honor needed to be squared and repay Percy and Ron for helping, added the fact it would be unfair to not include the twins.

So she found herself back on the train with all her friends heading back home for the Holiday.

"What are you doing here Weasley? I thought your parents couldn't afford the whole family being home this year!" He jeered at Ron, who turned pink at the comment.

"You know for being so rich you would think you parents could afford some manners." Holly shot back as Malfoy closed in trying to intimidate her only for Holly to glare right back.

"Do you mind your breath stinks," Holly waved as she watched him turn pink as well.

"Is there a problem?" Percy asked as he glanced over at the two groups. Malfoy sneered,

"You would hide behind others," Malfoy whispered at her as he tried to elbow her only for her to spot the motion and he tripped over himself.

"I don't hide people just stand up in front of me unlike you," she replied coldly,

"Did you see that she tripped me," he accused as Percy rolled his eyes.

"I didn't see anything go find a compartment," Percy dismissed as Holly and Malfoy glared at each other for one more second as Crabbe and Goyle walked past one of them stomped at Neville but the first year stood his ground but still flinched at the motion, the bully grinned before they vanished.

"Careful Holly, you seem to be a trouble magnet," Percy sighed as Holly grinned back.

"I can't help who I am," she smiled as Hermione groaned as Holly spun around to give her a playful look.

"Clearly well I have rounds, try to stay out of trouble," he shook his head.

"You rang?" George mocks as he stuck his head out of his compartment.

"Heard you were giving Malfoy some grief, good on ya," Fred popped out as Holly smiled and shook her head.

"There you are family meeting," Percy announced as the twins deflated along with Ron,

"See you in a moment," Ron sighed at the boys vanished Holly shrugged as Holly found her own compartment. She sat down ready for the train to move Neville sat across her he took out his wand and started making motions with his wand. Hermione pulled up a book, as she wondered about the door and the room. The door opened up as Ron walked in with a rather annoyed expression on his face.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as Ron waved at her.

"Percy wanted to warn us about visiting stuff. You know the usual," he grunted.

"I think Percy is in for a shock," Hermione smirked going back to her book. Ron gave her a confused look then turned to Holly who just smiled.

Ron suddenly started to pat himself down, "Where did he go?" He frowned as he suddenly headed out as he glanced down the hall. Holly jumped up,

"Where did who go?" Holly asked

"You rat scabbers?" Neville asked in realization,

"Oh," Holly felt her face twist up as Ron paused in confusion.

"Don't tell me you don't like rats," Ron looked worried at the idea.

"My dad hates them they are not allowed in the house. But we should find him, I am sure my dad wouldn't mind." Holly amended hastily.

They hunted for the rat gaining some help from other students but when they rolled into the station they had to give up.

Ron despite what Neville said during the search that he found the pet pathetic was in a very down mood. "Sirius, Lupin," Holly waved as the four Weasley boys seemed to stiffen as they spotted James Potter.

"Missed you, wow quite a group, good thing I rented that car from the ministry," He smiled, quickly approached Percy shaking his hand, "thank you for accepting my invitation," he smiled.

"No problem Mr. Potter," Percy stiffly replied as James patted him on the back.

"James is fine," he laughed "uh oh, you two are being quiet, what are you up to?" He said eyeing the Twins as Percy went stiffer looking at Holly

"Fred and George correct?" He asked

"He's Fred and I am George," they both said in unison

"Oh dear God," Lupin laughed, as Sirius and James both launched

"That takes me back, we got ourselves a confusing couple of weeks." Sirius barked.

"Ron, of course, thanks for the bit with the Troll," James greeted their last guest. Ron turned red looking away from James as he stammered out,

"No problem," he swallowed James gave him a fond smile and after catching Neville as well as his parents they gathered up the luggage and headed out

Percy kept close to her father as he chatted about sleeping arrangements, her father waved off his concerns saying nobody would have anything to worry about.

"So what's eating Ron!" Her father asked her as he slid the trunks into the expanded back of the car.

"Oh he lost his pet, rat we searched the train couldn't find it anywhere?" Holly explained as The pair was distracted briefly by some joke the twins had pulled on Sirius who found it all amusing.

"Watch out, Sirius may get you back and I don't think my house can handle you three prancing each other over winter break," he teased, Percy moved to intercept clearly a move to scold the pair. "Relax Percy if they blow my house up Sirius can cover it, it's not like you don't owe me eleven years in rent!" He shouted at Sirius as he slammed the trunk down

"Oh don't act like your not good for it!" Sirius called back as Holly elbowed her father he flinched a bit at the hard glare. James nodded in realization at the subject matter and everyone pulled into the car.

The guests were surprised the house the muggle area. "So this is where the infamous Holly Potter has been hiding," Fred joked, as everyone pulled out, James pulled out a wand surprising everyone.

"I have sight wards put up nothing to worry about," James waved off as everyone relaxed and headed into the warm house, Holly frowned at the lack of decorations in and outside the house. "All right everyone downstairs, that is where you will be staying," James ushered the basement was now housing a lot of tents inside,

"Wow," Ron glanced around, "it's almost big enough to Quidditch in here,"

"Don't get any ideas, a few house rules no spell practice unless you have an adult present, stay out of my papers, I have everything locked up but I have a Hermione around so I don't have as much faith in locked doors as I use to," the crack got a few chuckles, "other than that they are yours, don't worry the tents bigger on the inside, plenty of privacy feel free to raid the fridge as needed or invite a few friends over. I don't expect you to be stuck with the only family also feel free to use Garius if you feel I am being evil to ask your parents to come pick you up." He clasped his hands together, "Also if you need help with the tv or the phone feel free to bother my daughter, any questions?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't happen to have a spare toilet seat we could mail?" Fred asked,

"No, but you could send your sister some snow I hear Albania is warm this time of year,"

He joked.

Holly watched her dad head upstairs letting them know he was making dinner. As soon as he was gone,

"You can use magic here?" Fred and George asked as they glanced at her.

"Yeah unless you are muggle born the rule on magic is so long as your parents are cool with it, me and Hermione got some practice here before the first year," Holly admitted.

"But that's against the rules," Percy stated, "the rule for under age magic,"

"Has loop holes, just like enchanting Muggle artifacts, it's why my uncle has a flying motorbike." Holly shrugged this was all old news.

Ron was occupied with the basement as everyone got comfortable not too surprising the twins shared a tent. Everything was decorated the tree normally in the living room was set up down stairs and was a few sizes normal.

"Wow, this kinda looks like something I would expect Hermione to have," Ron admired as Holly walked over to see a large desk, scattered with books on defense against the dark arts.

"Yeah my dad has been researching new defenses normally it's a lot more cluttered," Holly admitted.

"What is he working on?" Percy asked as he glanced at them. Holly shrugged,

"Not sure I just know Sirius thinks my dad is wasting his time," she shrugged,

Holly and Ron played some wizard chess, and much to Ron's delight didn't give up. It was about halfway through the game with both Fred and George trying to help when much to Holly's relief her dad called them up for dinner.

Hermione came over as well which stretched the room to its limits. "... so Quirrel doesn't seem to have a good handle on the defense part of the class," Percy finished up as James shook his head.

"Sounds familiar," Sirius grunted, as he scooped at the vegetables on his plate.

"Um, James Holly said you were working on some kind of defense spell, what's that about?" Ron asked as both Fred and George groaned already board thanks to Percy.

"Brown noise," one of the pair muttered.

"Oh yes Prongs lets tell them about you age old project," Sirius smiled, the two twins blinked dumbly but nobody noticed as James sighed.

"I am working on a defense against the killing curse. To which, I have had no luck in over eleven years mainly cause I do t want to test them out, and the tiny detail that it's a big three spell."

"You are Prongs?" The twins blurted out in awe as everyone was taken a back by the sudden outburst.

"I take it you are familiar with my nick name?" James asked.

"Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, are proud to present the marauders' map," they cut in and out as the finished the title of the map.

"How the bloody hell did, no way you got the map," Sirius was the first as Lupin and James glanced at each other in surprise.

"Yep glitches it off Filch's desk during the second year," one of them grinned.

"So that's how you lot got around so fast your dad told you all the secret passageways already," the other glanced at Holly.

"That is incredible," James slumped in his chair as everyone looked at him in confusion, with a few exceptions.

"Sorry what? What kind of names?" Hermione asked,

"Nicknames, but I have never heard wormtail be used before," Holly admitted as all three adults had different immediate reactions. Lupin glanced at the ground, Sirius clenched his fist as his jawline firmed up, and her dad looked like he just got stabbed in the back.

"We don't talk about him," Lupin admitted finally, "He betrayed us, and lead to the death of Holly's mother the rat is still out there in hiding."

"Do he can turn into a rat like my dad can turn into a stag?" She asked.

"You can turn into a stag?" Percy all but jumped at the change of subject.

"Yes," James quickly answered, "hence the nickname Prongs. Don't worry I registered my animagus for," he glanced at the oldest brother.

"Cool," "Could you teach us," the twins both asked.

"I don't see why not," Sirius shrugged, "It's not difficult, just tedious and a little dangerous. But only if your parents agree to it."

James gave Sirius a look but didn't say anything on the matter. The conversation became less stressful after that Holly was sure Percy had glared at the twins cause the rest of the night was mostly school and Quidditch biased conversation.

The night wrapped up as Percy volunteered to help with the dishes it got out that Lupin worked for James as his voice in the ministry so Percy had Lupin wrapped up in questions for the rest of the night. The twins had vanished to the tent for what ever reason but Ron said that was normal.

Ron and Holly visited with Hermione til she headed home as Holly found her father at the all to familiar desk in the basement.

"So any luck?" She asked as Her father suddenly jumped,

"Nothing worth risking my neck over," he admitted as he turned from his work,

"Blimey," Ron mouthed as the stacks of paper would make even Percy blush. "All this for one spell?"

"Yep, unlike most spell inventors, I don't have anything to base my spell off of. Not to mention I was always better a learning other peoples spells rather than crafting my own." He smiled, he went silent, "why don't you so Ron, the tv, and VHS set put on a movie for us? I'll be up after I clean this up I shouldn't be working on this while you are home." He admitted.

"Don't take to long." Holly nodded, the pair headed up as Ron glanced back,

"Is he always working on that spell thing?" He asked Holly nodded but didn't say anything. "What's a VHS?" He asked as Holly brightened a bit as she explained the Muggle invitation.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You would think I would get better after all these years," Sirius smiled as he glanced over his gift options, "pity about that broom rule I think Holly's friend, Ron right would appreciate it," Sirius chuckled, he gave out a slight yawn as James rolled his eyes.

The pair had gotten up extremely early to workout some extra Christmas gifts. James felt Holly would feel guilty if she got a lot, the Weasley family was notorious for two things poor and being unwilling to accept any charity lucky the two notorious rule breakers new a thing about skirting things, after all, you can't return father Christmas' gifts. The pair may have gone a bit overboard, they sent a letter to give Ginny some of Holly's old clothes, but they forgot to mention they slipped in a few newer items.

"Oh just get the damn, get him an owl I think I have a nagging suspicion that the school will need new brooms next year. Sirius stopped to look at him in confusion.

"We frank was complaining about the school brooms and if Lucius is as big of a prat as I think he is, he will guarantee his sons place on it." James figured.

"Ah, you thinking we kill two birds with one stone, I like it, that would be pricey," Sirius noted, "I think that might be out of your price league, to really show up the Malfoy family." Sirius grinned.

"You do realize I know that," James reminded,

"You do realize I don't care," Sirius pointed out. With future plans in mind, the pair stuck to the basics some new clothes for everyone as Sirius bought a certificate for a new wand for Ron and James got Percy an owl the twins were a lot harder but the two men figured the pair wouldn't mind some joke supplies even if a bit expected.

The pair slipped into the house arms filled with supplies and with a quick wave of the wand wrapped, shrunk, and hidden the presents were taken care of with one delivery to the burrow.

The holiday break went rather well, the guests were polite and meals were filled with conversation. Percy and Lupin were often debating over the ministry as the perfect was given new understandings of the more political side of the system and less of the job, that he was exposed to via his dad. The warning hit him the hardest as He saw all the ugly letters the tree adults were getting but he was told to keep why under his hat for the time.

Fred and George still made faces about any ministry talk but didn't give him too much grief as they found the movie collection Sirius had much more interesting, it wasn't a day when some comedy wasn't being played in the living room.

Lastly was homework James was more than happy to help out even if he did have a habit of going over everyone's head even Hermione on defense against the dark arts homework, where he usually ended with James cursing Quirrel for his incompetence on the subject. Ron and Holly nodded along as Hermione bit her tongue but Nobody could argue with him

on the matter. Christmas itself was chaos gifts were passed out and the twins couldn't help but add to it, Sirius laughed himself hoarse hugs were shared and one massive feast was held, when suddenly a knock at the door prevented the start of the meal.

"Um," Holly blinked as the figure in her door way looked more scar than a man with a fake leg, a weird eye, and a face poorly cut from wood. Her hand gently went to her wand, which seemed to make him smile. "Dad there is a man here to see you," she called.

"Moody surprised you made it," James greeted, the two paused as Holly waited until, "what have I been working on?" James asked.

"Blocking the unblockable," Moody answered as the pair shook hands and grind, "Your girl has a good head on her shoulders, be my appearance she never took an eye of me even had a hand on her wand," he approved "that's a good habit to be properly paranoid."

"Glad you made it," James lead him in as Holly closed the door, she adjusted her new sweater with capital H in it a gift from Molly. The dinner went over well as Ron dug into the chicken as Holly watched the newcomer. She was sure the man's eye could see through things that made her uncomfortable. She listened the man was apparently an old Auror of great note. Her father had added to his day to day with a few new lessons.

"Yeah, I worked some security old Dumbledore had some kind of weird mirror kept getting my reflection wrong."

"I don't know what class that would be needed for," Lupin paused,

"Some old wizards get weird with age some collect books, people, and some collect weird mirrors that don't work properly," he grunted.

It was long into the night before Moody headed home with a quick spell on the dishes, the day winding down. The wizard radio was put on as Holly found herself in plenty of family photos, then in her room as the house calmed down.

Her room was a mess as she sat down her stomach turned at the chocolate she had gotten from Hagrid. She set the wand holster her dad gave her as she set down next to wand up keep set Lupin gave her. She set down her broom and the two sets of broom serving kits, she took out her wand and started organizing her room before she dropped onto the bed. It was so weird seeing so many people as her stuff was organized. Her father never invited people over, with Hermione and her parents as the exception. It was odd she did not use to so many vocal points as opposed to only the one peer. Sirius would make jokes or play around in his dog form, Lupin would always have something of interest be it some creature or the latest fight for rights she didn't always listen to the dullest parts but she found herself a bit more aware on centaur rights. She frowned she felt guilty about it, it didn't feel right but she wanted things back to normal. A sudden knock on the door,

"Can I come in?" Her dad asked,

"Yeah," she sat up as her dad walked in with a small present in his hands as he grunted as he sat down next to her. "You okay?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Yeah," she scratched her head,

"Busy time huh? It was nice to have the company bit weird for you huh?" He asked but Holly felt as if her heart had been pinched. "You have been very quiet, don't think that we forgot about you, Lupin and Sirius I doubt will ever have their own kids, so having the Weasley family around is the closest this place will get to sons." He admitted,

"But uncle Sirius is always looking for a girlfriend," Holly frowned

"Yeah, but how many have you met?" James asked as she frowned, "I'll believe he has a serious relationship when he introduces her to you. And Lupin has given up a while ago," James admitted,

"Why Lupin is really nice who wouldn't want to be with him?" She asked as her father glanced away.

"Ask him when you get some time, but the short story is I don't plan on having another kid, one is stressful enough." He laughed as he messed with her hair.

"Why not, I mean she would have to be okay with me, but why not?" She asked,

"Well no one could ever replace your mother," he admitted. "Not now not ever, but until I am secure in Voldemort deaths. I don't know if I should tell you but this will explain me at least. Your mother had to talk me into making peace with Snape. I wasn't nice to him," he frowned, "but to help ease the peace, he was going to be offered to be godfather to Lilly and mines second child." Holly felt her heart drop.

"No," she breathed as her dad brought her close.

"Yeah, I kept that to myself nobody knows not even Sirius. If I had a second kid I would always wonder still do what would have been if I trusted the right man."

"Dad?" She asked as her dad had a hard look a scary expression filled with anger at who she couldn't tell. "Dad," she repeated as he realized he spaced out.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have told you that," he frowned as he glanced at the gift before handing it over.

She frowned at it before she opened it in the box was a rather ratty draw string coin purse. "Uh, thanks?" She tried to fake but her father just laughed.

"Accio," he tapped his wand as a thermos which was way too big to fit flew out as her dad snatched it. "Hot chocolate," he smiled as he then brought up two mugs, as Holly looked into the bag, he handed her a mug.

"Neat," Holly admitted,

"That was your mom's old potion bag, she kept a lot of life-saving liquids in it. Sadly in order for you to use this, you will need the summoning spell, we can work on that over the summer break if you want. I gave you the cloak, figured you would want something to put it in. One last thing," he pulled out a ring. "This is tied to the cloak it will last maybe a year or so but if you have this ring you say cloak. He slipped the ring on as nothing happened. "You left it at school?" He asked as she realized that might not have been the best idea.

"Thanks," she gave him a solid hug. The pair sipped on the drink as the looked out the window at the snow drifted down. "So dad, what do you know about scars?" She asked as her father looked concerned,

"A little, why something bothering you?" He asked.

"First day at Hogwarts it gave me a slight pain when looking over at Snape," she admitted, he seemed to hum to himself.

"I wouldn't know, you see the curse you survived normally kills, so I have no information on what to expect from a mark it leaves. I'll look into it but we are in uncharted waters. Let me know if this comes up again."

-break-

James tossed the mugs in the sink as he headed down into the basement he gave the tents a quick check before he headed to his book shelf it looked tampered with but everything was in place so he didn't bother. He tapped his books in the right order as a door nob appeared. He entered into the accident family library. He quickly pulled out a dark arts book and started to hunt.

-break-

The remainder of the Holiday went by fast and it wasn't long before they were back on the express. Her Father looked drained bags under his eyes as she worried her scar conversation may have had some unfortunate consequences.

Holly frowned as she found herself aimlessly around the school, she was sure her dad was more worried than he let on. When she heard something scrape against the floor. She headed toward the source to find the headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore?" She asked as the man paused.

"Ah Holly," he greater as he had suspended, a mirror just a few inches above the ground. "How was your holiday?" He smiled as Holly blinked in the realization that she had never really talked to the headmaster.

"Good, sir a bit more crowded than I am used to, is that part of a lesson?" She asked as she pointed at the mirror.

"No, this is the mirror of Erised, and sadly I put moving this to its new home over the break." He admitted, "Since nobody bothered it slipped my mind.

"Erised, what does it do?" She asked as the headmaster seemed to hesitate for a second.

"Well, it's difficult to say, not without experiencing it first-hand." He admitted as Holly rounded to look in the mirror only to see her reflection.

"That was very brave Holly but some might say foolish," he warned,

"Sir, I trust you wouldn't buy anything, wait, fair point for got about the third-floor warming," Holly realized as Dumbledore's eyes a twinkle.

"This mirror shows no more, and no less than one's greatest desire." He said as he tossed a blanket over it.

"Oh so if I looked in I would see," Holly paused what was her greatest desire, she had a few that might qualify.

"Having trouble coming up with one? It can show multiple things at once, the trouble is that it does not show how to get them. Men have wasted away looking at this mirror even gone mad. So I ask not to go looking for it."

"So it can show the impossible, then I know who I would see," Holly realized as she stepped back. "It would be the same for you wouldn't it?" She asked him, "sorry you don't have to answer that.

"Is it socks?" He asked, "I find every year I always get books," he said with a far off look.

"Yeah, socks," she agreed as she glanced at the mirror despite seeing only herself the green eyes that looked back set a cloud over her.

"Now then I need to move this to its proper place and ask you not to go looking for it," he said as he levitated the mirror away.

Things moved forward fast after school started between classes and Quidditch she had little free time thankfully Hermione was there to help out with the home work.

Holly frowned as she sat on her broom, she really needed a better way to practice, she had taken to practice dives testing her limits as well as Wood's it was not helped that Fred and George kept did the same activity only it ended with them on the grass.

"Enough all of you, we got enough issues with Snape referring. And that sort of behavior is going to give him all the reason he needs to knock points off," Wood all but shouted as Fred fell off his broom for real. Holly kept quiet, on the matter Snape more than earned his reputation, a moment's like this would go on for a while.

She shouldered her broom, as she headed up to the common room. She walked in on a familiar sight as Ron and Hermione were playing wizards chess. Hermione had taken to the game after Ron proved a master at it, Ron seemed to win more often than not, which was okay in Holly's book as her old friend needed to be taken down a peg or two every now and then since her top spot of all classes never seemed to be threatened.

She sat down when suddenly the door opened up and Neville hopped in, as Holly wondered how far he had to go in order to do such a feat. "Can I have some help?" Neville gasped as Holly moved first using the anti leg locker curse, giving the poor guy some much-needed relief.

"What happened?" Hermione asked,

"I was outside the library, And I ran into Malfoy," Neville started

"Say no more," Holly sighed, as she wondered if she needed to deck him a few more times to get him to leave.

"You should tell McGonagall," Hermione advised.

"I don't want any more trouble." Neville slouched

"Neville, come on you really need to stand up for your self," Ron commented, as Holly glanced at them, both ideas seemed like trouble. "He's going to keep bullying you the last thing you should do is lay down and make it easier."

"You don't have to tell me I am not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy already told me," he lamented,

"Here eat this you will help," Holly gave him the last chocolate frog, Hermione gave her over the vacation. "You are worth ten of him, Neville," she slapped him on the back, "face it I hit both of you and Malfoy's the only one with a flinch," she smiled,

"Thanks, Holly," Neville sighed, "I am going to bed, Do you want the card I heard you collect them?" he offered, Holly took the card, as she glanced at the familiar face of Dumbledore. The first one she had gotten, she mused the man seemed very sad, she mused she should get him a pair warm of socks.

Holly took on the led up to the next game with little issue, Snape himself was always around a corner and Ron and Hermione was still convinced he was up to something. Holly held firm but inwardly she was worried about the man something was up about his behavior since the attempt on her life. When she finally stepped forward both of them seemed convinced that it was the last time they would see her.

The captains shook hands as she focused on ending the game, professor or otherwise she didn't want to risk it she didn't even glance at the opposition the ball went off and Holly still had her sights she rocketed after it, as soon as she heard the whistle blown, as Snape started in on George but her eyes were on the prize game on and and and snatch game over five minutes in Holly mused that it kinda sucked the game was over so soon, considering the stands higher up. The concern was swept away as wood lost his mind the pair of human beaters mocked but were just as happy they were now leader of house points and a sizable lead for the Quidditch cup.

She set her gear aside she considered losing the next game so she wouldn't have to walk back to put her gear away. Ready to head back to the castle she paused as the familiar strides gave Professor Snape away as he headed into the forbidden forest.

Her mind went back to Hermione as her friend's suspicions bleed into Holly's thoughts she grabbed her broom and pulled out her cloak draped over she moved purposely to the woods.

She spotted two teachers, "I don't know, why you wanted to meet out here Severus," Quirrel stammered.

"Oh I think you know, students aren't supposed to know about the philosopher's stone after all."

Holly leaned in on the birch tree to get a better look. But Quirrell was difficult to hear in class let alone with all the foliage.

"Have you found a way past Hagrid's beast yet?"

"But Severus," Quirrel whimpered

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrel," he stepped forward,

"I don't know what you-," Quirrell tried to defend himself.

"You know know perfectly well what I mean," Snape interrupted. But an owl hoot preventing her from hearing all of the conversation. "Your little bit of hocus pocus. I am waiting," he insisted pressuring the man.

"But I don't-," Quirrell tried

"Very well. We'll have another little chat soon when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie," with that Snape threw up his hood and headed back to the castle.

Holly frowned as she lingered in the air the conversation was confusion incarcerate at some parts sounded like Snape was the seemed like Snape was convincedQuirrelll was a thief playing innocent.

Her stomach grumbles broke her thoughts as she headed back. She put her things away making sure to put her broom back and under the cloak headed back to school before she slipped in and stuffed the cloak back in Ron was as bright as possible despite his appearance she sat down, she got caught up on a brawl and that Neville was out cold after a brief fight with two bigger boys.

"So much for not being brave," Holly joked, "Look I need to talk to someone," she headed over and rushed Dumbledore as she caught up him.

"Yes?" He asked as Holly caught up, "you seemed to have been late getting to dinner." He commented.

"Right, here it's a late Christmas present, they may be big," she admits as she handed him a thick pair of wool socks.

"Thank you," he smiled as he patted her on the shoulder. "Now what pray tell can I help you with?"

"Well, I may have disregarded a rule," she evaded as he eyed her, "but I think what ever is being hid under the third-floor corridor may be in trouble,"

"Really?" He seemed surprised but her dad pulled a similar stunt.

"Two of the teachers were, well I am not sure one of them was very flippant so I wasn't sure but one of them wants a stone I am not suppose to know about," she sighed as she found a painting rather interesting.

"I will look into it, you need not worry about it," he gave her a pat on the shoulder, "oh forgive an old man his slipping old mind but congratulations on the Quidditch win," he smiled before he said something and a stone griffin statue moved out of the way.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Holly headed down in happy spirits, Dumbledore was tipped off, classes were good, and her second victory was still fresh.

However with the end of the school year about ten weeks away Hermione did her regular study set up Holly was so use to it that even the extra home work was handled. Which freed Hermione up to drag Neville in on the study sessions, who seemed happy to have the help, well more so than Ron.

"It's the first beautiful day out and here we are," Ron complained as he balanced his new wand under his noise, the new wand made classes easier for him.

"Next time we can study by the lack, but I am not packing things up now, just so you can find a new distraction in the giant squid." Holly frowned, as she glanced over to see Hagrid as he moved into view. "Dragons huh? I recall you mentioned the desire to have one. Decided on studying a bit before heading to Romania?" She asked,

"Holly nothen gets past you, you are not looking into Nicholas are ya?" he sighed,

"Homework," Holly raised the book. He seemed to find some relief in that. "Besides we got that figured out, around my first Quiditch match," Holly shrugged as Neville looked up, "nothing to worry about," she waved, she figured he had enough problems then to burden him with more.

"Huh?" Neville frowned in confusion,

"Don't go speeding it students are not sapose to know," he hushed,

"I do have some concerns, one being that I found out but something has been bugging me," Holly admitted.

"now, you can come by my place, not saying we'll talk, any way then if you don't mind I need to get going," he ushered him self away as Ron took off to inspect the books he looked over.

"A book on breeding dragons?" Ron frowned as Holly stood up.

"Let's go, I got a feeling Hagrid had a bit of more than he could chew," Holly sighed as she packed up her things.

"What about homework?" Hermione frowned "we only have ten weeks left." Ron jumped at the chance as Hermione sighed the four headed down

Holly could say she wasn't suprised at the Dragon egg being in the fire as she cursed her hair length. Hermione buttered up Hagrid and Neville was suprised to find out about the stone, Hagrid started to kick himself when he realized Neville didn't know and seemed hurt they left him out.

"Sorry didn't think you would be interested tell you what next time I stumble onto a mystery involving a giant three headed dog I'll let you know." Holly smiled Neville went pale at the idea. " one step at a time," Holly told him "So what, what did the stranger look like?"

"I don't know, he kept his hood up," Hagrid shrugged Hermione frowned but Holly shook her head Blimy," Hagrid jumped up. He got up to close the gap as Holly spotted the blonde in a dash for the castle.

"Malfoy, he must be looking for revenge for the black eye I gave him." Ron admitted Holly gave him a smirk as they headed off.

Things started to drag, after an interesting birth of what looked like a wadded up umbrella. A week or so latter Hermione and Neville joined her on a late night trip up to the tallest tower.

"I think teddy got its head torn off," Neville swallowed as Holly patted him on the back.

"Just be thankful for levitation spells, could you imagine dragging Norbert up the stairs?" Holly gave out a hollow laugh.

The dragon was set off as Holly sighed she picked up the cloak when suddenly someone started up the stairs she acted on instinct and tossed the cloak over a pair of panicked friends as Filtch spotted her, "my my we are in trouble," he smiled as his cat purred contentedly.

"I am sure you say that to all the trouble makers," Holly smiled

"That grins going to be torn of your face, little girl, your game won't protect you here," he grinned as he motioned for her to head down.

"So much for the cloak," she frowned as she soon found herself getting a detention and a stern talking to, but McGonigal's look of disappointment didn't bug her. Holly got Hagrid out of some serious legal trouble, and with all the points she earned the house could survive the hit. "... are you even listening, to make it worse you tricked Malfoy."

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," Holly thought as a sly satisfied grin blinked on her face but the head house caught.

"To think you would do such a thing," she frowned,

"Sorry," she lied

"You are such a good student, I never would have guessed you be capable of such treachery," she scorned,

"I guess I am more like my dad than you thought," Holly admitted she was really digging a hole at this point.

"Ten more points from Gryphondor for your check," she frowned but Holly didn't react she figured the Proffesor was taking it as her being a troublemaker like her dad, but she ment it as another Holly like her dad was more than willing to take a hit for a friend. "It seems points are not enough you will be serving a detention as well."

"Sounds fair," Holly admitted, as McGonigal eyed her the teacher seemed very torn.

"You are not playing distraction for and older students are you?" She asked leaning into her desk as Holly blinked in suprise at the question.

"No," Holly responded.

"What were you doing up there if you had your astronomy stuff it would make sense but this hole event makes no sense," she tapped her chin but Holly went silent. "Mark my words Miss Potter no good will come from covering form older students rarely does it work out for the younger students." She erged,

"It's, it's getting late Proffesor we both have work in the morning." Holly sighed she was getting tired and already the regret from her out burst was sneaking up her dad was probably going to chew her out over it.

"I can't force you to talk, head to bed we will deal with your detention later." She dismissed Holly stood up and moved to leave.

"Professor are Dragon bites poisonous?" She asked.

"No, They are know to carry bacteria in their both so bites can be dangerous however most don't live that long, why?" She asked

"Just worried about a friend," Holly admitted.

Holly wasn't to suprised by the student body, she and Malfoy were given some glares from their respected houses but the hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses seemed happy since the two front runners were now closer. It also was not long for the Dragon rumor to start up, thanks to her hint, as well as Malfoy people were not sure what was up so it took the bite off a bit replaced more with curiosity, every so often someone would as and Holly would just smile and shrug. Neville and Hermione were very apologetic but Holly waved them off, they seemed to feel guilty about her determination but Holly wasn't.

Quirrel wasn't doing much better as Holly was certain that Snape was behind the attempts with the Defense teacher being pushed in unless someone else was had bullied the man he did seem easily pushed around. Holly had pondered this for the rest of the day til she got her detention slip that evening.

"How much do I not know?" The thought rolled around in her head uncle Sirius taught her quite effectively that not everything was as it seemed, and that any good scam usually had an unseen third party.

Even as she walked next to Malfoy as they headed out she ignored his whining as she battled two ideas the evidence she new against her fathers trust, as far as she knew her dad had never been wrong about who to trust.

"You can pack your things and leave," Hagrid finished as Holly watched Malfoy hesitate but Holly rolled her eyes.

"Can we get on with it already if prince blue blood here wants to leave fine, but the longer this takes the less sleep I get, do you want to see me without sleep," Holly snapped as Malfoy shook his head,

"Then get in the damn forest," she pointed

"I'll be back in the morning for what's left of them," Filch grinned as he turned Holly rolled her eyes.

"Ye of little faith Hagrid wouldn't let anything happen to us," Holly smilled at the giant as the man's mustache twitched in a smile but he urged them onward.

"Lumos," Holly casted as her wand tip added as a third laturn. "Unicorn blood," Holly recognized," as Hagrid nodded, he explained what they were out for as Holly felt a puzzle piece suddenly click mid explanation.

"Don't worry Holly we will take care of it," Hagrid eased mistaking her own mental information. The pair moved on ward when the came to a split.

"I say we go that way," Malfoy pointed as the other two Justus eyed him. Hagrid frowned,

"This will slow us down, we head down one way then double back after some distance if we had some extra heads this wouldn't be an issue." Hagrid muttered as he leaded the way his crossbow shouldered.

"This is so stupid, this sort of work is for house elves," he muttered,

"If I didn't know any better I would say that your scared," Holly commented,

"Scared, Potter," he huffed, "only a girl would be scared," as a sound snapped behind them which caused him to jump. Holly laughed as Malfoy went pink, only to hide behind Holly when the foliage was rustled. Hagrid brought forward his cross bow only to be greeted by a red haired and bearded centaur.

Holly elbowed Malfoy in the gut to put an end to his pure blood redric. "Time and place," she hissed.

"Stop hitting me Potter," he glared back,

"I will as soon as you wise up," Holly responded this idiot hat no tact or sense he reminded her of a parrot he reacted words and expected the same results someone else got.

"Never get directions from a centaur, not interested in anything closer than the moon," he grumbled, Malfoy seemed pleased with this comment, "let's head the other way," he decided, Malfoy didn't like that idea so much.

"I think we are close, bloods getting thicker. Keep your eyes peeled and don't get to far away." Hagrid warned as Holly glanced around she spotted something white and slide down a slight hill.

"Find something Potter?" He sniffly questioned.

"Sorry, if you were hoping for balls, sadly no," Holly sarcastically answered,

"You filthy half blood," he hissed back even now she could see him going red as Holly kept a dull expression on him. Only to raise an eyebrow as his face went chalk white, she spun her wand around to see something glide away from the unicorn corpse towards them its mouth glistening with silver blood. Malfoy screamed and ran as Holly stumbled back her wand still out but no spell came to mind she froze like a deer in the headlights. Suddenly a house like cry hit her ears as a third centaur appeared, the new figure kicked at the cloaked, figure.

"Are you all right?" He asked as Holly blinked up at the blonde haired bieng with astonishingly blue eyes.

"Yes, thank you Mr.?" She paused

"Firenze, Miss Potter, the forest is not safe for you," he warned as Holly glanced at the magical creature. "I am afraid it is dead," he frowned.

"Why would anyone want to kill such a beautiful creature?" Holly asked her voice wavering in confusion.

"What do you know of Unicorns?" He asked I. A peaceful tone.

"Less than I would like to admit, I think the horn has some potion utility, but the hair is used for wands." She recalled Ron complained about his old wand.

"There is one reason, Holly," Hagrid interrupted, the blood of a unicorn will keep ya alive even if you are on the brink of death. But ya kill something so pure, your life is shortened by half and to add even more to this cruelty it creates a craving."

"A half life a cursed life," Firenze nodded,

"But who would do such a thing?" Holly asked,

"Can you think of no one?" Firenze whispered as a final piece clicked into place that meant Snape was clear in her mind but now a much larger problem was clear. "Now then I see you are safe, take care Miss Potter."

"Thank you Firenze, I hope I can return the favor someday!" She called after him.

"Potter," Malfoy muttered, in disgust, but as Holly rolled her shoulder she noticed he flinched if she got too close.

"Malfoy," Holly returned,

"Come on fang jobs done fer the night next will be going after that fellow." He grumbled, "damn collectors always causen trouble," he muttered as Holly realized Hagrid would probably not believe her.

She was lead in by Filtch as Malfoy went on. "That was to easy, your all hot hair," as the caretaker of Hogwarts shit him murderus looks.

She hit a few looks as she ignored the obnoxious blond and hit a short cut to make it to the fat lady, if she was lucky she could get enough sleep to get through classes and maybe get a nap in.

"Holly," Hermione waved as Holly spotted Ron and Neville were up as well.

"Shouldn't you all be sleeping?" Holly asked,

"We were worried," Neville admitted,

"I had full confidence," Rona mended as Holly gave a thankful smile.

"I had a close call but I seem to find friends in the oddest of places." Holly rubbed the back of her head, "crap," she realized she had gained their undivided attention.

A prolonged conversation started which kept her up for another hour as the Voldemort treated sizably upped even Holly's concern. An immortal and rich Snape meant less potions trouble, but a returned all powerful Dark lord that wants to kill you was definitely a much bigger problem.

The next day Holly sent out a letter about the night time event as well as the centaurs implications. She was a bit surprised that she didn't get a response when Hedwig arrived "well that's that I guess," Holly admitted "says he is going to look into it."

"I some how to feel robbed," Ron admired as Holly shrugged and went back to her homework.

The next morning brought a surprise, one Professor Snape was grinding his teeth over. The staff table had three new people all looked like they had been up all night long.

"Is that your dad?" Samuels asked as Holly nodded, "what is he doing here?"

"I'll go find out," she stood up as Sirius brightened up. Her dad, however, looked like he was ready to hit someone.

"We were looking into that letter last night, sadly outside a body and few unhelpful centaurs. We have concerned the guy can levitate nothing to go on besides the teeth mark, sadly wizards don't need a dentist."

"So, in the end, we stayed up all night looking around and Nothing," Lupin grunted, as James bit into his breakfast Snape seemed to be finding life more enjoyable at her fathers expense.

Dumbledore walked as her uncles greeted him but her dad ignored the man. The two seemed more than happy to ignore each other.

"So no luck then?" Holly looked her dad who seemed to be grumbling something.

"Maybe if someone took the grounds security a bit more seriously rather than in the hands of one man, who is not legally allowed to use magic."

"Preferences," Dumbledore said to his oatmeal.

"Mom, dad, stop fighting," Sirius cracked as James tossed a spoon at him only for Sirius laugh at him.

"Honesty, when ever you to around I swear the maturity level drops." McGonigal frowned as all three gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, it's been a ruff night," Sirius cracked as Holly groaned,

"We looked into last nights detention," James mentioned, "it seems life threatening situations are now no longer worth telling parents," James frowned, as he glared at Dumbledore.

"What ever do you mean the detention was perfectly safe," she frowned not sure who she should give a disappointed look to.

"He's active, the theft the unicorn everything is connected, not mention her scar has been paining her." James nodded as McGonigal's eyes went wide. "Someone apparently wasn't telling anyone," James frowned.

"Everything is under control James nothing to worry," Dumbledore eased, "have faith in Lilly."

Her dad glared at him before he glanced at the deputy headmistress. "I need to look into this, I hope you will stick to less life threatening punishments in the future, like cleaning. In the mean time good luck, dealing with him," he gave McGonigal a sympathetic smile and stunned her with a quick hug. "Dumbledore," he frowned as he headed off.

Holly got a smile as she fallowed him out. People already started to whisper as her dad pulled out a small mirror.

"It's a bit early for a birthday gift," Holly frowned as she looked at it.

"It's a two way mirror me and Sirius would use it to stay in contact during detention. If anything comes up you let me know." He explained as she took it.

"Why now?" She asked as she glanced at the mirror.

"Cause I believe you, I don't want to coddle you, you need to be able to grow. But I draw the line when it comes to Voldemort. You let me know if something comes up."

"Morning," stuttered Quirrel as James looked at him. "Oh, um Mr. Potter," he squeaked as he seemed his normal twitchy self.

"Just leaving, good luck," he said as he looked at her before he gave Quirrel a frown and a shake of his head.

"What, was that all, about?" He stammered,

"Don't know," she admired, as her scar started to itch as the Professor walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

James sat at his desk, the first year was almost up for Holly and both of them were sure Quirrel was being browbeaten into working for Voldemort. How she accumulated her information was concerning, the security system was less effective if a first year could figure it out.

He set his papers down, Dumbledore had faith in Quirrel since he was a return teacher. But James didn't buy it. To many things seemed to point to Dumbledore allowing Holly to discover the events. He didn't ask Holly to do anything as he looked at a letter written to the last person he would have comcidered. He asked Snape to call him in if Dumbledore decided to leave before the end of the year. Dumbledore be damned the last thing he wanted was Holly to grow up faster than she needed by trying to fight a mass murder.

"Hello?" Came a small voice from the mirror as James lifted it up to see Neville.

"Neville, what are you doing with my daughters mirror?" He asked as he stomach felt like someone dropped a griffon egg in it.

"Um well Dumbledore left today, and well," that's all Neville got out he all but tossed the mirror to his desk as he booked it. He rushed into the garage started up the bike and poured on the Dragon flame boost as he blasted his way across Britain in record time.

"What could she possibly be thinking!" His brain shouted at himself what happened between their last conversation that would warrant such reckless action. He tore open the door, as Fluffy bulked at the loud impact the dog grabbed at the door James blasted off its hinges as James dropped down the trapdoor.

A pair flew up past him on an old broom as James glanced back to see Ron and Hermione the pair stopped but James had a single thought now that he new the pair were safe.

He fell into the Devil's snare but his wand was ready as the plant seemed to whimper as he tore the plant out of his way. He ripped past the keys did enchanting the charms and blasted the chess pieces out of the way. The dead troll posed little issue as James was forced to pause with the potion set up as he doused the flames and marched onward setting of every security charm on his way. Holly was on the ground just as Quirrel made his move to go for the stone only for James to blast the man into the mirror.

"Blood traitor!" Voldemort screamed in a horse voice but Quirrel was vissably terrified of him despite the dark lords bluster.

James didn't buy it as Quirrel set out a fire whip at him the whip dispersed into a daisy chain, and scattered only to turn into metal shuriken cutting away back at Quirrel. The flying scaples were deflated

"Run!" He barked at hi daughter she scampered as he intercepted the lighting. He had to squint as he whispered, stone towers rose up to ground the lightning. Fire suddenly bleed around the bricks as James tapped into the sewer as a pair of pipes exploded up as water gysered in to the flames as knives started to leap out of the water as chains wrapped around the possed teacher.

"To, weak," Quirrel moaned as he pulled at his restraints. James summoned the man's wand to his hand before he dispersed the water. "Master your feedings I need to, to," he tested but he couldn't get the words off.

"Kill him, you worthless fool," Voldemort hissed but they both noticed the wand was in Hames hand. The body bowed as the chains linked between the fingers preventing any movement.

James stood stoically his fingers pulsed over his wand as he comtimplated murder. It was so tempting to just end the abomination that wriggled in front of him.

"You know the spell, do it," Voldemort grinned as he tempted the man. "How many members of the order to I kill, how many friends, loved ones," Voldemort cackled.

"Master?" Quirrel breathed but James frowned in realization.

"Nice try leach but I don't think your borrowed body is going to last. I don't think his magic can sustain you after that little duel." James put up his mental defenses, as the body dropped and the dust like raith moaned a cry as it vanished out of the room. James turned to see the Headmaster with Holly hidden behind the man's purple robes. James but back on his anger, as he was tired himself already.

"It seems you are much more accomplished than I believed possible," Dumbledore complemented as the staff started to come into view.

"James?" McGonigal exclaimed as she drew her wand on instinct.

"Easy Maverna, Mr. Potter here was just doing his parental duty, we will speak on it later are good friend here has had an exhaustive duel.

James relaxed as he put his wand away before he handed Quirrel's wand to Dumbledore. The man collapsed to the ground as Dumbledore checked the man's pulse.

"Dead," he confirmed as he stood up, everyone flinched. "Seems Voldemort's leaching combined with the rigerous duel was to much for him."

Holly opened her mouth before she closed it. "One body can't support two people, magic can help off set its effects but unless they have something to offset the constant magical drain they both would die." James explained.

"Dumbledore, this is yours," Holly handed him the stone as James eyed the stone in contempt.

"I think this has been a long night, headmistress would you be so kind as to escort Miss Poter to her room," he asked kindly as James waited for his daughter to be escorted away.

"This was very dangerous," James frowned when the pair had been left alone. Dumbledore didn't respond as he pulled out his wand and conjured up a pair of chairs. He jestured to one. James intentionally waited a second before he sat down.

"I am well aware of the possibility of danger, it is expected when dealing with hormonal wizards and witches who can bend reality as they see fit." He admitted.

"Hardly, an opinion a parent would share after such a night like this." James returned as Dumbledore seemed to node in agreement. "I question your defense you requested with the exception of Snape's contributions it seems a first year could run the gambit." James commented.

"One would assume it wouldn't be the first batch of geniuses to strut through these halls." He gave James a smirk.

"All right fine, Holly is brilliant, me being involved probably didn't help." He admited,

"You can't protect her from this you know the profecy." Dumbledore reminded,

"We both know those are bullocks. The only reason it's in play is cause someone blabbed." James grumbled, Dumbledore sighed, "I know, don't give me that look, he paid in his own way." He frowned as he glanced at the mirror.

There was Lily with Holly happy with both of his parents even aged as lively as ever. He turned back to the aged wizard. "So Moody tells me you plan to join the Aurrors." Dumbledore suddenly said as the silence broke.

"Something to do, seems a good use of my talents," James shrugged, Dumbledore paused as he nodded.

"Seems, I feel it may take some time to get the requisite filled in, in the mean time I seem to have a position recently opened," he glanced over at the body.

"You could just ask you know I would say yes, " James sighed as the old man shrugged. "I guess I could teach the up coming year," James sighed. "You know it says a lot about us that we can chat next to a body like this,"

"I have been timing it, he may have taken a potion," he admired,

"It seems poor security for such a dangerous stone," James remarked,

"There will be no dissuading you," Dumbledore shook his head, "I held no illusion that I could stop him. Despite the belief in Hogwarts it is no more effective than Gringotts. So a new goal formed delay to put as many petty traps as possible extend the time time, security charms to force a person to play by the rules. Then the biggest time sync the mirror. I knew that It was a matter of time so I turned it in my favor. True any Dark lord could do as you did blast their way in. But with out apirrition they would be bottled back into the full staff of Hogwarts including myself."

"Clever if he didn't use the stone the second he got it." James admitted, "even though you got back before he would have been able to use it."

"From what I gleaned, with out Holly I would have been able to walk down here with little concern, it seems our old enemy is not as clever as he once was. A side effect of sharing a body I would wager." He shrugged as he held up the stone he crushed the ruby stone into a dull powder. As James stood up in surprise.

"The real one was destroyed years ago, its rumored preservation is to prevent the theft of the elixir, which by my calculations has just been used up by my old friend." He clicked his watch together. "Nothing to worry about, thanks to Lilly Holly was never in any danger and now we know Voldemort is in fact active again." He smiled, "I hope you have a good trip home, and look forward to seeing you at the first staff meeting of the new school year." Dumbledore got up to dispose of the body as James looked at the stone.

As he found himself alone with the mirror he realized he could have stepped to the side and some nothing and it would have worked out. "Maybe," he though as he looked at the mirror as he drew closer he could see so many old and current friends who filled the space behind him. Then at the front next to Holly a boy with black messy hair about a year under Holly. The pain burned as he looked at his unborn son. The boy smiled excited to see him as he almost knocked Holly over who gave him an annoyed look before she smiled again.

"Enjoying the view?" Came a greasy voice as James turned to see his old school yard target. He would say victim but Snape gave as good as he got especially during their final years.

"Yep," James admired, as he walked away from the mirror, the two made eye contact as James rolled his eyes. "You can't help yourself can you?" James brushed the intrusion of privacy.

"One can never be to careful." Snape smirked . James didn't respond as he headed for the stairs only to find Snape in his way.

"Can I help you," James politely asked, "oh sorry thank you for helping out my daughter when she was looking for her friend," James smiled which caused Snape to blink in surprise. James moved past Snape, "you may want some sleep, you still have classes to take care of." James advices with that he left.

The sudden spike in adrenaline finally dissipated as he walked into the house, he sat down in his lazy chair turned on the lamp and thought. His mind going over explanations as he dived through his decade of study he finally came to a conclusion an explanation. "Horcrux," he confirmed that was not good, to figure out what was a Horcrux would be an impossible task, since do little was known about them.

The sun was slowly started to rise as he realized he had pulled an all nighter as Lupin walked down the stairs. "James were you up all night, you look like you got in a fight what happened?" He asked very concerned.

"You wouldn't believe the night I had," James smirked, he quickly ran down the events as Lupin had to pick his jaw of the floor.

"Horcruz you are sure?" Lupin pressed,

"Yeah, the old Potter library had made mention of them. Sadly it's the only explanation for his ghostly form. Not unless he found a new form of immortality." James nodded.

"Both would be problematic," Lupin agreed. "I can't think of what he would use Voldemort is normally very spartan in appearance. To have something like that, one would have on him." Lupin figured.

"A thought, so best check my old house then if he had anything it would have fallen there. Thankfully it's a memorial, so I shouldn't have an issue to check." He stood up only for Lupin to catch his shoulder.

"Get some sleep first old friend plenty of time, for that latter," Lupin insured, James opened his mouth, "it waited for over a decade, it can wait a few more hours."

James wanted to protest but he couldn't help but yawn."fine," he frowned as he headed up for some sleep

Sirius was already up and about who quickly tossed him the profit. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He frowned as James noticed that he was named as the man who stopped the theft. Voldemort was notably absent but he wasn't to surprised as he poured out a cup of coffee.

"Of all the things..." Sirius ranted very upset that he missed out on the first bit of action in a long time James watched in amusement as he drank his coffee Sirius was not happy about being left out of the action.

"Nothing of all the adventures?" Sirius complained, the two were around the old Potter house, the place was grown over but mostly intact with a lot of water damage in the exploded room. "Nothing if anything did exist here it's long gone." James yawned before he nodded in agreement with him.

The pair meet up at the front as James found the street more interesting."So now what?" Sirius asked as he looked at James.

"Well, if I want to keep something safe," James mused,

"Hogwarts probably the room that appears when we need to hide shit." Sirius decided.

"Not a bad thought, maybe a vault the older the better, you think he would have trusted one of his death eaters," James lead.

"Hmm, I would have access to Beatrix's vault it's still part of the black family, since nobody expected me to come into the family head."

"Want to go snoop?" James asked, as Dirius grounded at him.

"Sounds like fun." Sirius agreed, as they headed off. The pair had a fight before them it seemed Old Bella had put up some roadblocks. She even passed her heritence of to somebody called Tom Riddle after lord Voldemort of course James made a mental note to investigate Tom.

But with every name on her list jailed or dead. The process took hours and Narcica tried to get involved being a sister, but it didn't last long a second letter recalled the first. "Ugh that woman needs to make up bet mind," Sirius grumbled as his head hit the desk. James patted him on the back, " Don't patronize me this was your idea."

"Yep, isn't this fun?" James grin dead as Sirius glared at him the Goblin seemed to take an absorbent amount of pleasure thanks to the legal red tape, so many potential inhariters didn't help.

"Access has been granted," Goblin informed,

"Finally!" Sirius announced which caused the banker to jump. The two were lead to the carts, as they sat down.

"Ready?" James asked as Sirius grinned the cart shot off as they both screamed and hooted in joy which seemed to annoy the driver to know end.

The cart slowed down as the two leaped of as the pair smirked since the bad mood had moved to a new host.

"So what are we looking for?" Sirius asked as the vault door opened.

"Something that shouldn't be here,"James frowned as he entered the vault. Gold and jewelry littered the shelves as Sirius rummaged around in disgust.

"You could always donate to some cause if it turns your stomach to look at it." James glanced over at him.

"Yeah I thought of that but then the Malfoy's would get it, I heard talk they got a lot of the stuff I threw out last time." He frowned as he turned around to get a better view.

"Hey James," Sirius asked as James paused,

"Sirius," James replied

"Outside of Gryphondor, what would be the last house you would expect my cousins vault?" He asked,

James thought about it for a second. "Hufflepuff, if I were to take a guess," James admitted. "Why?"

He turned to see Sirius holding the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. "I think I found it," Sirius smirked, James frowned at it.

"How odd I would have expected a slytherin artifact at most,"James frowned.

"You don't think he made more than one?" Sirius frowned,

"I hope not it may not even be his. I say we take it to your place lock it up and see if we can find out who owned it last. Cause I doubt your cusin would care about founder relecs." James admitted,

"You are doing this on purpose can't we just destroy the damn thing now just to be safe." Sirius pleaded.

"Fine why not," James groaned, as gave in to his friend.

Later they headed into the basement and tossed the cup on the floor as Sirius took out his wand with glee. He sent a spell at it, the blast sent the cup flying, it landed as James sat down. But the cup was still intact, "grr," Sirius grumbled, as he started to machinegun spells at it as he raced after it. The spells knocked the cup around as the wizard reacked havoc on everything but the cup. James flipped over the cup as he figured it would take a while.

James glanced over the Quiditch scores as he frowned at the cannons latest defeat. He spit Lupin as he walked in as confused as possible as he gave James a helpless expression. James shrugged and went back to his paper as the human bludger carried on in his rampant acts of vandalism.

"You done?" James asked as the room

Seemed to finally go silent. Sirius looked like a mess, his robes a mess and the room looked like a hurricane had hit it. Craters marched the walls nothing was left standing as a shelf sudden collapsed to the ground.

"Well I am out of ideas," he admitted as he straightened up.

"Care to fill me in?" Remus asked who seemed throughly amused at Sirius's antics.

James sighed as he explained the last twenty foythourse or so. "So did either of you look up means of distruction?" He glanced between them.

"No," Sirius admitted,

"I just wanted to see how long he would keep trying random spells," James smiled as Sirius shot a glare at him.

"In just world I would be the rich friend," Lupin shook his head as Sirius smiled,

"If I was poor neither of you would want me around." Sirius laughed,

"Your rich and I don't want you around," James cracked,

"I don't know that thick head of yours would make a good door stop." Lupin joked, at the same time as Sirius comicly slump his shoulders.

"I needed that." James admired, "sadly it seems the requirement is irreparable magical damage."

"So I just played a really long solo game of kick the cup, dandy," Sirius facepalmed

"Pretty much," Lupin confirmed "I don't think any of us have anything that can do that level of damage."

"I know of spells, but I never played around of it." James admitted, they glanced at a silent Sirius.

"I got nothing I don't touch the stuff on principle." He waved of, James picked the cup up,

"Guess we will need some help on this one." James held up his arm as Garius landed on his arm, with a quick charm a request was written up.

"So why the request I doubt Dumbledore is going to turn you away." Lupin pointed out.

"I feel I need to show the old man some respect. We haven't been seeing eye to eye." James admired as the letter rolled up and slipped into an envelop the owl nabbed it and flew off.

"Yeah, didn't notice," Sirius glanced away but James caught the eye flick back.

"He wanted to let Holly confront Voldemort," James glanced at as both of his old friends went wide eyed. "He said everything would be safe," James snorted, "I think he has some chess game in mind. I don't want my daughter involved in this. I know Sirius she already is, but damn it I don't want to burry my daughter." He sighed as the room went silent.

"While I am all up for children growing up, and becoming better, I fear 11 may have been a bit early." Lupin admitted, Sirius nodded, in agreement.

"Yeah, after Holly is way to much of a witch for Voldemort's feeble skills," he nodded as James cracked a smirk.

"We still have some time, before school lets out, I am going to sniff around about this cup, do to it being dull, Sirius see if you can find a way to break that cup." He waved at it as Sirius gleamed in delight at the prospect as they parted for a time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The end of school wrap-up wasn't much of an issue. Dumbledore took over teaching defense which was an amazing time. The school gave her as well as Ron and Hermione a service to the school and with her up on the broom the Ravenclaw match was managed with a third brutal victory for the lion cinching the win, for both the cups.

Holly kicked back on the Hogwarts express, the mellow space was filled, Ron still beat up about his rat being gone, but was playing a game of exploding snap and getting as much use as he could out of his wand. Neville was practicing his spells and would ask Holly or Hermione for help. Hermione was reading over books as Holly glanced out the window. Overall everything had worked out favorably, with two hiccups, her dad, and Dumbledore.

The conversation with Dumbledore on the matter was rather smooth a few unanswered questions on her survival but the protection that she had against Voldemort was fully explained, although her father had figured that was the case so it seemed her mother was the one who deserved the credit, for the downfall which the headmaster agreed.

Her father was a separate matter he went silent the only reply she got back was, she glanced at the letter. "Talk Later," she sighed she had a feeling he was probably very mad at her for her actions. She sent a few letters the cup victories but she still got no response. She tried both her uncles they were willing to alleviate her worries a bit her dad seemed to be involved in a project, another one of great importance, she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she set her book down as Neville glanced over at her as an explosion from the game Ron was playing.

"I think I may be in trouble, my dad hasn't sent me a letter back he's been quiet." She admitted,

"How could he be mad, you save the stone won the cups?" Ron blurted out in surprise, everyone talking about the matter positively for the remainder of the school year.

"My dad didn't take kindly to me risking my life," she admired, "I think he's the only one seriously disappointed." She admitted, the weight seemed to hit them hard as the joy kinda faded with the realization they probably could have been killed.

"Still everything worked out, nobody got hurt." Ron waved off but the mood had been soured.

She got off the train, she had to look to find her dad who was talking with Neville's dad. The father and son greatest each other happily as Neville smiled brightly as his parents greeted him. She watched as her Dad slowly stood up as he waved his wand and her trunk floated along.

"Pity about your plans I was hoping to see you fighting alongside me," Frank called as James waved back.

"It's not off the table yet, just for a year." James laughed as Holly gave her dad a confused look.

"I'll tell you later, been a bit busy sorry I didn't reply to your letters." He apologized, the two walked into kings cross. "I was offered the job of the defense against the dark arts." He dropped as Holly went wide-eyed.

"But the curse!" She cried out as they got a few odd looks as Holly spun back worried about her trunk only to see it rolling up in front of her, a few weird looks, but James whispered something and after a slightly dreamy look went back to themselves. "That's dangerous nobody ever makes it past the first year." She panicked as her dad simply shrugged.

"I am more than willing take the risks." Her dad said as they pulled up to a car in surprise.

"Rental turns out Mr. Weasily is in the misuse of muggle artifacts office didn't want him to know," James admitted,

"I think his dad, does the same thing so I don't think he'll grief you if you let him check it out," Holly considered, she was sure that someone brought it up.

"Fair enough, but I am aware of the curse, I am only going along for a single year." He admitted,

"This is payback for the Voldemort thing isn't it?" She accused as the two slammed the doors of the car shut.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He asked back as Holly frowned at him before she snapped her gaze away.

"I was thinking about beforehand." He admitted, "I, I, what did Dumbledore tell you?" He asked as Holly realized that her dad hadn't even put the key in the ignition.

"Well we went over the protection my mom gave me, we talked about the stone being destroyed. I asked why my scar hurt, said something about him maybe transferring powers to me, but didn't go further." She explained, "dad? Do you know something?" He shifted but didn't answer, as he glanced at her with a pair of sad brown eyes.

"I know one thing for sure and the second is a theory. I don't know if I should tell you, I feel you should know, you proved yourself and did your old man proud when you stood up against him." He smiled, a warm feeling hit her chest as her dad beamed in pride. "Your mother would have killed you for it and I have half a mind to agree. But I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing." He said, "but what I figure it would change you, in what ways I don't know." He suddenly swept her into a big hug as something wet hit her hair. "I don't want to lose you, I worry what the truth will do. Can it wait for one summer vacation? You can ask me then, please?" It almost sounded like a beg, and that scared her more than anything Dumbledore had implied.

"Sure we doing anything special? She smiled as she regained her vision as her dad pulled back and smiled as well.

"Not sure," he mused as he started the car, "I was thinking of going someplace how does France sound?"

"Just is?" Holly asked as James paused,

"Ditch Sirius and Lupin? I am game, but first homework," Holly pouted, as her Dad laughed, "Just long enough to let me plan the trip out."

The pair headed home as a split of excitement and worry followed her around homework wasn't too difficult Lupin was more than happy to get away from his own politics, he was a great help as her dad seemed to have forgotten most of his potions and herbology lessons.

The Holiday start was a bit sudden, "I think I got everything, right?" Her dad looked at Lupin. He rubbed his chin as if going deep in thought.

"I believe so," he smiled coyly.

"I got the charm setup, so you press this button your invisible when you hit it again it creates a memory charm to fool anyone who sees you turn visible,e" Sirius explained as Holly jumped into the side cart. "What no hug?" He frowned at Holly.

She gave a slight pout as she got back out and gave Lupin a hug as Sirius scowled as Lupin chuckled, as she moved but Sirius gave his own pout as he turned away. "Sniff," Holly exaggerated,

"Crap," Sirius realized as he glanced down to

See a pair of watery green-eyed. "I hate those," he sighed in defeat as he finally got his hug.

The bike flared up as the engine roared to life. Holly gave a wave to Hermione as they took off.

"So what are we doing?"

"Well, I figure we could bounce around to see the sights, maybe hit up a Quidditch match." He explained, "France usually has all female players maybe you can add to your natural talent. I wanted to sniff around the armature dueling tournaments." He admitted since they had a silencing charm on the bike they could chat.

"Think we could go shopping?" She asked as her dad groaned,

"I guess, I may have found a nice ally, or are you thinking something more muggle?" He asked.

"Bit of both wouldn't mind going swimming either, not a summer break without a trip to the beach." Holly smiled,

"Sounds fair, we could save that and invite your friends over." He offered,

"Sounds much better." She admitted.

True to form the first few days they explored the city, the found a few magical historical sights as well as the odd which and wizard. The Quidditch game was fun as they watched the home team pull out a victory and her dad spent some time with a newspaper as she glanced around the stores.

"I didn't think so," James said as he put the chocked back on the self. "The butterflies can stay, as she put the hair ornaments in.

"No fun," she huffed as her dad paid for the order.

"What would call the last few days," he asked as they headed out on the streets.

"Stress tests, to see how much I can get away with," Holly replied. Her dad eyed her playfully as she spotted a pair of good-looking boys.

"Anyway," he cleared his throat as she turned back to him. "The amateur dueling ring is going to start up soon. I want to have a bit of fun myself." He urged as they headed along.

"So anyone famous I heard Professor Flitwick dueled in his day," Holly recalled,

"Doubtful dueling isn't as popular as it use to be. The amateur ring is more for fun and bragging rights at the local pub." He shrugged.

"So why not do it at home?" She asked,

"Cause nobody will duel your old man. The trouble with the duelist circuit is if you get to good nobody will duel you. It's why Flitwick doesn't even practice at these places."

"Oh, why is that?" Holly asked,

"Well in most sports you play to make money. In a circuit people back out of a big name moved in; why waste money if you know Dumbledore is in the tournament? As for the big fights, it's money on gambling it's not gambling if you know one person doesn't stand a chance. So you normally just get the middle guys dueling people who aren't as amazing or as showy as people like Dumbledore. Add on most circuits have spell lists, spells you can't use" He explained as they walked into a decent sized building with a large table in the middle with a lot of chairs. The place already had a large body of people currently most people seemed well-dressed wizards.

"Name?" Asked an aged which as the translator charm worked its magic. Holly decided to take a seat near the front row. She sat for a moment before she pulled out a book to read thankfully fiction in nature.

"You zeem a bit young to be participating." Said a female voice, Holly glanced up a woman about four years maybe three it was hard to peg.

She seemed rather cold and critical with her blonde hair and clean pressed dress, she was very pretty and prim much the opposite of herself who hardly bothered to brush her hair more than four days a week. "My dad is participating, we are here on vacation. It's payback for dragging him through a shopping spree." Holly admitted as she decided to give the older teen the benefit of the doubt, even if she felt like she was being accused of something.

"That makes sense," as the blonde glanced away nervously Holly wasn't sure what to do, "Do you like Quidditch?" She gave a nervous grin.

"I am familiar with zhe sport," she admitted who now seemed just as relieved.

"Holly," she introduced as the blonde blinked in surprise.

"You are English?" She asked in surprise, "Your French is incredible," she complimented.

"Hardly my father put a charm this is his doing not mine," Holly admitted,

"Impressive, oh Fluer," she rectified as the two shook hands. Holly soon found herself in a conversation on clothing, makeup, and celebrities. They paused when her dad came up he also looked very prim kinda reminded her of Malfoy only he didn't look like a rat, and he actually looked like a nice but stern person.

It was weird Hermione never talked about stuff like this and her other roommates, while friendly avoid them for the most part. But it was refreshing in a way to just sit back and listen. Holly popped in to offer an opinion, as the tournament slowly winded down.

"James Potter, not familiar, I do see the resemblance," she glanced as her dad stepped forward who smiled cockily. Fleur's dad stepped forward with a polite wave.

"My dad is the best, he reads so much, I swear he has the largest number of spells under his belt in this dueling bracket. Maybe even better, my dad wants to go pro even if the money is not as good." She went on as Holly nodded with a knowing smile, she had heard this a few times before.

Holly was disappointed her dad kept to simple spells by his standard hardly the spectacle he put forward against Quirrel. "You okay?"Fleur asked as Holly waved off the concern.

"It's nothing," Holly smiled, as she was sure her new friend believed she was worried about her dad. She found Fleur was like Ron no filter but unlike Ron, Fluer seemed to love to talk, where Ron would allow some silence.

A body hit the table as the match was called, "yes!" Fleur shouted as she stood up to celebrate as Holly blinked in surprise that her dad got dropped.

The two men smiled and shook her head as the pair walked down after the brief winner's ceremony.

"They both got a cash prize as they chatted away.

"Sorry," Fluer apologized to Holly but, she just felt confused.

"Could I inrezt you in an early dinner?" He offered,

"I could go for a meal," James admitted, as Holly blinked in surprise and awkwardness as she was dragged along to the local restaurant.

The dinner went smoothly but Holly kept quiet for a while as the two dads and Fleur chatted over dueling techniques, until her dad dragged her in.

"You okay?" Fleur's dad cut in as Holly took a second to realize she was being addressed.

"Yeah, just thinking," she admitted,

"Ah taking your dads lose hard huh?" The man surmised. "Don't be duels like this have rules, far too many, to make a duel a good indication of skill." He smiled as both the younger girls looked at him in surprise.

"But you won." Fleur blinked, as she looked at Her dad but he stayed silent.

"Yeah cause he didn't use to dueling, I fueled enough vets to know the difference. You hesitated a lot, your first instinct isn't to disarm the want but take out the person. It happens from time to time, a vet from some blood war starts dueling thinking it will be a simple changeup. But they foul out use spells they shouldn't and get disqualified, a long time ago a guy killed their opponent cause they had a flashback mid-fight. The difference between me and James is that we were both fighting him. That's kinda why I wanted to have dinner wanted to know if I could talk you out of dueling just to be safe." He admitted.

"No worries this was a one-time thing, I am going to be teaching next year and wanted to restart the school dueling club. I felt I needed to duel at least once to get the right idea." James admitted, "sorry if I worded you Mr. Delecore.

"No trouble at all teaching you must be taking up at Hogwarts." He went on as the pair chatted away amicably. She glanced over at Fleur who now looked like Holly did, they left a lot unsaid but Holly got the impression her dad would be the victor in an all-out fight, without the regulations.

Holly noticed as Fleur seemed a bit more introverted as the meal carried on, "James Potter. Are you the guy that beat Voldemort?" Fleur asked suddenly,

"Nope that was my wife," James corrected,

"Oh," Fleur's dad realized, "sorry but that would explain a bit, I heard there was a recent incident with the stone." He recalled, which since Nicholas resided in France Holly guessed it was news here as well.

"Yeah, that was fun it's why I got the job the former was trying to steal the stone to bring back Voldemort." James admired,

"Voldemort, really that wasn't mentioned in the paper." Fleur's dad glanced at him with suspicion.

"Well he claimed to be him, so at least we got a copycat hanging around who broke into Gringotts." James shrugged, as Fleur's dad had to agree as such a wizard would be dangerous regardless of the name.

Holly frowned at her dad it felt like a lie not pushing for the truth. The pairs split ways after a decent argument over the bill.

"Why didn't you convince him it was Voldemort?" Holly asked as James sat down on the bike.

"You can't waste time arguing with people. While we know the truth, it's not my desire nor should it be to stomp over every detail, to get him to see the danger. Was enough of a victory." He admired,

"I don't like it." Holly folded her arms, she felt him ruffle her hair. She swatted at him,

"Pick your battles, my young witch." He grinned as he ruffled her hair some more despite her protests.

The pair headed back to the hotel as Holly got ready for bed, a vanilla colored owl flew in with a letter from Fluer.

"Looks like you got a pen pal," James commented as Holly nodded as she read over the letter with a grin.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The vacation thrummed on, while the rest of the vacation was fun it wasn't as interesting as the talk with the Delecore. They headed home, went out to the beach where everyone got to watch Sirius stick out with muggle and witches alike.

It was closing in on the end of the summer when she got an invite to spend some time over at Ron's house.

"So do you want to head over, just promise you'll be back in time to go to the ally," her dad half insisted half asked.

"Sure," she shrugged. "Seems Mr. Weasley wants you and Sirius to look at his car."

"Muggle tech sounds good to me." Sirius butted in as Holly shook her head.

"So what is floo powder, they mention they are connected to the network," Holly brought up as James smirked, as Sirius burst into laughter. "What?"

"Memories, I am not gonna bother we can take the bike." James waved off,

"I want to try this out." Holly insisted.

"Okay, I'll get this set up." Sirius chuckled as he headed off.

"What is so funny?"She eyed her father.

"I'll tell you after I stop Sirius there is a reason I kept us off the network." With that, her dad chased after her uncle.

The trip over snowballed as the men hung around the car, talking about the engine.

"I can't believe your dads just as mental as mine." Ron sighed, as they hung out in his room. He seemed uncomfortable, as he glanced at the window.

"You have no idea my dad and uncle flew away from the muggle police and ended up getting in a shoot out with some death eaters."

"Your dad is crazy," Ron admitted, as Holly nodded,

"So what is up with your sister, she ran off as soon as she saw me?" Holly asked Ron laughed,

"Oh you are here hero, wouldn't stop talking about you all summer long," Ron explained, as Holly felt very uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it mom says she'll grow out of it. I know you want everyone to give your mom the credit, so maybe say that in front of her."

"That could make it worse, oh that reminds me meat a friend over at France." Holly moved to show Ron.

"Does he like Quidditch?" Ron asked as Holly laughed,

"What makes you think it's a guy?" Holly paused.

"You normally hang out with guys technically?" Ron scratched his read hair.

"Her name is Fleur and sadly I don't think so." She admitted,

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at the picture as Holly felt a string of negative emotions hit her with that word.

"Yeah," she said in a neutral tone that Ron didn't pick up on.

"Here, you want to go pick up a quick pick-up game of Quidditch?" He asked as he handed the picture back.

"Sure," Holly smiled as all was forgiven. The pair quickly rounded up the usual suspects and with out a seeker Holly took up the chaser position.

The game gathered a slight crowd, despite it not being much of a game more like a half court game.

"You have a broom I can borrow?" Sirius asked,

"Yeah," Arthur admired as he handed him an adult broom as Sirius road up next to Ron. The activity stopped. "I think we can work up a bit of a game now, me and Percy will be keepers sound good."

"If I must," Percy doing his best to look like his arm was being twisted.

"So Ronnie kins and his girlfriend versus us then," Fred teased as Ron turned red,

"Less talk more game," Holly grinned as Sirius tossed her the ball as she spun it on her finger.

"Watch out, Fred, I think the youngest seeker of the century may have a big head," George commented as Holly passed the ball to Ron. Who got it past Percy into the makeshift hop.

"I don't think I am the one with the ego problem." She smirked as the game was on.

Her dad passed the ball up to Percy, the twins easily had the better teamwork, they played a while longer. But her uncle was able to make up for the lack of experience, the adults called out advice, Ron for the most part struggled with the change more use to keeper than chaser. Holly stole the quaffle and passed it to Ron who lingered near Percy's side. They day went on until Dinner with both sides convinced they won the game.

"Molly you didn't have to," Her dad commented at the spread, the large group spread the living room.

"This is payback for Christmas," Mrs. Weasley insisted,

"Your boys helped out my daughter, it was the least I could do." James reasoned as Holly watched his dad squirm under the woman's gaze.

"I didn't cook all this up to go to waste, sit," she ordered as her dad and her uncles complied.

"You wouldn't believe it, these raids are getting crazy," Mr. Weasley went on,

"It's weird, that such an important job is being reduced to two people." Lupin commented, "when it comes to the statute of secrecy, your job is the most important."

"I can handle it, although I wouldn't mind having a bit of a budget to hire on more hands." He admitted.

"Yeah those muggles are getting sharper we may need the extra man power." Sirius nodded,

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked,

"Oh they set up the Endeavor last May," Sirius commented,

"Up," Arthur asked,

"Yeah outer space, they got a network of stuff orbiting the planet to speed up communication, mind you it's not as amazing as the floo network but they are doing there best, I would give another decade or so and they maybe able to rival our communication spells." Sirius shrugged,

"You have been watching to much tv," Lupin chuckled, "but he isn't wrong the muggle society is much smarter than most wizards give it credit, we could stand to learn a thing or two."

"You must show me some of this stuff." Arthur smiled as Molly sighed.

"Still can't get pictures to move," Ron grumbled, as Holly chuckled,

Dinner moved on, Sirius and Mr. Weasley moved away as the pair talked on about Muggles, Sirius going on about the more cutting edge technology such as the speed tests they did in America.

"So James, I heard you're going to be teaching this year, I really wish you wouldn't have gone for the cursed position." Mrs. Weasley commented.

"I only signed out for about a year, so I don't plan on getting cursed," James admitted,

"Any plans after?" Molly asked as Holly noticed a front in the woman's eye.

"I have a few," James responded as he blinked in confusion.

"I was wondering if you planned on getting back in dating scene, Holly could use a mother figure in her life." Molly brought up as James froze like a deer in the headlights.

"Good luck Sirius has been trying to get James out there for almost five years now." Lupin admired,

"Not that Sirius has had any luck," James commented wryly.

"Batchelor for life," Sirius proclaimed, as Holly noticed Mrs. Weasley give her a concerned look.

"It's okay, dad's not ready beside I don't think any woman alive could complete with my mom." Holly smiled which seemed to soften the matron up a bit.

"Well deary if you need anything you just let me know." She insisted,

"Speaking of which I was wondering, Holly grew out of her old uniforms was wondering if you could take them off our hands." James went over there was a slight pause, "if you don't want em I am just gonna take them to one of the second hand store," James admired,

"Sure, we got no issue." Arthur spoke up,

"Good to know, I will have Garius drop it of tomorrow," James finished,

"Speaking of witch when are we getting the letters in, it's getting a bit late." Holly spoke up.

Dinner finished up as everyone said goodbye. "You really did it this time Jame, now you and Molly are going to try and kill each other with kindness," Sirius laughed,

"The world could always use more kindness," Lupin smiled, as James tossed him the bike keys. "Why?"

"I feel like going for a run, I need to clear my head."

"Can you teach me?" Holly asked with a grin, as her Dad paused,

"I think we got enough time before school starts." James smiled,

"James, that's very dangerous," Lupin warned,

"Oh Remues we got two guys who did it why not?" Sirius smiled, "I could go for a run as well." The two shifted and rushed off into the distance.

"They can't seem to say no to you huh?" Lupin asked her.

"More than you realize lets go," she jumped into the side car.

"Hope you are ready I can tell you this project is going to be, fun." He chuckled darkly.

"So a mouth?" Holly looked at the leaf her dad had handed her.

"I didn't stutter did I, one mouth and that's just the start try not to eat it when you have your meals." He warned,

"This is just the start, back out know, cause after a point it gets dangerous to back out," Lupin warned.

"Any extra tasks we can finish up at the school you should have your new form before Halloween."

Holly put the leaf in her mouth and instantly wanted to spit it out as her dad did his best to hide his amusement. "How anyone figured out this step I will never understand." She frowned as her face went over a series of different faces.

"Mandrakes are very magical in nature, they can also cure petrification, I think that was second-year herbology?" Lupin half guessed as James shrugged, "Anyway have fun with the leaf," as the three walked away as Holly wanted to shout at them but the rank flavor kept her from doing more than making faces.

The proses weren't fun as she found herself talking a lot less. When Hermione came over her friend took full advantage of her quitter behavior. "You are looking rather green." Hermione had commented.

After a fun day of hanging around the Granger household she headed up to her messy bedroom when she heard her bed springs. She opened the door, to find a rather wrinkly creature with tennis ball sized eyes with a rather poor looking pillow case as makeshift clothing.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" She asked very concerned that something got into her room.

"Oh, my name is Dobby the house elf, mistress Potter, and I come with a grave warning you must not go back to Hogwarts."

"Right," Holly grimaced, "care to explain, take a seat I got a feeling this is going to be fun. Suddenly the creature started to ball uncomfortably.

"Dobby has heard of your greatness, but Donny has never heard of your compassion. Donny has never been asked to sit next to a witch like an equal!" He cried out as Holly sat down and let the house elf calm down.

"You okay?" She asked as the house elf nodded and sat down on the chair at her desk as she sat down on the bed.

"A terrible plot is being hatched at Hogwarts, your life will be in terrible danger Holly most promise not to go back."

"Sorry, my dad won't let me," Holly admitted Donny looked panicked he seemed to think Holly would agree.

"But your life," he looked very worried,

"Wouldn't be the first time, I appreciate the concern, why don't you head home," she urged. The House-elf looked torn as he suddenly rushed out of the room, "Crap," she thought as she rushed after, she tried to shout but the leaf almost fell out as the Elf headed down into her Dad's basement. Holly chased after Dobby. The house elf suddenly vanished in a poof as she spotted her dad who was just as confused as she was.

"House-elf, how odd, so no details?" James asked after Holly explained what had happened. Sirius and Lupin remained silent.

"Not really he seemed to panic after I said I would go back," Holly admitted.

"This is troubling, we need to make sure that Dobby can't get back in. I didn't even consider a house elf." Her Dad frowned,

"Nobody does, this will take some doing, house elves, don't follow the same rules even if we put up anti-apparition wards." Lupin frowned.

"What's the big deal?" Holly asked,

"The big deal is that a house elf is magically required to listen to the house, they serve so if a house elf is tasked with keeping you away from school we may have a few issues on the way. If you end up stranded don't panic, send an owl, and don't go running off." James imparted, "This elf maybe trying to scare you or it may have a real concern. Sirius has a house elf that is a bit on the weird side, we have no way of knowing. I'll talk to Dumbledore let him know either way."

The time to get books came and Ron was even less observant about Holly's weird leaf, the proses went easily enough until they found themselves at bookstore store which was filled with witches.

Gilderoy Lockhart was having a book signing.

"Ugh mom's been pushing those books, the household pests one the most." Ron made a face.

"Wasn't he that git, four years below us who said he was going to make a philosopher stone before graduation?" Sirius asked,

"As well as play for England," James rolled his eyes,

"Now then, I recall it was Captain get the cup, then buckle down and become the youngest minister for magic," Sirius recalled,

"You remember all that crap but couldn't pass your exams with more than an A." Lupin frowned.

"He beat that crap into my head," Sirius grumbled,

"Let's get the school books, this is going to be fun," James grumbled.

"Too bad he couldn't be our teacher, his exploits are incredible," Hermione commented, as Ron looked a little green.

Something about the man-made Holly uncomfortable as Molly seemed to share Hermione's interest, who seemed disappointed at having any books for him to sign.

They walked in as James grabbed the needed book before he passed along one to the Weasley students.

"How did you know?" Fred asked as James smiled at him.

"I may have had a hand in what books got picked." He winked,

Holly moved around when she bumped into the photographer,

"Watcher," he growled only to spot the scar. "Holly Potter!" He proclaimed, her name reappeared until she found herself, next to the celebrity,

"Together we will make the front page, he smiled,

"Hello Gilly weed," James greeted as the man turned to see a very angry looking dad just as the camera flashed.

"James," he smiled nervously, as he realized the crowd went silent,

"I hope you think before you pull such a stunt again." James put a hand on his shoulder, "I would advise you ask. Wouldn't want anyone getting jumpy. Right?"

"Right." He smiled,

"Well since the press is here, I would like to announce, I will be taking up the Defense against the Dark Art position at Hogwarts, were like my good friend Mr. Lockhart will continue to teach wizards and witches how to defend against the darkness in the world." He grinned as the photographer got every pained expression on Lockhart's face.

Her dad leads her away as he ignored the dirty looks the author sent him. "What was that all about?" Holly asked doing her best to keep the leaf from obscuring her words.

"I upstaged him, you can't spend time arguing or fighting with people sometimes it's better if you make the best of a bad situation. You may have to deal with people like this, interviews fans crap like that, we will talk more about it later. Sadly this is a complicated situation, that we need to talk about." He patted her shoulder as he moved away to pay for the books.

Holly grouped up with Ron and Hermione, towards the front, "wow famous Holly Potter can't even go to a bookstore without making the front page," he glared, Holly frowned at the leaf.

"Leave her alone." Ginny glared at him,

"Another fan, got a little girl to fight your battles for you?" He glared at her,

"oh it's you," Ron looked at Malfoy like it was something gross he stepped in. "Why do we keep running into you, don't you have anything better to do than stalk my friend?"

"Stalk," Draco glared at Ron, as even Holly looked horrified at the implication. "I wouldn't be caught dead, half-blood!" he glared at Holly who just gave him a disinterested look, while Hermione blinked in surprise. Holly had to move as she grabbed Ron, but even with Ginny and Hermione, they were still skidding towards Malfoy.

"Ron!" Mr. Weasly called, as Ron froze, " what are you doing Let's go outside it's too crowded in here."

"Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley," said a man that Holly could only assume was Draco's dad as they looked so much alike. He had a similar sneer on his face as he placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasly returned,

"Busy time at the ministry I hear, all those raids I hope they are paying you overtime." He pulled a book out of Ginny's cauldron that she had picked back up after Ron stopped trying to beat Draco. "Apparently not, what's the point of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay well."

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Mr. Weasly gritted back his face turning a deeper shade of red then both of his children.

"Clearly," Lucius affirmed as he spotted Mr. and Mrs. Granger who were watching apprehensively unsure of what to do in such a situation. "The company you keep, and I thought you couldn't sink lower," Lucius was cut off, as Ginny's cauldron went flying, and Lucius went into a bookshelf as an encyclopedia crashed into his eye. as Ron and the twins shouted encouragements and Molly told her husband "No, Author No."

"Please, please, Gentlemen," cried out the owner of the bookstore. when a few figures moved in to break it up, James grabbed onto Lucius as he dragged the man up roughly, as Sirius grabbed Author up. Lucius winced under her dad's grip as Arthur licked at his busted lip.

"Now that we all got that out of our system," James tossed Lucius aside as he gave the blonde man a hard glare. "I think you were saying something about a company?" he stood next to Arthur and put a hand on his shoulder, as Lucius came face to face with Sirius and Remus and quickly realized the situation.

"Here take your book, its the best your father can afford," he shoved the transfiguration book back, as he turned away.

"Did, you see his eye, damn Aruthur the amount of money I would have paid to have done that," Sirus laughed as Lupin frowned at him, and proceeded to help put everything back.

"Honestly Arthur what were you thinking brawling in public like that what would Lockhart think?" Molly accused him,

"I wouldn't worry about it," James waved off, "If you ever get around to raiding the place and the damage you pulled wasn't satisfying enough, check this out." James borrowed a sheet of paper and scrolled a location down.

"How would you know this?" Me. Weasley asked as he looked at the paper.

"Ligitamence read his mind he plans on having everything transported then. Have fun." James smiled as Holly blinked in confusion, at the conversation.

"You can read minds!" Holly shouted at the breakfast table as her dad chuckled behind the news paper the headline was about a massively successful raid at the Malfoy manor. With Mr. Weasley at the front, he took James advice and found a mass amount of secret storage closets which cost the family a fair amount of gold.

"Yep," Her dad answered as he turned a page.

"How," Holly frowned in horror, at the idea of a mind-reading dad.

"I am not the only one, it's why I learned Legilimencey, Professor Snape and Dumbledore can use it as well as Voldemort. I also learned Occlumencey, to defend against such things."

"That explains how he knew about the stone." Holly realized, "wait how does it work?"

"Well, the spell incantation and a point from the wand. But masters who train for years can do it subtly with eye contact." He grinned as he dropped the paper and looked at her eyes.

"Eek!" She shrieked as she covered her eyes,

"It's okay trust me I have no desire to read my daughter's mind, but if you make eye contact and you see the eyes have a weird twinkle that's probably an indication.

"So why learn it? Besides giving Malfoy's dad a hard time."

"There are somethings I need to keep from Professor Snape, he's got enough guilt he doesn't need anymore. It's almost school time again, well I asked you one summer and you did, do you want to know the real reason behind the attack all those years ago?" He looked at her a stone expression as an uncomfortable feeling permeated her stomach.

"Yes." She nodded as her father looked very old suddenly he folded up the paper and almost reverently set it aside.

"This going to take some time, so get comfy. The first thing you need to take to heart is this. Prophecies are only as reliable and as powerful as the people involved." He explained as her stomach dropped out.

"Crap," escaped her lips.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." he finished,_

"Uh." She blinked, as she touched her scar at the mention of being marked.

"The damn thing is vague as it is destructive. A spy overheard this being spoken to Dumbledore. The spy only got the first portion, not all of it. Voldemort who put a lot of stock in this believes he is the dark lord. So he started to hunt for those who stood up to him three times, which was two culprits. Lilly and myself along with Neville's parents Frank and Alice. I don't know about them but I can tell you the three incidents if you like." He offered as he paused to take a drink.

"Later," she answered as her dad nodded and after a deep breath carried on.

"What convinced him, I don't know but he decided that you are the one, at this point me and your mother had gone underground at Dumbledore's request. So he came to kill you. I stood up a fourth time and was soundly crushed, your mother killed, and you marked as his equal."

"But, if he hadn't killed mom, I wouldn't have been given her protection, so he created the events." She realized there was no name or gender or any indication.

"Yep, if he ignored it it would have no power over him. But it's locked in, he will try to kill you, and," he smiled, "I doubt you would run and hide from him, you have proven you will not go quietly. So both of you are bound thanks to that idiotic prophecy."

"So am I gonna have to kill him?" She asked,

"I think, you are worried about the wording, I think you will have a hand in his death if you must take his life, I will do everything I can to make sure that is one part of this damn thing you don't have to worry about. That's why we were attacked." He summoned up.

Holly felt her eyes water as she rushed into her dad's arms. "You, you don't blame me for it do you?" She sobbed, as guilt and fear welled up at the idea.

"No," she felt herself pulled up into a pair of brown eyes. "No," he smiled, "we stepped up, we fought that war. The moment we defied him our seventh year we were already marked for death. We new that we accepted that." He insisted as she looked at her dad's eyes. "I am so sorry our actions put this burden on you, we were prepared to die for our beliefs. We didn't want to force such a thing on you," he started to tear up, "I am so sorry." He apologized as they both had tears coming down, as she realized he felt guilty about the incident himself as they both hugged it out, and then unwanted she started to giggle.

"Why am I laughing?" She pulled back as she wiped away at the tears only to find a much bigger hand doing the same.

"I love you my brace daughter." He smiled, "your dad is going to do everything to lessen this, I want you to go to school have fun with friends, prank a teacher, pushes this wort from your mind. Let the old man worry about this okay?" She nodded in agreement, as the two hugged it out.

"Oye, I will be helping as well don't forget Lupin as well, with the three of us the only thing to worry about is Holly's first date." Sirius butted in.

"Like hell, you are not allowed to date, or age got it." Her dad pointed at her,

"I am going to get right on that." She grimaced at her dad.

"The greatest threat to dad to give away his daughter, he can face down evils the world would quake from but the idea of his pre-teen daughter dating oh boy," Lupin laughed as the mood was lightened despite events to come.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Why is everything missing, I swear that house elf is stealing everything!" Sirius gripped as the four had hunted over the house.

"Dad we are going to be late." Holly warned as her dad grumbled along, before he sighed,

"okay we can't waste any more time we need to go now. I'll drop her off we will get your supplies together." Sirius volunteered,

"James, did you ever get rid of your books?" Lupin asked,

"Right, those old things will have to do," James brought out his wand and a small pouch flew to him as he quickly pulled out a series of books that looked just like Holly's only they looked a bit worn.

Holly thanked her lucky stars that her clothes hadn't been tampered with but the house elf had flinched nearly every school items during the last three weeks of summer break.

The pair scrambled to the bike, as Uncle Sirius revved up the bike, and he raced along forgoing every muggle driving regulation. She raced along as Sirius spotted the Weasley family up ahead. "Hey, Holly!" Ron waved before he noticed that his friend didn't have her cart with her or any school supplies.

"I'll see if I can slow the train down," Sirius said,

"Wait!" Holly didn't think it was a good idea only for her uncle to run right into a brick wall, he fell back before he slumped to the ground a bump. The group started to get looks as Ron looked just as confused as everyone else.

Holly wheeled around a cart and Ron helped prop him up.

"What is going on?" Asked a station manager.

"Sorry he wasn't watching where he was going," Holly apologized,

"Won't happen again, officer," Sirius admitted as he winced into a sitting position. Holly glanced over at the wall were Ron kicked at the wall that would normally have given way.

"It's blocked off," he admitted, as Ron glanced back at them, he wheeled his cart around as Holly noticed they had attracted a lot more attention.

They headed back out with clock telling them that the express had already gone. "So now what?" Holly asked her uncle,

"We can take the car," Ron pointed out, as Sirius laughed at the idea.

"That is a long flight, I don't think the car can last that long." Sirius warned, "sadly appariting to a moving target is dangerous at the best of times.

"Best thing to do is send an owl to the ministry and see what our options are, maybe Professor Dumbledore can help us out." Holly decided as she pulled Hedwig's cage,

"Good idea," Sirius agreed, they waited by the car when suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Weasley popped next to the car literally.

"Mom, Dad!" Ron shouted as they both looked confused to see the three who waited for them.

"Ron, why are you not on the Hogwarts express?" Mrs. Weasley asked,

"The platform didn't let anyone out, I would bet the same is true for getting in." He frowned.

"It's probably that house elf it seems convinced that he is protecting me by keeping me from school," Holly complained,

"Not many houses have such servants, but to see one so outspoken and active is unheard of." Mr. Weasley frowned, "how long has this been going on?"

"A month, if I recall correctly," Sirius recalled, "he got into the school supplies tapped the mail, this is frustrating. The department of magical creatures couldn't find any proof at this point I am convinced one of the old blood families, is screwing with us."

"Hmm, I'll see if I can find out who owns this elf." Mr. Weasley promised. "Now then let's get you on the Hogwarts express," they suddenly popped onto the station as both Holly and Ron felt like they left their stomachs behind.

"Why are we here?" Ron vocalized the question Holly was thinking as they were pointed at a fireplace, labeled emergency.

"Right I forgot about that." Sirius sighed, Ron stepped forward and with a "Hogwarts Express" he vanished in a mass of green fire.

"Um, what?" Holly blinked, as Sirius ran over the explanation, the flop network had a setup just in case someone was late, mostly for the muggle-born first years.

Holly stepped forward, and with a second "Hogwarts express she was spun through a series of fire placed before crashing to the floor dirty, "crisp," she frowned as she took out her wand and repaired her glasses as Ron helped her to her feet.

"Rough ride?" He asked as Holly nodded,

"I think I am going to be sick." She admitted, as she held his shoulder to help steady herself, the pair were in the engine room, "is there any adults on this train besides the trolley lady?" Holly asked as Ron shrugged.

The pair sighed only to duck as Ron's trunk followed by Holly's flew out at them. "Bloody hell, it's a wonder any wizard makes it adulthood around here." As he looked at the trunk that could have knocked him flat.

"Looks like my dad got my stuff together, man that house elf is mental," Holly grabbed a note from her dad.

"Sorry about the book condition, I used it as a blugger bat on your Uncles head, also I wrote in a few of them, will send you new ones if I can't get your books back, sorry." Holly folded it up as she levitated the trunks.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked as Holly felt her eyebrow twitch as she looked at her friend.

She dropped down in a huff next to Neville after the trunks were floated up. "That damn house elf swiped all my stuff, my dad had to gather up his old books just to get everything ready."

"That seems odd, those books would have to be at least twenty years out of date." Hermione frowned.

"You would be surprised," both Ron and Neville commented at the same time. As Hermione gave them a confused look.

"It's more a courtesy to get new books for the market, and some sell old books back to recoup the money, but magical education was perfected a while back so new updates are rare, heck binns hasn't changed his quizzes since before he died." Holly recalled her Uncle Sirius trying to give her his old quizzes so she would know all the right answers; Lupin put a stop to it though, I also think something weird happens to magical books if they get too old."

"Huh," Hermione looked at her book with an expression Holly had never seen. "So, what is a house elf?

"A magical creature that feeds off old magical estates, they serve the family to pay them back. Having a house Elf is a sign of wealth and history which is why it's a status for most families to have one." Neville explained,

"It's basically slavery, only the elves want to be slaves since they live to work," Holly replied as Hermione's jaw dropped. "My uncle has one, kinda he never goes home so he avoids it, he wanted to get rid of it but Lupin talked him out of it." Holly went on as her friend looked at her like she grew another head.

"But Lupin would never, why?" Hermione tore as she tried to think it over."

"Well, house elves can't survive without being magically bound to a historical magical place. So unless they do something most wizards wouldn't like having such a powerful magical creature in the house. I am dealing with one and my dad can't deal with it and he's going to be our professor this year." Holly explained,

"I don't like it," Hermione settled,

"Me either, but this Dobby is sapping my compassion, even if there should be some rules on how they are cared for." Holly settled into her bad mood.

The doors slide open as the twins popped in. "See there he is," Fred pointed.

"Can we go?" George asked as he looked at Ginny, Holly gave her a wave as the girl ducked out, "I guess we can," George shrugged.

"Sorry, she thought you missed the train for some reason." Fred rollers his eyes.

"We did have to fly a dragon to get on the after it took off." Ron lied with a smile as the twins gave him an identical look as they slowly withdrew from the cart.

"Do you think they practice that?" Neville asked as the group started to laugh.

"Potter!" Exclaimed Malfoy, "how did you get on the train?"

"Pardon?" Holly glared at him as she wondered if Malfoy put the elf up to her recent issues. Malfoy swallowed as he realized why Sirius and other elementary students didn't screw with her.

Holly was up to her feet Malfoy was backing behind Crabbe and Goyle. "Wow," Neville swallowed,

"Draco, out of curiosity does your family own a house elf?" She smiled completely at odds with the earlier glare. Draco glanced around as if a teacher was around that he didn't notice.

"Y-Yes," he revived holding himself up to his fullest height. "The most ancient and Noble house of Malfoy would, of course, own a house elf unlike some." He glared at Ron who's ears turned red at the comment.

"Yes, yes very nice prove it," she cocked her hips and crossed her arms.

"Why?" Malfoy frowned at her,

"So you don't have one, pity my uncle has one, guess you're scared that I would realize it was fake, I never thought I would see the day a Malfoy wouldn't show of his prestige." She sighed as she sat down.

"Dobby!" Malfoy shouted as a familiar house elf popped up,

"Yes Master Draco," he bowed low as his oversized ears flopped he stood up and went wide-eyed when he saw Holly and was scared.

"That's what one looks like Hermione, for future reference, I would have called Kreature but he doesn't listen to me. Thanks, Malfoy you are very corporative." She grinned, as the boy realized he had been manipulated, Holly slammed the door as she sat down only for Dobby to blink in confusion as Holly sat down.

"Dobby dismissed!" Malfoy called out as he stormed off. The house elf popped away, as Holly sat down with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What in the world?" Ron asked,

"That was the house elf that has been hassling me," Holly admitted,

"What a creepy he is using is house elf to harass you," Ron concluded as Holly shook her head.

"He would have bragged about it, Malfoy can't help but run his mouth. No that worries me unless Malfoy got really subtle Dobby's warning just gained a lot of weight." She realized as the courtroom went cold.

"Like what?" Neville asked,

"Something that Dobby would consider threatening enough to my well-being enough to bend rules and do everything he could to protect me in his own weird little way," Holly concluded,

"What if it's his dad, your father pointed to his dark artifacts." Ron pointed out.

"Ron Draco's dad wouldn't know that, if he wanted to be petty he would have sent him to the Weasley family. Your father conducted the raid." Hermione pointed out when suddenly Holly broke out of the room at a sprint.

"Holly!"Bloody hell!" "Wait up!" The three called as Neville chased first followed by her friends.

"Fred George?" She blurted as they paused as well as Jordon, "did either of you find anything in your stuff after the day at Diagon Ally?" She asked, "anything you or your parents didn't buy." She eyed,

"No," George slowly as he looked at his brother. She raced up to the front and found Percy he jumped as she busted in, "after going to the ally did you find anything odd, in your stuff anything you wouldn't need as a proud upstanding model student?" She asked,

"No, I nothing I didn't buy." He frowned in confusion, "wait what is wrong?" He called after her down the hall as Holly raced back around her friends who were all struggling to keep up with their nimble friend.

"Not again," Neville complained, as he turned to her. Holly bobbed around as she looked around when she spotted Ginny with a blonde first year who looked a little spacey.

"Ginny, did you find anything in your cauldron, anything weird that you didn't get from your parents?" She asked as the girl's eyes went wide, she slowly shook her head as Holly snapped her fingers, in defeat. "Sorry to bother you." She closed the door as everyone caught up her.

"What, was that, all, about?" Hermione breathed out. As Ron and Neville nodded,

"Yeah, what the heck you looked like a dementor was on your heels." Ron who didn't look half as wended as the other two pursuers.

"Maybe Draco is just messing with me, I thought I had something. I figured, that if Lucius had been involved with a plot to make things dangerous at Hogwarts he would use it discredited your dad. But nobody had anything, so if Draco is involved one way or the other he is either ignorant or wished up. Either option puts me at square one, come on I need some pumpkin juice." She sighed she was sure she had something. She sat in defeat until the got to the station.

"Cheer up, I am sure you will get another shot at being a hero," Ron smiled

"I take it you didn't find anything odd?" She sighed,

"Nope," Ron smirked, "guess it's going to be a boring year for us," he sounded a bit too proud of the idea. They headed along to the cars as Holly looked at the odd creatures pulling the cart but paid them no mind, as she mused why they didn't just use horses. Neville kept giving them odd looks as well.

The trip to Hogwarts was rather dull, Ron went on about trying out for the team, as well as the canons one of the worst teams in the league. Hermione was rereading her textbooks. Neville looked like he was spacing out, so she snapped her fingers as he jumped.

"You okay there Neville?" She asked,

"Yeah, just this forest is so spooky," he admired as he glanced around. Holly glanced around and kinda agreed. "I think I would rather take the boat." He admitted as he glanced at the weird cart animals.

"Those don't help either," Holly admitted,

"You're scared?" He whispered as if it's some big secret.

"Sometimes, being brace isn't about the lack of fear but being afraid and stepping forward anyway." She admitted, "I think I said something like this before."

"May have forgotten," he admitted, as Holly sat back, she had a few extra things on her plate this year with her dad to finish the animagus form, she still didn't know what it would be.

Nothing really new picked up until they got to the great hall, where everyone started to buzz, it seemed news didn't get too far out as students were still surprised to see her dad at the table,

"Guess the Potter family fortunes turned sour if your dad needed a job that badly," Malfoy mocked,

"Nope, my dad was so ticked at the previous professor he killed him and took his place. Unlike your dad who last I checked can't even dispose of garbage properly let alone a person." She returned as the little group paled at the reminder, people seemed to forget a lot around this school a lot.

The sorting went well, Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor she seemed a bit sad her friend Luna was sent over to Ravenclaw.

"Welcome back and before we move onto the wonderful feast, I have a few announcements to make."

"Oh come on," Ron groaned

"Do a big head our previous defense against the dark arts professor will be taken up by Professor James Potter, please treat him with the respect due. He also requested to make an announcement, so leave the floor to you,"

The crowd went quiet, as her father stood up, he was dressed in more traditional wizardry robes, black with a cut to show off a white button up and tie, giving him an air of a more modern professional.

"Many of you have grown up hearing stories some say that I was the hero, others more common thankfully place it with my daughter, and the correct ones my wife. This is all that will be said on that matter. Onto more pressing I shall be making use of the great hall every Sunday afternoon for lectures and questions to help combat the inconsistencies in the defense program." He explained in a stern tone. "This is a gift I have better things to do with my time all are welcome but any interruptions will get you banned, also with the help of Professors Snape and Flitwick I will be reopening the dueling club around November sign-up sheets will be in my office. I look forward to meeting and teaching you all," he bowed and walked back to his seat as Snape glared at him with more hate that Holly thought possible.

Everyone gave a polite clap the twins amped up the enthusiasm for everyone, as things went on much like the first year. Lavender and Parvati both talked to her as she explained why she couldn't send letters, she recommended snail mail, which she had already resorted to with Fluer.

"your kidding no idea who owns the house elf?" Parvati asked as Holly lied on that front with a shrug.

"It's why I got older books, they belonged to my dad." She sighed, "got to be careful sometimes if a book is old enough it gets weird." The girls nodded along as the rest of dinner went on with idle chit-chat.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The morning was uneventful outside of Colin and the new greenhouse upgrade to room three things went on like most mornings. Thankfully Professor Sprout was in her normally jovial self.

As the double herbology winded down people started to talk about her dad, all of which seemed to be positive, for the most part.

When she finally found herself in class she sat down in the middle as her dad sat at the desk, he had a neutral expression and seemed to be channeling Professor McGonagall. When everyone sat down he laid the year down. "Second year will be dedicated to defensive spells and basic disarming spells. Then work our way up to removing Jinxes and curses when you don't know what they are." He had same nameless skill that Snape and McGonagall had, things went smoothly as he passed out a quiz, "this will not be for a grade but take it seriously what you do or do not know, will inform me, what we need to work, on we also do some spellcraft to practice what you know. And just to make things less worrying no homework for today." He finished getting some cheers.

"Hi, Holly!" Colin waved as Holly gave Ron an annoyed look.

"Hi Colin," Holly greeted back as a first year with a camera walked by.

"Two days, I swear that kid has memorized my schedule." Holly sighed,

"'Tis the price of fame," Ron nodded sagely, as Holly frowned at him.

As the weekend rolled in and outside overly excited the first year she didn't have much of an issue until Katie woke her up early.

"I figured a win would mellow him out," she complained as Holly geared up,

"how did he get your attention boys can't come up here?" Holly asked,

"The sneak rode his broom up and tapped on the windows," Katie sighed, as Holly went wide-eyed. "He promised to keep his mouth shut about the workaround if I policed the girls have," she yawned.

"Crazy," Holly commented, everyone grouped up for a long strategy meeting that pretty much knocked everyone out the arrows moved around, "any questions?" He finished up, snapping Holly out of a dream about what she could have for breakfast.

"Yeah, why did you wake us up just to put us to sleep?" Fred commented,

"These plans are too complicated to be used, if stuck to plans in situations like a steal, that would leave us scrambling." Holly debated,

"While fair if everyone had simpler plans, means that the second those smaller plans are figured out we lose all elements of cohesion." Wood commented back.

"Oh come on I want to hit something," George complained.

"Human bludgers," Wood shook his head, there was a slight pause as Holly giggled then everyone started to laugh.

The group headed out to the pitch ready to practice, Holly took to the sky as she felt the morning breeze, cold, but it felt good to be in the air. She gave a wave as spotted Ron and Hermione.

She raced along as Holly raced around, the stadium as the sound of a camera clicked away. "Who is that? Fred asked as he spotted Colin in the stands.

"Colin a first year, with about as much tact as Malfoy, but much more innocent." She sighed,

"You sure attract a lot of unwanted attention," Fred commented as Holly gave him a look, that screamed you have no idea.

"What is that, is that some kind of Slytherin spy?" Wood asked concerned.

"No just another stalker, I think that the third," George admitted

"Third?" Holly repeated in concern,

"Besides they don't need a spy they are here," George continued, as Holly glanced down, to see the familiar green uniforms.

"I don't believe this," Wood hissed headed down, so fast he stumbled a bit on his dismount. "Flint, I booked the pitch today," Wood confronted,

"Plenty of room for everyone," Flint commented as he towered even over Wood., with a grin on his face that reminded Holly off a Troll. Angelina, Katie, and Alice all dropped down as the two teams squared off.

"But I booked the field," Wood spat with rage.

"Ah, but I have a note, I S. Snape give the Slytherin team permission to practice on the Quidditch field showing the need to train their new Seeker." Flint read off.

"You've got a new seeker?" Wood questioned, "were?" As a smirking Malfoy stepped forward,

"Funny I didn't know you even held tryouts," Holly commented, as she noticed the new brooms.

"Funny I could say the same," Flint shot back,

"We did," Alice returned as Ron and Hermione approached.

"Well then I guess you would have heard of the nice donation, Draco's father gave us," Flint smiled broadly, as he seemed to flick a speck of dust off the broom.

"I see you got yours early," Wood shrugged as everyone froze. "Oh, you didn't hear?" He asked airily. "Pity would have saved your dad the money, the Black and Longbottom families donated new brooms. Everyone is getting a nice new nimbus 2001 since the old brooms had a bit of an accident last year during lessons. Didn't you read the letter that was passed around?" Wood asked.

Flint locked his teeth as the shared smile vanished. "Should have let your dad know, I heard he's already wasted a lot of money after that raid," George commented as the air of superiority was shifted.

"Whatever, we still need the pitch anyway." Flint presser forward. But Wood kept his cool now having one over on his old rival.

"Don't care, I booked it, talk with hooch she's in charge, not Professor Snape." Wood insisted as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, what are you going to do knock me off my broom?" He asked, cockily.

"We could show up and fly on your field time, I don't need a reason to fly around here." Holly countered, as Flint glared at her but Holly didn't care.

"Watch it, Potter, just cause your dads here teaching does not mean you can do what you want," Draco glared back.

"Your dads here how cute, little Holly can't take care of herself?" Flint mocked,

"Oh, this is the best match I have had since I got here since unless Malfoy here is any better than the last smuck you out in a broom the only thing we need worry about is where to put the cup." Holly held out a hand as Ron gave her a high five as Flint looked murderous. Wood stepped forward, as he put himself partially between them.

"Are you guys gonna get back in the air anytime soon?" Ron asked when suddenly Hagrid walked out,

"What seems to be the problem?" He interrupted as the Slytherin's team scowled at him, it was well known Hagrid had a dislike of the Slytherin team.

"Wood here is preventing us from practicing," Flint accused,

"Oh, and why is that?" He looked a Wood, "seems a bit unfair if you ask me." He commented.

"I booked the pitch in advance, you can check with Madam Hooch," Wood nodded, as he looked the big man in the eye.'

"Seems like to me like your the one who's here interrupting things." Hagrid frowned,

"I have a note," Flint replied,

"So, I have a beard you sign up to use the pitch thems the rules you don't like it you can go to a different school." He waved them off the Slytherins glared but minded the gamekeeper.

"Thanks, Hagrid, not to sound ungrateful but why are you here?" Holly asked, him he smirked,

"I am heading in your dads made a breakthrough in my case, I might get my wand rights back." He smiled, "now go play I need to get going." He chuckled as he headed out.

"So when were you going to tell us about the new brooms?" Alice asked as everyone started to look at him,

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise." He admitted, "besides they are not in yet."

"Can I keep mine? I am rather fond of my nimbus." Holly patted her broom.

"Only if you keep catching that snitch." Wood smiled as Holly gave a fist bump as she was back in the air as Wood started up the new practice regime that everyone had fallen asleep during.

At this point he had bags under his eyes, he kept his word as he took over the hall every Sunday with a mass lecture on something. He would pause only drink, as Holly sat in on his first, she couldn't keep up, even Hermione despite her own genius couldn't keep up since the lectures seemed more suitable for seventy years. What surprised her was that teachers showed, and even asked questions. It wasn't odd to see that James and other students from all houses talking questions. Dumbledore even asked about a few things which floored everyone when James jumped into theories that even Dumbledore even asked for a book for it, something about a love shield to stop the killing curse.

Her dad's classes were nothing amazing until a few weeks in when things got fun.

"Stupify" "Experian's!" Cried students as her dad walked around fixing arms movements and such. He ducked bodies dropped as he went over colors as well as how to avoid being hit without using a shield.

"These spells are your bread and butter, they fast and minimal in movement, which makes them excellent for one on one duels." He explained as he grabbed a wrist and corrected the motion, to send out a stunner spell. He canceled the spell out as she sent out a perfect spell.

"Ugh," Ron frowned as Holly sidestepped his spell, as he got a bit more frustrated with each dodge. "Will you just stand still for a second!" He shouted as Holly blinked at the sudden outburst, and found herself spiraling into the desks. The fun stopped as her dad blew a whistle to cut things short. "Sorry, sorry sorry." Ron cried out as he gripped his hair as James pulled him back.

"Owe," Holly winced, as she realized her arm was at an odd angle.

"Hermione, you're in charge no spells until I get back, from Madam Pomfrey." He ordered as he picked up Holly and headed for the door as Ron freaked out. "It's just a broken arm Ron, mistakes happen," James told him as he headed out.

"Showing off a bit huh?" James commented as he headed down the hall.

"No idea what you are talking about," she turned away.

"Always be aware when spells are flying around your head." He chuckled,

"Professor Potter!" Called a voice as James turned.

"Cassius, walk with me," James motioned, "Just escorting a student."

Holly glared at the Slytherin boy who was a couple years older than her. "Yeah, you got time I need some help with assignments You passed." He admitted as he eyed Holly with suspicion.

"I am a bit booked at the time but I should have some time around Halloween. I don't have my planner with me at the moment." He admitted as the boy nodded and headed off.

"Slytherin," Holly muttered, as she watched as Cassius walked away when a sharp pain hit her broken arm.

"Good and Evil, come from all houses, I learned that the hard way." He replied, "the biggest concern he has is passing his exams."

Holly felt a spike of jealousy hit her as she eyed her father. "You wanted a son didn't you?" She accused as Her dad about tripped over himself at the sudden comment.

"I wouldn't trade you for anything let alone a son." He consoled.

"Hardly you always seem to want to replace me, heck you stole almost the entire Weasley family." She grumbled

"Such a jealous daughter I have," James chuckled, "can't even let me teach another kid without her getting worried I am gonna run off." He laughed as she felt incredibly childish, even if it did feel like a real concern.

"Well, it feels like it." She argued. When she suddenly got a kiss on the forehead. "Dad!" She whinnied in protest.

"You're my little girl, nothing will ever change that. Besides those boys are not cool enough to be my kid except those twins hmm," He joked as she gave him a hard elbow. "Haha, okay fair enough." He laughed as the found the hospital wing.

By the time Halloween rolled around he had slipped in with the rest of the teachers and spread out his lectures to a more monthly activity, word was Madam Pomfrey had pressured him the sudden hit of colds didn't help.

"Ugh," Holly walked in caked with mud, as she entered in to see nearly headless Nick, "Hello, Nicholas," she smiled up at him he seemed to smile back a bit but off-put by the amount of dirt she was cracked in.

"Hello, Holly did you have a good practice?" He asked politely.

"Yep, almost missed a catch, I got it but it ended with me skidded across the pitch, got all kinds of comments about it from Fred and George." She admitted as the ghost grunted an acknowledgment. "Something eating at you?" She asked,

"I got denied for the headless hunt, apparently I am not decapitated enough." He huffed, as he pulled out a paper and listed off the rather pompous denial letter.

"Sounds like they enjoy preventing people from getting in," Holly admitted,

"Indeed," Nick smiled at Holly,

"Oh, ghost paper how does that work?" Holly asked as she glanced at the transparent sheet. Mrs. Norris meowed interrupting their conversation.

"You may want to go Filch has been on the warpath," Nick warned as Holly got ready to bolt, but Filch was already drawn in, by some unseen connection to the cat.

The man had a bulbous nose dripping with snot, the salmon pink handkerchief didn't help. "Can I help you?" She sighed,

"Filth, I just spent hours cleaning up brains off the ceiling." He cursed as Holly took out her wand, Filch froze as Holly tapped her head then she cast a worded spell as the mud was cleaned up. "Why didn't you do that earlier," he hissed,

"Well last time I blew up a plate, don't want to destroy my robes. Why do you do everything by hand? Or I don't know hire in some help to boss around?" She asked as he went from concern to a grin.

"Hire people, get out of here Potter, I find myself in a better mood," he waved off as the old man cackled st the idea.

"What poor idea did you put in his head?" Nick asked as Holly shrugged, "Anyone who went to school here would never take a job like that. Besides this place could always use more janitors it's a big castle. Either way not in trouble." Holly shrugged, "Now then about that paper, if you can write and get letters why can't you have a ghost ax to finish the job?" She pointed at her neck.

"You know I never tried, I could try that out." He brightened more than a person should at the idea being chopped at by an ax.

She headed up towards the stairs when she realized she hadn't visited her dad since he started and on a whim took a walk to the new teacher's office. She knocked on the office door as she glanced around the class. the class she never really bothered to take in was very different long gone was the smell of garlic, with a few practice dummies lined up to the side as well as a few mats to fall on, as well as a mass of books plus a lot of extra lights to help illuminate with more warm colors and decor to help feel invited. "A place to make mistakes," as she remembered when he set up the room under their house. as behind the desk hung four banners one for each house that changed position depending on which house was being taught.

"Come in," he replied, as she walked in to see her dad partially hidden behind a few books and papers, "Good to see, everything going well, how's about some pumpkin juice?" He offered, as he tapped the papers and let them grade themselves,

"Sure," as the fireplace lit up as a few comfy, chairs were magicked into existence. He handed her a cup as he sat down.

"Any issues, with that House Elf?" He asked as he glanced at the fire.

"Nope how's Hagrid doing?" Holly asked,

"Good I tracked down his accuser a kid who up and vanished after a string of unsolved deaths. I am working on connecting the boy with Voldemort himself. I think I have it all snorted just need some more solid evidence."

"What was he accused of, I know he had his wand broken but nobody will say anything," Holly admitted as she drunk her pumpkin juice.

"Not my place to say, but like all things the ministry half arsed the investigation." He grumbled. "So how are the classes going, any input?" He asked,

"Not really everything going well, everyone seems pretty happy. When will you start up the dueling club?"

"November, after everyone has had time to rest the waters may break it up by years I don't want to spread myself too thin," he admitted, "Well you may want to get going it's getting a bit late."

"Right I already dodged Filch once," she admired as James chuckled

Holly sat down in front of the fireplace as she pushed the idle thoughts about ghost papers and dads to the side she warmed up. "Holly, how was practice?" Ron asked as he sat down, "same old," she waved off.

"Have you seen Neville around he seems to be absent a lot?" He asked as Holly shook her head. "Right, hey can you help me out with my homework?" He asked with a nervous grin. Holly sighed but agreed.

Holly joined the Halloween feast and got to enjoy some dancing Skelton's as her school year seemed to be going without indecent.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

James found himself in a perpetual state of sleepiness. A lot of students had needed to be beefed up with such inconsistencies in education. Between the lectors, questions, and grading it was a task and a half to keep everything up. But the plan was to involve Sirius and Remus in to keep education as smooth as possible, but the groundwork needed to be laid.

Cassius had left not too long ago they had stayed way over the intended time. He frowned as he worked over the papers a little ticked he missed out on the Halloween feast himself, but he was behind on his schoolwork. The thought of doing it himself was a pain.

when he heard a disturbance, as he forced himself away from his work.

He pushed his way through the student body as he made out the red lettering on the wall as his heart sank at the prospect of another adventure.

"... enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next mudbloods," Malfoy cursed,

"Fifteen points from Slytherin, any more comments like that and I will see you in detention." He frowned as he walked into the clearing as he splashed into the water, as he spotted the cat strung up by its tail.

"My cat, what's happened to my cat," as he looked at the lone student. "You killed my cat!" Filch accused

"I didn't kill nothing," Cassius defended

"Argus," Dumbledore cleared the air as he stepped forward.

"Petrified, not dead," James realized, as everyone looked at him. "It takes six hours for rigor mortis set in, that would mean that the feast wouldn't have started so she wouldn't be this stiff. If they waited to do this Filch would have noticed the absence of her much sooner. So a mandrake potion should bring her round." He grinned as he rubbed his hands together. "So clear out kids, everyone heads to bed." He pushed,

"My cats been petrified, I want to see some damn punishment!" Filtch pointed at Cassius.

"I doubt Cassius would do such a thing, perhaps just being at the wrong place at the wrong time." Snape defended his own house.

"I agree, Cassius was with me he needed help with the dementor assignment, he was with me for a majority of the evening." James shrugged

"Indeed," Severus eyed James, as Dumbledore took the animal down, Filch sniffed and whimpered at the state of his cat. McGonagall started to urge the students to disperse.

"We should discuss this privately, Cassius head to bed as well." James motioned, "the closest is my office."

The four headed in, James shut the door. "So I believe it would be best to chalk it up as a prank sir, it is well known the cat is well hated," Severus advise,

"Or, just gonna spitball this we take into account that someone can petrify people, is willing to use it, and is running around a school filled with hormonal teenagers we are responsible for. Or did the nature of what prank qualifies as change when your house is on the line?" James eyed Severus glared back with hate that had not diminished in the last decade. James rolled his eyes at the peer as he spotted the twinkle that showed his had. "Try to read my mind again Severus and will do the worst thing I could possibly due."

"What's that?" Severus grinned as he got up in his face.

"Let you in, right into my memories of Lilly." He crossed his arms as Snape froze his face really twisted.

"Enough, what do you propose we do James?" Dumbledore silenced and gave James the floor.

"We tally up who would have had time, and keep an eye on them. Nothing serious but just keep an eye out, while I doubt the person is part of the student body it could be an imperious curse or something along those lines." James figured, "anyone missing memories or concerned blackouts no investing just let the staff know what to watch for. We have castle filled with ghosts and the greatest wizards and witches why not use them?"

"That's all how is that any different then my idea, we are not doing anything either way?" Severus frowned,

"Active vs passive, and you know it," James reminded Severus the git new the difference the man was far too clever but wouldn't agree with him on principle no matter the cost.

"Fair suggestion, I will take it into consideration when we have our staff meeting." He nodded,

"Also keep an eye out for the name Tom Riddle," James said as Dumbledore froze and Severus noticed it as well as he eyed James but said nothing.

"Why do you say that?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at James.

"I was investing the incident around Hagrid, this individual is connected to many unusual deaths, and I believe he is somehow linked to Voldemort." James explained as Snape eyed him with contempt and curiosity."

"You surprise me, James, I will do as you recommend." He nodded, "good night Professors." With that, he left as Severus glanced at him.

"Pervert," Severus glared as he made his way to the door.

"I would show her happy," James said as he watched the man freeze. "I know how to hurt you better than anyone else. Severus, there are memories in my mind that would cause you great pain, terrible pain. I fell Whatever our differences in opinion," James grappled with how much of an understatement that was. "I feel you have suffered enough."

"You know nothing of suffering." He glared over his shoulder, then walked out.

The school was abuzz as the student body gossiped about the Chamber of Secrets. The history books were all checked out, as students bothered him about the chamber. He gave a few explanations of the lore of Hogwarts but after a few classes gave and gave extra homework the questions stopped. Hagrid was as nervous as he could be it seemed that he was concerned about the graffiti and even tried to pull out of the legal work, but he talked him back into it.

Word his daughter had hung around the scene as he did his best to keep an eye on the location which was easy thanks to Myrtle.

"Those brooms look so nice," Sirius admired the Nimbus 2001's almost everyone sported. Though the rain made it hard to see them.

"So any luck?" James asked as they sat down at the first game of Quidditch Remus and Sirius sat in the stands.

"The kid just vanished, well he's older but you get the idea. We did some investigating into the last name, the kid was an orphan, this kid seemed to have been messed up, the cup was stolen, as well as a necklace I think, one uncle reportedly killed off the other side of the family. Poor bastard was part of an ancient Wizarding family called at school he was amazing, apparently, they expected a lot of him, but he went to work at Borgin and Burkes before he just vanished." He shrugged,

"I feel like we are missing something, a vital bit of information as legally there is nothing to connect the man to anything bad, it's just lined up this guy seems suspicious as hell," Lupin admitted.

"Oh shit!" James ducked under as his Daughter buzzed the seats.

"Crazy woman flier!" Sirius shouted. "Oh shit," he cursed as a bludger whipped after her like a homing missile. "I did my time dealing with those things that have been tampered with," He pointed at the three headed off to deal with it.

James stood at the edge of the field as Fred bashed away to keep Holly safe as the blonde spawn seemed to take pride in the danger his daughter was in. The pair shot off like mad, as the bludger perused them as they went after the snitch. The three of them had wands out as the two-headed around the ditch dig around the field. The three blew the ball up after the two seekers shot under the bridge the trio was on. The ball was evaporated by the three as they turned to watch Holly catch the snitch as the game ended with a solid win for them.

"Interferes," Snape raged, as he and Hooch argued over James blowing the ball up. Holly grinned as James still rode the feeling of relief that his Daughter was in one piece until he realized she had a broken arm.

"Give me a second," he wordlessly cast the spell as the sound of bones cracking hit the ears as the bone shifted back into place as good as new.

It took some talking but eventually, Severus blustered himself out and the catch stood, the Slytherin House booed, the rest of the houses clapped and cheered.

"Are you sure about him?" Holly looked at him,

"Yes, he just needs to keep up appearances." He sighed as Severus glared at him from afar. "I need to talk to Hooch."

"Oh no, don't you start in on me," she pointed at him as James rolled his eyes playfully.

"No harm, I just want to look at your office, that bludger tampered with the least I can do is try and prevent it from happening." He sighed, as the woman softened a bit but James could still discern some suspicion.

The two headed into the old supply room, he recalled many occasions were he broke in to nab whatever caught his interest back in the day. The box, the door, and everything seemed as is not marks for a break in, at least physically.

He waved his wand nothing, the spell was to show if and what's spells were used but nothing came up, "no spells in the last twenty-four hours." He frowned

"I always have everything locked down you wouldn't believe how many students try to break in." She nodded, as James smiled back.

"What about house elves?" He asked as he looked at her, she blinked as she processed the question.

"Well they come in to clean the balls, and supplies so there wouldn't be anything to prevent them. Besides, I don't know of any spells to block them out. You don't think a house elf would tamper with the equipment." She chuckled but her eyes drew to the supplies in concern.

"Well it's that or the last person who handled the gears," James shrugged, as Hooch glared back at him in restrained furry.

"I would never." She responded,

"We have a president for both sadly. Quirrell in one, as house elves I have been dealing with a rather enthusiast house elf who seems to think my daughter is in grave danger, has been flinching things all month." He slumped a bit. "I don't suspect you, Madam," he admitted she relented but still seemed cross. "I doubt whatever tampered with the balls will do so again. But we are responsible for these students, there shouldn't be a second time, can't be too safe with all these kids around." He thought to himself. "Just in case we need to keep the supplies under closer watch." He smiled as he headed back out with a majority of the spectators had left as Severus stormed towards him.

"Any luck?" He asked,

"No students but a house elf by the name of Dobby is my prime suspect the thing has caused a lot of trouble. The chamber rumor seems to confirm Dobby's warning. But the Elf could be behind the petrification,"

"I wouldn't rule it out, however impossible it seems. Any ideas?" Snape frowned, James was sure he was just humoring him.

"Not one, if I knew who owned the elf I would know who to investigate. In the meantime, we need to find a way to catch this troublemaker." He had a few ideas.

"Well if it takes one to catch one we have the perfect wizard for the job unless that month has shown you lost your touch." Severus jabbed,

"Save it for the dueling club." James reminded as the pair separated from each other to find their own way to the castle as to not look at each other

The familiar desk waited for him as he dropped back into as he readied the papers,

A large knock hit the door as James felt the desire to hit the desk as the door opened up as Professor McGonagall rushed in as James got very concerned as he stood up.

"A student has been attacked," she blurted as James all but leaped over the desk, the rush was fast and blurred as he burst into the hospital to see Colin petrified his hands frozen as he noticed the camera that sat near his head.

"I wonder, is it possible he got a picture of his attacker?" She asked as James was hit by the realization, as Dumbledore released smoke and smell of burnt plastic.

"Basilisk," he muttered as both Professors froze and looked at him.

"You are sure?" Dumbledore asked, his voice grave "a Basilisk wouldn't leave a victim petrified.

"Indirect, the camera as well as the water. Not to mention a detail you would have missed. We did have a student killed Miss Myrtle, the snake is also a symbolic of Slytherin as well, it wouldn't take long to verify if we ask the ghost herself, but I am sure of my deduction." He concluded.

"One would think we would notice a giant snake," McGonagall frowned as-as James had to consider that point.

"We don't know everything about Hogwarts, I say we keep a Roster on hand for all faculty in the meantime we have students escorted to be safe." Dumbledore nodded as James sighed in relief.

"I will look into this in the meantime we carry on and warn the students. Maybe required mirrors or something." McGonagall agreed, "this is concerning, I worry what we would do without you James she smiled. He nodded, as she walked away, James glanced at Dumbledore who seemed hunched and distant.

"Albus, are you okay?" James frowned, as he looked at the headmaster.

"It's so obvious, I should have known." He sighed as James shook his head.

"I was already neck deep, this is all fresh, Albus you would have figured it out." James encouraged,"I know you would pull through."

"I am a great wizard, James, but that is all it seems. How did you do it?" He asked,

"Well I was trying to get Hagrid his magic rights back, so I had to touch on the death," he paused, as he looked at Dumbledore, "What is it with that bathroom?" James frowned.

"That's Not What I meant, I meant Change, you first came to this school, you were brash, arrogant, and if you don't mind cruel. Disregard rules and reveled in rebellion. The teacher I see before me," he stood to his full height. "You are none of these things, humble, patient, and compassionate, I am aware of what you do outside of class even to the sons and daughters of death eaters. How did you change so much?" He smiled fondly as James felt a burn of pride.

"It was always there, it just wasn't used properly, it needed the right person to bring it out, and the right people to foster it." His mind going back to the day Holly was born, you couldn't go through what he did and not come out changed, he was just thankful it was for the better, it didn't always work out.

"Right now on those mirrors I was thinking we set up some mirrors at intersections and wide halls to be safe, I'll put out an announcement at dinner, feel free to spread the word, I have some work to do, a headmaster should make sure his school is safe." James watched him walk away as James looked at Colin, he could see his Daughter there, as he steeped himself he had a chamber to find.

The night was late as he scanned the girl's bathroom, he checked the stalls everything didn't seem anything was out of place in the gloomy bathroom. "Think," he pressed himself as he urged his brain to work out what was wrong.

"Professor!" Came to a shout as Filch walked in with a busted return. "I found this in the restricted section." He grinned before he glanced around nervously. "Sir, uh why are you in the girl's bathroom?"

"Looking into the late night events, let's go," he walked past the sink as he was dragged along on a wild goose chase for the rest of the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Holly turned over in her sleep when she snapped open from a pretty cool dream about her knocking Voldemort around, she rushed for her trunk as she snapped it close wakings Hermione as well as the other two second-year Gryffindor girls.

The truck shook as Fobby tried to escape. "Not this time my dad and I Came prepared after you got my new books." She smirked only for the trunk to be blasted off, everyone screamed as Holly dropped through the canopy over her bed as she flopped onto the bed. "Get back here!" She shouted.

"It's for Holly Potters own good!" He cried back as Hermione sent a spell at him, the spell hit but he kept moving as the two girls tore after him in their nightgowns.

"What in the world?" Lavander commented.

"What did you hit him with?" Holly asked as they raced after Dobby as he took a sharp turn out of the common room.

"An anti aperition jinx that should keep him grounded as a suit of armor suddenly dropped in their path as Holly leaped around only for Hermione to crash into it.

"Hermione!" She skidded to a halt only for Hermione to wave at her to go as she stood up. Holly carried on as Dobby busted into the library as she raced after him.

The House-elf dashed into the restricted section as he knocked a series of books that all suddenly started to scream. She clamped down on her ears as the elf busted back out and around another corner into a straightaway she managed to catch up with him, as she scooped him up she slipped, the long fall hit the rug as she slides across the floor as she held onto Dobby and her book as she crashed into a table as ink splashed over her.

"Grrr," Holly fumed as she lifted Dobby up and held him by his now ink-stained pillowcase her defense book held in her other, as she heard shouting as she pulled out her cloak and wrapped the pair up in it. Filch skidded around the corner,

"Out of bed troublemaker," he hissed the old man looked more angry and dangerous than normal as she clamped a hand over Dobby's mouth only for him to bite.

"Irk," she forced her hand into his mouth and it thankfully cut back on his bite force. She waited for her heart pumping as her hand throbbed with pain as the caretaker glanced around as if to sniff her out.

"Filch we have an emergency," McGonagall strode in before she glanced around, "a student has been attacked, I need you to be careful. Do try to take care of this." She gestured to the area,

"Yes ma'am," as she worked her way out of earshot.

"You are making it very hard not to want to strangle you." Holly frowned as she sat him down near the fireplace, she had bound him up her scarf to prevent him from running off as she cleaned the ink of herself.

"Dobby only means well, Dobby hopped that if Holly Potter missed the train she would stay home." He admitted,

"I bet you also sent the bludger as well." She concluded as he nodded as Hermione repaired her glasses that had bent in the crash.

"Do we really need to tie him up?" Hermione asked as she hat a pitying look on her face.

"Okay, so settle this for me?" Holly crossed her arms. "The Malfoy family is behind this, So is Draco the one who opened the chamber?"

"No master Malfoy was never informed, it was for his own good." Dobby then started to slap his head as hard as he could against the chair arms.

"Ohh," Hermione moved to stop him, as she restrained the elf. "What happened to your hands?" She asked as she held them in front of her a pair of blackened and bandaged digits.

"I had to open them, punishment for cursing the bludger," he admired, as Hermione looked horrified at the prospect her own anger twisted up with pity for Dobby.

"How horrible, is there anything we can do for you?" Dobby can only be freed by his masters.

"Good luck with that." Holly frowned, "we also had a new attack a student so we have The Who the question is how?" She frowned,

"Wait that means Draco is involved," Hermione concluded.

"No his dad, I am not going after that potion idea, the books he tore down had some kind of security. So unless you think you can outsmart a teacher, that option is out." Holly frowned.

"We should tell your dad about what we know." Hermione sighed, admitting defeat on the matter, Holly said was sure Hermione would figure out another idea, her oldest friend was not easily detoured when she found an injustice.

"Dobby, the longer you stay here the worse you're going to do to yourself. Hermione, we need to let him go." She sighed,

"But his hands he might kill himself," she looked horrified.

"I know," she sighed, "but you can't fight a magical contract, we will think of something but for now we have to accept the rules as they stand." Holly begrudgingly admitted.

"Promise?" Hermione asked as she looked at her that just ate her insides up.

"Promise," Holly agreed as Hermione stood up and whipped away her tears as she canceled her spell.

Dobby lingered for a second, "I am sorry Holly Potter, and Hermione." He squeaked with a bow, then cracked away.

"How terrible," Hermione frowned, as Holly silently nodded,

"Spread it around to Muggle-born students, try not to be too loud about it." Holly glanced at her before she grabbed her book and headed up for the night.

"Holly," Hermione whined,

"A student was attacked Hermione, I want to help but right now making a fuse could get you attacked, or worse," she wrapped the curly hair girl into a hug as she let a few tears lose. She pulled back with a hard sniff as she tried to pretend she wasn't upset.

"Good night," she stated as she headed up to bed.

The next morning everyone knew who it was Colin. The rumor mill was going crazy, as Ron started up about Malfoy being upset about the loss.

A long conversation from Hermione and he was up to speed. "So heard the dueling club starts up later today. Want to go?" Ron asked as he missed the role of Hermione.

"And miss out on a chance to hex Malfoy?" Holly smirked as Hermione perked up. "Not a chance," as the three found themselves front and center at the start of the club, not too surprisingly it was pretty cramped.

"Hey Neville," Ron greeted as the fellow Gryffindor waved back he looked rather winded. "You okay?"

"Just fine," he waved of as Ron shrugged as The two Professors walked in.

"Do to- aw- recent events we decided to jump the dueling club up a bit earlier than normal." He yawned as her dad looked even more tired than usual. "Since most of you should know the basics, but there are a few dues that must be paid, so Professor Snape will join me in showing an example of a duel.

Malfoy and his little gang grinned as Draco sent a malicious grin. Holly was already familiar with the motions already. The bow, the walk, and the count.

Snape moved first but the stunner was deflected as both teachers went silent. Even sleep deprived James was able to defend against the well-rested potions master. The room went silent as the sound of robes and the light movements of feet clipped careful you each used all the allotted space.

"End," James said as he withdrew. "Now then-" He was cut off as he was suddenly sent spiraling into the air as he slammed into the ground. Holly covered her mouth as the usual suspects laughed at her dad as she spotted a downright murderous look. The glare vanished as he stood up his face calm.

"Now then, I think it would be a good time to give the floor, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley comes on up." He instructed,

"A fair idea, but Mr. Weasley I feel Mrs. Potter would be better suited for a demonstration, She has already practiced no offense." James winked at him as Ron grinned.

"Ladies first," he bowed as Holly jumped up onto the stage.

Draco smirked as he stood up on Professor Snape's side. Holly bounced on her heels, ready to vent out some frustration.

"Now then any good duelist when starting out should have a good stance, one of the best is the fencer's stance. Holly," He nodded as she turned to minimize the amount of herself that faced Malfoy her wand rested low but without obstruction. "This lowers a number of spells that can hit you. While with more seasoned duelist can easily counter most things in this club are straight spells. Next up the shield,"

Holly changed bending her knees as a magical shield formed with the proper incarnation. "This should cover and incoming spells and curses while not everything, it can tire you out so don't hide behind it to long."

Holly dismissed the shield as she relaxed, "next is the stunning spell, stupify. Then the Disarming spell experiamus. These will do as implied, those are the only spells that should be needed, for the dueling climb but if you get creative with a tickle charm or say a jelly leg jinx that's okay as well. Everyone pair up and give it a few test tries most of you should be familiar So everyone line up on opposite sides of the room don't need anyone getting hexed in the back."

The spells moved around as Draco started up but Holly put up a shield up as the curses were absorbed. Holly glanced around as she grasped the fact that she was well ahead of here pears, even Hermione who was top was having trouble with a Slytherin girl, Pansey if she remembered the proper name.

She suddenly felt her feet move as she realized her mistake. She "Finite feet," she tapped her feet as the stopped, "Experiamus!" She shouted as his wand went flying.

Malfoy glared at her as he watched her, and moved towards his fallen wand. She watched as he picked it up got ready to cast a second spell as she repeated the spell as it was knocked away.

Hermione giggled as everyone started to stop to watch Draco as he repeated the proses. Holly sighed, "Can I pair up with someone else?"

"Issues, Mrs. Potter?" Snape asked in his slimy tone, he seemed a bit more present than normal.

"Can we change partners?" She asked as she watched, Draco picked up his wand as she motioned her head as the two dodged another curse.

"Draco stop your just embarrassing yourself." He frowned as the blonde boy paused. "Fair enough, since it seems you consider yourself better than the others I will be your partner."

Draco grinned, but it started to fade as Holly grinned at the idea. "Okay," She readied herself as Snape announced his spells. The first spell hi her shield as she felt the impact in her wand arm, the shield shattered, as Snape smirked at her.

"How do we deal with strong spells?" Her dad reminded as she nodded, as she ignored the crowd, the next spell she used her wand to guide the spell away as it hit a wall harmlessly deflected. She shook her arm to dull the pain.

"Hmp," Snape has lost his smirk as did Draco. Holly watched the teacher glance past her as she sent a disarming spell as his wand flicked out of his hand.

The room could hear the wand drop before it settled, "Well always be alert as Draco showed earlier and as Snape has shown all the skill and knowledge in the world cannot save you if you're not paying attention." James commented. Snape walked back to retrieve his wand as Holly stood and felt uncomfortable,

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy cast as a large black snake landed on the table, as everyone gasped, as James rolled his eyes, as Holly reached out and just picked the snake up.

"So what was this supposed to do?" She asked as she used two fingers to rub the animals head.

"I," Draco blinked dumbly,

"Can I keep it?" She asked, as her dad sighed,

"No, Holly you can't that's a black mamba, it's venomous. Vipers Evanesca," He summoned the snake as Holly frowned, as her dad shook his head.

"Next time try something else, I happen to have an affinity for handling snakes." She winked and dropped off the stage.

"That was wicked," Ron patted her on the back as the dueling club slowly started to dissolve as people filed out as she spent the time practicing spells with her friends as the group loosened up. Her dad spent most of it instructing those who were not as gifted as Snape kept to his corner, she would catch him watching her from the corner of her eye as the potions master's nature continued to confuse her.

As the day winded down she took the time to linger as she waited her dad became more aware as he hurried along some excitable first years. "Something you need Mrs, Potter?" He asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I got a visit from Dobby last night, he confirmed that Lucius is somehow behind the chamber opening. How?" She shrugged,

"That is odd but I'll ask Lupin to keep an eye on his political activity, what troubles me is how that son has been claiming to be involved but I doubt he honestly has a clue." James shook his head when his eyes went wide. "Parseltongue." He slapped his head in realization.

"Speaking to snakes right, I thought you said to avoid that?" She reminded as she recalled the heart attack she gave him.

"Right follow me." He waved her along as she followed along to find herself back at Myrtle's bathroom. She stood idle as he glanced around, when suddenly.

"Found it!" He declaimed, "Okay I need you to say something in the snake." He stepped back. She nodded closed her eyes and thought of a snake.

" _Opens,"_ she said as the sink suddenly snapped as the sinks slowly parted and the one she faces slowly dropped down to reveal an opening and a long drop.

"Well, crap."

"I may still need you, so stick close, here" he handed her a mirror she looked in and saw Well the hole still. She tapped the mirror only to confirm it was there.

"A charm it will keep you from looking directly where you are going, still if you see anything move close your eyes and head back," he flicked his wand after a long wait two brooms flew in as he summoned up an orb of light.

"That should cover everything. I am sure there is a way back up but better safe than sorry." He nodded as he pulled out a paper airplane and sent it off.

"Another adventure," she smiled as they mounted up and floated down,

"The sewer system that would explain it, I didn't think the pipes would be this large." He admitted, she blinked not sure how to respond as he zipped down the pipe as Holly shot after.

"With his reputation, I was expecting something, more," He frowned as the walked along a rocky path.

"Luxurious?" She finished as he nodded,

"Yeah, rock and, close your eyes," He suddenly ordered as she stopped and listened as her dad moved, "Okay it's safe," he sighed, as Holly opened her eyes to find a massive snake,

"Oh," she frowned, as her dad whistled.

"Big snake huh?" He commented as he patted the dead skin.

"We are going to kill this?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Something like that, if needed I can transfigure a rooster if needed... that's why the roosters." He summed up as he explained the monster, to listen to her dad talk on about it, the monster became more of a deadly pest than the fear-inspiring creature the school had been in terror of even as they passed a weird door with a bunch of snakes.

The pair entered a long hall lined with snakes and a statue of the Hogwarts founder at the end, Salazar Slytherin.

"Ego much?" She frowned as she cautiously stepped forward only for her dad to match forward. She watched him move and he shifted around glanced over everything.

"Something's never changed huh?" He chuckled, "but empty all the same this is the place." He settled.

"What was your first hint?" Holly sassed as her dad laughed it off.

They headed back, The familiar purple robes rushed as Holly closed the door with the multiple snakes on it. "I see you are as quick to act as ever." Dumbledore greeted as James slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Nothing to worry about but now that we have the location confirmed, we should keep a female ghost to keep an eye out for our petrified, is that even a word?" He glanced at Holly who just shrugged.

"That's Good Why is Holly here?" The headmaster asked,

"Her Parseltongue ability was instrumental, but best keep that on the down low." He hushed, "We also have reason to believe Lucius is involved, a source that wishes to remain anonymous so keep an out for any sudden movement in the political."

"Fair enough," Dumbledore nodded, "thank you for finding this place."

"We should set up our trap the sooner we shut this down the better." James insisted as Dumbledore agreed.

Holly held back as the two chatted as Holly glanced back as she had a feeling they were being watched. She glanced back to see the adults had already started to walk off as she raced after them.

She talked to Her group of friends and before long the school started to calm down. "Well that's good they will finally wrap this up. Now we can get on to bigger issues, my end of the year potions exam." Ron decided as he got back to his homework. "Hey Ginny, they found the chamber, it was in a girls bathroom of all places." He cracked, she seemed to want to speak but Holly gave her a wave, and she went bug-eyed and took off.

"I hope she gets over that soon." Hermione shook her head. "Holly?"

"Yeah?" She shook off the sudden sleepiness. The school year moved on as the sudden hit of snow, the dueling club carried on with a few teachers that switch in.

"Oh Hagrid," she smiled as she ran into the man who was in his moleskin coat with a light dusting of snow. He pulled the cover over his face.

"Hey, Holly you okay you looked like you spaced out there a bit." He commented,

"Yeah what's with, the dead rooster?" She asked a bit concerned.

"Probably foxes, or blood-sucking bugbears." He frowned, " the second one this year need to ask Dumbledore for permission to put up a charm.

"Rooster crows, kill a Basilisk, it's probably the heir not an animal keep an eye," Holly remembered as the big man smiled.

"That you are right I'll make sure to keep the next one close at hand. Forgot about that, the good news is Remus made a breakthrough I should be getting me wand rights back before the end of the year." He smiled as Holly grinned back.

"That's good to hear," she smiled as she gave him a hug. The man walked away as suddenly she hears a voice a friendly voice.

"You want to open the chamber," it whispered and it sounded like such a lovely idea.

 _"Holly? Holly,_ **Holly!** " Shouted Her dad as she was shaken back to reality confused as her Dad's Horrified and concerned eyes met hers. She the next thing she noticed she was in the middle of the girl's bathroom with a mass of stalls and toilets shattered around her with a vet battered looking father.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Holly glanced at the destruction, more confused than ever. "What is going on?" She asked, as her dad gave a sigh as she realized she had her wand in her hand which added to her confusion. Then the exhaustion hit her as her body dropped and every muscle felt like it was on fire.

"Easy," Her dad all but shout as he grabbed hold to help steady her body. We need to get you to the medical wing." He bent his knees as he hefted her bridal style.

"What happened?" She groaned as her dad moved at his fastest while carrying her, as she noticed a female ghost she was sure it was the grey lady.

"You opened the chamber or at least tried to, I put a few charms to prevent someone from being able to." He admitted.

"I don't remember." Holly fumbled as she tried to recall she remembered a voice telling her to. "I remember a voice it compelled me, but I didn't want to." She recalled standing in front of the sink, a fight she was doing things she knew she couldn't do, spells that knocked her dad around. "Oh no dad, are you okay?" She looked at him in concern as he smiled back.

"Just fine." He smiled but Holly was not convinced, as he moved into the wing as Madam Pomfrey got up from her desk.

"What this time?" She rushed,

"Imperious curse, check her out Holly was using some crazy spells and I want to make sure she didn't damage her core."

"Core?" She asked, still trying to keep up.

"Medical term overuse of magic can or forcing too much to quickly can physically exhaust a person, or create breaks making spell craft harder or unreliable. It's not a physical thing, we can't pull a core out, and replace it. But if your not careful you can damage it, which would require a week off of using magic or longer." She explained as her dad crashed into the bed as she was looked over. "And if you don't?"

"Well it breaks, then no more magic you become a squib more or less." She explained, "but you would have to be incredibly irresponsible." She eyed her dad for a second.

"Oh, how often does that happen?" Holly asked,

"Once, when we tested the limits of magic, it was a volunteer. But it's easier for a child to do it since the core grows with age and use." She explained, "huh, no strain that's odd from the shape of your dad I expected at least some strain." Holly shot a look at her dad as he grinned, but it dropped just as quickly.

"Here this will perk you up," she gave her a potion she felt some steam escape her noise as she felt like she finished a long run rather than a marathon.

"What happened," boomed Dumbledore as he moved in as he strode in.

"Imperious curse, whoever opened it is crafty they sent Holly rather than go themselves." He admitted as Dumbledore frowned but seemed to relax a bit.

"An unforgivable curse." He grumbled, "this isn't good, something is very wrong no student should be capable of such a spell." He stroked his beard

"No someone is in this school that we don't know about," James agreed, "I will deal with our blind spots on the matter." He forced himself up.

"James you need to rest." Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder. Her dad brushed it off,

"My daughter is at risk, nothing will hold me back from that." He straightened as he looked the headmaster in there as Dumbledore stepped back her dad gave a nod and headed out as she noticed his robes had blood on them, and he had a slight limp.

"Oh no, you don't." Pomfrey tore after him as Dumbledore gave her a wink as she watched her dad get a stern talking to.

"There has been another attack!" McGonagall cried out as Holly sat up to see a new student join poor Colin. "Justin Finch-Fletchly, he as well as poor Nicholas, his head was also removed from his body somehow." The deputy headmistress looked as lost and confused, as her dad tried to slip away only for Pomfrey to point him out as McGonagall rounded on him.

"And where do you think you are going, Potter?" She giggled as her father froze mid-stride. "You are a mess don't even think about, I warned you. You already took on far to much as it now gets back in that bed so we can fix you up properly or so help me I'll put you in that bed by force." As he was threatened by the slight shorter witch.

"Yes Professor," he replied weakly as he sat back down he gave Holly a sullen look as she giggled at her dad's misfortune but it seemed the act had given everyone their heads back.

"A trap it seems that they knew of our defenses." Dumbledore commented, "things should calm down for now but this isn't good, our attacker's crafty."

"I think we should have Tom Riddle invested, see if he had any children that may be students here." James brought up as Dumbledore looked at him.

"As far as I am aware Voldemort has had no children." Dumbledore waved off as James looked at him with shock. Holly watched her dad clamp his mouth as he went silent.

"I am certain that Voldemort is not in the area himself so I fear that option is out, Lucius also lacks the ability Parselmouth, so Whatever his connection it loses enough for him to deny it." He continued.

"This kills a lot of possibilities." James frowned, "we are out of options and suspects." He slapped his hands down. "Unless you are withholding information, that may be relevant." Holly eyed her dad in shock as even McGonagall and Pomfrey both seemed surprised at such a blatant equation.

"And what would that be, what could I possibly know that would be the end all explanation that would bring all this around?" Dumbledore asked her dad as the room went silent.

"Horcruxes," Her dad replied,

"A, how would a Horcrux be relevant?" Dumbledore frowned,

"Possession, if a Horcrux is fondly taken care off a slow and a more permanent host, we could have a student who isn't even aware they are being used." James considered,

"That's possible?" McGonagall blinked as the headmaster seemed to ponder.

"I don't think there was ever a recorded event but it is possible, theoretically." Dumbledore amended, "unless you have found such a document." He eyed her dad.

"It's the only thing that is possible we know he has something holding his soul to the mortal realm," James argued,

"I'll put up a post for students to report any long-term

memory loss, in the meantime, get some rest, Professor." Dumbledore said and walked away as McGonagall sighed as she frowned.

"Men," she frowned as she stormed out.

"She may not like men in general but women always have a soft spot for at least one guy." James winked,

"Like me and Ron?" Holly asked as her father coughed,

"Say what," He asked,

"Well he's the only guy I hang out with, but I think Hermione like him, I don't think they no it yet." Holly shook her head, "Why?" She asked as her dad smiled and shook his head.

"Well, you should be good to head out, just be careful and try not to wander off alone." She warned,

"I sent a letter to the ministry to train up the students to fight off the spell, I would appreciate any advice, medical or physiological I should know."

"Hmm," Pomfrey frowned at the idea but glanced at Holly, "it may be for the best, I'll look and see if nothing else, I'll send in a letter of support." She agreed.

"So what's going to happen to Hogwarts?" Holly asked as the two frowned,

"Hogwarts is a building, an amazing and old castle, but what makes it amazing what makes it stand apart is the teachers, the people who come here. If it comes to it we can close the school down, and set up shop someplace else for you to learn." James nodded, as Holly frowned at the idea, "but we will do everything in our power, can you imagine trying to get Professor Sprot to move all her plants, or Hagrid away from those woods?" He joked, "this place means a lot, to people but if so much as one child dies that the end, so we already stacked in our favor."

"So don't go off alone." Holly nodded, as he nodded as well.

She sat down in her dad's class it felt like a while as her new protector in Ron keeping a constant lookout, Percy could also be seen occasionally checking on her. She peeled opened her book and turned to the page as she found some leftover ink, for her crash with Dobby. She took out her wand to clean it up, only to be surprised that before the ink vanished there was a note,

"Hermione, do you have a spell to reveal old writings?" She whispered, as her dad started up talking about household pests and more common creatures and spells to remove them.

Hermione whispered as the letters reappeared, Holly expected some list or a special spell her dad created only to blink in surprise.

 _Board, ugh Padfoot, think we can liven this place up, I think Lilly is the only one still awake._

The book it seems was used, as a means of conversion, he would write, to Sirius with. She found the book was filled with letters, they even talked about a set of mirrors as well as their need for a map.

"Mrs. Potter, basic disarming spell?"

"Experiamus," she answers as he carried on with the lesson.

As homework was passed out she spent the day looking over the book. Her dad at her age had some ideas as she noticed Fred and George had similarities. The twins had taken to scaring Ginny to help her get over the monster, Sirius and James had similar ideas only dealing with the worry off also suspected Lucius was in on something and their desire to catch him.

"Wow sounds familiar, sadly your dad was on the right track." Ron laughed as they spent time in the common room. They had apparently started a prank war with suspected Voldemort sympathizers and to save face made a habit to mess with other students to gain the reputation as bullies.

"Sounds like my brothers, the pair of them," Ron commented,

"They sound like they deleted themselves as well," Hermione added as Holly felt torn on the comment,

"True but they grew out of it, for the most part. Snape, on the other hand, seems to enjoy it all the more." Ron pointed out, as Holly dug in to do her Homework, as she didn't see how this was relevant.

"Ah," she noticed Ron's work was out, she flipped over the book, when she stopped, "spells I noticed are easy to replicate, most motions and even words can seem to be shortened or in some cases not even needed, I intend to look into this Snivelus is getting creative and been getting lippy" she frowned.

"I am not saying they are bad people but their actions should speak for themselves." Hermione returned,

"So intent is meaningless? Ron frowned, "if they intended good things from somewhat harsh behavior." Ron defended as Holly mused ignoring the debate.

"Well obviously, Snape is a bit harsh, I am just saying the pair were bullies." Hermione defended Holly decided to turn in as she folded her books and left the pair to it.

The winter break snuck up the sign-out list for winter break was long leaving only a few people including Malfoy and his goons, which was surprising. Even still the extra precautions helped calm people down knowing what the monster was as well as the mass of mirrors, made sure the fear of death was lessened, still nobody wanted to be petrified. Malfoy seemed to be both sour and gleefully at the state of affairs, happy that everyone was still scared as he strutted around the castle much to Holly's annoyance.

When Christmas finally rolled, around as the Christmas feast rolled around, as she watched her dad and Snape passive aggressive messing with each other as they elbowed each other spilling things as Draco and Holly silently egged the other on anytime Dumbledore turned his head, it was like a flashback as McGonagall glared at the pair properly scolded James couldn't help but laugh at the series of events which only seemed to anger the potions master even more.

"Too bad Colin isn't here I would love a picture of this," Ron whispered as Holly giggled as her dad swayed from glee to frustration.

The holiday break was pleasant, as it winded down only for a grim reminder of the chamber. "I think Myrtle flooded her bathroom again." She sighed, as she walked in with Hermione, Holly moved back as she grabbed Ron and pulled him in.

There she was sobbing as the three walked in as the grey lady frowned at them, and singled out Ron. "Not by choice," Ron put his hands up.

"You, best be careful, you," She watched Holly as she was still aware of her, Holly shivered not wanting to dwell on it.

"Right what happened this time?" She looked at the Grey Lady.

"It was horrible!" Myrtle cried out, "don't tell me you have to throw a book at me as well." She accused as the grey lady rolled her eyes and looked thoroughly annoyed at the younger looking ghost.

"Really but you can't feel it." Ron scratched his head in confusion. Holly sighed as the screech hit her ears.

"Yes, 10 points if you can get it through her body, fifty if you can get it through her head! It's no big deal it can't hurt her!" She shouted at Ron. Holly would rather have dealt with the grey lady she had a better head on her shoulders.

"I take it this is it?" Holly asked as she picked up what looked like a diary, Rom hissed, as she looked at him.

"Be careful you shouldn't go around nabbed strange books, you should see some of the dangerous my dad finds one book burned the eyes out as f your head." He warned as Holly reconsider her actions she looked it over the date stamped was, nineteen forty-three.

"That would be about fifty years ago." She mused as she flipped it open after a quick scan she found nothing, "Not a single letter," she frowned as she waved it around.

"Fifty points if you can get it through Myrtle's head." Ron joked in a low whisper. Holly shoved him playfully as she slipped the book under her arm.

They headed back to the common room, Holly glanced over the book, that was already dry as she looked over the book. "Something about this book does not sit right with me,". She admitted, she sat it down, as she stacked up Her history book to finish up on her work, but she kept thinking about the item. It bagged at her as she picked it up, it was like repeating a trip to the fridge, always hoping for something new but being let down despite knowing better. She eventually turned in, with Hermione sleeping soundly as she glanced at her dad's book, with a slight hunch she took ou some ink and dabbed it on a random page.

"Oh," she watched as the ink was absorbed, she flipped a page and found nothing not so much as a stain. "Hi my name is Holly Potter," she wrote out,

" _Hello my name is Tom Riddle," ink came back as Holly paused in surprise. "May I ask how you came to acquire my diary?"_ Tom continued on,

"Someone tried to flush it down the loo." She wrote back, "they were unsuccessful." She finished, as more lettering bleed out.

 _"That is unfortunate but thankfully true, this book holds many secrets and it's not too surprising someone would wish to destroy it." It wrote on,_

 _"The Chamber of Secrets, do you know who tried to destroy you, your Diary?" She continued on._

 _"Not sure I only know what is written in me," it responded as Holly frowned at the book, if the book couldn't inform her of who tried to destroy it, then it wasn't much help, she thought for a second if we are going by blood._

 _"Do you know who opened the Chamber if secrets fifty years ago?" She wrote down in hopes of getting a clue on who opened it this time._

 _"Yes_ ," was the diary's blunt answer,

"Can you tell me?" She was already felling testy with this guy.

" _No,"_ he answered as Holly rolled her eyes at another dead end. " _But I can show you,"_ he wrote back as Holly frowned in confusion, the pages suddenly flipped to a seemingly random page a frame slowly grows as she suddenly found herself dropped into a room she was familiar with The Headmasters office she hadn't been since the end of last year.

It looked different gone were all the odd devices and oddities it looked more plan, she glanced around more as the man behind the desk didn't seem to notice, a quick look at the portraits showed no sign of Dumbledore. "The past?" She wondered a faint hope that her words would prove her wrong. Nothing happened she leaned up against the wall as a rather good-looking boy with a perfect badge on his robe walked in.

Holly watched as the two chatted over a girls death which Holly was sure was Myrtle. The slight hope of a capture as Tom headed out, Holly adjusted herself as she remainders stone-faced as the story wrapped up with a wand at Hagrid she was suddenly dropped into her bed, she grabbed the diary and ignoring the letters wrote out. "Bullshit."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

"I know Hagrid, he's a friend of mine you ruined his life, and I know that he wouldn't be able to find the Chamber were so many like Dumbledore couldn't. He isn't even a Parselmouth so that rules out the front door." She inked out,

" _You know where it is?_ " Tom wrote back as Holly snapped the worthless book to the side. She headed to sleep as she decided to turn the book in.

She got up and after getting dressed as she rushed out she headed to her Dad's class as she found him already up and heading for breakfast as she handed him the book, he glanced at the title and flipped it open.

"Odd," he frowned as he eyed the year on it as he continued. "How did you find this old, diary?" He frowned,

"Someone tried to flush it," She admitted, "It claims to be the memory of some kid named Tom Riddle," Holly shrugged, "said it was Hagrid that opened the chamber and got him expelled." She shrugged, "not sure if he will talk but the book seems pretty durable."

She noticed her dad had frozen she wasn't sure when as he looked at the book. "Tom Riddle." He said, as he turned it open and flipped through the empty pages. "Thank you." He smiled as he slides the book under his arm. "You did a very responsible thing giving me this book, I think with this we should be able to find ho is responsible." He walked away with the book in hand as Holly got the sense the matter was wrapped up.

-James-

He eyed the book as he headed to the Gargoyle "lemon drop," he headed up as he walked up he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore said as he walked in the man was behind his desk, as he glanced over some paperwork as he glanced up. "James, to what do I owe the pleasure so early in the morning?" He greeted as James sat the book down on the table. "What's this?"

"The diary of Tom Riddle," he stated as Dumbledore picked it up, "I have reason to think this book is the culprit, and somehow possessed a student, and has been opening the chamber."

"I see," Dumbledore took his ink and dumped in on the book as the pair watched the ink, dry leaving no stain. "This confirms my suspicion," he sighed

"To be fair we both knew this," James said as Dumbledore nodded, the two men looked at each other as Dumbledore looked at the book.

"Why do I get the feeling you already had confirmation," Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him, as the old wrinkled hands rested on the desk.

"Well to survive a backfired killing curse he would need at least one, the fact it's being used as a weapon, means at least two, to be so careless." James shrugged as the two men went silent keeping their cards close to the chest.

"So how did you make the connection between Tom and Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked,

"Hagrid, and the unusual disappearance of the man. Now with the details of the Diary, it all but confirms it," he tapped on the Diary omitting the cup, intentionally.

"Something is bothering you," Dumbledore said suddenly as James nodded,

"Something you stole Holly that power was imparted to her. We both no such a thing is impossible. You can't impart power, we would have done that years ago." James frowned, as Dumbledore looked at the book, James frowned as he looked at the book.

"No," James shook his head, "no," he repeated as he sat down.

"You already knew," Dumbledore frowned, as he watched James fall into the chair as he hung his head.

"Why, Why, That bastard of all the damn things. I'll find a way around this, there has to be something I cannot accept this." He stood up his fingers dug his fingers into his hair as he turned to grip the chair. "Trade me in I'll take the burden, can we transfer it?" James looked at Dumbledore.

"The only way to heal a torn soul is to feel the grief of the act that split it. I don't think Voldemort is willing to do so." Dumbledore shook his head, "I looked into this, I spent years looking into this, James that prophecy, isn't cause of fate it cause Voldemort believes in it. The best we can do is prepare her and put this off as long as possible."

"I found a Horcrux the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, it was lost after regular interactions with Tom before she was killed after we found it in the vault of Bellatrix, we figured there was some connection," James admitted,

"So three I fear there may be more," Dumbledore frowned,

"Three to split your soul four times," James looked Horrified, he sighed as he slumped, "she deserves to know."

"James I respect your decision to be open with her, but I must insist that Holly not is burdened by this. I don't think it is wise, let her live she already knows a fight is coming let her enjoy the time she has," Dumbledore practically begged,

"I will hold out on this." James admitted defeated, "So how to destroy these things?"

"Well, Basilisk venom would work," Dumbledore admitted with a shrug,

"You want to go milk it?" James laughed, as the two men chuckled as a shadow seemed to fall over them.

"There is a chance," Dumbledore whispered, as James paused, "I wouldn't recommend it, if Voldemort uses Holly's blood to form a new body, it would link her to live, much like a Horcrux. Just by the protection, Lilly gave. It may make it so she survives the removal of the soul bit. But it's a long shot, with a lot of risks, not the least being Voldemort back at full power."

"Of course," James frowned as he sat. He wasn't sure when but he walked his way back to his office, as he cracks open the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Fire whiskey he transfigured a cup as he looked at it. He chucked the bottle as it smashed its contents he needed to find a solution somehow he needed to find one cause the last thing he needed was to bury another loved one. "Not another one." He forced himself to bed but sleep didn't come easily.

The holidays passed as spring stretched on with no more activity the book safely locked away, he focused on his work, doubled efforts between school and his research as the months moved towards the exam times, the Quidditch matches, carried on but he sat out on them as his office started to look more like a library.

James scanned a book when a knock at the door. "Come in," he glanced up from his work only to see McGonagall walking towards him. "Can I help you?" He asked in a confused tone.

She sat down and slide a cup of tea across the desk as James sighed and put his book down. "Lucius came in today to push Dumbledore out."

"I take it didn't work?" James asked with a smile,

"Nope, Dumbledore informed him the situation was dealt with and he showed them the book. It seems that things are settled but you seem worse than ever."

"Things have come to light that has put my daughter's life in danger, sadly I can't find anything, all this." He gestured around him, "and nothing man this obscure magic is infuriating." He took the tea.

"Yes, been hitting the books rather hard, however as someone who has lost, someone dear, I recommend spending some time with them." She eases in as James glanced at a set of pictures one of him and Lilly and one smiling Holly a few years younger.

"I, I have a shot I couldn't live if something happens to her and not tried everything to find a way around it." James sighed,

"Everything here has been picked clean, Dumbledore would have found it, so at the very least give the library back it's restricted section." She smiled at him as James relented,

"Fine." He stood up, "he waved his wand as they all fell into his bag as he pocketed the library. The pair headed off, as he dropped the books of much to the librarian's relief. He stood outside the library, as a student rushed around the corner with the fear of the dark lord in him. "No running in the halls," he slowed,

"A new message was written!" He panicked as James sighed, he headed in as James closed in to find new writing under the previous.

"We need a head count!" Shouted Dumbledore as he quickly started up, as the heads of houses moved to do a head count and everyone was sent back to their common rooms.

"How?" James rushed to Dumbledore's side, the headmaster shook his head, as they headed in to check on the Diary, Dumbledore tore apart his desk, James watched as he unlocked his desk only to stand up.

"It's gone," he stated after Dumbledore stood in a circle. "I had a charm that the book would randomly change places with dummy books, but every one of them was taken, I have no idea how the book has stolen this room is next to impossible to get into. "Did anyone enter the office, did anyone remove the diary, he looked at the portraits who all looked back and they all started to talk at once making it all difficult.

"Silence, Dippet," he pointed,

"It was a rat," he stated simply as the two men knew instantly who it was. The heads of houses headed in, Severus arrived first,

"Sir all Slytherin students, are accounted for," he said as he eyed James in contempt. Flitwick and Sprout appeared next to each confirmed everyone, last was McGonagall.

"Ginny Weasley is unaccounted for." She looked on the verge of tears. James frowned,

"we need to get her out now," James frowned as he headed for the door,

"Not alone you are not," Dumbledore gathered up he belongs, "we will need your Daughter," he reminded as James nodded as they headed for the door, "No sense in risking the staff, headed back to the common rooms and halls." He dismissed,

"Not going to recommend back up?" James smirked as Dumbledore rolled his eyes.

"They would just slow us down, this has now become a matter of pride. Fawkes!" He called as His Phoenix glided along as the opened up to the main school.

Confidence oozed off the pair, as they collected Holly who was waiting at the portrait ready to go. With a word to the Weasley brothers, they seemed released to see the headmaster himself was on the job.

"So what can I do to help?" Holly smiled as Dumbledore smiled back, James didn't respond he felt it was his best option,

"All we ask is you open the door and stay out of eyeshot as James handed her a mirror as they headed along.

The three headed to the bathroom as Myrtle watched them carefully keeping out of sight, in the rafters as Holly opened the sink. They headed down as Dumbledore requested to be first, with James going last, "We should have sent a letter to Molly," James frowned only for Fawkes raced over the head, with a note. "Always second best," he smirked as he headed down, the long drop.

The two veterans lead the way with a light as they headed to the second door passing the skin, as they readied to head into the main chamber. "Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked as James nodded both had their wands out as a massive scream hit them as the door opened as the two adults were blasted back.

"Dad!" Holly screamed as the ceiling started to cave in,

"No, he rushed into the rock as Dumbledore warned him to stop as the dust blinded them James managed to get through, as he stumbled forward. "Don't move," as James found a wand pointed at his neck as a very old and rough looking Petter frowning at him.

"Go forward girl, you are requested," he ordered as he didn't spare glance to his daughter, "if you don't go, now the Basilisk we have free run of the castle." He urged as James nodded and his daughter moved on.

"Petter," James looked his old friend in the eye. "Why?"

"Like you would understand, always so quick to risk your life even when we were young." Petter prodded him.

"We didn't force you into this, you could have left or hid. Did you think we would have looked down at you for it?" James tried to reach,

"What does it matter? Huh why speak of the past no matter what even you couldn't keep me out of Azkaban," he hissed, "so just shut up and Tell Dumbledore If he clears any more rock, you will die." Petter urged as he glared at him with hate that almost rivaled Severus.

"Did you hear that?" James called as the grinding of, rock on Rock suddenly stopped.

"Petter it's never too late to make the brave choice," the Headmaster negotiated,

"Just remain silent James, nobody can stop it not even friendship Not this day not 12 years ago. Not ever." He frowned.

-Holly-

She was surprised, Ginny stood at the base of the statue the book held close to her chest. She expected someone to be on the watch. "Ginny," she rushed forward but couldn't find anyone else around. "Ginny are you okay."

"Ginny isn't here," said a weird voice a mix of Ginny and another, as what looked like the ghost of Tom Riddle seemed to hover above the Weasley girl.

"Tom, I knew something was off about you," Holly drew her wand.

"Now, now you don't want to harm your friend's, little sister." Ginny replicated the confident smirk on Tom's face as she drew out her wand.

"There is more than one way to stop someone," Holly didn't back down as she borrowed her dad's stance.

"You can try," they said as spells flew. Holly quickly moved ducking to the side as Ginny wordlessly send spells at her. Holly noticed the movements seemed to have a slight delay but sadly as she rolled behind a snakehead that she wasn't good enough to take advantage of it.

"So this is the extent of the great Holly Potter when faced with the first year she hides!" Tom Taunted,

"So why me, did you just want to hurt my father by laying me out?" She asked to catch her breath.

"Hardly, your foolish father is nothing more than a flimsy shield. No, I have questions for you, Miss Potter." He admitted,

"Well shoot, you answered my questions it's only polite." She shrugged as she listened,

"How did you not even a year old little girl, with no magical power defeat the worlds most powerful wizard?" He asked,

"Funny, I don't recall ever besting Dumbledore," Holly admitted,

"No, Lord Voldemort," he hissed as Holly snorted but Tom seemed to miss it.

"What do you care Voldemort was after your time?" Holly shot back.

"Voldemort is my time, my past, my present, and Future." As Holly watched as Tom spelled his full name, in the air as she watched the words rearranged into I am Lord Voldemort.

"Ha, that's cute how long did that take?" Holly mocked.

"You dare, but back to the more pressing questions," he recovered damage slip of anger. "How did you survive?"

"Read the papers it's not exactly a secret my mom,"

Holly rolled her eyes.

"Ah of course." Tom snorted as if it was an obvious answer. "I won't be making the same mistake twice,"

"You mean three times this is your third attempt to kill me," Holly corrected.

"Silence!" Tom shouted as he moved Ginny around the corner and shot Holly's wand out of her Hand. Holly dived only for the wand to be summoned to Holly's hand.

"And So It ends," Tom bragged, Holly frowned as she slowly reached for her cloak in the shadow of her Robes.

"You cornered the most you can do is kill me Dumbledore has you cornered, but unlike last time He has you cornered."

"Your faith in Dumbledore is misplaced, as even the near memory of me has driven him out of this school." He mocked as rage built up in Holly.

"So long as people have faith Dumbledore will always be here in Hogwarts!" She blurted back it was a fumble but it felt like the best way to bite back at him as a sudden song rose in her heart as a Phoenix glee forward something in his talon. It dropped something as Holly caught the sorting hat. She was surprised at the sudden appearance.

"That's it, that's what Dumbledore gives his great defender a songbird and an old hat?" Tom snorted as Ginny put her wand away.

"Well then let's test this, the Great Holly Potter vs the heir of Salazar Slytherin greatest of the four houses!" He called forth the snake as Holly fumbled for her mirror only to realize it was gone. She panicked as she pulled the hat on as it fell over her eyes.

"Dad!" She shouted in panic as she raced back blind as she heard the snake.

"Holly!" He shouted back as the sound of a quick struggle happened as then nothing.

"James Potter what a treat!" Laughed Voldemort in his cold laugh as her Heart sank.

"Dumbledore!" She cried out as she mentally pleaded for help when suddenly she was hit she saw stars for a moment, as she suddenly heard thrashing from behind she pulled out a silver sword, and turned to the shadow. She realized the Phoenix had scratched st the snakehead as she risked a look with the sword in hand.

"The Basilisk Maybe blind but it can still smell!" she saw her dad on the ground as cold furry reached her as she screamed and charged the snake, she ignored Dumbledore as she impaired the snake in the skull at the coast of a saber sized tooth getting stuck in her arm.

"What a day the death of two Potters what a fitting end to a troublesome family." Tom grinned who was looking a little more solid. "Funny the effects of the Basilisk venom it only takes a few minutes to work its way to the heart." He grinned as Holly struggled towards Ginny as her body suddenly dropped.

Tom seemed to have a fuzzy outline like a maladjusted tv picture. "Funny how much damage a silly little girl can do with a silly little diary. Holly pulled the book out as it dropped to the side as Holly pulled out the fang. "What are you doing?" He frowned,

"Going down fighting," she answered as she stabbed at the Diary. With a sudden bright light exploded Tom and he vanished.

"Holly!" Ginny jumped down as she sat up in suck as Dumbledore and a chicken rushed in as Holly turned with a smile her vision was going blurry. "Sorry I wanted to do more is my dad okay?" As she suddenly belts something wet drop on her arm as she lightheaded swayed her head to notice the Phoenix crying on her word.

"Thank you," she smiled as Dumbledore knelt down.

"Thank you, don't worry Fawkes here his tears will heal even the worst wounds, your father thankfully is only petrified." He smiled as Holly felt almost good as new as she wound healed,

"Um," Ginny shrunk as Dumbledore and Holly turned to her.

"No harm with the petrifaction draft should be waking up those pot victims, though I worry Professor may have to wait. although Miss Weasley if you find yourself in the position of such an object please turn it in rather than flush it down the loo,

I fear our poor sewer system can't handle such trash as he picked up the Diary as Holly noticed the book had bleed ink.

She rushed to her father who was stiff as a board, sad but thankful that her father was still alive.

With the sword in hand, they were given another surprise of the Firebird as they lifted up with only a single tailfeather in hand.

They quickly rushed to Madam Pomfrey, her dad was sat down, as Pomfrey delivered the poor news. "Sorry dear but Nick ate up the last of the potion, it will take almost a half a year to renewed up another restorative." Holly frowned as Dumbledore patted her,

"Sorry Holly but cheer up your father will back up in no time," he smiled sadly as Holly nodded and after a quick realization that Ginny looked very guilty forced a big but honest smile.

"My dad can fight it off, besides still better than what happened to the last Professor."

They walked to Dumbledore's office to find the family in waiting for the happy reunion. "Oh, Dumbledore thank you," Molly hugged the aged wizard after donating over her daughter.

"Agreed, we are in your debt," Arthur agreed as he moved to shake his hand.

Dumbledore stepped back, "Thank you but Holly here," he pushed her forward as a blush crept over her face. "I sadly was a weak old man where she rose to the occasion."

"Well, I, It wasn't," she brushed the dirty and wet hair out of her face. She suddenly got the hug as she was suddenly hugged.

She felt a rush like for the first time she was the hero the wizard if the world thought she was. But the feeling vanished,

"Ahem," Lucius walked in with a familiar house elf struggled behind as she realized that the man was half prepared as Dobby tried to clean the man's shoes.

Holly watched with a glare as The Weasley family each reacted in their own way as Mrs. Weasley ushered Ginny away as her parents talked to her about things and brains.

"I see everyone is in high spirits last I heard a girl was taken by the monster." Lucius glanced at Ginny only for Arthur moved himself to shield his daughter.

"All taken care of no small thanks to Mrs. Holly Potter and worked so hard to remove me." Dumbledore smiled as Holly looked at the man with a knowing look.

"I was just looking out for the muggle-born students," he lied but nobody bought it. "Did you find the culprit?" he asked with a neutral expression.

"Indeed," Dumbledore nodded, "none other than Lord Voldemort this time through the use of a Diary." He held up the Diary. "It seems that one of his old schoolboy items found its way into the hands of a young girl."

"Well, I hope the culprit is found," Lucius lied as Holly forced down a smart remark. "So where is Mr. Potter one would think a father would be with his daughter in such a trying time."

"Resting," Dumbledore grabbed her shoulder with a little pressure just enough to remind her. "Sadly the curse seems to carry on, and while the culprit was not been found; if any more of Voldemort's old school things finds its way into school grounds, they will be tracked back to the true culprit." Dumbledore threatened as Holly stared at the man.

"Come Dobby," he kicked the house elf to the ground as he left, as Holly set the sword down.

"Professor, can I have that book?" She asked as she pointed at the Diary.

"Sure." Dumbledore Agreed as he handed it over Holly raced away as Dumbledore shouted about a celebration feast as she stripped off her slimy dirty sock as she caught up to Lucius who paused at her call.

"This," she forced the Diary into his hands. "Is Yours."

she breathed,

"What makes you think that?" He denied as Holly cocked frowned at him and folded her arms.

"I'm the bookshop when you took Ginny's book you slipped it in, probably as revenge against Mr. Weasley," she frowned.

"Really? Prove it," he leaned into a smear after a moment of silenced he straightened. "I thought not, here," he forced the book into Dobby's hands as he turned away.

"Open It," Holly urged, as Dobby found the sock.

"Master has presented Dobby with clothing,"

"What," Lucius turned only to see Dobby clutching the sock like it was more valuable than gold. "You cost me my serving." He hissed

"Prove it," Holly mirrored his smear back.

"Watch yourself, Potter else you meet the same sticky end your mother had." He turned and left as Holly turned to Dobby.

"How can Dobby ever repay you?" Dobby smiled a look That with his floppy ears reminded her of a puppy.

"Please, next time don't try to save my life." She smiled as he looked sheepish as He popped away, she followed along to the feast happy to see everyone was celebrating.

Au:

I'll be taking a slight break to write up some chapters to put a buffer up, it won't be too long maybe five weeks at most to let me work on it and my own stories pm if you're interested otherwise I'll be back with more always armed, reviews are appreciated good reading.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 22

Holly sat on the train Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Hermione sat with her but she felt sadness her father behind at Hogwarts under the care of Madam Pomfrey. While she knew he would be fine, but she didn't like leaving him behind.

"Do you think you could come visit?" Ginny asked as Holly was brought back to her surroundings.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind, you don't have to stay I think a friend of yours is waiting for you she pointed at a blonde girl, Ginny raced off with her friend as Holly sighed into her seat as she stroked Hedwig.

She suddenly noticed the cart had gone quite as she grinned and ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry, just dwelling, anyone up for a game of exploding snap?"

She asked as she stood up the concerned looks where disregard as they played, Draco tried to but in but wasn't given the time of day.

As they pulled in Holly waved good by as Hermione and she found their ride as Holly a bit disappointed but no less happy to see Lupin and Sirius. Sirius grinned,

"With the cat away the dogs shall play, we are going on a movie marathon with pizza and every bad food we can find you in Hermione?" He invited as he picked Holly up in a hug as he set her down with a friendly hand on her shoulder. The three adults looked like they wanted to protest but Holly looked like she needed it.

"Weasley Longbottom, you in?" He shouted as both boys jumped not sure what they were agreeing to as Holly hid her face in her Uncles coat he always seemed to know how to cheer her up.

Sirius was extra loud in the car, "So I found this cool grey box, a Super Nintendo lots of fun and you won't believe some of the movies I found space wizards man those Muggles are incredibly creative." Sirius went on as Lupin sighed,

"He's been playing it for the last month, some guy called Mario," Lupin explained as Holly couldn't help but smirk.

"Yep and a racing game, carts I want to try it out." Sirius smiled,

"Why? You have a broom you could by the best broom, you could get a custom ordered racing broom," Lupin went on,

"But it's not a cart," Sirius pointed out as Lupin sighed.

"Oh, brother." Lupin playfully rolled his eyes.

It was hard not crushing that expectation that dad would be Right around the corner. "Dad?" She frowned in confusion as Sirius dropped the book,

"Shit, how did you find out?" He asked as she couldn't help but laugh, "I and Lupin are next on the chopping block, Lupin pushed me to read up on the notes, he streamlined everything to give you the best education possible." He smiled fondly.

"Right," she nodded not sure she liked it, as Lupin dropped the profit on the table.

 _Known wanted man and supporter of you know who spotted at Hogwarts._ The article had a picture of a very him that looked much better than the man she briefly interacted with.

"The Governors have been pushing for upped security." Lupin frowned, "they want the manhunt re-ignited since they claim that efforts have been scaled down. Sirius looked like he wanted to reach into the picture and strangle the man.

"Sure, I bet, after last year they are probably jumping for the chance to show much more protection they are giving to the school." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Holly asked,

"Back when we were in school the first war with Voldemort was starting. The students were a favorite picking grounds for the death eaters. I know I was approached a few times, and both James and Lilly were asked as well." Lupin explained, "Slytherin was a preferred requirement House, which is why its reputation is so nasty these days." Lupin went on as Sirius snorted, Lupin ignored him, "so a lot of people in my generation remember this so I expect a lot of parents are pushing for more security especially after the last two school years."

"But you don't know?" Holly asked as both shrugged, "So is it cool to have a bunch of people over?" She changed as Sirius grinned.

Sirius yawned which Ron caught rather quickly. "This is not what I had in mind," Ron admitted as the sleepover started with homework.

"Well, Ron last time you waited until the last second," Hermione frowned she was sitting on a chair a small side table held most of her work. Neville laid on the floor he kept silent but Holly could tell he was happy with the help.

Holly sat on the floor back against the sofa as she worked through her work. "Anyone up for a break, I got ice cream," Lupin walked in with a hand full of ice cream as any protest quickly died.

"Where is mine at?" Sirius frowned as Lupin looked at him.

"You are an adult you can get your own." Lupin frowned as everyone took a break.

"Moose tracks," Holly smiled as she dug I'm mildly amused as the two boys inspected the little chocolate cups.

"Weird," Ron shrugged and dug in but he stopped questioning the shape when he dug in.

"Fine I see how it is, Well I am going to play my Nintendo," he sat down and turned it on as any productivity went out the window.

"Get the dinosaur, that is so cool," Ron took to pointing at the screen as Hermione read through the manual.

"Neville was picking over the other games, as he also looked at the pictures.

"Koopa," Hermione frowned as Lupin looked over her shoulder.

"Looks nothing like one, I guess things slip through on the memory wipe." He frowned,

"Yeah, I heard some muggle after his memory lose started to make pastry that looked a lot like some magical creatures," Lupin recalled,

"Really?" Neville blinked owlishly,

"Rumors, but I see it's possible or the muggles are guessing really close." Remus shrugged, "thoughts for another day."

"Can we plug in something more of us can play?" Holly asked as Sirius pouted,

"Fine," he grinned as he pulled out a game called street fighter.

"How barbaric," Hermione frowned as Sirius put the game in.

"Hermione, how did you do that!" Ron demanded as Hermione ground as she destroyed the redhead. You win, perfect flashes on the screen.

"Read the manual when you were picking on Neville who was reading the book as well. Ron made a grab for the manual but Neville turned to prevent it.

Holly grabbed as Lupin popped some popcorn, Holly glanced at the characters she picked Chun-li as Holly And Hermione, she set up Ryu. The rush down was brutal as Hermione was dropped.

"Rematch," Hermione glared as Holly dusted her shoulder off. "You are dead," Hermione glared, as the rivalry raged on and nobody dared get in the middle.

The popcorn was amazing and the group finally got the nerve to kick the girls off.

The long day ended with a comedy, called Robin Hood men in tights, which got a good laugh.

"I don't get it,"Ron commented about the key which provided just as much humor.

Over the summer Hermione pretty much made herself at home at Holly's place, Sirius made a habit of looking into other mandrakes. Turns out it wasn't a common plant, as Sirius muttered about potions masters wasting material.

They headed up to visit on weekly basis, while little could be done it eased the anxiety that trailed Holly whenever she was alone with her thoughts. They had cleared out his office as well, with Sirius keeping some stuff. Sirius set everything else including a sneaker scope which would alert him to untrustworthy people.

Percy and Lupin worked over the ministry, with the added part of keeping some potions on stock at hospitals.

"Holly," Percygreated as he headed into the living room through the fireplace.

"Hey, Percy what rights are you fighting for today?" Holly asked as Percy smiled.

"Nothing as glamorous as your end of the year projects. Safty regulations mostly to keep the shady stuff out of the school, the twins keep their antics up I may rename the law after them." He half chuckled.

"They been picking on you?" Holly asked as Percy straightened.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, anyway where is Mr. Lupin?" He asked,

"Present," he greeted, as he headed down, "see you later, Holly," he bowed as the pair headed out. Holly frowned at the empty house, homework was done Hedwig was out hunting.

She took out a paper and wrote to Fleur, and after found herself sitting on the couch flipping through channels. Normally this would be a fine way to chill over the summer but with her Dad petrified nothing sat well, she felt like she needed to do something.

She headed down to see Sirius off to the side while he was going over the books but seemed to intentionally avoid her father's chair.

She snuck up on him accidentally, "Holly, oh I didn't hear you come in," he grinned as Holly took a seat with a playful smirk on her face.

"Your turning into my dad with your nose in the book all day." She joked as Sirius waved at her.

"Hardly all the school stuff is covered, this extra circular stuff, just like that." He pointed out a cauldron stirring in the corner as Holly stood up.

It looked like thick mud, she frowned at it. "If you wanted mud I am sure the neighbor kids would be more than happy to help." She frowned,

"It's polyjuice potion, and I have been brewing a bit of it for an old friend." He grinned,

"Try not to hurt someone," she sighed as Sirius pulled an innocent look.

"Me Nah this just changes appearances, a little nasty but harmless at the end of the day. Besides I think you will appreciate the target, I am not going to go after students if that narrows it down." He smiled, "times like these you reminded me of Lilly."

"I am just worried Percy was looking haggard and the only people that mess with him are the twins." She admitted,

"Yeah He is a bit of an easy target," He admitted, "still all in good fun." He grinned Holly didn't comment as she looked back at the potion, something about all this felt like this year was going to be a different kind of crazy.

Summer seemed to drag but the run-up to the end was a lot easier. Books were easy to come by and with Lupin's advice she avoided divination, Lupin called it a pointless class and while Sirius encouraged she took ruins instead, with care of Magical creatures which both agreed as a good subject. However, the class brought on a bitting book which she got from Hagrid for her birthday.

"Hey, Holly stroke the spine!" Sirius called after she wrestled the book close.

"What?!" She shouted as she sighed and found it worked, "how did you know that?"

"I know a guy!" He called back.

Ron was a bit bummed out about the class separation which was concerned when they picked up books towards the end summer break but stuck to his choice of Divination. Hermione was happy that they would be in the class together, which was good cause even if it was a harder class she would have the best help possible. Hermione also picked up what Ron called a fat pig, with fur called Crookshanks, Ron hadn't seen his ray in a while and Holly mentally realized she had completely forgotten about him. Ron seemed to have figured he ran off to die peacefully. All the same, he couldn't force himself to find a replacement.

She sat down on the Hogwarts Express after getting settled, as she frowned as she found some new additions to her wardrobe.

"So your Dad still petrified?" Neville frowned,

"They rain through the drought and it won't be ready till January, Normally the potting of Mandrakes don't start until the start of school so this batch will be a bit faster." Hermione sighed as she reminded him.

"Was That Sirius?" Ron opened the door as Holly glanced at him to that her Uncle was in fact on the train.

"That's weird," Holly admitted as Ron glanced back before he spun back around. "I wonder what is going on, teachers don't normally hang out on the train."

"Like your uncle is normal he actually gets along with Fred and George." Ron chuckled nervously.

"You rang?" The twins popped in as Holly glanced behind to see them.

"Hey, you been giving Percy grief?" She accused as the pair glanced at them.

"Never," they replied as Holly frowned at him.

"Keep it clean, family doesn't always get to stick around." She headed back into the room.

"Dark," Ron commented as he sat down, "still I have never seen them that shaken," Ron admitted

The weather turned bad, as it started to rain only for the train to suddenly stop. "It's too early for us to be there," Hermione commented as Neville cleaned the dog of the window to look out. Suddenly Ginny rushed, in with a spacey looking blonde.

"Ginny!" Ron cried out as Holly felt a cold chill creep over her.

A layer of frost, spiderwebbed along the window as a cloaked figure shadowed the door, it was pulled back, as Holly looked briefly at a very corpse like hand before it vanished under the ragged cloak.

"Holly," Came to a scream as she stumbled back fighting conciseness. It felt like everything good in the world was gone as her memories of Voldemort became all-consuming.

"Art!" Cried out a dog when Sirius walked in as a blue dog with pointed ears rushed down with a warm whisp trailing behind as the creatures backed away.

"Petter isn't here find your meals elsewhere!" He shouted as he waited for the shadows to go as Sirius noticed Holly. "Oh, shit your dad is going to kill me." Sirius practically crashed into her but the wash of warmth seemed to bring back her feels out of the dark pit of grey disinterest she had been crammed in.

"What happens is Holly okay?" Ginny tried to peer around her brother as she noticed how bright his hair was.

"Here, eat this," Sirius handed her some chocolate, she took it as a warm feeling crept back in. "Everyone eats up, I am going to talk to the conductor." He passed it out before he took off.

"Did you scream?" She asked Ginny, she shook her head.

"No, I didn't hear anything either." She admitted,

"Sorry, nothing either mate," Ron admitted as Holly looked at him.

"Dandy," Holly shrugged, "I think I'll look into this, I don't like being helpless." She steeled herself. She headed off and back on the cart as she stepped around the ugly horses.

"Potter I heard you fainted," Malfoy shouted as he did an overdramatic faint.

"Your creativity knows no end, Malfoy," Holly rolled her eyes.

The sorting wasn't too amazing but the big surprise was that Hagrid was the new Professor for the care of magical creatures. "That explains the book," Ron joked,

"Stroke the spine," Holly reminded as the twins giggled,

"What?" Ron frowned at his brothers.

"Nothing," they said back as the meal started up.

Holly walked along and after a quick question on the password, she walked off to the medical ward. She got a nod from Pomfrey, "we really should change out your clothes." She mused as she heard a sound as she was surprised to see Professor Snape,

"Professor," she greeted,

"Shouldn't you be, in your common room?" He frowned as she looked away.

"I am sure nobody will mind if I spend some time, with my dad. Do you think they can hear us when they are petrified?" She asked as he shook his head.

"No, in this state he is unaware, you are wasting your time, talking to what equates to stone." He frowned.

"So, why are you here, my father and you seem to hate each other, well more you, also friendly warning my uncle is up so something." She warned Snape who sighed as he sat down.

"What does your father tell you about me?" He leveled as Holly glanced back.

"Not much, he said you two taught a lot, with you not always getting a fair chance. Other than the fact he's sure you wouldn't help him but are okay with me leads me to think my mom was involved." She looked at him.

"He didn't sugar coat it, much," he mused,

"Nope," She admitted as she watched him, but the Professor averted his gaze. "So why are you so harsh on Neville?" She asked,

"The boy is a hazard to himself and others as a teacher it is my job to mitigate it, and make sure he's less of a danger." He glared down,

"Right, could you recommend a tutor for him, it's pretty painful to watch him struggle. And I worry his fear of you just makes it worse." She hesitantly asked,

"Your compassion is wasted," Snape frowned,

"Perhaps," Holly shrugged as Snape eyed her and walked away. Holly headed up as she pulled over the cloak, a quick walk in she headed to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The first class of the day was Hagrid's to help out she made it her habit to talk to everyone on the way out on the book spine thing which helped get things moving. She avoided Malfoy intentionally as they were introduced to Buckbeak and the hippogriffs with a lot more confidence than expected of a first-time teacher.

"So who wants to pat em?" He asked as everyone behind Holly took a step back.

"Oh Holly," he said as Holly blinked as she glanced back.

Holly sheepishly smiled as she moved forward and did the dance, there was a moment of tension as she stepped on a twig. But the bow was returned as she allowed herself to blink and got to pet him.

"All right I think he'll let you ride him." He said as a very surprised Holly got an amazing ride, lamenting the lack of wings even as she came back down safely as she dropped with a big grin.

She glanced over as everyone started to follow her lead a bit more comfortable. "How am I doing?" He whispered as Holly grinned at him.

"Very good, but you want to keep an eye on Malfoy," she frowned as Hagrid turned,

"Malfoy back of your going to get hurt if you run up cocksure like that!" He barked as the blonde looked like deer in the headlights.

"I'll keep an eye on him don't want him mucking up your first lesson." Holly volunteered, "that way you can do your job." She headed off as Malfoy noticed her,

"Look who it the schools own personal hero, herd your dads still stiff, keep sticking your nose where it doesn't belong and may stay there." He sneered as Holly rolled her eyes.

"Like Sirius would leave it in Snape's hands he hired out the second potion as soon as he found out." Holly dismissed. As Malfoy turned back to Buckbeak,

"Just a big chicken," he glanced at Hagrid as Holly could already see what was up, Buckbeak made a move as the insult was finished as she threw him out of the way as the claw hit her.

"Owe," Malfoy whined as he grabbed his arm only for Holly to look down at him as she gritted his teeth, as Hagrid calmed down the hippogriff

"You idiot, for all the reputation of Slytherin do you not have an ounce of cunning or at least self-preservation." She raged at Draco who seemed to have landed on a rock that had injured him, or the blood was freaking him out she didn't know and didn't care.

"Holly you need to get that checked out," Hagrid cut in but even Hagrid seemed to flinch as she turned to him, a calming breath she nodded as Slytherin lost points for not paying attention during the lecture.

"Sit this one out Malfoy you seem to be more a danger to yourself." He pointed out a stump as Malfoy trudged off as holding his own arm as she ignored him on her way to the wing.

"Okay," Holly swallowed as she stood out on the school grounds she had a small audience included was Sirius and Hagrid. "So how is this going to feel, like painful?" She asked she didn't dance any more injuries for the day

"Honestly it's just a sensation like you might feel some numbness but that's about it, then your brain will just know." Sirius explained, "Stay calm and don't move James did this first and he got himself stuck in a tree.

"Right," she felt the sensation as she focused on the change, "Wait What happens to my clothes?" She asked,

"Depends you can shift them with you or, leave them I know better could, but that only causes he was a rat." Holly frowned at the name as even Sirius looked like the name itself caused him pain.

She steady then it was like a jump from one body to a new one she seemed bigger,

"Of course," Sirius clapped, "I owe your dad five gallons it seems." He spun around a mirror as she spotted a doe, a very big, red-tailed deer not too far of from her dad, there was a coloration around the eyes as well as the signature lightning bolt.

"Huh, well give a run," Sirius gestured, as she suddenly was moving. It felt natural like the knowledge was always there despite being bipedal her full life the grounds felt way too short as the school started to react to such a sight she danced around as Snape looked like he was going to have a heart attack. She pranced jumped and even ran after Malfoy who panicked and started running as she leaped past him.

Then, smack,"ouch," she winced as she returned to her human form, "miss judged that last leap." She shook her head as everyone had a good laugh.

"Amazing, not bad at all best part is dementors are not going to bother you as much with this form, so if shit gets hairy use it." He smiled

"I would rather have the spell you used, can you squeeze in an extra lesson?" She asked as Darius frowned in an overly dramatic thinking pose.

"I'll think about it, it's not an easy spell, to even practice with, let me get into the groove first." He negotiated as Holly relented.

"Fine," she relented as she glanced out at the forest, those hooded things seemed more dangerous than the person supposed to be hunting her.

The other new clause didn't perk up her interest, very history ball based, with runes being like ancient magic, most of it was durable with a wand much faster, the only major use was that if carved into stone or metal it could last almost forever unless a curse breaker came around. It was more or less memorization. The difficulty for her other classes ramped up as she and Snape continued on with There odd status quo sometimes barbing the other sometimes ignoring. She was convinced he gave her crap for show some days, as she positioned her self next to Neville despite him being a natural walking disaster in the potions class.

Nobody showed up to try and replace anyone on the Gryffindor Quidditch team so practice was brought in hard. Despite pulling off two winning seasons Wood was relentless in the training sessions. It seemed that things were going with no real signs if upheaval but Holly knocked on wood just to be safe.

She headed in on potions class as she froze. "Dad?"

She brightened as she spotted her father standing in the room. She rushed him, "it's so good to see you up I was so worried, I knew you would be fine with Professor Snape in charge of the potions but," something seemed odd he seemed just as stiff as he was in the hospital bed. She released him as her father had a very pained expression. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern as her dad seemed to lack the ability to respond, "Are you still stiff, oh," the realization hit her, she clapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment as she broke, "I am so sorry Professor I, I," as a mass of embarrassment hit. "I am going to kill him for all the shitty things to do!" Rage cranked up as she realized her Uncle pulled the stunt.

"Take a seat miss E-Potter, I'll deal with Black myself, we don't speak If this ever," he looked at her as she quickly got to her seat.

The two avoided each other brutally, but Malfoy seemed hell-bent on pushing her buttons complaining of a pain in his arm that Hagrid hadn't let him get looked at. He had it bandaged up which Holly missed during lunch.

"Weasley, help Draco with his potion," he barked as Holly frowned as Draco moved over all too happy to get someone else to do his work. Surprisingly he brought up Petter of all people and Holly helped him out despite the injury she had walked off earlier. "I have to admit Potter I could use to you doing this." Holly stopped as she slowly turned her neck to look at him as Ron stopped doctoring his potions ingredients.

"That's nice," she grinned at him as Malfoy looked startled at her sudden turn and proceeded to be nervous for the rest of the class.

"Holly!" Sirius shouted as he laughed Nervously as the Doe raced after him, he climbed up the wall as he sat just out of reach. "This is no way to treat a professor," he frowned down at Holly, as Snape walked by who looked torn between glee and confusion. "Holly!" He frowned as Snape laughed who was now back to normal. "I am going to get you back for this," he threatened by then Holly leaped up at him getting dangerously close.

"Professor!" Hermione cried as the rest of them blinked in surprise.

"Hey kids," He frowned, "think you can call Holly off she isn't speaking to me," he pointed at the Doe.

"Holly we have homework," Hermione reminded as Ron leaned up shadiest Holly with a smile on his face. "Want me to grab something to eat for you?" He offered as Sirius glared at him.

"You wouldn't, I will give you so much homework," he threatened as Holly nodded with a slight pat he headed off as Sirius cursed at him.

Percy managed to get Holly to back off going on about how excessive the act was getting. As Holly headed for dinner she dropped by the house points only to be surprised to see green and red were both nonexistent. "Shit," she repeated, as she got to the great hall as she sat down surprised that nobody seemed all that panicked.

"What is wrong with points I didn't think Sirius would nail us that hard, Hermione, didn't you eat us a few?" She looked at her friend who looked mildly affronted at the question. "Sorry, well it was me or you missed classes?" She looked at Hermione's class list.

"Sirius and Snape have been deducting points like mad. Everything is going crazy and the teachers are turning a blind eye since it's been a while since Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have had a shot." Neville gossiped as Holly relaxed,

"That's Good, they can have the house cup, I know what cup we are keeping," she grinned as the housemates gave a slight going to let it go. "One last victory for Wood send him off in style." She grinned.

-James-

A stiff sensation broke him as he felt needles prick him as feeling slowly started to return as he blinked as sight blurred and returned as he squinted at a familiar greasy man as he sat up as a cup was handed to him. He downed it as he quickly regained his senses.

"Welcome back," Severus frowned with little warmth as James found himself in the hospital wing.

"How long was out?" He frowned,

The first week of the new school year." Severus admitted through gritted teeth.

"That sounds about right," James admitted as Snape frowned, "you seem surprised, here," he handed Severus a sheet of paper as he frowned. "I figured Holly would guilt the better nature Lilly saw in you out, so I expected the first week."

"Am I That predictable?" He crumpled the paper.

"No Your hatred of me is, I figured you would hide some as a means of petty revenge so I asked Sirius to be ready some just in case you were particularly vindictive." James shrugged as he took a sniff of himself. "I need a shower, he got up to the basin as He washed his face off, and frowned at his facial hair. "So thanks for the potion it's appropriated." He thanked as the pair parted ways. He headed into the great hall, as he found his daughter happily eating, as he reached over her shoulder and plucked out an apple.

"Dad?" She realized,

"Yep, old Severus managed to cobble up just enough to get me back up and moving." He grinned as he got a large group hug and a handshake as a lot of students put a hold on food as they were happy to see the old teacher back up.

"Professor, thanks," Cassius held his hand out as James shook it, "passed my Owls with no issue, to be honest, your replacement isn't as even hand." James spotted the glance over at Sirius.

"Good to hear, I was a bit harder than I would have liked but glad to hear it." James smiled as a lot of sixth years followed suit as the hall got a little crowded before he managed to find a break.

"Well it was a fun year Dumbledore but it seems the curse carries on." He shook hands with Dumbledore as he took a deep breath and made his way home. One last Goodbye to his daughter, "Wish you could stick around," she told him as he smiled,

"Me as well but I don't want to risk that damn curse Voldemort put on it." he winked and with a last hug, he turned to see Hagrid.

"Let me walk you out Professor," he said gruffly with a twinkle in his beetle-like eyes as they walked out onto the grounds with Hagrid.

"So Professor now?" He grinned,

"Yep thanks to last year, got the ruling overturned," he grinned, as slapped James on the back.

"Never would have guessed the boy I chased around would get me my wand rights back, still going to stick with my umbrella," he admitted,

"Yep, well I think it's time to have a brisk run, I hope to have you over sometime, but I think you might be a bit busy." With that, the stag was out as he took off down the road as the cold night welcomed him back.

He headed passed the school grounds before he slipped back into his human form and Teleported to the designated location since he put up the anti-apparition charm on the house. The house wasn't empty as he walked in to see Lupin at the table looking over some paper as some music played. "James!" he stood up as the pair hugged, "Take a seat I'll get you some tea," he quickly got everything ready, he sat down as he looked at the paper, nothing really caught his eye as Lupin talked about what he had missed as James was thankful his friends could keep things together without him, he had asked Lupin to be in charge in case he was, disposed of. and it seemed his faith was not misplaced in some ways Lupin was better at it than him. It always pained him that his friend was cursed with his lycanthropy has he could do so much more with his abilities then work for him.

"So yeah it seemed your little trick with Severus worked out, but your daughter chased him halfway around the school for the stunt." Lupin passed him some tea as he let it cool.

"I figured that could have happened, but Sirius was all too willing to participate and didn't let me warn him. I worry I may have started a feud for the year, but it beats waiting until January." James frowned, "Anyway I think it's time to send in my application to get me into the Aurors."

"Already sent it out when got the tea. So why this job, if you really wanted to get trained I am sure Moody would have been willing." Lupin reminded as James chuckled as he tested the tea.

"I could, go out get everything the best has to offer, learn unfiltered from a man with the skill an ability to fill Azkaban. I would perhaps be able to do what I couldn't years ago, in Godric's Hollow." James paused, "But what about Petter," he paused as Lupin frowned, "Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, or anyone under the Imperious curse, can I take on all of magical Britain? The answer is I need to talk to people, people who are willing and able to put their lives on the line people that when the chips are down can help. Don't get me wrong, the three of use the True Muaroders we would die to protect each other if the chips game down you know I would put my life after yours no matter how you feel about yourself." He pointed at Lupin who stopped himself. "Cause that's just how we roll, I wouldn't have it any other way, but I want it to end with the three of us sitting around with beards longer than Dumbledore laughing as Sirius flirts with a woman way too young for him as we bust his chops over it as she turns him down." He grinned, "I want to see my great grandkids running around or the Grandkids asking us about this time in our life for some school work." He sighed, "The best way is to stop hiding in the shadows we need to talk to people network we can't wait and hope that Dumbledore knows what he is doing, this house is going to be Holly's home, I am going to take up a tiny apartment and start training to keep people from finding out about this house, just to be safe."

"I couldn't convince Sirius and I damn well know I can't convince you, okay I take it you want to keep me working the ministry over, for all the good it's done," he smirked

"Find the other people like you see if you can help out, I'll donate my earnings to help out those with your condition. you can't go through life with only two friends," he patted him on the shoulder. "Good night Remus." he finished off his tea as he got a letter of acceptance.

"Welcome back I am surprised to see you," Frank smiled in the fireplace as James grinned at him. "Suprised you are so quick to get back in after your little nap."

"I took about a what a four-month nap, I think I can do it who are you going to partner me up with?" he asked,

"Well if you showed up earlier me or Alice, but we are going to see you up with a New girl Tonks, she needs to deal with a rookie, she was Moody's last student so she should be a good fit. All things considered James, it's good to have you back on the front lines." he smiled,

"No problem, pity I would have loved to work alongside the Head of the Auror offices." James grinned as Frank chuckled back. the fire went out as he turned in his bed was just as he left it, the picture of Holly and one of Lilly at the table next to the head of the bed, he sighed, as he looked around the room. With a hot shower, he crawled into bed as he readied for his first day for his new job, hunting down Dark Wizards.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Shouldn't your Dad need at least three years of training, why is he just jumping on?" Hermione frowned as the profit headlined a picture of James alongside a woman who looked a lot younger.

"Well, Voldemort my Dad was an honorary dark wizard hunter so they took his natural experience, sometimes knowing what's out there outweighs your book smarts," Holly shrugged, "or its publicity heck of I know," Holly frowned as she went back to her letter she was working on.

Trying her best not to pick a side, Ron and Hermione were arguing about Divinations class earlier in the week something about a grim. Holly joked that her Uncle could turn into a black dog and asked how that fit in. All the same, she was more on Hermione's side from what she gathers proficiency were fickle things and depended more on the people and their nature than any foregone conclusion since neither her or Voldemort were going to step aside for the other. The more she heard the more she was happy she didn't take the class even if it seemed easier than Ruins.

Sirius was sporting pink hair for the class as he told them to put their books away. "Oh boy," Holly watched the hair, as she realized this year was going to be interesting.

"Yep, we are going practical, and lucky for us we got a perfect opportunity. So grab your wands, and follow me." They passed by Peeves, who was sticking gum in a lock, as Sirius tsked at the poltergeist.

"It's the mad dog Sirius bark, always with a bone but nowhere to bury it," he sang the song as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Just for that," he frowned as he flicked his wand and the gum shot up Peeves left nostril. Peeves cursed as he flew away, "such colorful language," he shook his head as he dropped in at the teacher's lounge, where Snape and sneered at Sirius. The banter was a thinly veiled as the hate, Holly though Snape hated her dad.

"This school is clearly going to the dogs, first Neville Longbottom graces is with his incompetence now so the prodigal fool returns to teach, they should lock you up in Azkaban rather than let you teach," with that he headed out to quick for Sirius to respond.

"Hmm," Sirius glanced at Neville as he started up on the Bogart lesson. Holly was presently surprised as the class went on as a hand, showed up then a spider for Ron, she stepped forward, only for Sirius to leap in,

"Right here," Sirius declared as a body appeared, her Dad's only for it to pop up with a mock grin on his face. "Finish it off Neville, as snape popped up in a dress, as Sirius grinned with a camera flash. And then like a whip the boggart dissipates.

Holly felt cheated if the chance as he handed out points, Holly lingered as Sirius smirked,

"Oh boy, I knew when I stepped in I was in trouble, but to be fair I wasn't sure what it would become. A full powered Voldemort or a Basilisk the Bogart can take on some abilities didn't want either of those things running around." He frowned,

"I have seen a few things, to be honest, he was my first thought but I settled on a dementor." She admitted,

"Hmm, good to know now about that shield I'll let you know when I am ready oh, your dad sent you the permission slip, he just asks you keep with Ron and Hermione, just in case." He handed over the paper as Holly took off.

Time moved quickly as Holly handled everything as best she could until Sirius held her up after school, "okay over the weekend we got everything ready to go. Now don't go crazy this spell is a difficult spell, so this will take some time." He warned as she nodded,

The weeks were interesting the two adults continued to plague one another. Sirius had to deal with being half his normal height for a day as they dealt with the Kappa. Snape has rouge chalk that wrote insults and pelted him, and both kept the points for each other insanely low, but thankfully classes carried on as neither hampered the others ability to teach, so the other proffers turned a blind eye to it.

"Happy memory," She frowned she had a few of them, as she felt with the Bogart dementor.

"If it doesn't work this time you will need, to call it a day we can do this again next weekend," Sirius said as he tossed her some Chocolate, she bit into it as she readied. "Expecto Petroleum!" She cast the spell as the shield went up, it was just a shield, as she pushed the fake back into the box. Sirius clamped the lid shut as he laughed, the pair sat down and broke off the chocolate.

"Holly I would never duel without your dad as my second, but Holly if your dad was ever incapable of dragging himself you would be my second, second." He grinned as Holly gave him a playful slug. "So what memory did you use if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, lots of small ones bits of a vacation, parts days at the ally. The first two were not strong enough so I fused as many as I could to fill up on happiness."

"Sounds doable, I say next week we go another round on this see if we can get a couple corporal Patronus." Holly nodded she felt like she had run a marathon or at least six Quidditch practices. She had to write about it, sending her dad and Fleur word on her charm work as the ginger cat curled up on her lap giving a minor but welcome distraction. She made a mental note to send them out as she headed in.

She laid down the memories that had popped up her mother begging for her to be sparred. She steamed herself she thought back to Peter she never really dwelled on the impact the man had on her life.

The pudgy man she glanced at was able to turn into a rat as she mulled over the sneaking ability of such a man. She decided on talking it over with her roommates before she started learning.

The next morning she recalled mention of a map during first-year winter break. "Hey Fred George, can I talk to you guys?" She asked as she gave Lee Jordan a wave.

"This isn't about Percy is it?" Fred added as he eyed her.

"No, have you been bothering him?" She asked back slowly.

"Never," they said together,

"So back to square one," she smirked,

"Sure, but be quick we got plans," George said as they stood up. They moved outside of the hall,

"You guys still have that map right?" She asked as they both exchanged nervous looks, "Look I am not asking for it but this Peter business is making me nervous I want to know if that map has anything that could, you know I have no idea what the map does look, never mind sorry to bother you," she moved to walk off as two hands caught her shoulder.

"Hold up," Fred said,

"I think I get what you were hoping for," George went on,

"Some peace of mind, I think the map could help, we have been keeping a look at it no sign of Peter. Also if you want it, it's yours we learned everything we could from it." Fred explained,

"Got it memorized, besides your needs are greater than ours besides your dad helped make it so it makes sense we return it," George agreed,

"Look I don't want to guilt you into it," Holly frowned, feeling bad that she ever brought it up.

"We were already thinking about it on the condition you get up to some mischief," he grinned,

"You're a right pair of cunning bastards, how are you not in Slytherin?" She asked with a smirk, as they matched her expression. "I suppose I could be convinced." She admitted,

They found an empty room as she got a peak in on the map, and found it did a lot more than map things out her initial impression seemed to have been right with small ink people moving around the castle grounds. No sign of Peter popped up but she did spot Malfoy, well she did say she was up to no good.

She took the time during class after she translated her runes. She had the perfect plan it was a series of charms she worked together that would do a combination of little things. She used the map, and as Malfoy walked pas hit him with it, the effects where subtle his hair turned black and messy as a cut showed up as Malfoy found himself looking almost exactly like Holly herself as she vanished little did she know as she sneaked away she started a year-long game of antagonism.

Snape was later seen bitching about it and claimed Black was responsible for Malfoy.

"Holly," Hermione sighed as Molly chuckled, "I had hoped you wouldn't."

"He's a little jealous, I thought he would appreciate looking like me a bit." Holly chuckled,

"Nice," Ron complimented,

"Ron," Hermione scolded as Lavander waved at Holly as she walked past only to notice A frown at Hermione.

"What did you do?" Holly frowned at her friend.,

"What?" Hermione frowned as she found the same look,

"I know you are not a social person what did you do?" Holly sighed,

"She's been picking on Professor Trelawney, going to town on all of the predictions, she makes she seems to think Neville is going to die before the end of the year," Ron explained as Holly wasn't sure what was more surprising.

"I warned you, that and muggle studies, honestly how are you juggling all this." She shook her head she glanced over at Neville who seemed pretty shaken. "That would explain a thing or two. I'll go talk to him," She got up and headed over to him, "Hey Neville got some time?" She smiled as he gave a half-hearted one back.

"Uh sure," he answered well after Holly had moved him off away from the table, she heard some whistling as Holly spotted the source,

"Give me a second," she paused as she moved over as Malfoy "Ohh," lonely as if someone was in trouble from a mother, Holly stood before him as she frowned and cracked her knuckles, the smile dropped as-as Holly paused for a second as she lingered when she spotted Cassius. "Hey Cassius, James said high, also he said if you want in as an Auror he's willing to put in a good word," she recalled her last letter. She headed off as the table went silent behind her, "carrot and stick," she smirked as Holly lead him out and into an empty classroom but she didn't bother to close the door.

"Um right why did, you want to talk to me?" He nervously fidgeted as Holly smiled with a sigh,

"Heard you have been worried about the divinations thing. Wanted to make sure you weren't letting it get to you." She pulled a chair around as Neville looked away. "You should talk to your dad, he'll probably give you the same advice I would but I think you would believe him more?" She questioned her choice in word,

"What do you mean?"

"Neville if something bad happened in the school, what do you think I would do?" She asked,

"Well, you would try to help." He answered,

"You must have the sight cause you just predicted the future." Holly smiled, "I also predict I will die someday." She smiled, "See what I mean, don't worry about remember McGonagall said that she predicted a death once a year, so far nothing." She remembered,

"I know, but," he frowned, Holly put an arm around his shoulder.

"But nothing you got enough to wore about, don't add to it, the less you let this bother you the better. My dad warned me about that class, as well even Profficey as well, it's all based on people's fears and most obvious actions. In trying to prevent something to come to pass, they often bring it about. And you're going to worry yourself into an early grave." She poked him in the chest. Neville visibly relaxed a bit as Holly gave him a hard pat, "Good now I am going to get something to eat, good luck on the classes." She smiled as she headed off.

The weather got worse as the first game, of the season popped up, as word broke that they were playing against, Hufflepuff rather than the normal opening against Gryffindor apparently Draco was still injured, while fake it did give them some reprieve from the weather.

"I can't believe it this change up ruins all our practice," Wood exclaimed at the last minute change,

"Oh come off it wood, Hufflepuffs a pushover," George dismissed,

"Normally I would agree, but they got a new seeker, and Captain in Cedric Diggory, and we don't want to get lazy pride comes before the fall." He frowned, as a few of the older girls giggled as Holly rolled her eyes.

"I don't care how good he is, this is my field, and he's in for a fight if he thinks he can take what's mine," Holly grinned,

"Cedric better watch his pretty face if he wants to keep it, Holly hasn't missed a snitch yet," Fred laughed,

" she's a regular dragon watch out there, she might start chasing us out her territory," Goerge joked along as Holly smiled at them,

"Damn Right," she puffed herself up pompously, before breaking into laughter.

"All right break it up," Wood smiled, "we got the best team, three superb chasers, two unbeatable beaters," Wood complemented,

"Oh, stop it your making us blush," Fred grinned,

"One seeker who has caught everything thrown at her, and Me," he finished,

"We think your greet too," George returned,

"Sorry Wood I can't hear you over the zero points people score on you." Holly cupped her ear, as he looked embarrassed.

Wood went over the plan as Holly got comfortable while some the twins especially the twins with woods Battle plans but she was pretty sure that she would be captain of the team so she kept her eyes open.

The meeting wrapped up as everyone headed back in, as she spotted Hagrid's hut, he had gained a lot more confidence thanks to The successful weeks, as the classes got really cool. Dumbledore allowed Fawkes to show up so everyone was interested in the bird, he brought in snakes and even talked about the Basilisk which seemed to win over the Slytherin class with a few exceptions.

She headed in as a massive scream hit her ears as Snape stormed out of the dungeon with streamers and confetti stuck to his robes he spotted her with a glare as he gritted his teeth before, he headed up,

"Headmaster!" He called for Dumbledore as he stormed away as Holly sighed it was funny for a while but it had started to wear on her and they hadn't made it that far into the school year. She decided it was best to ignore it as negotiating with either was like talking to a brick wall.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Despite Malfoy's mocking laugh as the downpour hit the players, she was ready a quick spell on her glasses made the field visible as she ignored the cold rain with Grim determination. The two teams stepped out as Wood and Cedric shook hands, she couldn't hear Lee Jordon.

She kicked off as the game started up, the rain hit hard as she could make out the chasers in scarlet and canary yellow of Hufflepuff. She kept out of the way as the points slowly racked up, the keepers had trouble making things out, but the score was pretty even, if a bit slow.

The glint was spotted as she took off, after it Cedric rushed after his broom making up for the size difference as they raced after the snitch, the pair hocked around a pull as a bludger wheat at her, she turned out of the way only for the pair crashed into each other, as the slide into the mud and grass they skidded to a stop both uniforms covered in mud, as Holly spat out the dirt and grinned as Cedric laughed, he got back on his back broom first as they both got back in the air as she spotted a wave of support for both sides as the two seekers returned to the hunt.

Wood eventually called a timeout as Holly bounced on her feet, and warmed up her fingers with a small warming charm as she removed some of the lingering mud.

"Having fun out there?" Fred laughed as Holly gave a manic grin. "Man Wood you picked a winner with her she is crazy!" The team had a good laugh, as the game went on. The match was still dragging as she soon lost feeling in her fingers again. The snitch was spotted as the pair raced off only for sound to suddenly seem to go mute. She glanced back only to see a very familiar and unwarranted sight as a Dementor raced behind them, Cedric didn't seem to notice as she made a decision, she took out her wand, "Expecto Patronum!" She cased as the shelf popped up between her and the soul sucker, she glanced back to see that Cedric had caught the snitch, "look out!" She shouted as a Second dementor, rushed at him, who had slowed down after the catch, the smile faded as he spotted Holly, but the Dementor was missed as he suddenly dropped off his broom, panic hit she wasn't sure if anyone could see what happened as she dived after him the snitch dropped and flew off as she dived she grabbed him by his uniform as she slammed into her own broom with both hands occupied. Her Broom flipped out as she spotted Cedric's broom she lost hers but managed to catch his as she spotted the field closing in the Nimbus 2001 pulled up as a massive blue Pheonix erupted as Holly's grip failed her as the two crashed into the mud. She quickly scrambled to him as she dragged him out off the field as the teachers quickly closed in,

"Out of the way, Holly," Madam Hooch shooed away as Holly took a step back. As she got a pat on the shoulder as Wood stood behind her.

"You okay, you look like you got a bruise?" He almost shouted as Holly nodded, "I need to find my broom," She headed out, as the rest of the Gryffindor team fanded out,

"Holly," Sirius raced out his silver dog moving along illuminated the other team members, "the Dementor's May linger to try to keep near the dog!" He told the rest of the team.

"Found it!" Called out Alicia as Holly rushed only for her heart to sink, "Sorry," she held up the remains of her first broom.

"Not your fault." She smiled, "it was a good match for her last ride even if we lost." She smiled, as the group headed Sirius put a hand on her head and messed her soaked hair.

"That was a crazy match, pity about the dementors." He consoled,

The warm shower slowly returned feeling in her fingers she dried herself off, she sighed, despite helping she lost the match and her broom, she felt robbed, but her pride refused to even ask for a rematch. She was back in her school uniform, as she headed back to the common room, she walked in,

"Surprise!" Came a mass shout as she nearly jumped out of her skin. The common room had a banner up,

"Hero of the game," was written, "guys," she smiled as she was soon surrounded,

"You seemed pretty down, so we set up a party, you helped save the pretty boys neck that's more important than any old game," Ron announced,

"So we raided the kitchen," Fred tossed her a butterbeer,

"To Holly's first Lose, May it be the last!" Goerge toasted, as Holly cracked it open,

"Here, here," She agreed as they celebrated, even Wood was brought out of his stupor, as everyone kicked off the night.

Classes, carried on and Ravenclaw won out their match reopening the door for the cup, Holly was not ready to eat her words.

Hogsmeade opened up where they got to enjoy the time at the village, checking out the shrieking shake and getting a butterbeer.

"This isn't fun, I guess I should go with a Nimbus, 2001," Holly mused as she glanced over an order form. She knew her affection of the old broom was silly but she won two cups with it, and it felt like she was betraying it. "I'll need to talk to my dad see what options we have." She started to write up a letter as she got everything ready to write home about the issue.

-James-

"Then Kinglsy says I don't care how important you think you are, you don't have the style to pull it off," Tonks recalled, she had dragged him and Lupin to the three broomsticks, after a day, sadly most seemed f the work he did was mostly paperwork.

"Sounds like fun," Lupin smiled, as Tonks took another swig of her drink.

"Yep, never would have guessed you were a lobbyist," She looked at Lupin, who shrugged with a shy smile.

"Well someone needs to look out for the rights of others sadly I find myself occupied with my daughter," James smirked,

"You know something Rookie I think you bring up your daughter so much to scare the woman, of so knock it off you are not my type I am no flower," she pointed at James.

"Now, now what dad wouldn't talk to his daughter, just be thankful he's not flashing pictures every time you see him." Lupin poked as James rolled his eyes.

James nursed his drink as he kept his eyes peeled. Back during the war, it was the same if he indulged with his friends at least one of the remained sober and he found getting intoxicated, was a hard state to put himself in after the last two years.

"James," Frank greeted as he spotted them, at the bar, James waved back, as he sat down,

"Frank," James nodded back

"Sir," Tonks replied as Frank smiled back and waved at Lupin.

"So what brings you here?" James asked,

"Just wanted to talk, and apologize sadly I don't think you became an Auror, to do paperwork," Frank sighed,

"Problem with the higher ups?" James frowned, as Frank nodded,

"Yep, Sorry your celebrity is sadly hampering you on this front." Frank apologized,

"I figured as much, I took the job more to try and socialize with my sort of people." James shrugged, "Well that didn't work out sadly I got another Sirius Black," James pointed at Tonks,

"Hey," she frowned in mock outrage.

"She's not half as bad as Black," Lupin waved off as James smirked.

"So how is Neville doing?" James brought the conversation more into his wheelhouse.

"Same old, I swear my boy would forget his head if it wasn't attached to his head." He chuckled, "but he's doing better, his grades during his second year took a bit of a jump. He also seems to like Sirius as well took on a Boggart." He smiled,

"That's good to hear, Severus has been extremely harsh on the boy. I have to admit if I hadn't promised Lilly I would have knuckled his head for some of the shit he did."

"I get letters bringing it up, but he's a teacher it can't be as bad as Neville says it is." Frank frowned but he was concerned.

"Well he took advantage of the dueling club to knock my ass around in front of the class, and Sirius and he dropped each others house points so low that neither is allowed to take points Willy-nilly," James explained as Frank frowned.

"He's a potions master, his skill sadly gives him extra leeway, Right I mean he could have any job potions wise he wants." Tonks brought up.

"True but we don't need a master to teach, only someone with a passion and good understanding of the material. If we can get by on the defense classes with single year teachers a potions master is overkill." Lupin pointed out as James shifted, everything was true but he knew Severus was there for a reason his removal while easy teaching wise wouldn't be as easy as the real reasons.

"Sadly we don't have much pull with Hogwarts." Frank admitted, "but I will be sure to talk to Dumbledore and see if this can be looked into my son's Boggart shouldn't be his teacher at the worst of times." He frowned, "So why did you really contact me?" The other two blinked,

"This to start but what I need to talk to you about we can't be overheard." James pulled out at a pierced cup and set it down.

"You finally destroyed it," Lupin blinked as the other two frowned,

"That's Helga's cup," Tonks realized, "Why?" She frowned as James hushed her. But Lupin has his wand out as James slide a paper out.

"Little Hangletin?" Tonks frowned as she looked at him.

"If this doesn't sober you up nothing will, Tonks if you want out this is your chance, I'll meet you here, he pointed at the town on a map before he snapped away outside the town.

Lupin popped first, "you did it, that's one down?" He fist pumped in celebration.

"Two I think Dumbledore kept his mouth shut, I have reason to believe there is more, so we are investing Tom Riddle but I want, Frank just in case." He admitted as Frank and Tonks appeared.

"Okay, James I'll bite what's going on as he tossed James the cup.

"Do either of you know Lord Voldemort's real name?" He asked as he got a frown and a shake of the head. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, named after his father and a bit of the Gaunt family a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Both lived in Little Hangletin, I don't have the details but it ended with a dead mother, an orphan Tom and about sixteen years later both families dead."

"So Horcrux, real name damn James what have you been doing this past decade?" Frank swallowed,

"Preparing for the war to start up again." James admitted, "I was thinking of starting with the old Riddle house and if nothing checking the Gaunt house."

"This is going to take a lot more time than a single night." Frank frowned as James nodded,

"The Gaunt house would be smaller to search, I believe it was a shack at best." Lupin pointed out,

"Fair enough," James shrugged not really caring,

"All right let's go," She headed down the road, a while before she stopped, "where are we going exactly?" She turned back, as Lupin chuckled,

"Follow me," Lupin lead the way as they stopped in front of the old house,

"Yuck, I mean I am no fan of being too clean but a wizard family lived here?" She asked,

"Yep, now stand back I'll see what we are dealing with here." Frank waved them back. "Oh yeah something is here, his hands moved like a conductor as a mass of wispy smoke like lines seemed to slowly move around it, wards and defenses made visible.

"Wow, how do we remove these?" Tonks asked as James studied the lines.

"I got the measure, and luckily we have a lot of older wards," Frank smiled,

"Damn, always a bit faster than me." James grinned,

"Why is that a good thing?" Tonks frowned,

"Wards need to meld if you want to go crazy, over time, but what you can use and how you cast the wards all impact it.

"The older wards look like an amateur with the newer wards are much more advanced but the base has limited what he can cast," Frank explained.

"Why not remove the older wards?" Tonks frowned as she looked at it."

"Well it is Voldemort so it's possible he could have, but he would have needed a new hiding spot. Most wards if they sit too long are harder to remove, and past a decade or so the power needed to remove them would have drawn the Ministry's attention, thankfully we don't need to break the wards to get past them." Frank grinned as the smoke started to speed up and arch creating a tunnel for them.

"Neat, and we keep the wards up to keep the muggles away who knows what's in this place." Tonks nodded to herself.

"Keep eyesight up, and be careful, standard operating procedure," Frank frowned as he leads the way. Vision was everything during a raid, everyone kept a line of sight got and nobody touched anything unless they called it.

"Chair," James called as he picked up an old chair, he blasted it as the chair turned to dust.

"You don't think he buried it." Tonks pointed out,

"Possible, the items he used could be something personal or an item of historical note." Lupin considered as he glanced over the area.

"Did the Guant family have anything that fits the description?" Tonks asked as everyone else looked at her.

"We are not that old," Frank frowned as James couldn't help but smirk,

"You were old during the first war," Kames chuckled as Frank glared at him,

"You watch it James, or this old man will kick your ass." Frank frowned as they shared a slight chuckle. "Enough banter we check the back wall, first Tonks start digging."

"Shovinist," Tonks muttered playfully,

"James watches her back Lupin watch mine, I may need you to reattach a finger." He frowned dead Sirius as he looked over the items that looked more like shadows of the past, so covered in dust was the shack it was a wonder it still stood.

"I found something," Tonks uncovered something as James put a hand on her shoulder.

He reached down slowly as he picked it up, "Tonks!" James shouted as the second he touched it he moved to slip it on his finger, she knocked it out of his hand as Lupin tackled him to the ground as his body tried to force its way to the ring. "Right pocket," James urged; Tonks pulled out what looked like a sheathed knife as she pulled showing a long fang.

"Stab the ring but don't nick yourself or you will die." As Tonks stepped away to avoid an accident. Tonks stabbed it as the ring shattered as a black mist erupted and then dissipated.

James stopped, and went still, "So was that a Horcrux?" Tonks asked as she looked at the fang before she sheathed it back.

"Not sure, it could have been cursed, but I think that ring may be is that the symbol of Grindelwald?" James picked up the stone as he noticed the triangle, the circle, and the line. He turned the stone over about three times.

"Hello James," Lilly said as he went numb he spun around as his companions all paused, to look at him.

"James, what is wrong?" Remus shouted at him, as his parents stepped into focus his parents and his wife all long dead.

"Son, keeping on the good fight," his nobby kneed dad commented, "hope you didn't run through all the money I left you," He chuckled,

"James, what are you seeing?" Remus asked as James felt the warm feeling of tears as he looked them over,

"I am so sorry," he cried

"Let go of the rock, James now!" Frank shouted,

"I never blamed you," Lilly smiled as Frank ripped the ring out of his hand.

For one mad second he wanted to strangle Frank and reclaim the stone, as he pulled his hand back as the stone rolled more, he put on a glove as his sense returned he snagged it back as Frank went stiff,

"Dad?" Was all Frank got out, as James took out his wand and reformed a new ring from the remains of the old and slipped the rock into place as Frank stumbled back, "What was that?" He asked.

"I, don't believe it, but it's the resurrection stone." James swallowed as he looked at the newly formed ring.

"Really?" Tonks laughed only to find nobody laughed with her. "Come on that old bedtime story?"

"There must be some truth to it, best remove yourself from that ring James," Frank warned as he eyed the ring like it was the deadliest of poison.

"I think I have one use for it, not for me. I think Holly should see her mom one last time." James pocketed the ring.

"Lock that up James your playing with Fire," Frank warned, "however I can understand that I recommend keeping it out of your personal sight."

"I wonder if he still has it," James mused as he already had the perfect lock.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The match against the Ravenclaw team was approaching fast and Wood seemed to use the latest loss as a reason to really train, and he wasn't the only one it was the first time Hufflepuff had a shot at winning, so competition and training days stiffened.

Holly made sure to watch the Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff match up as each team needed to lose at least one match to give Gryffindor at a sizable shot. The match up was stiff as Cedric and Cho hunted only for Holly to keep spotting it, making the game rather frustrating, it was easier to listen to the radio matches since one couldn't see the snitch. The Ravenclaw team seemed to have the better team as they won by a land slide, during the November match up.

She made sure to talk to Fleur about the lack of activity, but she knocked on wood despite Holloween being the normal start point for shenanigans.

"Ouch!" Wood frowned after Holly knocked on him.

"Knock on Wood for luck," she giggled only for the twins to get a little enthusiastic about the new team tradition of knuckling the captain.

"So," Hermione dropped down a book of what Holly was old laws, she glanced away from her potions homework, "I did some looking into the laws on magical creatures."

"Sounds dull," she glanced over, "I am guessing you found something you don't like." She peeled the book open.

"Nothing, not a single complaint, or so much as a law on treatment." Hermione frowned,

"That sounds about right, is it a magical contract I wonder. Well, first chance we get we put a law in on treatment and maybe see if we find some wizards to keep an eye on house elves treatment," Holly went back to her work, only realize that Hermione was glaring at her. "What?"

"I hardly think that's good enough," Hermione frowned,

"For now, but wizards are slow to change, if you try a hard change you just going to hit a wall. I would love to do more, but take it in steps."

"It's slavery, and that would take years! We need to gather support, maybe start a club. Gaither members. The faster the better." She urged it spiraled,

"Hermione try talking to Ron about this see what he thinks, about your plan." Holly sighed, "I didn't just read Hermione I talked to people Hagrid most of all, he said "it would be doing them an in-kindness. This isn't just slavery the elves themselves, it would take generations to get the elves to agree to freedom." Holly argued back.

Hermione opened and shut her mouth before she spun off, as Holly slumped no longer interest in her school work.

Christmas break came up and Holly headed home thankfully the train wasn't stopped this time but Draco had taken to teasing about the Dementors but Holly just jinxed the lunatics and left them in the hall.

She got a letter from her dad about asking the Weasley family if they wanted to join them for a Christmas Eve dinner.

"Wish we could but Christmas is normally a family thing but I will let my mom know." Ron decided to pass along as the three relaxed in their own little ways.

"Almost a half year," Ron sighed, as Neville nodded along with him.

"Don't tell me you miss the excitement," Holly chuckled,

"Not me," Neville admitted, Ron shot him a look but didn't say anything.

"Yeah agreed, just surprising, your dad doing anything crazy in the Auror department?" Ron asked,

"Outside of paper work my dad said they have kept him shelved." Holly shrugged, "seems the highlight is Hogsmeade and Quidditch, as it should." Holly nodded, "So Neville still practicing your spell work?"

"Yep the dueling club is still active but it's mostly a small crowd that Flitwick watches when he's grading paper.

"Huh, I forgot about that maybe I'll look into it," Holly decided, "remind me when the time meets up rolls around," Holly asked as Neville nodded, the two talked about the charm Holly had used during the Hufflepuff match up as Holly explained the spell that Holly was sure Ron and Hermione were curious about.

The discussion went on for a while as Holly stepped out into the hall. She gave a friendly wave to familiar faces as she spotted her target as she found Ginny.

"Hey, you got a moment?" She asked Ginny who looked at Little surprised as she stepped out.

"So um," Ginny still seemed as Nervous as ever around her.

"Just wanted to ask how things are going? Last year you had a rough time want to make sure you were doing okay." Holly admitted,

"Did Percy put you up He's been mothering me all school year." She frowned,

"Sounds like him, but no, I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay. And if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." Holly opened the door, as Ginny nodded and Holly headed off.

She got back to the door, "Holly," Cedric called as Holly turned to look at the Quidditch captain. "You um got a moment."

"Sure, so long as it's not about a rematch," she smirked,

"Hardly I though Hufflepuff had stubborn streak," he chuckled,

"That's nothing compared to Gryffindor pride, besides I need at least one loss or else The Quidditch teams would be all aiming at us, so the loss has its advantages." Holly gave a cunning smirk. Cedric blinked,

"That was the game plan, we had agreed to avoid the snitch during our later matches." Cedric admitted, "but with the Gryffindor Team loss."

"Every man for himself. So don't apologize this is working in our favor," Holly pointed at him,

"How are you not in Slytherin?" Cedric couldn't help but smile,

"Draco opened his mouth, and alienated me from the house, that and good friends." She admitted,

"Fair enough, good thing I'll be graduated by the time you captain the Quidditch team." He chuckled,

"Hmmmmm," Holly mused as Cedric went pale. "Oh I am only kidding, see you on the train back." She waved,

"You are nothing like what I expected." Cedric admitted,

"I can say the same your alright for a pretty boy, but next year I'll let the dementors have you before I lose that snitch again." She warned him before re-joining her friends.

"So Cedric?" Ron brought up who noticed the Hufflepuff,

"Just wanted to thank me for saving his life, to be fair I think Dumbledore could have saved him and I would still have my broom." She mused for a second but waved it off.

"You still haven't gotten a new one? Ron frowned,

"Well, I can't just buy one." Holly admitted, "I don't exactly have a vault of my own."

"Right," Ron realized as Hermione rolled her eyes behind her book.

"What do you think of Cedric?" Neville asked doing his best to hide his nervousness.

"He's not bad on the broom, kinda bland though, he seems too clean like some kind of hero stereotype. But that all I got to go off." She shrugged as she decided to relax with a book on Quidditch. She failed to notice the looks that were traded as she settled in.

The train pulled in as she spotted her waiting amicably chatting away with Frank and Alice. "Your Dad is head of the department of magical law enforcement right?" Holly asked as Neville nodded, he didn't seem to want to talk about it, the complete opposite of the ever bragging Draco.

"Well let's go our parents are chatting, it seemed The Weasley's where also chatting as well as it seemed their parents all started to chat once they got along as even the Grangers were grouped in.

"Good to see you, Mr. Longbottom," Holly started as she ran down the list of parents. "...Dad," she finished a little smile to show she was messing with him. She got greetings back, as the group got larger, the Malfoy family glared as they passed but nobody seemed to pay them much mind.

"Mr. Potter I was wondering if Lupin would need some help with his work over the break. Holly watched as George and Fred frowned, and as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed torn between pride and concern.

"Sadly no, Lupin has a rough time leading up to the break, I would recommend just putting in some letters see what sticks at the ministry since I and Lupin have a project that's sadly very dangerous and more important than our normal work on wizarding rights." James sighed,

"Dangerous?" Percy repeated

"Well, let's just say dragon taming would be on the safer side I even have Frank here watching my back on this project, while I know you can help on this your parents would kill me if I let you in on this." Her dad admitted as everyone seemed keen to know what's up.

"Auror, businesses dark of the dark. The only reason Lupin is even helping is cause we worked together during the war." Frank shut down as everyone knew this wasn't a trifling matter if Frank was involved.

"So this is a bit of a vacation even for us, Percy but feel free to throw my name around, Lupin's name Sadly won't help much but, sorry but I think you would appreciate a more steady job than what Lupin does." Her dad admitted as the twins gagged and made faces, for the start only to stop as they realized the grave nature.

The parents mouthed their thanks, "also I was wondering if you All would like to join us for a Christmas Eve dinner, I seem to have a mass of guests but the day should be for families," Her dad announced as the younger members all pleaded with There respective parents.

"We'll think about it," Molly sort of gave in but she could tell it didn't sit well with the rest of them.

"Fair enough just don't wait too long, I have a few more guests than last year." James smiled as he motioned at Holly as they headed out onto Kong's cross, as Hedwig hooted merrily gaining the attention of the muggles as they headed along.

"What are you up to?" she asked him,

"Making friends, besides I happen to be in the loop this is actually a long game to get the family some dress robes it's going to on the list next year." Her day explained conspiratorially. Holly blinked, owlishly "Sorry no help on this one," Holl frowned at her dad,

"Does Sirius know?" She asked as her words had the expected reaction before he shifted back into a smirk.

"Not yet, nice try," he smirked, as it seemed her dad wasn't an easy to trick as she remembered. "So how is the patronus charm going?"

"I feel I am on the lip of going corporal," She admitted Before she let out a light sigh but her dad caught it.

"Something up?" He asked,

"Well I feel like Hermione's been pretty distant, I think she's upset about something. It's nothing she said but little looks. I don't understand why normally she is normally arguing with Ron. I think she's upset about the house elf thing." She mused,

"Ah you mentioned Dobby and his treatment, I take it you looked into it?"

"I feel it would be best to work the system and put in a law to help protect from abuse baby steps. Hermione wants a more productive approach, wants to set up an organization."

"It would be easier, but I got a feeling there is more than that," Her dad urged on. She talked about the divide as it seemed to be about how far it's taken.

"How big of a hang-up is this?" He asked,

"Big, I feel that, if I implement my plan I know it will hurt Hermione, I am a lot more social than she is, I know who to talk to how to frame it, to be the most effective. But it would really hurt her." She sighed,

"I don't really have an answer for this, my philosophy on friends, ended up causing trouble, I would recommend trying to talk about this over the break. For now don't worry about the house elves the One injustice was delt with, let's not destroy a friendship for the sake of it." He patted her on the back as she realized he had been sitting on the bike for a while waiting for her.

"Sorry." She jumped in as her dad revved up the bike.

"No big deal," he smiled as she realized how cold she was as the raced through the snow.

"So what is it like catching dark wizards?" She asked as he grabbed her trunk.

"Dull, thankless, and filled with paperwork. But it always is a reward to help keep people safe." He grinned.

"That's good to hear, I was thinking that career would be right up my alley." She grinned as she failed to notice the pained look her dad had on his face as Hedwig flew in and perched next to the grey Garius.

She suddenly gave him a hug, "think we can just veg out?" She asked as her dad patted her on the head, they sat down on the couch as they put in a comedy her dad often avoided action flicks. They shared a laugh over the popcorn.

The vacation carried on as Holly and Hermione did homework, Holly bit her thumb as she struggled over the translations. "You okay?" Holly asked,

"Yes," Hermione replies there was a pause as Holly didn't stop looking at her.

"What's up, I know you well enough to know something is eating at you," Holly confronted as Hermione turned away.

"Nothing you can do to help," Hermione muttered.

"Sorry," Holly sighed, she had a felling this all stemmed back to a difference of opinion.

The silence carried on before it got late as the pair separated as Holly headed home for dinner.

Dinner was also pretty silent, as Holly picked at her food.

"What's eating at you since you are clearly not eating?" Sirius asked,

"It's Hermione we haven't talk much since our house elf issue," She admitted, as Sirius glanced at James.

"Dobby brought to light some unfairness the pair decided to do something about it and they are at odds on how" James explained.

"Sounds troubling, if you like I can show you Kreacher, he's my family's house-elf rather old but you might find some insight."

"You have a house elf?" Holly frowned,

"Much to my shame, I avoid him the best I can if he wasn't so old I'd have released him," He shrugged,

"Yep he watches over the house Sirius owns," James commented,

"You own a house?" Holly blinked as James laughed at the look Sirius gave.

"It's a touchy subject," Sirius admitted,

"What's Touchy, you wanted to be your own man, they kicked you out, so you lived with me, been eating my food ever since," James smirked at his old friend.

"Well to be fair anytime I sneak off you get into trouble, I can't leave you alone for too long." Sirius ribbed back,

"Oh brother" James shook his head, but Sirius seemed in a better mood.

"Most families that have elves are old, and my family celebrated my younger brothers acceptance into the death eaters if that's any indication of the type of people they were. Kreature believes a lot of that stuff down to his bone, I worry he might not even talk to Hermione." He considered,

"You from a dark family," Holly blinked she couldn't even consider it, he had a liking for muggle stuff and was the last person to call stuck up like say, Lucius.

"Hard to imagine I admit but true."

"I think Severus could argue that point," James reminded but Sirius waved him off.

"Hardly a good judge of Character that one, anyway back to this issue of yours." Sirius glanced at her, she explained everything about Dobby and the difference of opinion how and she had to take a deep breath when she finished.

"Hmm That is something I don't think your wrong Holly but I think Hermione's issue isn't bound solely to the house elf." Sirius paused as he pinched his facial hair.

"What do you mean, it could be stress she took on every elective she could even if the classes are the same hour," Holly admitted

"That's dedication Hermione seems to have every major trait of the four houses." James complemented, as Holly felt a brief sharp spike of jealousy, but she quickly crushed.

"Bright One Her but I wish she wouldn't give me such long answers I spend more time grading her work than any other student," Sirius barked.

The Christmas Eve party was rather packed, she found herself taking a liking to her dad's partner Tonks who was a morph with short green hair, Ginny also got a good laugh as the older woman shifted her noise into one that looked like a pig. The younger half grouped together as Neville was walked throughout a muggle card game that allowed a lot of people to play at once.

"Seems kinda dull you sure the cards don't explode or something?" Ron asked as Tonks had left to join the rest of the adults.

"Do you get the feeling that we are kinda the excuse for them all together?" Neville frowned as Holly pressed his cards back to prevent her from seeing them.

"Yep my dad's always up to something but he's been keeping his cards close to his chest," she stressed as she looked at Neville who caught on. Crack went a dung bomb as Molly shouted at the twins in horror only for Sirius to bark with laughter.

"I wonder what this time?" Hermione mused as Ron glanced over her shoulder at her cards only to frown at her better hand.

"I am not noising on this one, last time we investigated what my dad was up to it was killing curses and you were convinced my dad was a murderer. Then my dad convinced you it was Sirius and we spent three days tracking down a stray dog we thought he was."

The two chuckled for a moment, "uh oh, mom's playing match maker." Ginny pointed out as Holly glanced back to see her talking to Sirius.

"She's barking up the wrong tree, Sirius wants to be a bachelor for life, she'd have better luck with Lupin."

"Say why do you call Remus by his last name but Sirius by his first?" Ginny Neville asked,

"Old joke, there is a French book about a gentleman thief called Lupin, he is so different we made a joke about it so I called him Lupin and it stuck." She admitted,

"Arsene Lupin," Hermione added the first name.

"Huh weird," Ron frowned,

"Hey Holly me and George noticed you got some lines all over the floor," Fred pointed out, as Holly glanced at the ground to see the white lines.

"Dueling squares, my dad use to practice, and over the summer he practices with me."

"Wish we could come over and do the same," George admitted, "You are so lucky your dad lets you use magic. Mom and dad didn't believe us."

"Yeah," Ron agreed,

"I'll bring it up with my dad I have no idea how he did it, to be honest." Holly frowned,

The party slowly wrapped up as everyone played with the crackers as her dad got a fool's cap while Sirius got a prisoner like a hat with black and white stripes. It was funny to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley relax surround by peers as the head of the law enforcement clapped an arm around Arthur after a good joke.

"Okay, hey how about a duel, James I want to see how the famous Potter stacks up," he offered,

"Frank," Alice sighed,

"You're on," Sirius pushed forward as everyone looked at him.

"Try not to hurt each other," Alice sighed as Neville perked up,

"I have never seen dad in action, gram says he's one of the best, but your dad's no push over," Neville got excited as the game quickly got forgotten as everyone was given space.

Holly watched her dad as she noticed him shift a bit "Nervous?" She asked as she got a grin, back.

"He was my mentor back in the day I learned a lot from him this feels more like an exam than anything the Aurors threw at me."

"Go get him, dad!" Neville cheered on as Holly crossed her arms, Fred and George had no issues cheering on her father.

The fight snapped in as Frank drew first and faster. Holly blinked as it seemed almost too fast for even her to follow. The series of spells arched as her dad put up a shield, as a fire whip erupted from his want intersecting the spells as he cracked as he cracked it back.

The duel carried on as the spells got creative her dad could transform and create what ever he needed as Frank smashed it all to bits, the head could tank anything her dad sent his way with the basic shield charm, and his stunner spells moved at an insane speed.

"Incredible," Fred blinked,

"Come on James, you can do better than this you have fallen back to all your old tricks." Frank preferred

"Easy for you to say you won't have to clean up the mess," James grunted back as he put up a shield and stood his ground as spells hammered down as Holly sighed, that was a good sign the match was over. Her dad was mocked to the ground, as Frank smiled and shook his head.

It was a flash as soon as Her dad started to fall back a spell orb that had hidden in the light, as small as a snitch hit him in the back, Frank staggered forward as a series of ropes shot out from the ground behind him, as Frank struggled against the rope. "Still faster than me, Frank but I always thrived in our witting the better man." James panted as he ended the spell as Frank laughed as he was allowed to move.

"Now that you two are done embarrassing yourself, how about we get back to enjoying the evening?" Alice frowned at the pair as her dad caught his breath.

"You held back," Frank said as he helped him up,

"You did as well," James admitted,

"Could be all that turkey," Frank admitted.

The rest of the party war down as Holly said good-by to the last of the guests. "What a day," Holly stretched as she slumped on the couch.

"Yep," Sirius sat down as well, "oh by the way I got an early Christmas present for you," he handed over a broom, as she smirked at him. She tore it open as her dad and Lupin walked in. "Well this is from everyone really," He admitted,

"A fire bolt?" She gasped as she looked at them. "No, this is to much,"

"Hardly you cut back on cheaper presents you not getting much more, manly cause none of us can really hope to know what a teenage girl wants for Christmas." Her dad joked as she gave a playful sigh and a few hugs all around.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

With the break over, Hermione was still stiff as ever, but Holly gave it a hard shot. The Quidditch matches went on with Ravenclaw just getting a win over Slytherin as Draco found another woman able to handle him on the field.

The firebolt was the talk of everyone as broom facts where all but shouted from the top of the tour, practice ended with Ron flying around on the broom.

Holly much to Hermione's annoyance started to use the map to take a late bath, to avoid the fight for a tub since she could now avoid the monitors with ease. She took the extra time to read over her dad's book from second year when the dull daily drivel when low and behold a spell popped up, that was linded out, it seemed that a long list of magical words as if trying to create their own spell.

"Hmm," she flipped over the book as it seemed that her dad and Severus had gotten into a war as her dad complained about the top student in Severus Snape walking around like he owned the place. Holly chuckled as she read over the old notes, she wished she had Sirius's half of the conversation.

Classes got harder and more pressing as the staff body seemed to take Hermione's option of readying for the exams, thankfully she didn't rely on Hermione for her homework, so she avoided that conversation, still she wasn't near the top the student body which was Hermione's game followed by a few Ravenclaws and Draco.

"So what is it with you and Hermione?" Ron asked, one lunch as the match between.

"Difference of opinion," she shrugged, "anyway the Ravenclaw match is coming up Cho Chang, she best Malfoy while not much of an accomplishment, means she can at least catch the snitch." Holly and Ron shared a chuckle as Neville sat down next to them.

The chat carried on as the the match got ready the blue and red marched onto the field as Holly remained passive, she didn't want her competitive nature get the best of herself. The two captains shook hands as she got on her broom and kicked off. She weaved around the players as Lee Jordan could all but list as the quaffle was traded between players and the teams. She scanned the field only to notice that Cho was tailing her.

"Well then let's see what you got," she grinned, she dived, Cho played ball as she kept close, she whipped back up Cho struggled to keep up as she actually spotted the little gleam of gold as she zipped along Cho I teresepted her but Holly feeling a little insane leaped of her broom the shock on her face was evident as Holly was broomless as she grapped the broom and shot after the snitch, as she spotted a few dementors on the field as she sent out the patronis charm and grabbed the snitch in time to see a Doe prancing after as the three Dementors scattered and tripped. She found herself laughing as Malfoy, Flint, and his goons unveiled themselves from the black robes. The game was won and even if the Slytherin team won their match against Hufflepuff everybody was in swinging distance as she really wanted that cup back, one last pass around for Wood.

She blinked in surprise as she spotted her dad standing next to Dumbledore. The two clapped as she dropped down she had a good feeling she had a long party in store.

-James-

He stood in Dumbledore's office he glanced out to see the faint and far off figures of the dementors. "So, the snitch and that one specifically." Dumbledore finally cut threw the silence.

"I know you don't put stock in legend, but I found this," James set the ring down as Dumbledore had a flash of recognition. "Ah So That saves an explanation," as James snapped his hand to stop Dumbledore.

"I take it's cursed?" He asked,

"It does what the old story says I want to let Holly use it to see her mom if the the time comes, hense the snitch and that one specifically. To you are me that stone is poisonous." James slowly sat down. "I guess that means my cloak is the third? Which explains your interest,"

"I felt it unwise to let anyone know, power can be tempting," Dumbledore admited, "back to the ring, I recall seeing that on the finger of a young Voldemort."

"I have been busy after the Diary confirmation I reached out," he pulled out the cup. Three Horcrux and a fragment in my daughter. I have hit a dead end Dumbledore." He admited as he clasped his fingers "I don't plan on stopping but I doubt this ends at three. Your assistance would be appreciated."

"Impressive, it seems I am getting slow in my old age," he had a kind smile on his face. "You have Sadly rendered a lot of hard work pointless." He shook his head.

"Sorry, I just felt it unwise to leave this on the table." James settled back into silence. Dumbledore nodded as James explained what he was doing what he found and any small details he may have thought insignificant.

"Well then this drasticly moves my timetable up, but I am afraid that the exact number of parts he split his soul into is beyond me, I, I know a man who may know but he has proven to be difficult to track down." Dumbledore explained as he eyed James. "Your old potions teacher Horaus Slughorn." He informed "I procured a memory but it's been tampered with and so the information is incomplete, and it would give us an exact number it wouldn't due to worry our lives not know the exact amount."

"We worked of less, we never always got the luxury to go in with exact information, heck worse sometimes we went in with less." James reminded as Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"True but right now we have the luxury of time, I know this may lead in failure or it may take time, but please James put an old man's concerns to rest." He practically pleaded.

"All right but this is going be a long con. I still want us to keep hunting it wouldn't do to put all are eggs in one basket." James warned as Dumbledore nodded.

Nothing more was mentioned as James stood up ready to leave.

"Before you go James, I believe you asked for this."Dumbledore got up and passed over the snitch, it had an opening as James plucked the stone and dropped it in. The snitch sealed, as James felt both relief and an empty sadness lingering together.

"You pass it on when the time is right," James looked, "I don't think it wise to have it to close at hand." He admited as he glanced over at the sword of Gryffindor.

"A wise decision, but I seem to have an extra set of willing hands. This," Dumbledore wrote down, "is the Orphanage That Tom Riddle stayed at I have reason to believe that this place or something connected to it will hid a Horcrux." He passed the address to James as he pocketed the paper.

"Got It, anything else Headmaster," James stood up as Dumbledore smiled sadly as he studied the younger man for a second.

"Hmm, out of curiosity I find that you have freed up some of my time. On one of your days of do you think you could spare some time for this old codger?" Dumbledore asked,

"No trouble at all, in the mean time, I'll look into this," James stood up, as he shook hands. He reached the door but Dumbledore coughed and stopped him.

"Any particular reason you told me of this today?" Dumbledore asked, "I fear that you may not trust me, much these days." James turned to see that Dumbledore looked raither frail in his desk.

"Hardly, I still trust you just stubborn pride, I wanted you to come to me first." James shrugged which was half true Dumbledore was great but he was very controlling, things needed to be done his way. If James had his way Malfoy Manor would not be standing, but like in school James kept in line only toeing it at his discretion.

"Is that the only reason?" He asked,

"Has any teacher and student ever seen eye to eye on everything, even the greatest always have minor differences in opinion." James glanced back,

"No I sapose not," Dumbledore admited as James had made his way out. The next day he made his way to the orphanage Lupin at his side.

"So what are we looking for?" Lupin asked as James shrugged as he glanced back at Impala.

"Nice car," James mused, "Right two things artifacts of Hogwarts or old things of Tom Riddle, you got our cover set up so we don't use memory spells?"

"Yeah Tom started a cuilt and we are looking into his history to see if it has some insight." Remues nodded, "anything that pertains to him or the children during that generation of Orphans is needed." He finished as James put a mind charm on their wallets

The pair had black suits and definitely look the part of a pair of government spooks. The documents where it seemed public so all the extra work was pointles as the two men found that Tom was very much a bully in his youth.

"And I thought you and Severus where bad," Remues frowned as he set the yellowing papers. "Sadly he left no valuables behind, not that they would hold onto them this long." Remues finished.

"Hmm seems there was an incident with two other orphans at a cliff side, the two where traumatized into silence. I think we found something." James smirked, as the pair thanked the man who was watching over the documents.

"Pity the original orphanage was destroyed do you think he would have hidden something there?" Remues wondered.

"It's possible, but I feel field trip more likely, besides," he started up the car, "if it is there that is a lot of digging in a muggle building." James sighed if he was honest this seemed like long shot but he was running into brick walls as they drove to the cliff edge.

The area was raither unmarked, and showed no signs of wards as James looked over the cliff on the fourth day of looking over the area.

"James we should just give this up, unless he chucked something into the ocean which would make it impossible to find I am fairly sure this is a dead end." Remues advised,

"Let me think for a moment there is something nagging at the back of my head." He muttered. He mused when he recalled Holly she when she was a kid she popped up on a roof. He glanced as he aspirated down to the rocks as he found a cave as Remues looked down a massive cliff as James waved him down.

They stepped in as they new they where in the right place "this may be a bit above our pay grade," Lupin frowned as James used a spell to interpret the wards.

"Just anti apperation," James stepped forward ever the brave one as Lupin and him found a small door.

"So I think this may take something probably, he knocked on it," Remues frowned, "ah blood sacrifice," he glanced over at James as he pulled out a a knife as he game himself a light cut on the back of his arm. He bleed on the door as it opened up.

He tapped the wound as it healed up, as they found a lake inside "inferi," Remues swallowed as James spotted the boat.

"He went above and beyond to hide this one," James frowned as he headed to the boat.

"Agreed," the two kept their Wanda out as the pair rowed across to the small island as they spotted a locket in side with a shell. After a few failed attempts,

"So," He scoped our the potion as he tossed it to the side only for the potion to refill. "How do we decide this." Remues and James both figured that you were required to drink it.

James held out his hand Remues sighed, "rock, paper, Sissors!" They said in unison.

"Well looks like I win, yay," James sighed as he sat down he put his wand away. "What ever happens don't stop." He looked at Remues as his old friend looked very concerned but gave a sharp nod.

The potion had no smell, as he gulped it down, it was like he took a hit from regret and Misery. Every mistake every regret came sharply into relief. "No?" He croaked our as Remues frowned, "Don't stop, its going to hurt though," he breathed as he took another drink. His days as a bully came back hard people he hexed, then it blurred it was like being drowned in a pensive as he suddenly found himself on the receiving end of the torment he dished out. Remues gave him more as the man looked like he was glaring st him. "You need to drink," Remues urged and even though his mouth stopped, "You deserve this," it sounded more like Snape. The bodies of Muggles faces that had died during the first war each bellowed at him.

"It's your fault," they moved with the potion in hand.

"Inferi," he breathed, "my fault, I broke their friendship I stole her it's all my fault I drove him," he saw Snape now as he looked cruelly down at him. "No more please," he begged, as he tried to pushe him away. "I can't take any more,"

"Just one more cup James, let's be fair though you had this coming you should have died that night, Lilly would have been much better suited to raise Holly, I would have been a better raither than you," he smeared at James as he shook at him.

"No, no I should have died Remues I dragged you into you should hav, you deserve better, it's all my fault," he blinked as Remues was back, only for Holly to suddenly show up,

"Just a bit more, one more cup," Remues forced it down, as Holly looked at him as if he was a bag of Dragon dung.

"You failed, you failed mother, me you can't protect me, you can't protect anyone, it's your fault mom's dead, you trusted the wrong man, you stupid ignorant boy so sure of yourself so proud. But I have to do it you relay on a girl. Your own daughter.." the potion stuck to this one as insults and failures compiled onto him it felt like forever as he tried to stop to get away but the potion had sapped his strength.

It was finally over as Holly and the many specters of long held regrets vanished. Remues pulled out the locket. As he grabbed onto him, James resisted the urge to hit him,

"We need to move," Remues urged as James weakly nodded as he grabbed his wand as he forced himself up as he used Remues' shoulder to steady himself into the boat as he looked at the water. He was so thirsty but he forced himself to look away He new What was in the water and that killed his desire for it.

"James, stay put," Remues said as he held out a wand, James about panicked as the inferi started to move, a small ring of Fire erupted around as the bodies stopped as the werewolf let out a long incantation motioning his wand as the fire blasted and swirled finally driving the corpses back, as the two moved into the boat, it suddenly started to sink as Remues got out, the boat wouldn't take both of them. Remues pushes the boat as he kept the fire going, the boat hit the edge as Remues dropped over as he had dropped the broom back in the pouch on his side.

"Thanks," James smiled as Remues helped him back to his feet.

They headed out into the light and with a quick pop to the Impala James popped the buttons as he nabbed a closed butter beer and quickly downed it to quench his thirst as he glanced up to see Remues frowning at the locket. "It's fake," he tossed it as it fell into James lap. He blinked as he looked between Remues and the locket it would be almost comical as he looked at the locket.

"You got to be f, kidding me." James winced as he wanted to lash out as he looked at the locket. There was surprisingly a note, "R.A.B.?" He mused as he passed the note to Remues as he read the note, well more of a taunt from beyond the grave.

"We need a list of All death eaters especially deceased with the initials R.B." Remues mused,

"That's Regulas Black," James realized, "it's the only one that fits name wise for known death eaters. We need to talk to Sirius, his old home would be a good spot to look for the remains. Or if he failed the locket itself."

"Sounds good begins t we should send him an owl, and return the car," Remues added.

"Do we have to, I wouldn't mind keeping it, and adding a flying charm." James smirked at it. Remues shook his head as he got in the car.

The pair now back in traditional robes James going more modern as the black robes billowed behind him. Remues adjusted his hat as they where allowed in as Garrison flew of to visit Hedwig and Let Holly know they where there. The pair walked old school halls as they enjoyed the one constant of wizard life the eternal halls of Hogwarts.

"So what a nice surprise," Sirius greeted as Remues rolled his eyes.

"This is the usual surprise, I got a real one for you, in my pocket here," James frowned as a flash of confusion crossed Sirius face.

"You want to tell him the story or do you want to?" Remues asked.

"Spin it," James sat down, in one of the chair as they explained their little adventure.

"So a fake?" Sirius frowned as James pulled out the locket then the note.

"Seems we where not the only ones hunting." James shrugged as Sirius read the note his going wide.

"My little brother." He finally sighed "My soft headed little brother, You came around in the end pity I never knew." He composed himself.

"We want to search Grimold place and see if it's located there or if it's remains are there." James admited as Sirius nodded as he held up the locket.

"Kreacher!" He barked and a second later the aged house-elf popped in and bowed low.

"Kreacher is always ready to serve," Kreacher stood up, only for him to go wide eyed in recognition of the locket but James didn't seem to notice.

"I have come into some information Kreacher regarding my late brother," he paused as he cleared his throat.

"The blood traitor and the werewolf are here, Kreacher wonders what this about, they couldn't but he has the locket, poor Regulas," Kreacher muttered.

"I have reason to believe a locket that looks like this is inside the Black family estate." He dangled it front of him. "We need it found and destroyed, you are to help James and Remues search the house for it." He ordered as James watched Kreacher who seemed to be muttering to him self. He tossed the necklace to Kreacher. "If you help with this I want this placed in his room and well taken care of." He ordered as Kreacher froze and looked at Sirius.

"Of course Lord Black, I shall be waiting," with that he vanished with the Locket.

"Did, something seem off about him?" Sirius frowned as James and Remues shook their heads in amusement.

"Do not judge a man biased on how he treats his superiors, judge him how he treats those he deems his inferiors." James quoted Sirius frowned at him.

"He'll get it one of these days." Remues sighed as they smirked, there came knock at the door.

"Come in," Sirius allowed as James had to hold himself from saying the same thing.

"Hi," Holly greeted as she walked as her dad wondered how much she heard and how much trouble they could get into.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Oh, boy," James panted as he slumped against a tree as he tried to catch his breath.

"Grrr," grumbled a wolf as James found himself surrounded, he quickly transformed them as they each dispersed into foliage. He transformed them again as he sent them off as homing daggers as they arched around the tree, he turned a push into a stag as it took off as red streams blasted at it.

The man stood in the middle of the forbidden forest as he racked his brain, he was so use to dealing with people who stuck to stunning spells and unforgivable.

He caught a glimpse of purple as he set the foliage on the attacker, he heard some vines being torn to indicate some semblance of success. He quickly moved, as he blasted a tree as it crashed down, as his foot suddenly stopped, he realized he was in thick mud. He quickly pulled his food free as he summoned back his shoe.

He partially hopped behind a tree as he could have sworn he heard chuckling. He cursed himself as he slipped on the mud "scurgify," he boot was now clean.

He threw caution to the wind as he sent foliage raining down only for a tidal wave of water to knock him off his feet as he was sent sprawling and soaked to the ground. He settled for leaves as he sent the now sharpended greenery into a tornado like gust.

The figure walked threw it unhindered by what may have equaled a few insignificant flies. He cracked open the ground but it did little good, as his spell was undone.

"Shit!" He cursed as he dived away as the silent figure blasted away at him as he put up a shield as the stunners smashed, the shield held but his arm felt like it was taking a bludger.

Suddenly a pair of arms suddenly grappled him hrom behind as he blasted it away only to find himself hanging upside down his wand went flying as he called it back, he sliced his bounds as he slowed his momentum only to get knocked aside. He grunted as he rolled to a stop, as he looked up tired breathing exhausted at a calm and not even mildly irked Dumbledore.

"You lasted thirty seconds longer, not bad," Dumbledore offered him a hand as James was pulled to his feet. Fawkes watched the pair as James dusted himself off.

"Did you figure it out?" Dumbledore smirked under his beard.

"I don't know what I am supposed to figure out." James admited,

"It seems we must try again," Dumbledore encourages, as James got back up to try again.

"You look like shit," Sirius laughed as he patted him on the back as James winced, he had been stretched thin this year with no new information to run off paper work and working with the brick wall that was Dumbledore and his lesson that James could not figure out.

The next match of the season as the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw , thematch up ready as Lupin sat back, "You know it's a pity they don't set this up every year the rivalry with Slytherin just fits as a final match up," Sirius smirked as Lee Jordan started gushing about the new broom.

"That isn't the only rivalry in the school," Lupin frowned,

"Well it's the only one that matters," Sirius bantered back.

Holly barreled through Cho Chang who was playing a losing game the match up was entertaining for anyone rooting for the Gryffindor team as Holly went through the seeker playbook. With Cho only just being able to keep up but the last feint almost got Cho tossed off her own broom. The match was hardly worth the wait Holly had much longer before she had the snitch.

"Next time we get a slower broom, these matches never last long with Holly," Sirius barked as James watched his daughter being lead off.

"Calm year, so far," Remues pointed out as James gathered up his stuff. James gave him a look, "I meant for Holly, it seems like the last two years she got dragged into something, it's good to know that these Quidditch matches are the most excitement she's getting this year.

-Holly-

She took a deep breath the party had lasted a good while. Her work done on all fronts everything was moving smoothly she really expected something this year. She folded up the map as she laid down Hermione seemed to be talking to her again probably got lonely she really needed to get out and talk more but she took on seemingly every class Hermione had no time.

Her deams took her on, she was back in the air tacking on pros her new uniform as she sat in the air at the World Cup. Then it melted away she was moving it was odd but she seemed to have no legs.

She could hear something below her as she explored a raither dirty house, that at one time seemed grand.

"Come," said a voice as she listened and headed down, she moved along as she noticed a raither old man who seemed to be listening in on a conversation.

"I need time to think, wormtail there is always a chance, Pity Lucius is ignoring you his home would be a much better fit, but this shall do," said a high pitched voice. "I need a servent, but I need information Holly Potter is to well protected, and to get around such a thing will take time."

"Imperio," He casted as the old man seemed to stiffen then relax. "While I doubt much better, than you wormtail this shall free you up, I need information and be subtle about it least you end up in Azkaban."

She woke with a start, her scar prickling as she moved and wrote, she had to do it quickly as her memory of the vision started to fail even as she put pen to paper.

Hermione stirred as she half asleep wondered over "Huh, what is going on?" She murmured,

"I had a weird, dream Well more like a vision am trying to recall everything, don't worry about it I'll talk to you about it in the morning," Holly smiled at Hermione who looked much more alert and alarmed. "At least try to get some sleep," she nodded as Hermione sat down on the bed to look over the letter which seemed more like a dream journal page since she started with the fading information.

"I guess it was to much to hope that we would have a normal school year." Hermione grimaced,

"Yep, cause it's not like if I didn't drag you in you would some way stir something up." She smiled giving her a playful hug. "How are you holding up don't think I haven't noticed your work load. Heck even Ron noticed." She pointed out.

"I know, but this is all so fascinating I want to learn everything," Hermione clasped her hands in front of her, as if to grasp the air.

"Well good thing wizards have a long life span," Holly joked as a smile pulled at Hermione's lips.

"He looks at you, Ron I think he likes you, everyone likes," she muttered, she glanced away.

"Well Draco would disagree, and to be fair Professor Snape would switch during the day of the week." Again Hermione had to fight the smirk. " I don't want to think about boys, doesn't seem smart to get involved with Voldemort around, and with a wand," she shivered at the thought.

The two sat in silence as Holly finished her letter as Hermione seemed to be looking around the clean floor.

"Well thank you good night," Holly smiled, as she gave Hermione a one armed hug.

"We are still friends right?" Hermione whispered, Holly didn't miss a beat.

"Well yeah, we just need a break to cool of from time to time dealing with me isn't easy it's why I am friendly but have few friends."

"You have been nothing but reasonable," Hermione argued back. Holly snorted,

"Reasonable? What part about being my friend is reasonable, is it the part where my shadow looms large just cause I didn't die? The part where I am a minor sports start which seems to eat any academia success? Or maybe the life threatening danger that seems to compile every year, oh yeah real easy." She smiled but it slowly faded. "I think the only time I really helped was the Basilisk, but if not for Fawkes I would have gotten myself killed." She scratched at her hair. "If you need more time, I, I understand," Holly murmured.

"I missed you," Hermione admited, only to let out a long yawn, Holly gave a playful sigh

"I missed you as well, but you need some sleep." Holly escorted her back to bed.

The next day things moved smoothly Holly and Hermione talked homework as Ron came down later to eat. Ron was annoyed at the topic but like Hermione put up with Quidditch he tolerated it at worst.

She sent the letter, then decided to tell Professor Black. "Sirius?" She walked in as her her uncle looked like he was ready to fall asleep.

"Holly, to What do I owe the pleasure," he said as he quickly set his work aside. She quickly explained what was going on with her dream. "That is worrying, you sent a letter to your dad, right?" She nodded as Sirius frowned. "Petter you idiot," he stood up, then he sat down. "There is not a lot we can do ugh, I was never the planner," he muttered to himself.

"Why am I not surprised?" Holly lightened,

"Yeah, surprising isn't it anyway we will look into this if the bastard gets a body back." He frowned leaving the thought hanging.

"Right, anything I can do to help?" Holly asked as Sirius hesitated, he frowned as his eyes shifted.

"Keep us informed of any new information don't force it just keep up on classes and let us know if this happens again.

Holly nodded as she paused she slipped out the cloak as she slipped it on to listen in. A sudden slam hit the door, a pause, " hmmm, Holly you still there?" He asked but Holly kept quiet, as she used a slight spell to fake footsteps down the hall.

"James Potter," Sirius said as the sound of powder hit flame.

"Sirius, something up?" Her father asked,

"Your daughter may have just confirmed Tom's got a new body, the letter should be on its way. Not sure where he is at, but this is troubling."

"Agreed, but unless we get a location he could be anywhere, I'll keep an eye on the Riddle house, just in case, but I doubt he'd be there." James frowned,

"How, ask Moony to check up on it, you got enough on your plate." Sirius adviced. "I should tell Dumbledore as well." He put out after a bit of a silence lingered.

"Agreed, sorry but Sirius I got nothing this is a parents worst nightmare we have done everything we can unless we find new information either from Dumbledore or Voldemort makes a move, just keep an eye out." The silence raged on, "Sirius, I need to go, but thanks for everything." The Fire died out as

Holly krept away as Sirius sat down and started to work on school stuff.

Outside of Hermione missing a charms class on cheering charms, her friend looking very tired, reminded Holly of Remues on some of his sick days. Ron was concerned about her cracking, Hermione seemed to agree as she finally dropped the class. But the Easter Holiday was anything but she had a massive work load and Neville among man seemed close to a break down. With the final match Holly still had quidditch practice around her home work. Slytherin had a good 200 point lead and Wood has plenty to say on tactics.

The lead up was tense as the two houses kept close students ended up a bit late in order to keep players from being hexed between classes. Even despite Holly knocking heads herself, even still Crabbe and Goyle didn't like the odds with Holly walking around with an escort of seventh years. Snape was less forgiving to her during the lead up to which Holly put of towards her keeping the cup out of his office for the past two years.

"I can't concentrate," Hermione complained during the final night before the game, Fred and George were being more exuberant than normal as Wood messed with a model of a quidditch pitch.

It was much relief that Wood announced for everyone to turn in. Outside of a few weird dreams about dragons and the warm greeting the prey game wasn't to far out of the ordinary even if wood spent a bit more time describing the pitch conditions.

The tidal wave hit hard as they walked on Jordan listed of the players as he was booed for his pro lion comments despite the size over skill being a very apt description.

The hand shake looked more like a contest to break each other's hands.

"Mount your brooms," she counted and blew the whistle as Holly took to the skies, she wasn't in much of a hurry, as Angelina took in the first score only to follow it up as flint did the first penalty's slamming into her with a half assed apology only for Fred to chuck his beaters bat at the back of flint's head.

One bloody noise and two penalty shots the score was twenty nothing. With Holly doing her best to look buddy as the quaffle moved between teams as Katie was Fowled as another as a familiar face as Katie put in another point. The game got dirtier, as everyone kept "mistaking" heads for balls as Fred dulled out retribution with his elbow but Wood mitigated his beaters quest for justice. The score now was forty to nothing. Holly kept avoiding the snitch as Malfoy tailed her.

Flint put one in finally but Katie retaliated with Fred and George guarding her from retribution. But they left Wood so Derick and Bole sent their bluggers at Wood burg hitting him in the stomach, he doubled over his broom as Madam Hooch went to town at the pair. Holly winced sympathetically but kept in the air.

Angelina got the penalty as Goerge used a bludger to knock the quffule out of warington's hands as Johnson put in another point. That was her cue and the familiar glint was in her eye.

"Come to mama," she raced of after as the crowd roared when suddenly she started to slow down. "Oh no," Holly was pissed, sadly the punce was out of kicking range.

He was panting from the effort but Malfoy with his malicious eyes had done what he needed.

"Penalty!" Hooch repeated,

"You cheating scum!" Jordan railed, who for a change was not being reigned in by McGonigal she was pointing at Draco and shouting furiously.

Alicia lined up for the penalty, "Alicia lets extend the lead every extra point!" Holly shouted, the extra second seemed to calm the teammates fury, as another point was put on the board.

It was soothing at least Holly ducked under a pair of Bludggerd as Dole and Derrick looked ready to smash into her. She shot up as the two slammed into each other.

How ever the Slytherin was spurred further as Montigue _pulled in for a score but they still could get the snitch and win. Holly kept Malfoy just out of reach she didn't need a reapeat._

Alicia was heading up for the goal as all three Slytherin Chasers went after her George how ever was freed up and sent a bludger right into Flints head.

"Oh!" Everyone watched as Flint dropped off his broom as Holly caught Malfoy shoot off however Holly wasn't as distracted as he seemed to think as She spotted the Snitch as well Holly blitzed under Malfoy keeping her distance as the two dived Holly grabbed on the Snitch only for something to hit the back of her elbow as Draco crashed into the ground and rolled to a stop as the celebration was paused,

"Penalty!" Shouted Flint as Holly frowned in confusion as Malfoy got up with a bloody noise as the Slytherin team lingered in the air.

"What happened," Hooch asked as Holly shrugged,

"She elbowed me before she caught the snitch," Malfoy accused as Holly rolled her eyes. Hooch frown ed clearly uncertain.

"Give em the Penalty shot," Holly shrugged as the Gryffindor team gapped. "It's what he wants, if he makes it we still win the game, and what we are tied for the cup?" Holly shrugged,

"Why not what is one more Penalty?" She tossed her hands up as Holly moved to Wood who seemed more comfused than ever.

"Why did you do that," he held back. He frowned at Holly.

"It's up to you the last game of your last year, it's up to you if we win this year," she looked at as Wood frowned at her a a raither bruised Flint got back on his broom the quaffel in hand. He nodded, as a competitive grin showed on his face.

"You didn't fowl him did you," Wood stated,

"He flew into my elbow, sad really now don't let this prove to be a bad idea on my part take us in for the win." Holly flew back the Snitch in her hand as Wood and Flint lined up for the final play of the game as the pitch went silent.

Flint waited as he eyed the hops this was his last game as well. He waited until he suddenly shot it moved in slow motion as Wood moved his hand scooped the ball as the Gryffindor team as everybody swarmed Wood. The catch of the game didn't go to the seeker as the captain was carried out but Holly was sure George had casted a spell of some kind.

The cup was handed over, as everyone in the team was lifted up, the cup was passed around. Holly grinned as the won the third time in a row.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The exhilaration lasted a week, even with the improved weather, However, it did little good. The exams took a toll on everyone as both Percy and Hermione seemed stretched thin.

The exams were tiring and Holly was sure Snape was running out of goodwill as she was sure she got a fifty on her confundus potion. With a sunburn in herbology, she didn't have much worry as Care of magical creatures was more a demonstration of how to care for animals with a final showing with Buckbeak.

Sirius had an obstacle course which Holly got full marks it didn't hurt that she was the Ginnie pig for a lot of the material.

"So I take it we get Lupin next year?" Holly asked as she watched Ron go through the course.

"That was the plan but Albus wanted to put in an old friend, Alistair Moody a retired Auror," Sirius explained as Ron got mixed up with the bad directions the hinkypunk.

"Sounds like a good idea," Holly nodded neutrally.

"It's no big deal, Remus will show up the year after. Besides Dumbledore needs the extra eye," Sirius joked as Holly swallowed that eye unnerved her.

Hermione got to the end as Ron joined them, the new Bogart was waiting as Hermione came out screaming.

The end of the year feast was celebrated with Ravenclaw winning this year everyone gave polite applause as the lion's two-year streak was brought to an end.

The train pulled up as her dad waited for her as she walked up to him. "Been busy this year, and no sign of Voldemort how did it feel to have a normal year? Well for the most part." He shrugged,

"Eh kind of dull," She admitted, "So what are we doing this year?" She asked.

"Camping me and you unless you want to bring some friends along," James admitted,

"Camping we never go camping, why the sudden change?" Holly asked,

"Well, I felt like getting away from it all," Her dad shifted, "I have other reasons but it's going to help, on our trip to the World Cup," he grinned as Holly felt her eyes lit up at the idea.

"For real!" She grinned,

"Yep Frank got us decent seats for my work. Not the best sadly. The place is going to need some muggle Camping so I wanted to get in some practice."

Holly could smell a half-truth but new she would get the answer in time. She said goodbye as the pair headed out. When they finally got back to the house she noticed very little had moved.

"So you better not have lied about the cup," she frowned at him.

"Nope, but if you had that vision that means Tom is getting stronger. The camping trip is more training for the worst-case scenario. If Voldemort wins or is winning if something happens to me or Well anyone you can rely on I want to feel safe knowing you can handle it."

"Oh," she swallowed,

"So survival spells, how to ward and remain undetected." He frowned, "this is complicated stuff I don't expect you to learn all this but you should know this." He sighed, "I would rather you not need this but better if you do."

"Right," she frowned with a stern expression. "So why invite my friends?"

"Well considering the first year, I got a feeling your friends might not be willing to let you fight this on your own." Her dad got a far off look.

The pair set to work as her dad schooled her on gear supplies, cleaning spells upkeep and the practice the summoning spell being the big one. The invitations sent out Hermione was surprisingly prevented her parents wanted to vacation so it was Neville and Ron only.

"Surprised to see you here," Ron glanced at Neville.

"My Grandma talked them into it said it might toughen up. And I wanted to come along you guys.

"Right, I think we are good, first things first, we need to be near a source of water, mainly for fish but a good water supply is good. Magic will be allowed only at night or in the tent, so we will be doing most of the work by hand." Her dad announced and everyone knew better than to complain.

Her dad walked Ron and Neville over the tent raising as she was set up with a fishing rod.

"Sorry, Sorry," Neville apologized as James took a step back. He wasn't sure where all this apologizing came from he decent student if not more a wallflower Ron kept giving sympathetic glances.

James snapped, the tent pole it drew everyone's attention. As Neville flinched, "now I know Frank didn't cause this." He thought he knelt down. "This is a place for mistakes you no need to apologize what you are learning will hopefully never need so. Break something tear it apart, don't actually do it, Ron." He caught the red before he snapped something over his leg. James repaired the rod as he handed it to Neville. "You are not to apologize to me for the rest of the trip. We clear?" He asked as Neville nodded with a slight smile.

"Okay, let's get this tent up." He nodded, the day ended with two tents up and a fireplace as the four sat down around the fire.

A sudden crack alerted as Holly blinked to see her dad had his wand and on his feet before the crack had finished. "Easy, I see the wards are up," Frank commented as he noticed the translucent barrier that wrapped around. He stepped forward, but James while casually standing still had his wand out.

"What is my name?" James asked.

"Prongs," Frank answered

"Who was my secret keeper?" Frank asked,

"You didn't have one," James answered as he gestured a log as he sat down,

"Paperwork, that smells good, nothing like fish," Frank handed a stack of work to her dad that he probably planned to work on after he sent them to bed.

"Yep Holly caught if you want some dad," Neville offered,

"Took forever I could have summoned the fish out of the water faster," Holly grumbled as Frank declined, James remained silent as he watched Neville.

"Yep, Frank Agreed to help check your wards, and pass over my paperwork." Her dad explained,

"Looks good for a first attempt I hope by the end you can fool me by the end of this trip." He smiled as Herwig hooted as the snowy owl dropped down on to Holly's arm.

She

"Looks like I got some letters, Fleur and Hermione," she smiled as she let Herwig fly off to hunt.

"Fleur sounds French," Frank commented as Holly nodded,

"Yep, we met during a vacation," Holly nodded,

"Is she hot?" Ron asked as he glanced at the handwriting.

"Funny you didn't seem all that interested when I brought her up the first time." She looked mildly annoyed.

"Well, That was then this is now." He coughed

"Boys," Holly's suspicious looked over all of them as the two adults chuckled.

"I don't see how this, is important," Ron breathed as James had them hiking along the gear packed up.

"I didn't sign up for this," Holly muttered as well, Neville kept silent but that might have been doing to needing every breath.

The time moved on as they hopped around each campsite was cleaned, wards and survival spells were quizzed as Frank popped in to test the wards as it slowly got harder. But never enough for anyone to take pride in it, despite Frank letting them know finding people who don't want to be found.

"So cool, my dad got top box seats at work!" Ron shouted as he jumped up as he startled the poor owl started despite being rather old.

"We need to get a new owl, for that family," Holly thought as Earl looked rather tired as Garius and Hedwig clipped pityingly towards him.

"Top box, not bad," James smiled,

"Yeah looks like he got enough tickets, Holly you want to sit with us?" He asked as Holly spun to look at her dad.

"Go right ahead, I'll just have to find someone else goes with me," Her dad shrugged as she celebrated.

"Damn box seats that beat me out as well, how did your dad pull that off?" Frank asked as Ron looked nervously at the head of the Auror department. He broke out into a laugh.

The days passed by over the summer as Holly, Ron, and Neville got better and by the end of the camping trip.

Holly found herself being home for only a little bit as Hermione was going to stay at the Weasley family so, she joined as well.

"Well, that's everything, if you want you could let me know on the Hogsmeade trips I could come visit." Her dad offered,

"So we can practice more?" She glanced at him, He winced a bit at the comment.

"Yeah not my first choice, but I am expecting trouble this year. So here," he handed her a hand mirror. "This has two charms, you say my name and you can talk to me, you say ice it will alert me to your position and I will drop everything." He looked her dead in the eye the tracking Charm works only if you say ice so don't worry you can still get in trouble," he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Holly frowned as her dad sighed,

"Nothing," He admitted as she frowned at him. "And That is bad, I have made no progress no information, leads, or deaths, while that last one is good it's been so slow I could afford another vacation, not money but time-wise."

"Sounds frustrating," She agreed her dad nodded.

"I'll see you at the game, stay safe," he waved as he walked away from the burrow.

James popped back to his office making sure to take the toilet still a weird choice. James walked in,

"I still think you should be looking into Bertha Jorkins," Barty Crouch frowned at Ludo,

"Don't worry, she just got lost, she's forgotten and she'll turn up a week or so," Ludo waved him off as James froze.

"How long has she been missing." James stopped as he caught the look of concern before the professionalism slipped back in.

"Oh about a month or so," Ludo dismissed, "poor girl has a memory like a leaky cauldron." He joked with a minor laugh as James kept a straight face.

"Well, they got me doing nothing I'll look into it." James waved,

"Thanks but it's really the last thing to worry about," Ludo shrugged, James walked away as his suspicion was peaked that was odd Bertha was about two years older and she was a gossip with a steel trap for a memory.

He sat down and wrote out a memo to get a general idea where she was. This could be a goose chase but he was so desperate to find something. The letters detailed a trip to Albania she was also informed about a lot of information the ministry was working on.

This seemed like a giant issue if she feels into wrong hands. "Junior!" Tonks called as He jumped he hissed out of his teeth as his head hit the overhead on his desk. "Ouch, You sounds like a parasolmouth." She cracked as he rubbed the back of his head. "You look like you got a mission."

"Something like that, a concern, Bertha Jorkins you know of her?" James asked as Tonks snorted with a knowing smile.

"What she goes missing or something, again?" She emphasized,

"I take it it's a running joke?" James frowned, as Tonks nodded,

"She keeps getting shipped from the department the poor girl has no gift for recollection." She admitted

"That's odder still, Well She has always been a big gossip when I knew her she didn't have a memory problem quite the opposite problem," He admitted as he had made sure to cast one of Severus' old spells to muffle their conversation. He mentally recalled Crouch Sr. It seemed odd the man put so much concern in the woman, he threw his own son into Azkaban. So why worry about a former employee.

"I don't know this seems like a waste of resources" she frowned

"I'll throw in a free ticket to the World Cup," James bribed,

"Deal," she accepted, as they shook.

-Holly-

"So that's why the Harpies are so cool," Ginny went on, Holly frowned as she pondered that,

"Yeah but," Holly paused, "Wood is on the United team," she nodded as if it won the argument against the long history of the team, she frowned at her as it slowly morphed into a grin.

"You fancy him don't you," Ginny teased as Hermione finally glanced up from her book since her enjoyment of Quidditch ended when she left the pitch.

"Hardly, I'll admit he looks good but we wouldn't gel, I like sleeping in the man breaths quidditch." Holly waved off. Ginny frowned as she eyed, Holly she seemed to be hunting for Holly's point of affection.

"What about Ron you two get along very well, you are my mom's only hope he's not you know," she cocked her hand but she missed the flash of concern that crossed Hermione's face but Holly caught the sudden flash of interest before she returned to her book.

"Well then," Ginny tapped her chin as Holly gulped as she looked at the door. "I don't think any of my brothers have a girlfriend as of now."

"Crap," Holly grinned nervously as her eyes twitched for the door.

"Oh come on your practically family with how much you hang out with Ron." She grinned,

"Don't get any ideas," Holly warned even if she could stop the amused smirk slip on to her face. The conversation went around as Holly asked about Ginny's dating life, as Holly dug her hands into Ginny's hair.

"... I don't know that would work Dean is a good guy but my cute little redhead may be too much to handle," Holly joked as Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously,

"Cute?" She repeated with a frown, "I have hexed my brothers for less." She threatened,

"So cute," Holly cooed which Ginny slumped as she realized her threats were worthless against Holly who now proceeded to use the word cute as her favorite descriptor in the youngest Weasley.

"Ah!" Ginny leaped as she tacked the older girl, only for Holly to pin her. "Not fair," Ginny struggled as Holly kept her balance as Ginny tried to throw her off. "Ugh," Ginny slumped as Holly threw her fists in the air only to be thrown off as Ginny pulled her into a headlock.

"Watch the glass," Holly gasped, as Hermione turned a page.

"Those are easily fixed," Hermione reminded casually

"Traitor," Holly accused

"Hey, Ginny Charlie and Bill are here!" Molly shouted as the grudge match was put on hold. Holly pushed her hair back, as Hermione and she kept back as the full family greeted.

"This is my friend Hermione Granger and Holly Potter," Ron introduced as Charlie stepped forward he was short sticky with muscled arms and a bright burn on his arm. They shook hands and them where callused and blistered. Bill was next he was tall, and thin with long hair in a ponytail, he would have looked at home at a rock concert.

"Nice to meet you both," she shook hands with Bill as Holly was sure he could see right through her.

"Well then, time to get dinner ready," Molly announced,

"I'll help," Holly volunteered as she swore she saw a conniving smile on Ginny's face, "crap," she felt she may have poked a Bugbear.

"Why are there so many wands?" Holly frowned careful to keep track of her as she helped chop.

"Fred and George want to open a joke shop, Weasley's wizard wheezes." She snorted as Holly kept her opinion to herself. "Thank you for helping deary." Molly smiled as Holly grinned back.

She headed out as a pair of tables dueled she watched as the two oldest rammed the table together only for Percy opened his window, "keep it down will you some of us are trying to work!" He shouted from his window.

"Oh brother, Percy has been like this all summer," Fred frowned as he whispered to Holly.

"Sorry, Pers!" Charlie called back.

"Oh come on, the family only gets together every blue moon come on down!" Holly shouted Percy hesitated at Holly he seemed to contemplate it.

"Percy!" Ginny shouted up at him as the family started to chant as he slumped,

"Fine, Fine can't get any work done with," He grumbled as the younger half cheered in celebration. Everyone was down as Molly did a double take as Percy was spotted helping, and not in his room.

"So what have you been doing?" Holly asked as everyone sat down as Percy went on to his new boss Barty Crouch and he talked about the Cauldrons that he had been working on as George seemed to droop.

"Don't get him started on his boss, they are going to announce the engagement any day now," George whispered as Holly failed to catch the laugh that escaped.

"Sorry Percy she apologized," with a small smile, the food was amazing as she switched topics to Quidditch. As she watched Crookshanks chase around a gnome.

The topic of fertilizer was brought up as Holly gave Goerge a good punch in the shoulder for his and Fred's little joke.

She chatted with Ron and Ginny as Hermione and Percy chatted she was quizzical about a lot of the magical creature regulations. Ron talked about the camping trip as he got a bit more attention from everyone as he talked about what they were up to and about Frank who came by to check on things. "We almost had him stumped by the end, we were so sure he was going to give up, but he found us."

"Well, I would hope so Frank Longbottom isn't the head of giving up easy."Arthur grinned at his youngest son Ron beamed with pride.

"Wish I could have gone but I really missed my parents," Hermione admitted.

"We have an early morning, everyone off to bed," Arthur ushered off, as Holly had to fight the excitement to get some sleep for the upcoming day.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Dad this pole goes there," Ron directed Hermione and Holly helped put up the tents. "Holly!" Came a voice as Holly spun to be greeted by an old friend.

"Fleur!" She greeted as she dropped her supplies as the two hugged, Fleur gave a quick check to cheek kiss. As Ron turned a shade of red, Hermione had a neutral expression. Holly quickly introduced everyone who was hanging around as the boys seemed to take a bit of a shine to her if the dulled expression on a few faces was anything to go by.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here," Holly grinned,

"I wanted to make it a surprise," She admitted

"Well you got me, how have you been?" Holly smiled,

"Busy, my father has been helping me practice my dueling, I am in the amateur league. I think I might go pro," she grinned,

"Nice," Holly supported,

"Why didn't you tell me she was so," Ron gestured at Fleur, Who giggled an indulgently more than happy to complemented on her looks.

"What and ruin the surprise," Holly chuckled nervously as she noticed Hermione was being distant.

Ginny shook hands as well, "What lovely hair you have," Fluer complemented, as Ginny gave Holly a look. "Honestly Holly I could give you my hair care potion or at least a tangle free comb." She commented as Holly sighed,

"I know I am a slob," Holly waved off, "but I just don't have the time this summer I was camping most of the time, nobody to look pretty for."

"Hey," Ron frowned at Holly who burst into laughter, this seemed to loosen up Hermione who properly introduced herself.

"Hermione, I have heard so much about you. The best witch in the year two if Holly's letters are anything to say. Ron grumbled good naturally at having a reputation worth mentioning.

"A well," she gave Holly an apologetic look as Ginny weaseled free of Fluer. Holly frowned at Ron who's jaw was going a bit slack as he watched Fleur wall off. Holly eventually shooed Arthur away as she and Ron got the tent up.

"What is that?" Arthur asked as Holly pulled out a lighter. What followed was a long chat about how a lighter worked, Arthur still wanted to use the matches, but even that had to be reigned in after the pile started to grow.

"Tag in," Holly sighed as her patience reached its limit as Hermione and her followed the map to get some water.

"So She seems nice," Hermione nodded as she glanced at Holly agreed.

"Worried I might run off with you?" Holly chuckled as Hermione didn't respond.

"Well, you could do a year abroad." Hermione shrugged,

"I don't feel like learning a new language," Holly admitted as Ron caught up. "What do think Ron?"

"I think something is up with that girl," Ron frowned, " They do t make them like that at Hogwarts." He received to hard glares at that comment.

"She's part Veela, they are capable of bewitching the, um Well you know boys, of a certain age," Holly struggled through as Ron turned Red and Hermione looked ready to laugh. "Watch out she's a man-eater," Holly teased, as Ron gulped, as Holly leered, "she wraps them around her finger for fun robs them of everything and then tossed them aside." She chuckled cruelly.

"Really?" Ron nervously chuckled a few octaves up.

"Hardly, I am just yanking your chain," Holly waved off as the ran into a lot of school friends in Dean and Shamus. They ran into Oliver and got to meet his mother as well. Cho waved at them but they already had a bucket of water so they didn't linger.

It was weird seeing so many wizards at one time children playing with wizard toys and seeing the odd wizard who was being chased down to put on some pants.

"Wizards are so weird," Hermione commented,

"They live longer I think the record was like seven hundred and fifty-five so it would surprise me if after a certain age you just stop caring." Holly shrugged,

"By that number, Dumbledore is on the young side," Hermione blinked in surprise.

"I think that's Nick, Hermione the lifespan expectancy is a hundred and Thirty-seven." Ron reminded as Hermione turned pink as they both glared playfully at the trickster.

"Ack," Holly was splashed with a fair amount of water as they all had a good laugh. They entered into one of the tents that looked like large flat.

"What happened to you?" Arthur asked

"I need new friends, they don't appreciate my sense of humor," Holly whipped her hair back as Hermione groaned.

"Mr. Bagman the man of the moment !" Arthur greeted Holly grabbed Fred by the arm and yanked his ear down. The man in the yellow Quidditch robes approached

"Ahoy! Arthur old man couldn't ask for a better day." He went on as ministry officials rushed past.

"Don't make any bets with him, my dad said he's in debt to the Goblins you might not get anything back if you even if you win." She whispered,

"Seriously?" Fred frowned,

"Yeah, he had to deal with some Goblins asking about it, his gambling issue is kind of an open secret. Watch."

It was gone quickly enough as Holly introduced herself as the familiar glance at the scar as everyone was introduced. Percy introduced himself despite his dismissal of the man didn't prevent him from making a good impression.

Holly watched as Arthur was pushed into putting some money down as they caught the faint expression change on the former beater.

"Any other takers?" He offered as Holly accidentally stepped in front of George who looked ready to say something. "So I heard this isn't the only big event going on this year, something big, Percy here keeps teasing everyone about it."

"So you heard about that huh?" Bagman,

"Don't get any ideas," Arthur frowned as Percy looked nervously as Ludo gave a look at the new ministry worker that one would give to older child teasing a younger sibling.

"Anyway can I have a cup of brew?" Bagman pointed as Arthur prepped up some tea. He sat down on the grass as he reminded Holly very much of an oversized child. "Been trying to find Barty he's the only one..." he carried on as Percy went on about his boss and Fred did his usual thing and annoyed his older brother despite his point in some languages.

"Any news on Bertha Jorkins?" Arthur asked as Holly listened as Percy gave him some tea. Barty apparated next to the camp as Holly frowned at her lost chance as the conversation carried on about the Bulgarians demands.

"Would you like some tea, Mr. Crouch?" Percy asked as he did a bow that made him like a hunchback.

"Thank you, Weatherby," Crouch nodded as they made talked on as more hints about the big event.

"Ah, one clue too many," Holly grinned at the mention of the Hogwarts. "Triwizard tournament," she guessed as the adults blinked their silence confirmed it.

"Seriously?" Fred and George went wide-eyed,

"Now, now don't go blabbing boys, it's supposed to be secret," Arthur hushed as the two twins grinned.

"Honestly," Crouch frowned, "anyway thanks for the tea Weatherby," he pushed back the undrunk tea as Holly puffed herself up in truth Sirius had hinted about it so she had looked up discontinued stuff but Hogwarts was the tip-off she needed to narrow it down.

"Crafty girl," Ludo smiled as the two headed off, as the day slowly drifted off to the evening.

"World Cup, haha!" Sirius announced as everyone was alerted as James, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks popped in.

"Here you are," He handed out monoculars a few of them.

"Your kidding these things must have coast a small fortune," Arthur frowned as Sirius waved him off.

They are old ones I found at the grim old place, they may not even work let me know if they don't." He admitted as James took the distraction to hand over some extra pocket money. "Oh here, we got your letter for supplies you got to have a dress for an event, we got everything else except that. See if you like anything, if not I'll bring you along for a quick trip before school starts." He whispered. She nodded not sure about the dress idea.

They found themselves heading up as her dad's group headed out, "we will pour out a fire whiskey for you Sirius called as Arthur shook his head and waved back.

"So who's the woman with the green hair?" Ginny asked, "she seems friendly enough," referring to Tonks.

"Yep," Holly responded neutrally

"You think you," Ginny started,

"No," Holly shut down in a tone that brokered no argument. "I think she has a thing for Lupin," she added hastily, "Sorry I just," she didn't like the idea of another woman around it was greedy and stupid but she didn't like the idea of anyone moving in and changing things. Not that she had seen much of Lupin since she started school.

"No problem," Ginny nodded as she looked sympathetic. they headed up to the top box as they spotted a house elf sitting next to an empty seat.

"Dobby?" Holly blinked, but at a second glance, this was clearly not the house elf she freed. "Sorry," she apologized as they took their seats Ron and Hermione sat down.

"Did you say Dobby ma'am?" the house elf suddenly spoke up, as Holly, glanced over. "My name is Winky and do you know Dobby the house elf?"

"Yes I am sorry, I haven't seen him in some time," Holly waved off as she swallowed the house elf made her uncomfortable a slight to her it felt like a moral slight to see a sentient individual treated as property. Even if willing, "How is freedom treating him?" she asked

"You did a bad thing he's not finding any work, no one want's to pays a house elf. getting ideas above his station." she scolded Dobby as she kept her eyes covered.

"Isn't the-," Hermione started Holly put a finger to her lips then pointed at her ears.

"He wasn't well-taken care off, the family he had didn't derive his loyalty. Does your family deserve your loyalty?" Holly asked as Winky glanced between her fingers at Holly she looked Holly in the eye.

"My family, Mister Crouch deserves my utmost loyalty," he determination just as fierce it was clear even the thought was was an insult Holly turned away as the house elf seemed uninterest.

"I see what you mean," Hermione frowned, as even Ron seemed a bit uncomfortable. "I take this isn't going to be easy,"

"When is anything worth doing easy?" Holly asked, Hermione, nodded, things moved on as the Minister of Magic arrived, Percy quickly introduced himself. He seemed slighted when he Fudge shook hands with Holly.

"Pleased to finally meet you, Holly Potter," Holly noticed the Minister had a bit of an entourage. "Your father talked a lot about you its a pity we never got a chance to meet before this," he greeted as Holly smiled back not failing to notice the Malfoy family moving into the top box.

"It happens thankfully nothing big enough would require us to meet, it would be odd for the Minister of Magic to drop by Hogwarts or my home unless something bad had happened."

"Too true," Fudge smiled, he started to introduced The Bulgarian prime minister as well as the Malfoy family, Arthur and Lucius glared at each other but kept their cool.

"Yes I met Draco Malfoy, we have a bit of a rivalry at Quidditch at Hogwarts." Holly waved at Draco he stiffly returned it "Pity Mister Crouch couldn't make it both his house-elf and his assistant was able to make it." She pointed out.

"Yes well the man is always busy wouldn't surprise me, it was nice meeting you," he nodded as Holly gave Percy an apologetic glance before she sat down. Bagman finally started up the game.

"Ron, what are you doing," Holly kicked the inside of his left as he dropped to his seat, as the mascots were brought forward as Ron rubbed the back of his head in mild embarrassment. Krum was amazing to watch but the Irish just had the better team as despite how dirty the game got they just kept on scoring. Holly felt like she had shouted herself horse until finally after an amazing dive Krum caught the snitch ending the game in the favor of the Irish.

The light the moments were a night worth remembering, she even spotted her dad in the crowd the group is a bit more smiley than normal as she spotted a few empty cups.

Everyone squeezed into one of the tents as everyone bounced play by plays, some more enthusiastic than others. Sirius roared with laughter as Lupin and Tonks joined in as James smiled as he lingered near the door with his hand on his wand.

Ginny had slumped to the table as everyone else was alerted to how late it was.

With the younger heading to bed, the adults pulled around the fire as Sirius poured a fire whiskey for Arthur.

"Not too much I have work in the morning," Arthur warned as Sirius shrugged,

"I am glad I am not on duty, would hate to have to be the one to tell the Irish to quiet down," Tonks frowned Arthur eventually turned in. James frowned as he something suddenly changed, the sounds that surrounded them slowly warped.

"That no longers sound like a celebration," as a few bodies started to rise up as the campfires seemed to burn harsher.

"Shit," Tonks frowned as she got up, Lupin rushed into the tent as people started to scream and people started to run as James sighed as the three adults drew their wands. Holly rushed out in her loose pajamas as Hermione blinked only for everyone to be alert as Everyone came out.

"Everyone under age keeps together and put some distance, we are going to put this down and maybe catch a few who escaped fourteen years ago," James shouted

James and Sirius rushed into the crowd as the tale tell signs of a pour imperious curse, the clouded eyes as they plunged into the growing group that marched around, tossing tents aside as they made sport of the muggles.

"Using human shields," James frowned it was the last one at all over again as the humiliation of the muggles floating above continued as the laughter and gearing carried on the mother was turned upside down, and the child forced to spin like a top.

"Screw it James just stun the bastards!" Sirius whipped out his wand as he hoisted himself over a wizard to take aim. Then something popped up in the sky that almost froze his blood. the skull and snake symbol wrapped around the crowd went silent as

"The dark mark," he whispered as the ringleaders disappeared away. "Shit," he swore as worst case scenario popped into his head. the bodies started to drop but the mass of ministry wizards that had joined in the attempts to capture the apparent death eaters. The family was screaming in panic as a few people directly under got pissed on, but the cushioning spells flew so fast it was going to take the muggles a bit of time before they hit the ground.

"That's the direction we set the kids." Lupin pointed out as James quickly started to pop in and out of the area rapid fire then he stopped, after some panicked jumping,

"Where else," James sighed as he heard the shouts of "stupify!" as he jumped over sure that his daughter had somehow got stuck in the middle of this mess.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

James found them on the ground surrounded by twenty odd ministry wizards in different states of dress.

"Out of the way Arthur," Crouch said in a curt tone as James noticed Arthur had already stepped forward. As Holly stood up "Which one of you did it? Which one of you conjured the Dark Mark?" He interrogated ferociously.

"Think who you are accusing Mr. Crouch," James cut in as the man's wild eyes fell on a pair of equally hard ones.

"Did you see or here anything," James cut in taking over the situation.

"We heard a voice over there, it sounded like an incantation," she pointed out Crouch looked like he was going to start up again as Frank suddenly apparated I to the crowd.

"Well so much for this James? Why am I not surprised," he grunted humorlessly at the situation as the ministry wizards pointed their wands pointed at the space indicated.

"We are to late, they would have pirated by now," said a witch in woolen dressing gown James didn't recognize her.

"I don't think so," Amos considered "Are stunners went throughput those trees we might have hit something."

"Be careful Amus," said a few of the wizards as Amus rolled up his sleeves and marched into the forest and out of sight.

It didn't take long, "We got some one," Amos called back,

"You got some one," Crouch repeated in disbelief,

"Yeah, blimey its a house elf," he informed, as James blinked in confusion.

"Who is it?" Frank demanded, as Amus came out with a familiar elf in a tea cozy. Amus sat Winky down at Crouch's feet. It seemed to take some time, James considered everything he knew on the man, "this cannot be," he denied as Crouch moved into the forest clearly not taking Amus at his word.

He and Frank frowned at each other as Amus voiced his thoughts "No point Mr. Crouch there is no else there," as Crouch rustled around the tree's as James felt this was all raither point less. "Bit embarrassing, Barty Crouch's house elf."

"Come off it Diggory, you don't mean to say that she conjured the dark mark, that's a wizard mark, she would need a wand to start with." Arthur frowned,

"She had a wand," Amus pointed out as he took out a wand, "She was holding it when I found her."

"Can I see that," James held out his hand Amus hesitated as he gave Frank a pleading look before frank nodded. He recognized even at this light, but he knew just the ticket. "Digitus Marcam," He casted as, as three whispy sets of hand prints appeared.

"What spell is that?" Amus frowned as Barty Crouch headed back into the clearing.

"It's a spell I created to show hands that had interacted with it. Discounting the caster, it's sadly limited to a few days but it looks like we have three sets of prints. The owners, the house elf and a third person." He pointed out Barty frowned.

"Well That can be anyone," Amos frowned,

"Hardly, Here you go Holly do keep better track of it." He tossed his daughter his wand back. Amus looked like he wanted to say something.

"Something on your mind Amos?" Frank asked, but the man shook his head. "Okay let's talk to the elf see if she saw something, Amos if you please?" Frank glanced at him.

"Incinerate," and Winky was woken up. She seemed very confused as James kneeled down and locked eyes.

"My name is James Potter, I am an Auror for the ministry. I would like to ask you a few questions and I would like to ask you a few questions."

Despite the calm tone she looked like he had slapped her. She gave a clipped node,

We know that a third person was near you, did you see anything?" He asked politely,

"No sir," she answered as James stood up.

"Good enough for me, Holly, Ron, Hermione let's go," he headed off,

"Just like that?" Amos frowned,

"So our suspects are Holly Potter and the House Elf of Barty Crouch. We know someone else was here and isn't, there isn't much more we can do, so I am going to get some sleep." He waved them off as everyone just dispersed.

"I don't know how wise that was," Arthur commented as James shrugged,

"Amos is a glory hound he would have trampled that elf or Holly or anyone to get credit for bringing someone in." James glanced at him, "You may get a long with him but that guys a bit of a jerk." He glanced back he knew if things moved with his silence the house elf's treatment would have broken Holly and Hermione to voice, he was just thankful they hadn't caused a scene.

"Dad, What is going to happen to Winky?" Holly asked as Arthur cleared his throat.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't get your hopes up Crouch isn't known for being compassionate. Sirius always said to judge a man not how he treats his superiors but how he treats those he deems inferior. Crouch isn't a kind man to his inferiors. But that depends on what you think is good, would freeing Winky be good?"

"Yes," Hermione answered immediately, James felt the smile tug on his lips.

"A fair desire if there ever was won, but where would she go? She has no family outside of him, no home food, Dobby isn't having much luck in the job market. The poor house Elf like so many others has nothing, and she believes in her way of life, to free her might traumatize her, to put your loyalty and trust into your family only to be tossed out, that's not easy to deal with for wizards let alone a house elf." He explained as he spotted the Weasley tents.

"Did you find them?" George shouted as Fred and Ginny popped their heads out of the tent.

"All accounted for," Arthur waved back.

James skipped the tent and apparated to the burrow quickly to let her know everyone was safe. Then he popped back a quick disillusionment spell, as he parked himself in the opening.

"What am I doing here?" James frowned he could feel the lack of sleep slowly catching up with him. Then he caught the sound of rustling, a cloaked figure shadowed the trees.

"Imperio," casted the figure and that was all James needed. He sent out a series of stunning spells the figure scattered to the side as the volley was sent back his shield blocked the spells he only spotted one figure.

"Accio cloak," He summed and the invisibility cloak leaped away from a standing figure. The cloaked person clearly need this person and wouldn't leave until they had the person. He apparated away as the sound of the pop, that appeared along side the jump.

"Barty I know it's you I know when an elf is sworn to secrecy." James echoed around the forest, if you don't come out now I'll just head to your house with a team." He threatened.

"Obliviate!" The memory charm was avoided as James felt a spike of anger drive into his head. The act of a desperate man but the tree shifted as branches grew binding the man to the tree. James disarmed the man as he grabbed the wand.

"Now then Barty what the hell is-"

"Owe," James blinked as he woke with a start. "What am I doing here.

"Dad!" Came to a shout as he pulled out the mirror. "Where are you, are you still at the forest?"

"I think so, I have no idea why, shit memory charm." He cursed all he had was a blurred recollection up until he stopped by the Burrow.

"Memory charm!" she exclaimed as James apparated away and back to the burrow.

"Nothing important just a few hours of time, maybe six tops." He eased,

"Right," she didn't look happy but she was calmer, he pushed passed the memory of a woman with similar eyes giving him the same look.

"You look terrible James," Molly rushed out as the remaining family linger in the door way. "At least come in for some warm tea. Or something," she fused as James let himself be lead in with out to much trouble.

He put the mirror away as he tried to puzzle out what had happened. He asked Holly to talk him over what happened last night as Hermione corrected and commented on the events between Malfoy, the Goblins, and Ludo running around they finally got back to the dark mark.

"... then you popped away, I am sure you talked to Mrs. Weasley and that's it." Holly finished up.

"Damn," he frowned as he filled in the blanks the memory charm may have blacked it out but he has an idea on what happened. "I missed it Crouch has something he doesn't want found out and I bet Bertha has something to do with it." He thought to himself.

"Earth to dad," Holly interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry," he accepted the tea and took a drink.

"I hope your not planning anything," Molly eyed him, "at least not with do little sleep." She sighed as James grinned,

"I have a promise to keep, Holly we need to get you a dress." He stood up as he stretched his body. "The tea was amazing Molly, thank you and give Arthur my thanks." He pulled out some floo powder as they headed to Diagon Ally,

"Hmm," Holly glanced over the dresses as James felt himself nodding off a bit it turns out the ground made for poor bedding. "How about this one?" She pulled out a bottle green dress.

"Meh," James shrugged while it did bring out her eyes green wasn't really a favorite color. He sat through it partly sleeping if he where to honest. She had a trouble choseing between two of them. So he got both of them, they stopped back at the house after Holly mentioned the raither poor dress robes Ron had. He waved his wand as he wrapped up

His old dress robes and tossed in Sirius's just in case he needed something a bit taller. Nobody was actually being invited to parties that warranted such outfits.

"You can just ask next time." He tossed the package to Holly who had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Now then I guess that's it I'll see you off at the train hope you have fun." He smiled as he set up the floo powder.

"So what is it that hung you up last night, something with the death eaters?" She asked as they stood before the fireplace.

"No idea, that's the problem it could be anything members of the government could hide anything it may have been a lover, or some secret stash of books. I think it's something more dangerous but that's nothing to worry about just try to have fun this year."

"You can't leave things alone can you?" Holly frowned as he felt a fond smile slide onto his face,

"Can you?" He sassed back at her as the glared with all the attitude of a pair of children.

The two laughed as he tossed on the flop powder and Holly vanished.

"You okay?" Sirius asked James almost jumped at the sound.

"Not really so how's the house going?" James asked,

"It's looking better, I don't know why you want it fixed up but Kreacher is cooperating I just have to tolerate some items remaining." He admitted,

"I feel it would be a great secondary place if anything happens to this house." James admitted as he sat back on the recliner as he grabbed the profit, not to surprised at last nights events being front page.

"I don't see why we got every spell possible protecting this place." Sirius frowned he always hated that house.

"Not every spell," James pointed out, from behind the paper Sirius nodded, "beside its pay back for being the reason I never have food in my house."

"Haha," he laughed his bark like laugh.

-Holly-

"Quick hide them you can look later," she shuffled the packages into Ron's hands as she shoved him up the stairs.

"Glade to see your back." Molly said from the kitchen. "So long as it's not to much trouble."

"No trouble at all between you and me having a few extra girls around the house is a nice change of pace." She chuckled back.

She headed up to Ron's room as he had the packages sitting on the bed he was sharing a room with the twins cause of Charlie and Bill.

"So what is this?" He asked,

"Dress robes I heard you this morning when you saw yours, don't get excited my dad is lending you this one was my dad's and the other was Sirius. They might not fit but worth a shot."

Ron opened them up both were black and while not currently fashionable they lacked the lace trim. "Um, do you mind?" He asked, Holly felt a slight burn as she walked out.

"Well," he opened the door as he walked out in a rather well fitting dress robe. "Sirius' fit it's a little snug in some places but I can suffer. Thanks," he grinned only for Holly to reach out and adjust his tie.

"It's what I do," she smiled at him as she released the matching bow tie.

"So, should I send your dad's back?" He asked he was turning red.

"I wouldn't worry about it, make sure you don't leave the first one here else your mom will send it the last thing you want is to open that up in the hall." She advised,

"Right." He agreed as he re-packed everything.

The week went fast as she found her dad was back at as he and Tonks continued to look for this missing witch Rita commenting about it writing about how one wizard seemed to care about the safety of wizard kind. But by the end of the week even that soft complaint was gone as even her dad was thrown under the bus.

The burrow gave her hands on more wizard house hold pests not something she was used to dealing with as Molly gave points out of the Lockhart book.

The day arrived to head back to school as they got to the train they sadly needed to call in some taxies.

This lead to some issues as some of the twins fire works went off Holly had to hide her amusement as they had to wait for the fireworks to stop.

"Well this year is going to be crazy, who do you think is going to be Hogwarts champion?" Ron asked as Holly shrugged

"Who knows my dad and Uncle helped teach, also my dad plans to come in and due some lectures. So anyone who sits in will at least show they are taking things seriously. So far game."

"So long as it's not a Slytherin," Ron waved off.

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin," Holly looked at Ron, he blinked in surprise as they locked eyes.

"Peter the man who betrayed my family was in our house. I find while easy to break houses only Hufflepuff can claim to have no dark lords."

"Can you imagine an evil Hufflepuff?" Neville asked as the serous tone vanished.

"He would probably tempt people with cookies." Holly joked,

"I can safely say that would work on me," George admitted.

"But more importantly what do you think they are up to?" Fred pointed their parents had all gathered over to the side of the station.

"No idea, but it wouldn't surprise me that it's the mayor reason I spent the last week at your house." Holly admitted,

"Really?" Hermione glanced over she had been reading and not given much thought to it.

"Yeah, my dad's been putting things in place, he's getting paranoid again." Holly frowned,

"Again?" The boys all said at the same time.

"Oh boy that was fun mom and dad use to think your dad was a retired government field agent. When he first moved in he traced his yard regularly even in the rain. Or he had such a strict schedule if he left he would never leave for longer than an hour. He never seemed to have guests. It was kinda creepy it wasn't til Holly started to hang outside that my parents started to talk to him."

"Well most wizards are pretty secretive by Muggle standards." Ron shrugged,

The time slowly crossed over as everyone parted ways for the fourth year of school. Outside of Malfoy trying to show off again this years trip only had a heavy rain which beat out the dementors from last year. Peeves lobbed water balloons as everyone sat through another sorting with Colin's little brother Dennis.

"Oh no not another one." Holly sighed as Ron laughed It didn't take long for Nick to start up as Ron and him debated. Holly frowned,

"Take the ghost sword didn't work?" Holly asked him,

"I was wondering if you remembered," he grinned at her as he removed his head. "It took some time but I have been sworn to secrecy on how, the hunt doesn't want world getting out." He grinned. "As I was saying Ron your lucky you got a feast at all, Peeves was being very chaotic in the kitchens scared the house elf's half to death."

"House elves here?" Hermione interrupted. Ron sighed as Holly got a sense of foreboding as Hermione got that familiar look in her eye.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I can't believe it," Hermione raged as Holly and Ron lingered behind her.

"Why not talk to Dumbledore?" Ron finally brought up as Hermione and Holly stopped to look back at him.

"That's a great idea," Hermione lite up as Holly felt she just dodged a bullet.

"So Mad-eye Moody my dad got him out of a spot of trouble but he doesn't look anything like I expected."

"My dad invited him over for Christmas," Holly added in, "My dad said they worked together during the war," Holly admitted as the pair looked at her. "What?"

"Well it's the first You ever mentioned it but yeah, I didn't think about it but your uncles were involved in as well, I wonder if that way." Ron seemed to trail off as they looked at him as they headed up the stairs.

"Why what?" Hermione asked,

"Paranoid we spent a lot of time with your dad and Moody's famous for it it seems like everyone who was active got a bad case of paranoia." Ron shrugged,

"Possible," Holly admitted, "my question is what am I going to do with Quidditch canceled this year."

"Agreed," George admitted who Holly noticed the twins seemed to be listening in.

"Well if we can't bust into the Triwizard tournament," Fred admitted, Holly frowned but didn't bother with it.

"I'll look into some past school-wide events we can come up with preferably something that will let me cast spells." Holly decided as she looked into the library.

the next day everyone more or less split up Hermione had her Elf goal, Ron had homework, and Holly was hunting for a way. "from what I gathered Ron just makes things up, the more miserable the better," Holly shrugged as Neville sat a table as she glanced over the books, she had already skimmed over Hogwarts a history.

"You think that will work?" Neville asked Holly shrugged,

"Well unless you plan to fortune tell for a career do really plan on keeping the class after your OWLs?" She glanced over at him. "I mean you already show a love and skill for Herbology what does it matter if you pass this class?" Neville glanced back at his book. "What do you want to do?" she glanced away from her pet project to look at him.

"I guess something with Herbology, I wouldn't mind being a teacher," he smiled, Holly nodded as she glanced at the pile of books.

"An admirable goal," She encouraged "hmm, well this is something," she spotted it, Neville stretched over her book. "It's not Hogwarts related but this could work given our new da teacher. It's a training game a group of wizards try to stun another group used to simulate Auror work, maybe we can get Moody to go with this to offset our lessons.

"Sounds scary," Neville frowned, Holly shrugged,

"To most maybe, but to be fair I play a game with a long stick is the only thing keeping me for a forty foot drop." She considered,

"As opposed to a trip I see your point." Neville admitted, "but where would we set it up?"

"That's the trick. If we want it to be a sport we would need to make it, well watchable, I'll think about, it's good point Neville now let's get that Homework tackled.

"Holly," Hermione called as she was suddenly dragged away, Holly kept her mouth shut as she found herself in Dumbledore's office, as Hermione asked a series of hard questions that made Holly flush at just the gull of her friend. Slavery showed up a lot as well as freedom and choice Holly felt she was being a bit unfair as Dumbledore seemed the most liberal wizard she knew.

"What do you think?" Dumbledore asked as he glanced over at Her after he answered another question it was a lot like one of her dad's explanations only more polite.

"It's uncomfortable but I can't give something to someone if they don't want it. The best one can do is to give it to those who want it, I don't know give dobby a reward, but," she frowned as her lips pulled into an odd expression. "I don't know how well that would work," she shrugged helplessly.

"Well Hermione you brought us here, what do you think?" He asked as Hermione frowned in concentration.

"I'll think about it," the bushy haired girl decided.

"Oh, I was thinking since the pitch is taken if we could put together a different sport in the meantime to keep the teams limber," Holly took advantage of having his ear.

"Really?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at her,

"Yep it's biased off the training games of Aurrors it's two groups of wizards dueling it out stunning spells only, of course." She added at the expression on his face. "We could have it almost anywhere on school grounds and obstacles would be very useful, the thing is I can only think of a few places where everyone could spectate." She admited hoping that Dumbledore might be able to fill in a few things.

"I don't know if that would work do to the range of age, and if I may be fair experience," his eyes twinkled as Holly didn't consider that possibility.

"Well we could shrink it down by year, but we would need a judge I was thinking Professor Moody would be best but I am not sure if he would be willing. But we could still do it without him, but I want your blessing first before I go running around." She explained.

"I'll look into the idea for you and will let you know first if the staff agree to it since it is a sport replacement." He hesitated to give a full answer. "In the mean time try not to dwell on it to much."

It was as much of a dismissal as one could expect as the two headed down the spiral staircase. "Not one for simple answers." Hermione broke the silence as Holly nodded her head in agreement.

The school was a buzz with Moody's class as even the twins gave him a glowing review. Holly figured the class was going to be shown some things a normal teacher would not show. There was a reason Holly wasn't allowed to sit in on the lessons he had with her dad. She had her own reasons for looking forward to his class.

The class was interesting he just ripped the bandage off with the three unforgivable curses it went smoothly enough given the subject matter, Neville was a little shaken at the crusiatus curse and the killing curse had a personal impact considering her survival of it. She lingered behind after the class a little shaken but no less prepared to talk to him. Most of her friends noticed her linger as Professor Moody paused,

"Can I help you Miss Potter?" He asked as Holly took a second to gain her nerve and charged in.

"Professor I have a proposition for you," she said which caught the ear of the reminder of the class as she pitched him on the idea.

"Sounds like a lot of hard work," He frowned at her, "Well I got a lot more free time, so if you need an assistant I can help grad papers anything to free you up." Holly offered she put to much work into this to just give up.

"Okay, Saturday every other week you'll help with my work load, and I'll monitor and indorse your little war game." He held out his hand as they shook his odd eye focused in on her.

"Deal, Dumbledore is already discussing it so if you need anything we'll, I'll be around."

"Always improving, your father is like that to can't sit still always a goal in mind." He comented, as Holly gathered her stuff up and headed out.

They headed out only for Neville to be called back in Holly was confused as to why but recalled Neville's parents were in the order and just chalked it up to an old man's desire to talk on the past.

The speed of the new sport spread like wild fire and a notice was found halfway through the next week. A group had formed as Holly glanced over to find a few additions.

"Okay, So that's the rules and they added in a flag raither than last one standing." Holly glanced over the list, looks like they will have some bleachers in the main hall, with a maze thing going on so people can see without out us getting a clear feild." Holly had read over a note it seemed that it was two teams fourth and fifth being one and sixth and seventh to get a larger team to pull from.

"Hey Holly!" Colin waved as he hurried forward, Holly had to hold back an urge to book it. "McGonagall wants you and the quidditch team for a test of the new sport you created." He grinned as excited as ever. Holly sighed as the truth was already leagued behind. She gathered her stuff as she found herself hounded by the rest of the team minus Oliver Wood.

The good thing about magic is that anything can be made and transported easily. The hall was turned into what seemed to be a laser tag maze with some stands set up up. Holly glanced over it as the Gryffindor quidditch team with her. "So, this will be a sub for quidditch I don't feel like this is necessary but The head master is willing to try it out, so if you wouldn't mind we would like to do a test while the age restrictions are a bit off this is more to see if this works. She handed over a paper with the rules.

"Hmm this could be fun, we get Holly!" Fred jumped as George grinned as well. Katie, Alicia, and Angelina shrugged, they set up as McGonagall shot up sparks.

"So, now what?" Fred asked as Holly shrugged,

"Wands out,stick together, and grab the flag." She wasn't use to being in charge. The three moved in a line as they navigated the walls.

McGonigal comintated which helped as it seemed both teams were sticking together. A few people started to move into the stands as Holly moved off.

"What are you doing?" Fred all but shouted,

"This is a sport we need to liven it up." She dropped in as Angalena froze at Holly suddenly bursting into her sight "stupify!" She set out a stunner she got Katie who was last in line. The two rushed of towards the flag.

Holly took cover as Alice and Angelina started casting. "All bets are off Holly!" Angelina shouted,

"The points to win!" She reminded as the stunners carried on as Holly took of back the way she came as she shots over her shoulder as she kept herself in between them in and the flag.

"What are we doing where are Fred and George?" The panic set in as Holly took the moment of concern."

"Protego!" The sheild charm was up Thanks To Angelina as the stunners were deflected. "She's the distraction we need to re group." She ordered as the two Chasers retreated as Holly waited.

"Point to the twins!" McGonigal called the match as Holly smiled as the walls were suddenly shrunk down around them. "I think we might be able to work something out, that was raither interesting." She smiled as a good number of students had found seats.

"I think the rules may need some work, some sort of way to get stunned teammates back up." Katie rolled her shoulders to rid the stiffness that came with the stunning.

"I'll see if we can work in a fair time limit, but in the mean time teams will need to be built up and some strategy thrown in." McGonagal agreed, as Holly was happy to have some sort of sport to practice in.

Outside of her dad's lectures she was able to draw in a team sadly it was mostly fourth years thanks to owls being the next year up and it was pretty similar for the other team as well, but they had a solid athletic base thanks to Quidditch. Katie was in as Ron, Samues, Dean, and Holly, Neville joined in to help practice and as a substitute in case Katie had a high work load and needed a break.

While it didn't match up with the quidditch season to much they started the first official match against Ravenclaw lead up by Cho Chang from their house Quidditch team.

"Okay so three move forward to stay back, the stun stays for twenty seconds or if the person is dragged back to the flag.

Ron volunteered to jump first so Katie and Holly held back at Let the boys take the lead on it.

"You sure this will work this isn't like quidditch like we can change on the fly Katie reminded, and we won't know how to signal with everything out of sight." Katie frowned.

"Sparks, we'll send em up if one of us goes down it'll also give a heads up where at least one of em is." Shamus pointed out as Holly nodded the idea seemed to work and the defenders could use it as a solid way to call them back even if not as effective."

The stands were surprisingly full, as the match started up. "We have the forward groups heading out lead by Ron Weasley," Lee Jordan announced he had to do his best not to give away positions as people kept quiet as Holly sat back and waited, as a few unfamiliar names were listed off as spells started going off about mid way, "Dean is down twenty count " he rambled off as Katie suddenly put up a sheild as Cho and another Ravenclaw student suddenly flanked them. Holly covered Katie as the two attackers dived as Jordan put the twenty count on another player, but she couldn't make it out over the shouting.

A stunner hit its mark as Holly dropped she was more surprised than anything as Cho walked over and grabbed the flag as she took off. She mentally calculated the time as she got back up. She frowned as the Ravenclaw got the first point as Ron headed back with the flag,

"Good thing it's first to five." Katie comented as Holly bounced on her heels.

"Okay, What happened?" Katie asked as Holly listened they got attacked from behind the other team got lucky and had rushed and took them from behind. The signal shot up as everyone just rushed, Holly spotted Cho as the second of suprise was all Holly needed as her and her partner where both dropped.

"Holly strikes back as Two members of the Ravenclaw team are dropped!" Jordan announced as Holly grabbed the Flag, she tossed it to Katie as She booker it back as the rest of the Ravenclaw team slides in as Holly ran away as three was a bit out of her league. Stunners deflected away from the wall as suddenly the stunners stopped. Risking a peek she spotted all three were down. "Full team is down!" Jordan anouniced as Ron came around the corner as the new point was put on the board. They had s celebratory high five as the next round popped up.

The five hide across from the map as all five waited. The crowd went silent as the room went quiet all five moved into view as the tight corners as the stunners went crazy Ron raced of to get the flag, and they took the lead.

"It looks like the Gryffindor teams Hubris has got them into trouble." Jordan called out Dean wanted to try something but it ended up getting them stuck in a pincer move. Holly shook her head as she got back up as she shrugged the stiffness off.

"Okay that's it," Dean physicked himself up, "fine if that's how it works I will own it, back me up." And than he took of screaming as Shamus raced after him.

"I don't believe another run at it by Dean and Shamus , I am sure it will work this time." Jordan jabbed sarcastically. "Oh apparently the unorthodox worked this time as they leap over the defenders, looks like Ron has met some opposition of his own. But he doesn't need to win as the two teammates are on there way back, and oh unlucky Ravenclaw's just got dropped back down and that puts us at match point." He took a deep breath,

"Okay, you two cover me, this time," Katie instructed as the two friends nodded as they took in air. The match headed of as Holly and Ron took up cover raither than wait in the open.

"This is a lot more fun than I expected," Ron grinned, Holly nodded as she tried to catch her breath as well.

"Oh bad luck for Katie hit in the back by a stunner, Bad form hitting a lady in the back," Jordan called the opposite side out.

"Jordan," McGonagall warned as the Dean and Shamus were dropped as the pair had five wizards on the way.

The first boy skidded our into sight he was to off balance as Holly stunned him before rolling away from two reprisal stunning spells.

Ron took advantage of the over reach and tagged both of them. Holly pointed her wand at Cho who snuck up on him to late Ron dropped as Holly shouted, "Protego!" As the sheild went up as she backed away towards the flag as they tried to break her sheild charm.

"Katie is back on her feet things are looking interesting Holly is holding the Ravens up man I can't believe this!" Jordan comented,

"Crap this spell is draining," she new Katie was back up, "Well time to get creative." She released the sheild as she dropped the two stunners missed as she hit the boy first before going after Cho who was already lining up Her second shot only to go ridged Katie grinned as she held up the winning flag Andes the game as Holly relaxed as the match ended and everyone gave a cheer as everyone got up and shook hands.

"Man I can't wait to do this again," Ron grinned as they raced up to the common room to celebrate their victory.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

October came fast despite the school classes getting a bit more dangerous she couldn't help but notice the trend in classes started to hit some similarities to growing up, the bubo tuba puss being the big stand out poping pimples for a cure for acne. Hagrid has a new pet in the blast ended scruits to which Holly wasn't to thrilled on.

The events carried on as Holly handled the work load, her dad did the occasional lecture with his subjects being a bit odd like survival under water and good spells for warding of magical creatures. The stun games continued, name was a work in progress. Every day they all did a lap around the lake as speed and endurance was key. With out the broom they realized the lot of them were not as fit as one believed. It didn't take long for this to catch on and soon the athletic practice was copied. Even Malfoy who Holly wouldn't have expected this from was out.

"What's a matter Weasley can't keep up?" Malfoy taunted as it seemed Draco changed rivals to someone he could torment.

"Stitch," Ron held his side as he winced Holly and the others couldn't help but laugh.

"Well this is odd," Holly frowned at her letter from Fluer. Hermione glanced over at the letter from her law book.

"Beauxbatons is part she might be coming to participate." Hermione reminded,

"Crap, I need Hedwig," she raced for a quill and paper. Hermione frowned as she quickly got the supplies together to write a note back. "Please be quick on this one Hedwig," Holly stroked the snowy owl as She nipped affectionately at her as Holly let her loose from the owlry. She glanced around as who should show up but Cho Chang.

"Hi Cho, good luck against the Slytherins,"

"I would return it but I don't feel right going against Hufflepuff." She admited as Holly nodded she heard from the other two Brown that Cho and Cedric got together.

"Well have fun with that, is Cedric going to try out for the tournament?" Holly leaned against the wall as Cho shrugged but Holly wasn't fooled. "Well on the off chance he does. Acio bat," she handed Cho the wood bat.

"Um," she frowned at it.

"Trust me if he does get in you will know what it's for," chucking at her little joke.

"Why are you carrying this around?" Cho asked as Holly grinned,

"Because it's a bad attempt at humor my uncle gave it to me in case any boy ya got handsy I think it would work on handsy girls as well."

"Oh," Cho handled the bat with a bit more confidence. Holly waved as she headed on down the stairs.

Potions class seemed to take forever despite the fact Snape couldn't care less about the guests even if the rest of school was bringing their best. Snape was again picking on Neville as the covered antidotes but Holly kept close to help out, for some reason she was the only one who could get away with it.

They were released early as they all were lined up and ready for everyone. Holly frowned in annoyance they went through all the effort of being ready just to have to stand and wait. The first to show was the Beauxbatons in a giant flying horse drawn carriage. The headmistress Madam Maxine was a tall woman easily Hagrid's height. Her students were harder to notice as they seemed to linger in the woman's shadow. Probably to keep warm as only one seemed to have dressed for the occasion.

"Holly," Fluer greeted as Holly got a nod from Dumbledore as she stepped forward and got the greeting kiss.

"I am so glad you got my letter, I was worried considering your letters always made mention of the warm weather." Holly grinned.

"Sadly few others took my word for it," She smiled, "see you latter," she followed her head mistress into the castle as Holly moved back to her spot.

"She's got to be a vella," Ron said to Dean. As Holly smacked him for the not growing them like that at Hogwarts as quite a few women laughed at his misfortune.

"What was that for?" He frowned at her.

"If you every want a girlfriend you don't tell people in any mixed sort of way that there is another that you think is more pretty." She adviced, Ron's ears went red.

"Besides, I think Holly already to you she was half." Hermione reminded. Ron nodded along as the second school showed up, was Durmstrang who showed up on a ship, and while more comfortable showed that Ron was very much a bigger fan of Quidditch than girls. Victor Krum made his way along side Karkaroff he seemed shifty Between the weak chin and the smile that never reached his eyes. Ron however only had eyes for Krum. More greetings were exchanged as they headed in for the feast.

Holly could only smile as Ron went on about sleeping placement. "I bet it will be on the ship, sadly you will have your bed," Holly let Ron down as they were hounded by Fluer and since the rest of the school felt comfortable in a group the Gryffindor table was quite crampt. They stood back up to wait for their headmistress, before sitting back down.

The normal speech greeting everyone present as he talked on. Fluer was the center off attention as Ron wasn't the only one that had an issue with their eyes. But to be fair the girls fighting over lipstick when Krum showed up kinda proved the door swung both ways.

Ron still had time to notice Krum sitting next to Malfoy it was raither comical in a way as the two houses had sat with the biggest rivals.

Holly had to bite back as Hermione looked like she had a lot to say over the actions of the French students.

The feast started up as Dumbledore asked "... for everyone to make themselves at home." Fluer started up, she cheated along as Holly absently gaither up some food as Ron tried some of the buliabase a shellfish dish. They cheated about everything they only touched on her dad having dropped out of the dueling circuit and getting a bit larger since.

Holly took the time to introduce her friends which took a bit of time some being a bit warmer than others as Hermione seemed unnaturally stiff.

"Pleasure," Fleur smiles as she basked in the attention of the boys around her. Holly mentally shook her head but wasn't to bothered. Fluer had a type and nobody near at the moment was in any danger.

She chatted along but even Fluer can keep people distracted from the up coming event as people Holly waited as Dumbledore explained the event introduced the Ludo and Crouch as new judges. The explanation was more of what she knew from reading the tasked as well as the unavailing of the wood goblet that burned with blue white flame. "... the Goblet will choose come Holloween night,"

The wheels were already turning "honestly," Hermione sighed as Ron and his two older brothers schemed to cross the age line.

"There reputation proceeds them." Fluer chuckled as the guests found them more amusing.

"Well, that's a nice dream but an age potion is hardly going to trick it. Besides I would raither watch this let's let someone else deal with this years shenanigans." Holly was more than happy to keep things quiet as long as possible but considering the fact she wouldn't be to suprise did someone didn't try to rope her in.

She headed out with the rest as Holly gave Fluer her support on the matter when she felt a pair of eyes on her as she glanced back to see Karkoroff glaring at her. She sighed as he noticed her scar as he got this panicked look to him.

"Karkoroff!" Said a familiar voice as he glanced back to see Professor Moody. Fear was obvious, "yes that's Holly potter and unless you got something to say get moving your blocking the way." He growled, as he noticed the hold up.

"Good luck in the tournament," Holly waved politely as they marched off putting their fur coats on over the blood red robes they had on for the feast.

"Trouble maker," Fluer comented as Holly waved her off.

"You flatter me," she joked as she said good bye to Fluer.

"So," Dean grinded as Shamus also buddied up with her.

"Well this is new," Holly thought more amused as she locked an arm around both of them. "Don't try it she prefers older guys with a bit more flair, sadly you guys don't qualify," she apologized, it would be best to let them down easy before things got out of hand. Hermione seemed to snap out of her stupper. She glanced over at her brainy friend; honestly she really needed to just ask Ron cause her acting so coldly to anyone who seemed to draw Ron's attention. It was not as endearing as Ron was clearly showing interest in the opposite gender. In fact Holly was surprised nobody had made a move with the dress robes on the list it was all but said that a dance was coming up.

"But, there is something going on with a ball coming up so keep that in mind." She patted them before releasing.

Holly suddenly was hit with a sense of foreboding. As she lead the way up to the common room she strangly felt she might have been better off not saying a damn thing.

She took out the cloak and used it to relax in the shower, she had noticed an oddity in Crouch lingering around the Goblet. She relaxed with out to much issue before drying off. She caught her reflection. Her hair was matted and much longer it was funny she never gave it much thought. "I guess I am guilty as well," she frowned Fluer for as good a friend one could hope for she had, no fault of her own, made the people around her feel self conscious. She dried her hair as it regained the messy character it always had. She did her best to avoid petty thoughts but she mused over her figure, hardly a bomb shell in her opinion but she figured she was at least good looking enough for someone to approach her. She got dressed as she mused over it. to be fair if Ron was anything to got by one had to beat em over the head if you wanted them to know you were interested. She got on her night gown as she tossed her invisibility cloak back on. She was a little suprise story see Hermione was still up as was Lavander and Parvati. The two friends were chatting as Holly sat down on the bed.

"She is not what I expected," Hermione brought up as Holly put her stuff away. At this point the other two girls new Holly took off for late night showers but Holly kept quiet on how.

"Yep, all kinds of friends, but have you noticed that all my friends are obsessed with something?" Holly chuckled. "Ron and Quidditch, Fluer is a bit boy crazy, and Hermione the ever learning." She chuckled.

"Boy crazy?" Hermione repeated,

"She likes to mess with him her aura thing she likes to mess with heads. She doesn't Well smog every boy she meets, in fact she is very picky." Holly explained as she let out a yawn.

"Do you like talking about that kind of stuff." Hermione slowly asked as Holly blinked as she prosesed this question.

"Sometimes, but with Ron and Neville around it never really feels right." She admitted "Anyway," she noticed the other girls were being oddly quiet. "I am going to bed." With that she shut her curtains.

"I don't like Ron, well he is nice easy to get along with," she mentally warred, "but that's a fast way to lose my oldest friend." She bit her lip, "Hermione doesn't own him if I want him it's his choice. That doesn't feel fair," she debated on what was fair but the two warring ideas wouldn't settle.

"You okay Holly?" Neville asked as she sat down for breakfast she felt fatigued.

"Long night," she frowned, all this relationship crap was wearing on her as random and unwelcome thoughts ran rampant in her head. Evaluations of boys her own age sized up like quidditch statistics in her head. But raither than match ups on season match ups it was comparability. "Still hasn't warm off," she sighed. She quickly polished of some toast as Neville looked like he wanted to say more.

"Easy Holly I see smoke," Parvati joked as she sat down.

"Remind me never play poker," Holly muttered,

"What is poker?" Neville asked,

"A card game that requires you to bluff other players." Holly smirked.

"Count me out," Neville passed on as Hermione and Ron walked in as Holly felt a spike of jealousy hit her. "I am going to go for a jog," she got up. The two glanced at each other as Holly smiled at the pair.

She moved to fast for either to say anything as she headed out onto the ground. The cold air hit her face and on impulse decided to head over to Hagrid's hut.

"Ah I was wondering if you forgot were I lived," he joked as he noticed Holly was on her own. "Something the matter?" He frowned at her, Holly didn't answer as she looked at his hair. It looked like he tried to tame it with a cheep come and liberal amounts of axel grease.

"Your hair, honestly you should have used a brush, sit down, you want this tamed your going to need some help. His eyes went wide in concern, "Charmed brush," she shook her head as she set to work.

"I have to admit it's anyone, my dad knows his stuff so most of the seventh year students at least show some dedication." She chatted away for a while.

"Thanks Holly, butt you seem to be bothered,"

"I am not bothered, just conflicted," She admited as she put the elastic in her mouth. "Do you still want the ponytail?"

"Well, if you kan work it." Hagrid shrugged,

"So anything else you want to add in, for your special someone?" Holly teased,

"Er, cologne?" He tensed up,

"Just a dab on the wrist or you spray it in the air and walk into it." She instructed when a second knock on the door.

"Seem, to be popular," he chuckled,

"It's your house," she reminded less than enthusiastically, Hagrid glanced back at her if she asked she knew he would cover for her. "But that wouldn't be fair." She smiled it felt forced she really wanted her space for the moment.

"Oh, we doing make overs?" Fluer brightended as Hagrid tensed,

"Just putting a good foot forward. Any witch your are after would need to accept you as you are. But who doesn't like to dress up every know and then." Holly defended. "So what do you think the tasks are?" She asked as she kept to her work.

Holly kept behind Hagrid for most of the conversation as Neville, Ron, and Hermione all chatted on the tournament.

"You missed out on Fred and George getting massive beards the age potion failed." Ron laughed recalling the memory as everyone got a good laugh.

"So what's the occasion?" Neville asked as everyone was wondering why he had the brown furry suit on.

"Don't pester him he has his reasons." Holly waved at him. "Speaking of occasions I think it might be time to get going." She frowned as she noticed it was getting dark.

"Right, well let's get going don't want to be late." He urged, as he got up he dabbed the cologne, on as everyone blinked at him except Holly who had to stop himself from giggling at the group. "I know how to clean me-self up," She he smiled as they headed out only to conveniently ran into Madam Maxine. Holly was introduced by Fluer formally to the headmistress.

"Pleasure to meet you," Holly greated, she the headmistress did the typical double take as a few of the students seemed a bit scandalized by how casual Holly was. The Halloween decorations were out as everyone kept looking at Dumbledore but Holly figured the thing was timed. She had no issues picking around the good two feasts in a row was a bit to much.

The Goblet was finally ready as Dumbledore instructed the would be champions. The first up was Fluer as she got a sizable clap from all of Gryffindor which was almost as suprising as Being chosen. A few girls cried as she headed off. Krum was next up as Karkoroff celebrated the loudest. Then the Hogwarts champion was the last one to be brought up.

"Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuff table erupted as Holly shrugged, he headed along as Dumbledore waited for the excitement to die down,"Now that the champions have been chosen participation need not be over." He carried on only for the Goblet to release a fourth name.

"Shit," Holly slumped she could feel it as Dumbledore called out for the forth name.

"Holly Potter!" He announced,

"Mother," she though as she stood up.

"Well I had one year insanity free I guess two was to much to hope for," she nervously chuckled as well a bit of mirthless laughter followed.

She felt like the walk took forever as Holly looked at Dumbledore. "I didnt put my name in that Goblet." She whispered as he gave a stiff nod as she headed to the door.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The three champions lingered around the fireplace as Holly mused if they did it to look cool intentionally. "Do they want us back in?" Fleur asked as Holly sighed,

"You can't catch a break huh?" Cedric gave a sympathetic grimace. Krum frowned harder as he eyed her but if he wanted to say something it was too late.

The headmasters came in arguing like mad, while it started off polite it was clear they suspected Dumbledore. Holly grabbed a chair and sat down as Snape and moody advocated the older wizard. Snape throwing her under the bus, she winced at the comment.

"Madam Maxine, Holly wouldn't intentionally put her name in the fire." Fluer brought up, The headmistress did not look convinced.

"So what happens if I don't compete?" Holly asked nobody was quick to answer.

"A magically bidding contract complete you to compete and if you fight it could cause irreparable damage," Dumbledore explained Holly nodded, as everyone was brought down by that information.

"Well, Barty do you have anything to get Holly out of it?" Ludo asked as the other man shook his head.

"The rules are clear Holly Potter must compete," he concluded on the matter as Holly sighed, "the Hufflepuffs are going to kill me."

Karkaroff gritted his yellow teeth he clearly was the angriest over the situation.

"Well then that's that," he clapped his hands together.

"Barthemius, would you like to stay at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, Holly, paused at that comment but kept silent.

"Y, No lots to do at the ministry," he dismissed the invitation as Holly caught Dumbledore's missed a bit of the conversation as everyone started to clear out.

"You two should head out as well I am sure your house would like to celebrate." Dumbledore urged them out.

"Did you guys have other security, besides the age line?" Holly asked as her question gave the headmaster pause.

"We had been a bit lax to let students put their name in private why?" Dumbledore asked,

She glanced at Cedric she didn't want to out her map. "I figured you would have had someone watching the Goblet just in case someone tried something. Say Barty Crouch, but I guess not," she headed for the door Hoping he got the hint if nothing else she could tell Her Dad.

"So," Cedric paused as Holly braced herself. "How did you put your name in the Goblet?" He asked,

"Cedric, I would like to know as well, people die in this tournament, I have had enough life-threatening experiences." She locked eyes with him as she headed up the stairs.

"Balderdash," she wasn't in the mood to deal with the fat lady her new friend, that must have raced all the way here between frames.

The door opened up as a celebration shout hit her. "Oh boy," Holly found herself draped in a banner by Jordan as everyone kept asking about how she did it or claps on the back. She found a butterbeer in her hand as she found all of this dizzying, "speech," she whispered and it caught on. She stepped onto the table as she found herself surrounded.

"You're not going to like most of this I want one thing clear, I didn't put my name in that goblet. Ah," she stopped Dean from cutting her off. "Be that as it may I will do the House of Gryphondor good. Whatever the reason whoever put my name in that Goblet, I promise to do my best to win this thing!" She slammed the drink. The house shouted as she jumped down and decided "well if I have a chance at dying why not have a little fun." She shrugged. However, that mentality faded she headed up to her room as she settled the banner and folded it off to the side. She headed in as Hermione had already gone to bed.

She pulled out the mirror as the reflection of her dad popped up. "What happened?" He frowned in concern.

"I got entered into the Triwizard Tournament," she told him, her dad didn't seem to surprise, he let out a sigh.

"Did you pay attention to my lectures?" He asked, "Historically there is some big beast, some kind of extreme environment I would guess water, for Hogwarts, and a maze for the final task." He explained, "I'll see if I can get you some extra info but everyone is pretty tight-lipped just in case." He explained,

"Right any idea who put my name in?" Holly pressed,

"The easy answer is Karkoroff, he was a death eater. He sold out a lot of old allies so he might seem it I would hesitate to call him the prime suspect. Be that as it may be careful of Dirmstrang. The only other possibility dumb as it is would be Barty Crouch," he theorized Holly recalled the map.

"The map showed me he was lingering around the Goblet," she whispered to the mirror. His frown depended, she could tell he was thinking. "You don't think it's him do you?"

"Not sure Barty isn't a man who so much as tolerates the dark arts, but the man has shown to be downright ruthless. I expect some message shortly if he is trying to send me a warning. Either way be careful and ask for help, leave no stone unturned. Cheating is part of the game so don't be afraid to take advantage of it you living is more important than anything." He finished as Holly paused and when it was clear he didn't have anything to add. "I was worried this would happen, but there is so much I don't know, just keep close to Moody the man's a master of survival he'll do right by you he's almost as good as Dumbledore and he also has a flair for bending rules." He smirked as Holly returned "get some sleep you will need it."

"Good night dad." She smiled,

"Goodnight sweetie," he smiled as the mirror returned to normal.

"November 24, well this is going to be fun." She mused aloud the next day she braced herself for the inevitable. The Gryffindor House was still as energetic as ever as Holly was as polite as ever, "nice try Colin,"

He had taken to asking questions that she made a habit of answering. She headed down as she joined Hermione and Ron. "So back to normal huh?" Ron passed her some toast, Holly caught the glare from some of the Hufflepuff students.

"The animosity is a bit new but nothing I didn't count on you can't convince everyone of everything." She tore into the breakfast.

"Double potions this is going to be fun," Ron grunted as Holly shrugged it was going to be an interesting class Malfoy was not going to let this slide.

Herbology was also rough the house itself seemed to buy into Holly entering herself as even Sprout wasn't immune to the rumor mill is more neutral than anything. She really wished she could have avoided all the behavior but skipping out on classes was a good way to get in more trouble.

Care of Magical creatures brought her in contact with Slytherin and sadly more skrewts. She was miffed about the lingering on this creature.

"Well now it's the school champion better get her autograph I don't think she'll last much longer," Draco sneered,

"Funny the way you act I didn't realize you did any thinking, "Ron cut back as Draco glared at him.

"As cute as your banter is Hagrid is here," Holly put a stop to this as the boys glared at each other. The scene was rather comical Draco being dragged around as the grey lobster thing shot off as Holly and Hagrid talked about the tournament.

Ravenclaw was sadly under the impression of Holly sneaking in as well which at a point was annoying the seemed to think she was choosing enough to outsmart Dumbledore but desperate enough for more glory, "apparently being a household name means little when it comes to being champion I don't know what's worse? The fact that people think so much of my skills or so little of my character." Holly frowned during charms class.

"Everything seems to happen to you huh?" He finished as Holly watched her classmates try to walk the odd creatures.

Double potions finally arrived with even more surprises, as the Slytherin spotted some accessories.

"Nice button, I figured you would have supported Durmstrang where did the school pride come from?" Holly asked,

"Like them, Potter," he grinned, "but look that's not all they do," he pressed the side of the button as the image and it shifted to an image of her that went green and appeared to have stunk lined wafting off her.

"Very Nice can I have one?" She asked as everyone was taken aback by her pleasantness she nabbed a button as she smirked at the novelty and with the Potter stinks on pinned it to robe. "Looks good," she approved any hostility was crushed. The Gryffindor side all laughed as Malfoy looked like lost his favorite toy.

Even Hermione had to laugh as Holly had to show the badge off to everyone playing up Her apologizes for not showering enough, everyone outside of Malfoy's little gang was laughing until Professor Snape showed up, "what is all this?" He interrupted as Holly grinned,

"Just showing off my new badge Malfoy gave me like it?" She asked sweetly. Snape has to bite down a grimace.

She walked in and took her seat ready for the storm was coming.

"Excuse me," Colin walked in as Holly glanced up from her work, she glanced at Neville who hadn't noticed.

"What?" Snape harshly demanded the smile faded a bit as Holly set her stuff aside with all the joy of a woman walking to her execution.

"Sir, Mr. Bagman, needs all four of the champions I think they want to take photos.

"Tell them to use one of yours I am busy." Holly cut in she started to pull her stuff back out to work.

"Holly get your shit and get out of my class." He pointed at the door as Holly all but growled her displeasure. She slammed her stuff together as she grumbled under her breath.

"Colin, let's go," she frowned as his smile faded as he picked up her annoyance.

But nobody could keep Colin down as he cheerfully leads the way. "No sense of self-preservation." She shook her head as she was the last to arrive as she spotted Ludo talking with a woman In sharp glasses with long painted nails in magenta robes.

Ludo paused halfway across the small room to great her. "What a button," he commented, as Holly rolled with it. "Not as popular with some crowds, but I rather appreciate the lengths my critics go." She chuckled, as he explained the situation "..., then some photos for the Profit and Rita here will to a little piece," she kept her eyes locked on Holly as she shrugged and walked over to Fleur who was having far to much fun at the Photographers expenses.

"Right I was hoping to do an interview with the youngest champion, add a bit of color."

"Sure but only if Holly agrees to it." Ludo gave his assent.

"Shit,"Holly thought, as Rita looked at her like she was a slab of meat.

"Sorry no interviews unless you talk to my agent," she blurted out, "I don't have an agent," she cursed to herself.

"Agent?" Fleur glanced at her, only for Rita to look like she accidentally caught a fly.

"Yes, it's a legal thing, that way nobody can spin weird tales about me and protects my privacy." Holly bluffed, "My agent is in fact," she had to think, it couldn't be dad, so who could she trust. "Sirius Black," she brightened.

"Your kidding," Fleur glanced at her as Holly was more than happy to stall.

"Ice," She laughed as she shifted to muffle anything her dad might greet her with. "My dad recommended I get a trustworthy agent after the champion thing came up so on short notice I asked Sirius Black, my godfather, to do it. Ask him yourself." She grinned,

"Sirius Black is a rather reclusive individual," Rita pointed out,

"Yes do I guess you will need to write to him then. Till otherwise, I can't do it, however, Cedric is the Hogwarts champion and would be much better." She tossed him under the bus. "Bad instincts," she mentally berated until she recalled him not doing anything about the puffs. "Good instincts," she sat smugly in her own mind as she waited for the rest of the judges. Rita didn't take Cedric up as she sat in a corner and sulked they sat near the

The judges all headed in as the contestants waited in chairs. Dumbledore introduced the expert"," he greeted as Dumbledore sat down at the table. Holly watched as Fleur had her wand looked over with a Veela feather for the core. Krum was next as he made mention of another wandmaker. Cedric with the unicorn wand then last Holly. "Wand polishing," Holly chuckled at Cedric who turned read at the whisper as Oliver did his inspection.

"So concludes the weighing ceremony." Dumbledore was ready to leave only for Rita to remind everyone she was around.

"Agent," Holly reminded as Dumbledore glanced at her amused.

"I am sure that if photos are involved they will be obligated to follow the contract and that the Daily Profit wouldn't risk any repercussions from two wealthy Wizarding families." Dumbledore half eased and partly threatened Rita as Holly mouthed.

"I don't trust her," Dumbledore nodded as he painted her on the shoulder.

"She is delightfully nasty," he winks at her. Rita still looked as sour as ever. The next part was a bit annoying as the photographer seemed entranced with Fluer.

"The camera seems to love you," Holly laughed as she seemed to be the only one willing to have fun. They had to re-shoot a few photos cause Holly looked like someone was tickling her.

"Homestead girl can't you take anything seriously?" Karkaroff snapped at her.

"No not really, why do you ask?" She giggled as Cedric finally broke as Dumbledore looked like Christmas came early. Only Krum and Maxine managed a straight face.

"Finally dinner," Holly complained,

"Your part of the reason we are late," Fluer scolded as Holly lead the way out. As Cedric rumbled with silent laughter. Krum kept his distance as Holly recalled Hermione being annoyed with the girls following him into the library.

"Oye, Victor, here," she handed him a sheet of paper as he friended at it. "Look I am not asking for your autograph. This is a list of the common shortcuts around Hogwarts. It should give you some peace but most Grphondors year four and under know everything on the list." She pressed it into his startled hand.

He glanced at it than Holly, "if you want an ulterior motive. Your shadows have been bugging her while she is studying in the library." Holly explained as she headed off for dinner leaving the silent Quidditch star.

"Thanks," he headed off after his headmaster.

"I wonder who the student is, and who is the teacher." Holly mused as she returned to Fleur who shook her head.

"Why must you be so insufferable?" She asked as Holly rolled her eyes.

"You see, I am Secretly playing all of you, being super nice. So you all will least suspect me as I slowly illuminate you all. Steal the glory and make off with a cool thousand Gallion prize as I laugh maniacally into the setting sun," she declared.

"More like gloomy rain knowing our weather patterns." Cedric corrected,

"Seriously that's what you are hung up on?" Fleur frowned as they walked in laughing much to a few people's surprises.

Holly sat down as Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. After a meal with plenty of small talk, Holly parted ways and headed up.

"You seem pretty friendly with the competition," Ron said as Holly shrugged,

"I am not worried I don't really expect to win and so if I do get dropped well I didn't want in to begin with." Holly shrugged,

"So your not going to try to win," Ron frowned,

"Oh no if I can win this I will, I meant what I said but outside of Draco I am not going to let this ruin our friendship." She sighed, "Everyone seems to be taking this so seriously." She smiled back at them.

"Well, the point of the tournament was to foster good relations between schools," Hermione recalled.

"Funny way to do it." Holly grunted, "cash prizes normally do the opposite." But she noticed Ron still looked worried. "Ron I appreciate the concern, what would I do without my knight?" She smiled at him and that seemed to cheer him up. Hermione still looked distant, Holly mentally wondered what was eating her old friend.


	34. Chapter 34

AA Chapter 34

"What is all this rubbish?" James frowned as he looked at the dinner table filled with papers.

"Well," Sirius laughed from under the pile of papers as James looked over the papers as he noticed most of the papers were letters from different places. "It seems Rita is a bit more crafty than I expected. She let slip I was Holly's agent now everyone who is anyone is now trying to get Holly. Everyone in academia and ever bio writer seems to want to write Holly's life story.

"Not exactly a long read, it also would be dangerous all things considered to make stuff like that public." James frowned as a rather raunchy magazine request, James tossed that one into the fire.

I figured as much, and there is that," Sirius pointed at a pile. "All from Rita I tried ignoring her but the witch won't stop. I find that if I reply she tones down her letters," he had admitted as James couldn't help but chuckle as he looked over the article on the tournament it had seemed a bit absent of Rita's normal sensationalism.

-break-

Holly found the Draco gang seemed to have been less effective in their bullying attempts. But with the first task coming. She wasn't exactly giving him even the minimal amount of attention. She still kept her word and was right now helping Moody with the paperwork she regretted the agreement since she wasn't participating.

"That's enough for today," Moody clumped over as she passed him her completed work as. She smiled and glanced at his trunk that seemed to shake violently. She headed out as she checked the clock she had to meet up with Hagrid around midnight, she had to grab her cloak real quick. Ron leaned up against the wall as he nodded at her, she had the cloak out of her bag with a quick summoning charm.

"Why didn't you go in with the girl honestly your all a bunch of cats," the fat lady complained as Holly snuck out.

She found Hagrid she was instructed to keep quiet as she hoped Hagrid wasn't roping her into some weird date thing between him and Maxine. Holly had to jog in order to keep up with the pairs long strides.

As she traveled farther into the forest the sounds of wizards and roars started to reach her ears as she walked into the clearing face to face with four dragons.

"Oh boy," Holly frowned as the wizards tried to manage the creatures but Holly got a general idea. Charlie talked to Hagrid as Maxine roamed around, fairly sure Hagrid would have completely forgotten about her she did pick up the part about needing to get past them.

She headed back to school and had to implement what she knew. "Okay so get past them, nesting mothers," she nodded, "So if I were a betting girl definitely going to need to get to something or past them. Maybe a hallway or an egg they brought eggs. So speed what do I have what are my strengths, A broom," she passed Karkoroff on the way back "so much for it being a surprise." She mused as she had a plan good thing they learned the summoning spell earlier in the year.

She headed in to find the common room all but empty save for Ron, Hermione, and Neville waiting for her. Neville looked like he was going to fight the Dragons.

"Your kidding?" Neville choked out as Ron looked like he wanted to slap Neville,

"Dragons, you have got to be, Dragons are naturally resistant to magic," as Hermione started to work her brain.

"Eh, I got a plan," Holly shrugged as Hermione paused, "Well I am gonna fly summon my broom. Keeping it simple time to get some sleep." She headed up to bed as she made a note to time the broom and how long it would take." She shrugged as she kept things simple.

"So you don't need our help?" Neville asked,

"Not this time around but I doubt everything will be this straightforward." Holly gave a fond smile as she headed up for some sleep. During the next break in classes she decided that an even playing ground was best she sought out Cedric.

"Good, luck on the first task Potter, I think you won't last five minutes! My father thinks you won't last two."

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks." Holly shot back, she had more important people to talk to aware Malfoy was still behind her she kept her wand up her sleeve just in case.

She spotted Cedric who was sitting with his peers a few of the sporting the badges that Holly had on but she didn't think it had the same intent.

"Need to talk to you," Holly nodded as she made it a little obvious to glance at the badges. If it was something petty Cedric's nobility would crop up.

"Sure, look if it's about the badges," he started a safe distance away.

"First task is Dragons, I know that everyone knows what is going on so it's all even playing ground now, don't worry about the badges I have one too." She pointed he looked confused for a second.

She glanced back to see Ron and Malfoy glaring at each other. "Dragons You're sure?" He pressed, Holly nodded,

"Ron's brother Charlie helped bring them in four one for each of us." Holly insisted, only for the conversation to be cut as a spell buzzed the pair of them. They both whipped around wands out,

"That' ill learn ya not to hex someone with there back turned!" Moody shouted as Holly saw the Professor bounce a white ferret in the air.

"He didn't get ya did he?" Moody asked, only to realize someone was tagged,

"Hermione," Ron realized despite a second ago having the expression of great pleasure as Holly noticed Malfoy was missing.

"Professor Moody What are you doing?" Professor McGonagall asked as she frowned at him while everyone else had a good laugh.

"Teaching," he grunted our,

"Is, is that a student?" She dropped her books in shock,

"Technically it's a ferret," he gave her a slight glance.

McGonagall took out her wand as Malfoy reappeared on all fours very panicked look as he scrambled away. "Wait till I tell my father about this," Malfoy muttered,

"Is that a fact!" Moody barked as Malfoy flinched as he tried to run away.

"Professor Moody, we never use transfiguration as a punishment Surely Professor Dumbledore told you?" She frowned at him.

"He might have mentioned it," he answered,

"We give detentions or talk with the head of House." She reminded him,

"Your head of house would be Professor Snape," Moody directed at Malfoy, as Draco gave a short nod as he glanced at McGonagall. "Another old friend, come on it's been long overdue to talk with Snape," he pushed forward as the two left, as McGonagall charmed her books back into her arms as she walked off.

"That was weird," Holly admitted something about this didn't seem right.

"Dragons," Cedric frowned, Holly nodded,

"I can tell you the location if you want a look but they are in the forest." Holly was ready to put any reservations on her word to rest.

"No I trust you," Cedric surrendered as Holly noticed her friends had vanished, she waved at him and rushed over to the infirmary to see Ron with a serene smile on his face. "Draco Malfoy the incredible bouncing ferret," he grinned as Holly shook her head at Ron's antics.

"Hermione got hit with a teeth enlarging spell," Neville explained as Holly nodded as Ron hushed her.

"I am trying to burn that memory into my mind," Ron explained as Holly had to stifle a laugh. Hermione came out with a knowing smirk on her face as Holly suspected something but she put a finger to her lips. Holly spotted her teeth and decided to play along.

The day moved on as Holly found herself working in Moody's office, "You know I expected you to ask out of this since you are not part of the sport." Moody broke the long silence that had settled over them.

"I am still gaining something from the practice, besides I said I would so," she shrugged, she turned back to her work,

"So, got a plan for the Dragon?" he asked as Holly glanced at him the picture of innocence.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Holly kept her face as she went back to work.

"For the record cheating is a Triwizard tradition." Moody chuckled as Holly smirked but she slipped it away as quickly as it showed up. "It was still a decent thing you did for Cedric," He said as Holly nodded as she focused on her work bracing herself for the upcoming event. She gave Fleur a subtle hint at the Dragon but true to Moody's word and just in case Krum was more than just the reputation of Durmstrang she slipped him a letter letting him know that everyone knew it was Dragons. She took some time to watch Ron and the other face off again the Hufflepuff team.

"Neville don't worry, it's all for fun," She cheered on as Ron seemed to comfortably take over Holly's place as the second in command of the team as Neville showed that he was improving as even beamed at the end of the close match, holding himself up higher as the team grinned. But no matter her actions balancing her desire to make sure everything was fair and even with a plan the Dragons lingered with her.

The day finally arrived she sat in the tent with the other champions slowly casually tapping her foot as the crowd slowly moved past them their excitement offset as the heroic champions seemed to be realizing what they had signed up for. Crouch moved in to explain to a group what the task was but nobody was surprised Holly wasn't too surprised as she came up last the Horntail. "Holly may I have a word with you?" he ushered her out of the tent, as Holly had to wonder what the man wanted. "You got a plan?" he asked,

"Yes, I got a plan," Holly relaxed concern was something she was used to. "This isn't my first time on the Quidditch pitch," she winked at him as he seemed to pause realizing there was more to her statement.

"Oh," he noticed the time as he rushed off to commentate, as she sat down. she waved each one off as Fluer, then Cedric, and Lastly the surly duck footed Krum.

She stepped out wand in hand and not even taking a second to let the Dragon spot her "Accio Firebolt!" She cast as she waited the crowd laughed while she didn't have a warm welcome this move was clearly not what they wanted.

The broom stopped as she mounted up and shot into the air. The area was easier to size up with a bird's eye view as she avoided a jet of flame. The gold egg she was tasked to find was sitting comfortably in the nest as the little oddities came into place. She lingered just out of range as she planned out her moves, she moved around being as annoying as possible for the dragon. Just out of range of the flames.

The horntail got more and more frustrated until finally spreading her wings. She wasn't going to get a better shot. She plunged down avoiding the tail as she scooped out the egg. She landed down as the crowd cheered her on as the Dragon handlers did their magic. She got a look over by Madam Pomfrey who fused over the situation as Holly waited for the points, She was just as surprised as everyone as Ron shook her in celebration as she tied Krum for first place, and before long she found herself a good chunk into the evening in the common room.

"...Packing it all together, never!" The Twins shouted as one again the house was partying again. Holly found herself as she was back up on a table as Ron handed up the egg, as she grinned at it.

"Give it a go," Ron encouraged she held it up,

"All right who wants me to open it." She spun a bit as everyone shouted, the approval that was shouted back was all she needed as she opened up the egg, only for the wailing sound, to force her to close it as the mood was properly killed. She kept things simple as the night wore on. She ended the night on her bed as she frowned at the egg. Every time she opened up the clue to the next task all she got was screaming. Dean thought it was a banshee but it seemed like a let down a Banshee was hardly as interesting as a Dragon.

The party carried on as everyone learned to avoid any food the twins gave out as Neville was turned into an oversized yellow canary. Holly focused on the egg so much that she hadn't realized she had sprouted and lost feathers, as the twins hawked their stuff. She headed to bead as she put the model of the horntail that looked rather cute in miniature.

Her classes were a bit more distant as her brain kept lingering on the damn egg; which wasn't a good idea in care of magical creatures. Thankfully things didn't get any crazier than the odd creatures. "Come on Holly you got plenty of time," Ron tried to get her to relax it had only been a little while but she still couldn't. Her uncle Black use to do riddles that were always so frustratingly obvious.

"You don't get it, Ron, this is taunting me!" she gestured at the egg that was technically sitting in her trunk but always seemed to be in front of her anytime she was looking at it.

"Potter," McGonagall she snapped at her as she sheepishly rubbed that back of her head, as McGonagall went on about expected behavior during the ball.

"Right I forgot about that," she sighed as the Dragon was a more pressing matter. "Eh, I have more important things to do," she waved it off she needed that Egg taken care off her dress would have to wait for a new day. As the other two roommates giggled at the idea of the ball.

"Miss Potter I will need to have a word with you," She frowned at Her as Holly sighed she felt her frustration was justified but McGonagall was a taskmaster if nothing else.

"Yes?" she glanced back to see Ron waiting for her to hurry up as she looked at the older Witch.

"Have you picked out a partner?" she asked,

"I have to get this egg taken care of before I even think about going to a ball." She sighed not really happy about it but her work ethic was kicking in her dad would probably be disappointed if she didn't put the task before the dance.

"You are a Champion as such you will be opening while I understand your concern it is Tradition." McGonagall softened, "Try inspecting the egg with a muffling charm on it, so you can inspect it without bothering your classmates, in the meantime try to enjoy the dance." she winked at her and with a brief pat on the back she headed out.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked,

"I am opening for the Yule Ball," Holly admitted as Ron's smile turned nervous.

"Oh, so do you have an idea of who you want to go with?" he glanced away for a second.

"Not a clue, nobody asked despite me bringing it up early in the year." Holly shrugged, just as uncomfortable she wouldn't mind a few people if they asked, but she wasn't sure if she was supposed to ask or not. The room felt very stuffy as she glanced around as everyone started to giggle. She moved outside into the cold open air only to find she was just as uncomfortable.

The sign-up sheet to stay over was filled in thanks to the Yule Ball. "So are we suppose to ask?" Holly asked Fleur who was a bit salty after the first event, but she put it behind her with the Yule ball so clearly stressing her friend out.

"Well I do have an advantage but you got to find the boy you want you to look them in the eye and you got to metaphorically rub his noise in the biggest hint that you want him to ask. Nobody likes to be turned down and any boy that hasn't asked it's going to be scary so you got to make it as safe as possible, even you don't think he is, the one." she adviced. Holly nodded but that put her back into the issue that the easiest person to relax during the ball was likely to cause the most trouble. "Cheer up your Holly Potter who wouldn't want to go to the ball with you?" she asked trying to encourage her.

Sadly Colin was the only one who seemed brave enough to ask, she turned him down gently but she decided to give him a hug for being so brave to ask. So she focused on the Egg, she muffled it but outside of making it easier to look at the inside of an empty egg it really didn't help.

"Do you think having that egg out might be preventing people from asking you?" Hermione asked as Holly glanced at her.

"Maybe but this is a clue this is something I can do, has anyone asked you out yet?" Holly asked trying to change the subject,

"Yes," she smiled as Holly felt a fond grin grace her lips.

"That's good are you going to tell me?" she asked, only for Hermione to shake her head.

"You'll find out soon enough," she grinned as Holly nodded and went back to the egg.

"Probably Ron," she thought she glanced over at Neville she wasn't sure if he asked anyone.

"Hey Neville, you want to got to the Ball with me?" she blustered out more wanting to put an end to the concerns of the ball than anything else.

"Um, well, um you see I already asked someone," he admitted as he turned red at the openness of the question. "And she said yes." Holly gave him a brave smile.

"Good." she approved as she went back to the egg really wanting to burn a hole in the damn things as all of this was far too frustrating.


	35. Chapter 35

"Why did you turn him down?" Ron asked as Holly sighed,

"I don't know it didn't feel right, not to mention this egg is putting me on edge something fierce." Holly sighed as Ron shifted unnoticeably by Holly as she poked at her food.

"Thrice queen strikes again can't find a boy worth your time?" Draco taunted as Holly flicked her wand under the table as he tripped. It got a few laughs but Holly was already back to business. She took a drink of pumpkin juice when she stopped she glanced at it.

"I am such an idiot," she dropped to the bench as Ron frowned at her. "I keep trying to find the answer why not try to alter how I hear it. I am thinking I'll start with water see if that works. Maybe putting it behind wood or something. Or high-speed something in the air." She had a few possibilities to work with.

"Sounds like a plan, in the meantime I would like some help," Hermione sat down.

"Sure," Holly was already in a much better mood with her own direction to go with. "What do you have in mind?"

"House elf's, I want to get into the kitchen," She admitted,

"Oh boy," Ron grumbled, only for the two girls gave him a glance. "All right I guess I'm in. But I must warn you I have absolutely no idea what we're doing where I'm going or why." He sighed

"I have to admit I am in the dark on this myself, but I can get us into the kitchen." Holly shrugged,

"Well I am using the baby steps approach but I feel it's best to get some, reconnaissance on this issue since the best way to solve a problem is to get as much information as possible."

"Sounds sensible to me, or all right I am in. Ron are you game at the very least you will know where the kitchen is."

"Can I come too?" Neville pipped up as she shrugged. The painting wasn't hard to find,

"So how often have you come down here?" Hermione asked,

"Not often like the twins only if I need to?" Holly ticked the pair as the kitchen opened up. The enormous high ceiling room spread out as Hermione glanced around. When suddenly Holly was rushed into.

"Holly Potter!" Cried out a familiar squeaky voice. Holly Felt the air leave her longs as Dobby torpedoed her,

"Dobby," she smiled as Hermione light up at the sight of him as well the two boys looked in confusion as the pair had never met him before.

"It is so good to see you, Miss Potter, Dobby heard you headed down on occasion, Dobby is so glad to see you." He squeaked,

"How did you get here?" Holly knelt down, Dobby has a run down the house elf's work issues to which when brought up got a few stink eyes. He had apparently gotten a lot of issues. "... then Dobby finds Winky," he breathed,

"Winky? Barty Crouch's elf?" Hermione blinked in confusion, they were lead in past about a hundred house elves and four tables. They paused near the fireplace with the sight of Winky.

They where given tea and biscuits, "Good service," Ron complimented as Hermione gave him a look.

"Yes Winky ma'am was set free, so Dobby says we should look together, she says where can there be so much work for two house elves. And so I thought of Hogwarts." He grinned, " I am even getting payings." He looked so gitty at the scandalousness of the idea.

"Why was Einky looking for a job?" Hermione backed up the conversation.

"Mr. Crouch freed Winky, Winky is not taking to freedom very well," He frowned,

"Is that common for free House-elves to get depressed?"

"Well, Dobby isn't sure Dobby hasn't met many. Most wizards families don't like to free us." Dobby admitted,

"It's a status symbol, most families that have House elves usually have to have a lot of things. House elves like to work so they only go to families, who can keep them busy." Neville explained as he blushed after realizing everyone was looking at him.

"Quite right," Dobby squeaked, as he adjusted the tea cozy hat, Hermione went silent as she looked at the crying House Elf,

"How long has Winky been free?" Holly asked,

"Not long Dobby thinks, Dobby has heard that Mr. Potter has been leaning on, them," he whispered as everyone got confused.

"My dad lean on who?" Holly frowned,

"The department, of creatures," he said in a hushed voice, "Dobby looked into in, Dobby saw more protections, so Dobby thinks Winky's old Master has to be careful," He hushed to them. "Winky doesn't understand, Winky is free and Mr. Crouch is not her master anymore."

Neville had wandered off as he and Ron were given all kinds of snacks and food.

"I have some questions, could I talk to you on one of your days off?" Hermione asked,

"Dobby, Can Dobby come visit?" He asked as Hermione gave Holly a glance.

"Sure just make sure you knock," she realized something, "and wait to be invited in if you want to visit. We have roommates that might not appreciate the surprise." She explained as she worried another early morning shock.

They said goodbye as Hermione glanced at Winky sympathy on her face, "I don't think we would be able to do much sometimes the best thing to do is leave them alone." Holly sighed something didn't sit well on the situation, but she doubted that Winky would be much help.

"Okay," much later Holly had the egg and was sitting in the bathtub. "Now that I am here this seems kind of stupid," She admitted as she put off the egg for a while as she cleaned up."

"Well let's see if this works, she put it under water and opened it up. She ducked under water as she found her answer she shifted her ear and dried off her hand as she wrote down it was uncomfortable but it beat trying to memorize the song.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,We cannot sing above the ground,And while you're searching ponder this;We've taken what you'll sorely miss,An hour long you'll have to look,And to recover what we took,But past an hour, the prospect's black,Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_

"Well, this is it, okay so water, hour time limit. What do I value?" She frowned at that last part as she looked at the paper, as she closed the egg.

"Well do I have the spells need to be underwater, well I have the bubblehead charm, but the temperature is going to be an issue. Especially in February may be the second spell to keep things warm. Maybe a second summoning charm with the firebolt to give some distance, if they only had an hour then it couldn't be more than a half hour away from the shore." She relaxed as she planned her actions out. She felt confident and the best part was she didn't need any help on this one.

The next day Dobby sat in the common room as Hermione educated herself asking every question she could think of, a lot of other students had to pause and a few Muggle-born students seemed just as surprised by the elf's story as Holly and Hermione had been. Holly left Hermione to it since she had her own project to Holly headed out to join Ron in his training.

"Hey Ron," she caught up with him as they jogged together.

"You look more relaxed," he noticed Holly felt a bit of a glow at his observation.

"Well I know what I am dealing with and I have a plan. The perks of a paranoid father," she grinned.

"Hey Neville," Ron greeted as the third member puffed along the other two slowed down to keep pace with him.

"So what do you have to do?" Ron asked as Neville kept his breath steady so didn't ask.

"Swimming," she pointed at the lake, "in February of all things, I got a charm to use but this is going fun all the same."

"Your kidding," Ron almost tripped at the surprise. Neville coughed, "Easy Neville don't push yourself."

"Can we stop?" Neville asked the other two obliged him.

"So water with the giant squid?" Ron frowned as he looked at the lake.

"That sounds terrifying," Neville frowned,

"As opposed to the Basilisk?" Holly brought up, "I have people able to help this is hardly more dangerous than our first year, we are even safer we have skills and abilities that most peers, most grown wizards don't have. Both of you got a kind of Auror training which is more than most." She pointed out.

The two looked at each other, they seemed a bit more certain. "In a straight duel, I would bet on either one of you over most if not the full student body. Now then let's go." She encouraged, they finished the run throughout the snow-covered path as they headed in for breakfast and classes.

They headed in for classes separating and regrouping for the classes.

"For today's match up Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Thanks to Holly's forced inclusion for the Tri-wizard torment so Neville Longbottom has stepped up he has big shoes to fill." Jordan went on as Holly sat down, she had a full look at the arena Moody stood off to the side. The match started up as Neville kept back with Dean as Shamus, Katie, and Ron rushed forward Dean didn't look happy about this development. Ron seemed more than ready as he blitzed into the Claws with little issue as it looked like they were halfway through setting up an ambush but they hadn't expected the hard blitz as Ron grabbed the flag and with a celebratory fist pump scored first.

The Second round Let Ron and Neville hang back as Holly frowned at the choice but Neville seemed okay to hang back as Katie took point Dean and Shamus of to the side ready for anything the Raven Claw team tried to be stealthy as headed around a corner. Ron got Nervous as he and Neville moved for some cover just to be safe, as Katie grabbed the Flag, the Raven Claw team heard the shout as they cut across, to catch the team. they five closed in on the three but Katie had a longer stride and left her support back as she raced in only to get stunned by Neville who must have mistaken her for an enemy. Neville froze but Ron placed the flag on as she fumed at him and the Slytherin section had a good laugh.

"Poor luck," Hermione said to Holly as she nodded,

"Agreed if that was one of the Claws he would have been a hero, he might hesitate next time and risk the flag." Holly frowned Hermione glanced back as Holly's perdiction came true the Claws had given up on stratagy as three broke in to take the flag and the slight hesitation ended with him being dropped as Katie had to deal with three atackers and once she sady took a blind stunner to the side and Cho Chang grabbed the flag it was a race back but a bad call on Ron's part sepperated himself as Dean and Shamus were taken down, Ron tried to recover but it was too late as the Claw's put a point on the board.

The final match everyone but Neville was going forward as Holly winced as it was Clear Neville was a bit hurt by this, but in the end, Dean got the final pointed as Moody called the match as Gryphondor won their second match ironically it was not as close as the one with Holly on it. She clapped but she watched as Neville headed out alone. Holly frowned as she glanced at Hermione, "Should we talk to him?" she asked, she wasn't sure she was normally one to wait for people to come to her.

"I think it would be safe in this occasion," Hermione frowned at her,

"Look I know when I am upset I prefer to be alone," Holly didn't like the look she was given. "Well let's go," Holly took the lead as she headed out, she was sure Neville needed a chat but she felt Hermione was needling her again, the two of them seemed to be getting more and more bristly nothing friendship ending but she was sure Hermione had something she needed to get off her chest. "But what if that is what ends the friendship," she mentally frowned but the concern was brushed aside as the managed to find Neville.

"Hey Neville," Hermione gave a kind smile as Neville looked like he was both wanting and loathing the coming interaction.

"I have to admit things went well, it wasn't even a close match." Holly smiled she deflated as Neville seemed to shrink under the comment. "Seems cheering up is not my strong suit," she glanced away and was sure Hermione had glared at her. Ron rushed in and almost vaulted over Holly as He jumped.

"What a matchup, everyone was in top form today," he announced as Holly couldn't help but be infected by the enthusiasm of her red-headed friend.

"Glad to hear," Hermione said in an icy tone which Holly felt was unfair even before the smile on his face fell.

"What, we won, and Katie is okay she was just upset she didn't score, Neville I wouldn't worry about it, all the same, it was a good shot I hadn't even noticed she had rushed in over the crowd but man you dropped her real quick." Ron clapped him on the back as he seemed to warm up a bit. "Pity you froze up poor Katie seemed to get bad luck on both accounts." Holly winced as he carried on as all good feels just dropped, Hermione rounded on him.

"Ron!" she scolded as Ron looked shocked at the sudden turn on him as Neville rushed away from the confrontation Hermione seemed to weigh yelling at Ron and running after Neville but decided Neville needed her more and with a single glare she took off.

"What did I do?" Ron looked mid shrug.

"You didn't quit while you were on top, that and I think Hermione is very angry with me, and you just so happened to be the poor straw that broke the camel's back." Holly sighed,

"What does that have to do with camels?" he frowned,

"It's a muggle saying you just didn't read the room, come one lets head to the common room, let's give them both some space, but try to be careful around Hermione," Holly advised,

"Can't you talk to her, I mean you are both girls," Ron jester but he didn't seem to have anything else.

"Truth is I would rather face the Dragon than try to force out whatever issue Hermione has with me, She's my first and oldest friend Ron I don't want to lose her." " the two walked along as Dean and Shamus cheered along the halls as they echoed.

"This is all too much, I would rather just jump in, rather all this jumping around, be direct about this stuff, hiding behind stuff just makes things more miserable," Ron advice and while Holly felt the truth of the situation but that was the odd thing about her Bravery came easy when she had a target some enemy on the other side she lacked the confidence to stand up to her friends. An issue that she noticed her Father had as well, Sirius and Lupin never had to do much to drag him into something if any of his letters came into. As Sirius had dragged him along for a few double dates that her Dad didn't like and Holly knew he was not one to remarry.

"I guess we can't all be brave like you Ron, although I am sure Hermione would consider it stupidity depending on the result funny how that works out?"

"Are you okay Holly," Ron had an intense look of concern on his face that warmed her up but she felt that now wasn't the time to indulge in her own selfishness she felt miserable enough.

"Just fine Ron, just worried about our mutual friends." Holly gave him the best smile she could muster as they headed in.

"Holly," Ron tried to get her to pause but she was already on her way to the girl's rooms as she headed away she was sure Hermione would be with Neville and she really needed to be alone right now.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Holly was in the library as she looked over spells. She found a few warming spells that should work. She checked the time as she headed out getting a look from the librarian. She headed over to Moody's office, the papers where ready as she started her work on it.

She glanced back and forth much more focused on her work than normal.

"Any luck with the egg?" Moody asked as Holly glanced over at the teacher.

"Got it, and a plan," she waved off at him not bothering to interact with the teacher she focused on her work.

"Impressive," Moody complimented,

"Any ideas who set me up?" Holly asked back,

"Nothing new, they probably expect the tournament to finish you off." Moody theorized as Holly nodded, something bothered her about the situation but she focused in on her work more to ignore the drama that she couldn't seem to shake from her life.

"Hmm," Holly responded

"You seem very unconcerned," Moody growled,

"What on attempt number three-four if you count the dementors." Holly shrugged, "Worrying will just stress me out, I prepared the best I can what more can I do?" She asked him as she locked eyes with him.

"Well you can drink from your own flask," he pointed out, as Holly held back a laugh.

"Sadly in a school, one is limited in one's paranormal actions." Holly couldn't hide the bitter tone of her voice.

She finished in silence as she headed back out. The walk was now regular it was closing in on the Yule Ball and so far nobody had asked, she was pretty sure that at this point she would need to ask even though she didn't know who would be comfortable to go with.

She headed in to see Ginny sitting next to Ron who looked shell shock, "what's wrong?"Holly asked as the hidden door closed behind her.

"Well, Ron," Ginny forced a concerned face, "Tried to ask Fleur out for the Yule Ball."

"It just sorts of came out, I wasn't even going to ask her. I was so horrified I rushed out." Ron blinked at Holly. Who was more confused than anything.

"Weren't you going with Hermione?" Holly asked as she looked at Ginny who was now confused.

"She didn't tell you?" Ginny asked,

"Hermione has a date?" Ron seemed to deflate even more as Holly figured he was going to use Hermione as a backup date. Holly wasn't sure how that revolution would sit.

"No I thought it was Ron, it's why I never bothered to look into it," Holly admitted, Ginny frowned in concentration.

"Great guess I am not going, You went and got me a good dress suit too, sorry." Ron sheepishly grinned.

"You can go with me," Holly blurted out as she was sure she had turned scarlet at the boldness of the comment.

"You don't have a date, don't you have to open?" Ginny asked,

"Well, Colin asked but I turned him down. And well nobody else asked," Holly found the fireplace suddenly very interesting.

"You are kidding, I mean well," He lamely tried to reason why nobody. "I mean your Holly who wouldn't want to go with you." Ginny elbowed him, "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" He stiffly asked, "as friends," he amended quickly.

"Yes, as Friends," she agreed. A small part of herself kicked her for that addition. "Did Hermione tell you who she was going with?" She asked as they both looked at Ginny.

"Yes," She admitted through gritted teeth. Holly winced at that single word. "I think she wanted it to be a surprise," she brought up Holly took a deep breath.

"Of course she's my friend you hang out with my family it's expected, anyway we should head to bed I want to do some dance practice before Christmas so get your dancing shoes," she pointed at him.

"Right," he agreed as he seemed to realize what he agreed to.

Ginny lingered as Holly figured she wanted to say something. She headed for the stairs but kept her pace slow as she wanted distance from Ron.

"Got something to say?" Holly asked as she glanced back at Ginny who she caught opened mouth.

"Hermione likes him," she blurted out,

"Well, I guess she should have to ask Ron out then cause If you wait for him she'll be an old maid before he asks." Holly pointed out only for Ginny to frown.

"Your not wrong, on that Point Ron's not very observant. But you never showed any interest," Ginny glanced at Holly before her eyes went wide. Holly panicked as she clamped a hand over the younger Weasley's mouth. She pulled back with a finger over her own lips.

"The walls have ears." She glanced around. Nothing but she was sure Ghosts were more than willing to gossip it would explain a thing or to.

"If you show up with Ron, Hermione is going to be hurt,"

"I know, but I can't take it back beside we are just going as friends." Holly defended it was poor justification.

"This is so complicated, mean your Holly. I mean," Ginny wasn't being very clear.

"Look I'll tell Hermione okay we are just going as friends. Which is true we both said as friends you heard it yourself," Holly pointed out.

"And if those two get together like Hermione wants no big deal maybe she'll make a move if she see's Ron dancing with another girl." She pointed out that idea hurt a lot more than she would like to admit.

"You would do that?" Ginny eyed her in the hall.

"You can't have everything you want," Holly felt her insides galvanize. "I mean it's not like they argue, all the time, it's not like I and Ron can hang out comfortably for hours or anything." Holly could feel the bitterness seeping in. "It's not like I try everything to keep from hurting my best friends feelings but all she does is poke and prod me like I cursed her or something." She forced back the tears born of frustration.

"Oh," Ginny seemed to have put something together but Holly was ready to burst so she put all her effort into keeping her cool.

"Didn't even bother to tell me who she was going with. I must be a piss poor friend cause I seem to be losing them constantly. Between Hermione, Fleur, and now Neville I must be on amazing person cause it seems my very existence just pisses people off." Holly fumed she wanted to hit something as she road this roller coaster of emotions.

"We are friends right?" Ginny asked,

"Of course I wouldn't go fighting a basilisk for just anyone." She winked,

"Fair enough," Ginny grinned back, "you need to talk to her she's been very frustrated," Ginny advised,

"Ginny, I want to but," she glanced around the spike of worry at the idea she wasn't sure what to expect from Hermione she wasn't one to get angry over nothing and Holly for the life of her couldn't figure out what she had done they fixed the elf issue towards the start of the year. So what now?" She sighed to herself.

"The two of you don't like confrontation, I wish I could just explain it all but my mom said that's a good way to lose both friends," Ginny admitted as Holly nodded,

"You were told things in confidence I wouldn't ask you to say anything that you talk to Hermione with." Holly agreed that seemed to validate Ginny's concern.

"Good luck," Ginny smiled as Holly headed to her room, as Holly sighed,

"Hermione?" She repeated a few times,

"Hmm?" She glanced a bleary-eyed.

"I am going to the Yule Ball with Ron as friends," she told her sleepy friend.

"Okay," she responded as she rolled over to go back to sleep.

"That was cheap," the little voice in the back of her head.

She picked at her food as Ron headed in as excited as ever. "Well, morning run is good, what a day, you okay?" His smile faded a bit as he collected his breakfast.

"How is he so bloody blind and so observant of everything else." Holly fumed mentally. "Just worried about the task," she smiled as Hermione headed down with a book.

"So Ron is taking me to the Yule Ball." Holly told Hermione paused, "As friends of course," she continued,

"I thought she already had a date," Ron admitted, "I was surprised when it turned out otherwise." Ron shook his head amused.

"Glad everything worked out," Hermione commented in an indifferent tone.

"Ginny mentioned you have a date who are you going with?" Ron asked with a smile, that caught Hermione off guard.

"Holly didn't tell you? She knew a while back, Hermione glanced at Holly.

"I thought you and Ron where goo so I didn't bother asking." Holly shrugged,

"Why Hermione and Me?" Ron asked as they both stared at her.

"Well, you know I thought when she I mean," Holly was not enjoying the third degrees. "Well, Ron I thought you were not interested in dates so figured you would go with Hermione?" She looked at Hermione who Now was freezing up. "As friends, of course," Holly added after letting Hermione squirm for a second.

The group settled into silence, "So what are you doing with Dobby?" Holly asked as Hermione seized on the opportunity. Ron blinked in confusion as Hermione took a deep breath.

"It's a study, I am doing an in-depth look at the culture of house elves to see what can be done for protection." She explained as Holly and Hermione chatted away about the subject.

"Everything seems good," Neville pointed out as he noticed the two getting along.

"I guess?" Ron shrugged.

"So Fluer is being rather distant," Hermione pointed out as Holly shrugged.

"Competition I bet, that and I am tied for first, wouldn't help." Holly shrugged, "hopefully she'll not let this kill our friendship."

"Right," Hermione admitted, "Well I got a lot of notes on this when we get some time want to help with this?"

"I am at your service," Holly nodded as the tension finally seemed to disperse.

The build-up to the Yule Ball was a mass buzzer fellow students seemed to be a light with gossip who is going with who, and who got turned down. The rumor hit fast who Holly was going with and while there was plenty of teasing; the fact more people seemed unsurprised to see the pair practicing in the common room, was a bit more annoying.

Ginny took up the act as well, while Neville stepped on a few toes he was getting the hang of it. "You know this is actually fun," Ron admitted as Holly rolled her eyes. She had gotten used to being so close as his hand linked around her side.

"Do you want to practice?" Holly glanced over her shoulder.

"I suppose," Hermione sighed with a hidden grin at the idea.

"This is great to pretty girls to dance with," Ron chuckled before he clamped shut and turned so red he almost matched his hair.

The two girls laughed "who new our little brother would be able to juggle to girls at once," Fred commented as the pair walked past. Ron looked like was ready to melt through the floorboards.

-James-

"You what?" James laughed, as the pair sat around a table in the Black family kitchen. The group was using James day off to finish renovations on the old house.

"Yep, we spent most of the meeting needs to resort all the papers. I kept telling her she had the wrong one's case each of the numbers got doubled. A few of the papers required for each time Holly was mentioned the staff needed to jump on one foot." He chuckled. "By the time we had run out of time she looked ready to hex me, the best part is not a single paper I had was actually real. Half of them were blank.

"Hardly your most elaborate work," Lupin commented as Sirius shrugged as he smiled at the newspaper an article dedicated to The Lord Black's incompetency.

"Eh, you can't be too blatant with her she's willing to print this, out of perceived screw-ups. Imagine if I made it obvious."

"Fair point." Lupin shrugged, "still hasn't stopped her I am surprised the Ministry hasn't cracked down on her."

Lupin was referencing the missing witch. Despite it being the better half of the year nothing had popped up. James even checked the old Riddle house just to be safe but found nothing." He sat back this was almost the same as his time in the order.

"What you need is some time off," Sirius grind.

"No," James though,

"I got a nice date, and she has a friend," he gave a wolfish smile.

"No, no, No," James mentally repeated.

"You in?" Sirius asked,

"Sure," James agreed, "Damn it," he mentally cursed Lupin smirked at James as he shot him a dirty look.

"The more things change the more they stay the same," Lupin commented

"Speaking of change time to work on that portrait." Sirius got up as the three wizards stared down the man's mother. The portrait was stuck to the wall in order to appease Kreature they planned to move it.

"All right, ready," James asked as he pulled over his goggles as Remus plugged in the muggle construction tool.

"Ready," Sirius grinned maniacally the power turned on they proceeded to take the wall down centimeter by matter. "Timber!" He cried out

"Ahh," the portrait cried out as a massive almost cartoonish whole dropped down on the break in the stairs.

"So to the Black Room, cause I think this might be one of the things Kreature would flip if this goes missing." Lupin pointed out as James repaired the wall and cleaned up the mess.

"Sadly yes," Sirius agreed. The man may have hated his family but with James prodding him

About the House Elf especially with Holly's concerns he had kept most of the family things. Inside a selection of rooms designated for them. So he cleaned up the back as the woman screeched at him. He placed it on the wall of the old genealogy room which now looked more like a museum. It was by far the cleanest set of rooms in the house as it got the brunt of Kreature's cleaning ability as the rest of the house was starting to feel a lot more like something Sirius would enjoy. The rooms with old Black stuff were locked off from the public and only Kreature frequented those parts as the three men started to move new furniture and decorations in.

"Well that's everything, the House Elf is happy the rooms are soundproofed so we won't be disturbing my dear mother. And I get the satisfaction of making this house a place I can be proud of." He nodded.

"Thankfully we didn't have to break that elf wall down, man that was creepy." Lupin shivered as he glanced to make sure the House Elf wasn't listening in. They had moved that into Kreature's room, they had shrunk the heads down; Black was adamant that as soon as the House Elf died those were the first thing he burned.

They all slumped into the drawing room as James sighed as he relaxed. "So how is the never-ending fight going?" Sirius asked,

"Neverending," Lupin frowned, "I think we may need to put a hold on our rights war. The Wizarding world seems less inclined to listen recently."

James perked up in concern. "What do you mean?" James asked,

"Lucius for some reason has started to push hard against anything we put forward more so than normal. Sadly he has a lot more Financial backing than we do even if Sirius Liquidated Everything he had.

"Still tempting," Sirius admitted, Now that this is cleared I feel it's time to go for an enthusiastic walk. For a while, I feel it may be time to start gathering up our support.

"I was thinking the same thing," Lupin nodded as James sighed as Sirius tossed them both a key.

"I am going to get the Fidelius charm ready I'll send you the letter when we are ready but you know the drill." Sirius frowned, the other two nodded in agreement as they both stood up.

"Good luck," they each shook hands. The three had done this before during the last war. Lupin went to infiltrate the werewolf population and Sirius looked into the seedier parts of the Wizarding world. James always felt he got the easy part. Before it was hiding now it was paperwork in the Auror department.

The group lingered as Sirius looked up at Grimmauld place as the three men nodded and parted James walked the streets of London slumped over as he knew it would be a while before he got to see his best friends the world felt even more lonely than it normally did.


	37. Chapter 37

"What a way to start the day," Holly grinned as she found her gifts at the end of the bed. Hermione dug in as well when a knock hit the door.

"Probably Dobby Everyone decent?" Hermione asked and when nobody complained Holly answered the door.

"Happy Christmas Dobby," She gestured to the bed as Holly opened up her trunk. "I got something for you," she had expected the elf so she bought a few crazy socks that were charmed to change colors and never match. "Here," Holly handed him the present only for her to be passed a gift of her own her gift was surprised to see a pair of mismatched socks one red and one green, one with snitches and one with brooms.

"Socks how did you know?" Dobby asked as she gave him a hug.

"I think Dumbledore always said you can never have too many socks. Are these handmade?" Holly asked only for her heart to bleed as he explained he made them himself. Lavender and Parvati seemed to either be snickering or trying not to coo Holly wasn't bothered either way.

"Dobby needs to get back to the kitchen we are starting dinner," with that Dobby took off. She had sent out her gifts making sure to give Dumbledore his yearly gift of socks.

She mostly got candy since she got the firebolt last year. She got a planner from Hermione that had a rather annoying habit of nagging the owner. She also was surprised to see that she was given a Weasley sweater with a Dragon on it. "Neat," she slipped it on she lounged around the common room enjoying the time she could be cozy before the setup.

While the common room was making it hard to relax she still had time to join in the snowball fight as Ron tried to startle Hermione into telling who she was going with as both girls headed up early to get ready.

The Yule Ball startup was a process liberal amounts of potions and spells were used as gossip was in the air.

The excitement was lost on Holly as the mirror was facing away as she chatted with her dad. Who was being used for tips on makeup thanks to his disguise qualification he was better than expected.

"Why are you talking to a wall?" Tonks asked as her dad's partner noticed the odd behavior.

"My Daughter is getting ready for the Yule Ball and wanted to make up advice," the man sighed as Tonks laughed.

Holly got a good chuckle, as Tonks had a good run at her dad. "Honestly you're worse than Sirius most days."

"Hey I resemble that remark," Tonks commented as Holly could imagine the women doing a spot on impersonation in looks at least.

"Oh brother," her dad groaned she had her dress set up and ready as the scarlet dress furled as she did a slight twist. The dress had golden accents on the top and bottom. She had given her a slight curl just enough to give it a bit more volume.

She checked her friends to make sure it was safe as turned the mirror around "what do you think?" She asked.

"You look stunning," Her dad complemented.

"Knock em dead," Tonks pushed into view as Her dad pushed her back.

"Why can't we go to fancy parties like that?" Tonks accuses as her dad did a double take.

"I am not your boyfriend to talk to Lupin if you want to dance," as Tonks let up on her teasing.

"Well have fun, and stay out of trouble I would say not to do anything I wouldn't but," he trailed off as she shook her head.

"Good luck and see you," She smiled as she turned the mirror off.

"You heading down with us or do you have your own meeting place?" Holly asked Hermione who looked stunning.

"Yep, don't worry you will see me shortly," Hermione gave her a sudden hug as she headed down to find Ron ready and waiting.

"You look, amazing," he smiled nervously, as Holly reached in and adjusted his red tie that matched her dress.

"Why thank you, Mr. Weasley, you look rather dashing yourself. Shall we?" She offered her arm as they hooked and headed down until they had to separate to get out of the common room as they giggled to the main hall.

The group of students lingered around as everyone who was going outside of there own house could find each other. "Come on," McGonagall ushered them as Ron and Holly were pushed to the front to see Hermione and Krum walk forward leading the students from Durmstrang.

"Krum," Ron looked shocked as Holly laughed considering how much Hermione complained about him.

"Looks like Hermione found one heck of a date, sorry I am not a Quidditch Star," Holly joked as Ron recovered from the shock as they were lead into the head table with the judges and surprisingly Percy was taking his Bosses spot. Fleur had brought in Rodger Davis.

They were set to the side as Holly got to watch as everyone seemed to notice Hermione and Krum. Hermione smiled nervously as she got a few glares from Krum's fan club. They headed in last and to the main table.

Holly was swept up in the affair as a lot of things happened Ron and Percy chatted but he kept looking at Hermione and Krum. Not that Holly could blame him Percy was being very smug as he went on about his promotion and the state of his boss.

Dumbledore and Karkoroff had a thinly veiled argument over the nature of knowledge. "Hypocrite," Holly thought considering Krum was given free access to the library. Hermione had tried to couch Krum in her name which Holly thought was very adorable.

She mentally filled away from the bathroom thing and Crouch's Illness. "Fleur how have you been?" Holly glanced at Fleur.

"Been busy after you and Krum tied for the lead I Doubled my efforts. I remembered what our parents talked about, I don't plan to lose." She pointed at her as Holly smiled back.

"Good," Holly grinned, "oh I got you this," she passed her a gift across the table as she set it aside for later. Holly had gotten her some candy despite her complaining earlier about not fitting into her dress robes.

The food was eaten and soon the Weird sisters took the stage as Holly took a deep breath as the four Champions and their dates got swept up in the music Dumbledore hounded in with Madam Maxine his hat almost tickling her nose.

"Nice socks Miss Potter," Moody commented

"A gift from Dobby he is a house elf who works here," she smiled.

The first song finished, "you can go ask her to dance," she dropped her hands as she caught him looking over at Hermione.

"I am good," he smiled, "maybe later," Ron suddenly twirled her as the music speed up and the real fun began.

It was a lot of fun just cutting through the crowd but everyone got out of the way of Maxine. It wasn't long until Holly needed a break as her heels were killing her.

"I'll get some punch," Ron,

"Make sure the twins didn't mess with it," she joked by Ron looked horrified at the idea they had mentioned working on something new in the last few weeks.

Hermione flush sat down as the two looked at each other and laughed at how flush the other was from all the dancing.

"Victor Krum I would never have believed it," Holly grinned, "the looks on his fan clubs face payback for interrupting your study time." Holly laughed as Ron headed up with two things of punch.

"Oh sorry," Ron handed his to Hermione she pushed it back.

"Victor is getting me some," Hermione smiles politely.

"So, What is he like," Ron quickly hid behind Holly as Fleur walked pas before he continued. "Can you get me an autograph?" He grinned as Hermione giggles so hard she snorted which only made Holly and Ron join in.

"Pounce," Krum offered as he handed the drink he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Take a seat we don't bite," Holly smiled, "I want to go see the garden," she grabbed Ron who looked a little slack-jawed at the irreverence of Holly Potter. "Feel free to join us, if your feet are up for it."

"Holly I wanted to hang out with the Quidditch Star," Ron partly whined the two headed out lingering out in the open

"What was that all about?" Ron asked,

"I don't think Krum was comfortable so I figured we could give him some space," Holly figured, "also cause if Hermione gets with him you get Ron with no guilty conscience." A voice in the back of her head.

The two spotted Hagrid and Maxine talking as Snape stalked the area with Karkoroff chasing after him. The two overheard details from both.

"Keep your hands to yourself Weasley," Snape threatened as Karkoroff glanced at them suspiciously.

"Hagrid a half-giant," he looked at Holly who shrugged.

"Are you really that surprised?" Holly replied as the pair headed back to the dance floor.

"Not really, still," Ron glanced back as they headed to find Hermione.

The party sadly seemed to be on the wind-down. Holly sat down next to Krum who was nursing some punch. "Looks like we are both short dance partners," Holly smirked as he glanced at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked as Holly tapped her chin.

"Nope, I got my own drink and my feet will kill me if I get back out there." She took a drink,

"So why Hermione? My friend," she glanced at him for all her jockeying with Hermione protective best friend mode was not something that just dispersed.

"Uh," he seemed surprised at the direct confrontation as Holly got a good measure of the man. Despite the fame and skill, he was not a people person.

"Are you two not going out, or is this a one-time thing?" she raised an eyebrow at him, He shifted under Holly's eye.

"Don't be too hard on Him," Percy commented as Holly waved at him.

"I am just making sure as a concerned friend that Mr. Krum here doesn't have any ill intent towards Hermione," She hotly replied,

"The point is to strengthen bonds, Percy Weasley," he introduced as Krum shook his hand.

"Old friend, he use to go to school here and helped save me from a troll on my first year he's a good guy but he talks too much in most peoples opinion," Holly informed as Percy frowned at Holly who just smiled innocently.

"A Troll no vonder you are holding your own if this school is so dangerous." Krum glanced at Holly,

"That's nothing, Holly here is regularly getting into danger, it's why if anyone should be snipping the win it will be Holly." Percy chuckled, as Krum glanced at her.

"You are definitely one to be worried about," Krum admitted,

"What can I say I am a woman of many talents." She shrugged. "But I would hardly say you are flat-footed." she complimented back.

"Hardly, your partner seems more effective on his veet than me," Krum pointed out,

"Only cause I drilled the footwork into him. I think this may be the last song so if you want the last dance you better get going," Holly encouraged

"Vou are a very unusual witch." he eyed her.

"Why thank you," Holly nodded curiously.

"May I have this last dance?" he offered his hand.

"Fraternizing with the enemy how bold," Holl accepted his hand as she finished off the Ball in style. "See you around Percy," she waved to him as Dumbledore brought the event to an end despite the fact that everyone really wanted to keep having fun.

Hermione said goodbye as Ron eyed Krum dangerously, as Hermione came back both. "He seems nice, you plan on keeping him." Holly smiled as she watched Krum walk away. Hermione turned red.

"You're encourageable." Hermione pushed Holly playfully.

"Hermione if you want something you got to give what you want the all clear, boys are often just as scared of rejection as well anyone. So you got to let them know its safe by beating them over the head with clues. depending on how thick they are." She chuckled.

"Hey," Ron frowned at Holly as the two giggled as his indignation.

"Sorry Ron, but what would a woman have to do to let you know she likes you?"

"Probably would need to wear a sign or something," Fred commented as Ron turned red at the playful teasing as Holly Locked arms around both of them, Ron, needed to bend a bit.

"You two are my best friends, so anyone who you want to spend your lives with is okay in my book. Just now that I will always care about you." she sincerely told them as both of them turned red.

"Hey, what about Fred and Me, I thought we had something special." George pouted,

"Oh, my two favorites, how could I be so cruel, do you need a hug as well." She held out her hands.

"I don't know, you're just saying that," Fred said as the two almost perfectly in sync stuck up their noses and looked away.

"I have gone and upset them, My Godfather will be so upset, with." Holly slumped as everyone filled with good feelings all laughed.

"Holly," Cedric called after her as she glanced back to see the Hogwarts Champion.

"What is up Ced?" she asked as she slipped down,

"Have you figured out the clue, yet," he asked in a hushed tone. Holly mentally considered this she could tell the truth but Cedric being the Nobel guy that he was might do something silly like throw the tournament.

"No," She lied smoothly. "It's been giving me an ear-splitting headache," she spun the yarn as she bit her lip.

"Try taking a bath with it, take some time to think it over, and to help you can use the prefect's bathroom. Its located on the fifth floor behind the fourth door to the left of a statue of Boris the bewildered, the password is pine-fresh,"

"Consider us square," Holly smiled, "A private bathroom, this is going o be fun," she thought as she caught up with her friends,

"How many boys, do you need?" Fred asked as Holly started to laugh,

"Oh no, an attack on the innocent Holly Potter so cruel to imply such a thing," she couldn't she giggled, "Don't worry he was just repaying me, and I couldn't be happier."

"What is this third person Thursday, Holly I am starting to think you might not be completely on the up and up," George commented.

"What do you mean start," Hermione joined in,

"Oh, what roast Holly day," they headed into the common room "I am beginning to think that you don't appreciate me. Fickle is the opinion of the public," she did an overdramatic sigh.

"Oh brother," Hermione laughed, as they parted with the boys and headed up.

"So thinking of riding off into the sunset with Victor Krum?" Holly asked innocently.

"I think he needs a friend, I don't know if it will get that far, but I want to help," Hermione shifted, as Holly paused, after kicking her heels off. "He kind of acts like I think you would if you didn't have any friends," Hermione admitted.

"Okay, but you let me know if he does anything to forward, big star or otherwise I'll knock him senseless," Holly promised as Hermione got on her sleeping own and she gave Holly a hug.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself," she reminded,

"well being the brightest witch of the age can do that, but what's the point of being friends with someone going into the dating world if you can't rough up the odd boyfriend who, gets too friendly?" she grinned as Holly rolled her eyes.

"Only if I can do the same." Hermione offered, as Holly thought about it and agreed,

"Sounds fair you will be the first to know when I enter such a dangerous world," she tossed her dress into the trunk finally freed from the confines she flopped onto the bed with all the grass she could muster.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Ahh, favor well spent Holly relaxed in the in ground pool for extra daft the golden eggs at on the side she relaxed in the foamy pool. The room was extravagant complete with diving board to be honest becoming a prefect would be worth it just the tub.

"I would try putting the egg in the water," said a familiar voice as Holly frowned as who shoould show herself.

"I am good, besides you seem to be outside of your normal, have you been spying on the prefects," Holly raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, but your the first one I came to talk to." Myrtle answered, Holly sighed

"Honestly Myrtle what do you want I am trying to relax," Holly crossed her legs but she was sure that it was pointless at this point.

"Like I sai I would try putting it in the water," she repeated as Holly realized what was up.

"I don't feel like it. I am just going to linger here and soak in this bath." Holly leaned her head back,

"No fun," Myrtle pouted,

"Yep regular kill joy, I already have the thing figured out I am just letting Ced cash in the favor so he doesn't do something stupid during." Holly admited as she closed her eyes. "You are still here," Holly noticed.

"You curious, I have seen a lot of prefects and captains in here want to know how you stack up, How equipt they where?"

"Huh, you sure know a lot about this place don't you?" Holly asked as she looked at the Ghost.

"Yes," Myrtle answered after a surprised pause. Holly could feel her inner Slytherin start to creep up.

"So next year when they change the password you could theoretically find it raither easily. So could show up here enjoy this bathroom." Holly theorized.

"I could," Myrtle spun over the multiple taps that surrounded the bathtub.

"I would be willing to negotiate to continue these late night bath experiences. Bit the trouble is what could one bribe a ghost with." She shrugged pretending to give up.

"Someone to talk yo would be nice," Myrtle glanced away.

"Well what do you want to talk about," Holly shrugged as she leaned back. Myrtle was a gossip she had unsurprisingly accumulated all kinds of information. And was just waiting to talk. Holly for her part found some of it fascinating, Pansy was a big complainer having What easily could be called envy for well anyone Holly was apparently her favorite talking point. It wasn't just girls boys talked about her that was harder to sit through as she was well appreciated by some older students. Holly listened adding in occasionally as Holly was told a few regular make out locations, break ups, and even some cheaters. The foam was starting to fade as Holly got up and started to dry herself of as Myrtle started to giggle.

"What?" Holly paused as she glanced at the ghosts.

"It's just the great Holly Potter is thought to have so much grace. Some boys comparing you to an Angel it's just so funny to see you are so similar to everyone else."

"Yep shame isn't it," Holly got her pjs on as picked up the map. "I'll be sure to come back again latter in the week same place?" Holly asked as Myrtle did a flip.

"Sounds fun." She admited as Holly paused to see Barty in Snape's potions cabinet. "That's odd, what could he be doing here," Holly frowned but decided against looking into it she was out much latter than normal.

"Hmm, Myrtle you wouldn't happen to have noticed Barty Crouch around?" Holly asked casually to the Ghost.

"No, he has been sick hasn't he?" She went to look at the map but Holly had wiped it and folded it away.

"That's what I thought," Holly made a note to inform her father on the matter."

She parted ways with the ghost as she slipped into her bed she slipped the cloak away into its pouch.

-James-

He sat in his office as he frowned at the note. "The map doesn't lie," James frowned that raised a lot of issues. Percy was riding high on his promotion and was being down right impossible a lot of other departments where not happy with him and James worried that the second it backfired on him he would be paying for it.

He gave Hedwig a treat as the owl had a gulp of water before flying off. Holly despite the mirror like to give Hedwig the occasional job.

"Oh boy," Tonks comented, "I know that look." James looked over at her as her hair turned red, her joke about incoming danger.

"What would you say if someone who is sick shows up on in Hogwarts in the middle of the night,"James glanced at her.

"Well somebody is lying," Tonks shrugged as James nodded, "I need to talk to Dumbledore about this," he wrote out a letter to meet up with him for a private conversation as he sent Garrius out.

"Heading out again, we going to keep looking for our witch?" Tonks sighed,

"I am pretty sure that she is dead and Burried at this point. Not everything makes it to this office but my friends are spotting some dangerous signs." James stood up.

"Speaking of which I haven't see Lupin around the ministry." She recalled as James noticed the disappointment in her voice. "Sorry I got him on a new job that takes preciseness over equal rights."

A patronus in the shape of a phenoix arrived but suddenly vanished. "We got to go find a witch," James winked as the pair appirated to hogsmead.

James headed up and said hi to those he ran into with Tonks behind him. They waited outside the door Gargoyle and when he jumped aside. They walked up, and entered to see Dumbledore at his desk.

"James what do I owe this plesent suprise?" He looked up at him.

"We have an issue I have it on a good source that Barty Crouch has been sneaking around The potions cabinet.

"Really?" Dumbledore was surprised it was subtle but the slight pause before he answered was all James needed. "You are sure?" He pressed.

"Yes but Percy is being bull headed and claims he is sick. The situation is problematic and the higher ups are unable or unwilling. All I ask is you keep an eye out see if anyone is getting in, and let Snaoe know he needs to up his security."

"Good to know, while you are here do you want to schedule your next discussion?" Dumbledore asked as he glanced at James.

"It has been a while," James admited, "any subject in mind?" He asked the headmaster.

"I can think of a few things expect a few extra people this time." He warned with a smile.

The lecture despite being off the cuff stuck to more basic survival skills. It wasn't as popular the north spell while simple wasn't popular the more observant and cunning did see the use of the spells. Warming spells water basic cooking stuff along those lines he was surprised that both foreign schools were attending.

"I do opologize for the bizarre subject do to most of the topics covered are under normal circumstances these spells may not be needed. However this more for the benefit of the students participating in the upcoming tournament. Do to the fact I am not a teacher and not helping anyone person let this also be a lesson in loopholes." He was clapped down as he headed over to chat with Moody,

"Clever I feel You May have given everyone an even playing field."

"If the best the schools have to offer don't know these spells they have bigger issues." James commented as he felt uncomfortable something was setting him off as he spotted Karkoroff slipping away.

"He's been lingering around been talking to Snape a lot." Moody pointed out as James frowned harder.

"I don't get it, why in the world would Dumbledore let those two run around the school." James considered the idea Snape was hardly qualified to track and Karkoroff wasn't any better.

"Dumbledore has always been to trusting." Moody Agreed, "we have a guest," he pointed out.

"Fleur, it's good to see you," he noticed the young witch.

"I was wondering if you had any other recommendations along the line of today's topics I feel it might be a good idea to dust up on these spells.

"No trouble at all," he wrote out the name of a few books. "Feel free to ask about using an empty classroom if you need the extra elbow room," he handed her the paper she thanked him as the damn broke, as James made a lot of recommendations on ready as Cedric and a few others not in the tournament asked him.

"Awfully liberal on you help out." Moody comented as Cedric walked off.

"In my opinion everyone should know this and more and if I can wrap it up in packaging for this dumb tornement why not. If only I could get them to implement other precautions, like defense against that imperious curse. That would be real progress." James frowned as he noticed Krum appear next to them.

"There is a means of defense?" Krum asked as the two men paused and nodded,

"Yeah, it's in the restricted section do to the nature of the spell. Practice of it is frowned on but the principal isn't difficult. Let's see if I can point you in the right direction. Take this to Dumbledore and will hook you up with the theory at least. I may not be a teacher but Dumbledore should be able to get you past that crotchety librarian. Honestly it's not like books were made for reading." He handed the paper as the two shook hands before he paused.

"You are Holly Potter's dad yes?" He asked,

"Last I checked yes," James smirked.

"Hermione ventioned you a bit,it seems veny students hold you in high regard," he complemented.

"Why thank you and good luck," James frownded at the Quidditch Star He was not what he expected.

"What?" James frownded at Moody,

"Very helpful to your daughters rivals," he pointed out,

"What you think that little bit, my daughter is no Dumbledore. But she can handle Krum knowing how to defend against a spell she won't use. Honestly Moody you are getting to paranoid." James frownded as he was sure it was rubbing off something wasn't sitting right that conversation something bothered him.

James walked of catching up with a few old students and meeting some new ones "Something isn't sitting right with Moody," he kept his head down on the subject.

However not everyone seemed to be able to keep their head down not a week into January it seemed Rita Skeeter had decided she had gone to long without stirring up a mess as James opened the paper to see Hagrid. James found it odd to target him as most people who knew him kind of figured he was a half Giant.

It wasn't long when he got a letter from Holly she had tried to get him to talk. James didn't forget that he was first to head to house. The trip was a bit long but one four-legged trip he got to his hut as he noticed a drop in quality in the grounds.

"Hagrid!" James shouted disturbing some birds. He hammered on the door.

"Go away!" Hagrid yelled back,

"I'll knock the door down if I have to. Don't think I won't," James threatened,

"Fine, Rudy punk," Hagrid grumbled as he opened the door it was moments like this that reminded James he was a soiled few years younger than Hagrid. "What do you want?"

"So this is Dumbledore's best? Won't answer the door won't do his job, and can't even be bothered to greet a friend."

"Don't you go I suilting Dumbledore in my House," Hagrid puffed himself up but James stood his ground.

"You insulted him!" James roared back as Hagrid was stumped. "He choice you to keep Hogwarts respectable, are you saying he picked wrong! Because you sure are not acting like it. He hired you to teach students and you let someone else teach your class!" James roared. "You represent Dumbledore more than anybody in this school his philosophy are represented by you and if you let this woman's words wound you you wound Dumbledore." Hagrid for all his size looked hurt, James new nobody else could talk to him like this. Dumbledore would never employ tough love and others wouldn't care or would be to scared. He sat on his chair

"You don't pull punches James," Hagrid frownded in his chair.

"Not on men who can take them, half giant haha your more man than most if not all of those who think themselves better than another over blood!" James pointed at him. "Honestly a student said he was bit by a flubber worm, you never used them and we don't have teeth." James grabbed the paper and slapped with his hand as the realization hit him. "This is what they want, they want you to quiet, the people this speaks to are not the friends worth having. They would chase men like Lupin away," James put the final nail in Hagrid new about Lupin's furry problem, he also new James considered the man the best of what the world offered.

"Your right, all of it, me father would be ashamed to see me like this." Hagrid admited,

"Honestly Hagrid this woman is mean she twists truth to build herself up this woman is worth not you time nor your worry." James shrugged "still how did she find out? You didn't you?"

"Na, I never met her, she's been busy with Sirius the only time I brought it up was," he paused as he turned red more out of fury as James quickly backed of he was brave not stupid.

"I might mentioned to Maxine thinking she was like minded, an all," He calmed down, James frownded he didn't know the woman personally but he sighed it didn't matter she was under no obligation to keep her mouth shut and the press could talk as it will about public figures both him and Dumbledore could attest to that. Bertha being the big one but James found that his name was being muddied a bit thanks to him and Lupin Speaking out for Were wolf rights.

"Hmm, well Hagrid how about a toast, to Dumbledore and second chances?" James felt that he was due some as well." Hagrid grinned as the pair toasted the man, only for him to show up.

"It seems you beat me here," Dumbledore smirked as James handed him a mug.

"To second chances, and those who give them," James knocked mugs as both of them toasted. James sat down making sure to pass himself.

"Yeah, James came running he's a good man, talked me out of me funk." Hagrid confirmed,

"I owe it to you Hagrid you were first to my home all those years Hagrid and I in my mad state came to the wrong conclusion I owe you better than that." James admited, he turned to Hagrid, "However that leaves an issue, she was banned from the grounds. What do you know of Maxine?" James asked,

"She may want to win but I have the utmost trust in her and she would never stoop to such a low," Dumbledore vouched as both men glanced and nodded.

"Good enough for me," Hagrid nodded,

"I have a witness at the place, nobody with any ill will to Hagrid was there, when he brought it up." James pointed out.

"Who?@ Hagrid interrupted,

"Three guess, and the last two don't count, Holly she wrote about it and was very confused as she found out on accident but didn't see anyone else who could have noticed."

"Holly wouldn't," Hagrid couldn't believe it, "she knew and came to see me, bless her heart," Hagrid was a bit more emotional than normal.

"That means by some means she's getting information even interviews with students. Something about this stinks."

"Indeed, I'll leave this matter to you James as for you Hagrid I expect you back at your post tomorrow."

"Of course Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid nodded as they all eventually took there leave."

James trotted off as he spotted the centaurs galloped along. He couldn't hang around he had duties of his own. However he could hang out during the big events still. "How could she get that information," he mused as he headed for the gate. The Malfoy boy could have said something but something about that didn't feel right he was missing something.

He frowned as he felt something land on him that was weird it was the dead of winter. He shrugged it off as he got home as an owl flew in. A letter for him as Garius eyed the bird in annoyance at being disturbed from his nap.

 _Dear Mr. Potter_

 _Do to Sirius Blacks untimely vacation, we have come to you to discuss terms with an interview with Holly Potter on her entering of the triwizard tournament._

 _Rita Skeeter_

James cut it at that point as the woman added a list of titles for herself all stemming to self importance.

James frowned at the letter as James wrote back informing the place that Rita was not allowed to be on Hogwarts grounds and that an interview would have to waste or a different reporter would be needed. James was sure Rita would figure a way around this but James still had the contract ready to spring on her.

"Woman with a bone." He muttered as he heard a knock on the door. He frowned as he wondered who could be bothering him.

"Who is there," James spoke through his wand as he stood to the side of the door.

"Rita Skeeter daily profit reporter," she answered,

"I don't take visitors at my home," James informed, "set an appointment by letter."

"Oh come now what do you have to fear from a little reporter?" She asked,

"The pen is mightier than the sword, and I know what a sword can do leave or I'll call the authorities." James threatened.

"Now dear that wouldn't do, suddenly the door was blasted of its hinges. James put his shock away, as he retreated and dropped a vile of dragon blood, he turned a corner as the fake Rita entered the house.

"I heard of perusing a story but this is ridicules," James called out.

"I always get my story even if I need to dirty my hands, but let's cut the act we both know I am not Rita and your to dangerous to be allowed to keep running around." Not Rita comented as James could here each step.

"You sure are taking your time," James activated the mirror. "I would say you are not taking this Siriusly," he stressed.

"The area has been charmed, I can take my time,"

"Good to know," James moved the walls parted as James blasted at Not Rita as she rolled as James ripped the living room apart, the ruins activated as stuning spells blasted away as James kept still as the other dodged.

"You are paranoid," Not Rita marveled but James hit the figure with a torrent of water from the tap.

Cavalry is here!" Sirius shouted as not Rita coughed up water as they tossed something as the real Rita appeared from a bettle as the fake vanished from house.

"What the," Sirius frowned as James dropped the woman and looked at his friend.

"Really Cavelry, Honestly that's the best you got?" Sirius critized as Sirius smiled and scratched the back of his head.


	39. Chapter 39

"Dad?" Holly frowned as she got the image in the mirror. "What happened to you?" She found him.

"What I always feared would happen. I got jumped by an imposter, I think Polijuice potion. I would be careful of anyone around you, well you should always be, but now more than ever. Keep your guard up, and maybe work out a sign or code for your close friends. I'll talk later but right now I got to clean this mess up. Wanted to tell you before the story broke in the paper."

"But, What, Wait," was all she got out before the mirror went back to her reflection.

"You have got to be kidding me," Holly headed down as January carried on. Krum was spotted swimming in the lake as she headed into Hogmead. Holly figured he was practicing for the event as she considered her own options but having a place to dive off would be useful.

Holly spent most of the trip remaining silent her dad had always said that an attempt on the House was possible. Despite Hogwarts being so safe more problems found her there than at home. So knowing that both places were not safe from all threats were eye-opening, to say the least.

She glanced over at Ron. Perhaps it would be for the best to keep emotion out of things until things settled down. Holly nabbed a paper as more issues with Crouch and the missing Witch her dad couldn't find she thumbed the paper as they headed into the three broomsticks as she did a good impersonation of her dad.

"Her," Hermione growled as Holly glanced over the paper it was Rita she seemed more skittish as Holly heard mention of Crouch with goblins and stuck it up to his gambling issue.

"Trying to ruin someone else's life!" Hermione accused the woman as Holly dropped the paper down.

"What are you doing," Ron hissed Holly rolled her eyes as Rita tried to drag her in as she put the paper back up.

"No comment, my father had a chat with Hagrid so outside of disturbing my school education for a few days." Holly let the implementation hang.

"Can I quote you on that?" Rita asked.

"Nope still has not signed yet, good luck after attacking my dad," Holly put an end to it as she took a drink.

Rita eventually realized that the two here not going to play ball as she gave Hermione one last scathing glare.

"You should've done that," Ron frowned as he glanced at Hermione.

"What is she going to find?" Holly asked, "She has no history no family secrets. Heck, she is the top student." Holly commented Ron looked ready to comment but seemed to realize Holly had a point.

Holly bobbed out of the water, she had the bubble head charm on and had been sitting on the bottom of the tub. She was comfortable with the spell and it would exceed the time limit safely, she had altered the spell and tossed on some goggles to prevent the bubble from messing with already poor vision.

"... so then, Padma talked on about this guy from, someplace," Myrtle went on,

"Sounds serious," Holly commented in on as she let the Ghost ramble on. As she had helped Holly with a map of the lake floor Holly had this task planned to the final degree. She even managed to get some fins to go on her feet a purchase her dad helped with. She felt the cold water as she grabbed her wand, she worked the warming spells, occasionally adding in something with Myrtle asking if she was listening only for Holly to sum the last ten minutes back up to keep her happy. Myrtle was a chatty girl who was more interested in having an audience, she was the type of girl who sought popularity but does to either here own misfortune could never acquire it.

"Huh So, that's what happened," Holly blinked as Myrtle finished off a story.

"It was dreadful," Myrtle cackled as Holly frowned she felt bad for Pansy even if she seemed to have a hatred for Hermione and even more for Holly. "She spent hours cleaning her hair."

Holly squashed the impulse to comment on the hypocrisy of the ghost but decided it wasn't worth the grief the girl could give her. Sadly she wasn't sure if Myrtle's help could come with some kind of trouble. Holly did her best to keep anything about her own issues to herself around the gossip.

She glanced back at the map and then headed back. "Odd Barty Crouch and Moody wherein the office together," she paused at that. She glanced around and moved to investigate. She headed down, she made her way to the office she kept quiet as she moved to the office and knocked, she glanced at the map to see that Crouch was the one that moved to the door as she put away the cloak it was useless with Moody anyway.

"Holly," Crouch with Moody's face blinked as Holly frowned at him. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I can ask you, Mr. Crouch, the same thing," she eyed him, as the man's shock hit him hard.

"What makes you say that?" Crouch asked,

"Magical item that never lies. What were you doing in Snape's cabinet?" She folded her arms as he seemed to relax.

"There is now fooling you," he sighed "Moody is much older so I took over after the issue at the tournament. So letting Moody take a back seat I took over to keep a closer eye on things." He explained,

"Can I see the real Moody?" Holly asked, politely.

"He just left tomorrow," Crouch insisted,

"Says He is still in your office," she frowned, " I am going to go talk to Dumbledore about this," Holly didn't feel comfortable as she backed away towards the door.

"It seems," Barty smiles, "you are to smart for your own good!" He shouted as they both threw out their wands. He started blasting spells to fast to block as Holly dived behind the desks as the space behind her exploded with light.

She moved quickly with that damn eye she wouldn't be able to hide, so one door is locked, or dead end, so. She charged the door.

"Predictable!" He shouted only for Holly to spin to the table she rocked the table at him more to block his spell work. She busted the window and jumped out onto the school grounds. She quickly moved as he feeds dug into snow she turned into her doe form as she quickly raced along. She headed to Hagrid's hut, she quickly stopped before she hit the door. She remembered the last time she came to him over a teacher, she pulled out the mirror, "so," she repeated as she hides behind the hut. "Come on, I don't know what do do," she hissed her prints would give her away but that missing leg would slow him down.

"Where are you why are you outside?" James asked as Holly glanced around the hut only she checked the snow for movement.

"Long story Moody is Mr. Crouch he kept lying so I said I was gonna talk to Dumbledore. He attacked me so I busted a window. I don't know what to do." She panicked.

"Look go to Hagrid I just sent a letter to Dumbledore and Everyone I think will be available." He instructed as she headed to the back door and knocked on the door.

Fang barked loudly as Hagrid grumbled he looked very frustrated but the sight of Holly shivering in the snow in Her PJs was enough to drop any frustration as James quickly explained the situation. A second knock hit the door as Holly drew her wand as she lingered near the fireplace.

"Moody," Hagrid got out before a spell hit Hagrid in the eye, Hagrid roared as Fang barked as the half-giant was tossed to the side.

"Damn," Crouch spotted the mirror as Holly held out her wand.

"Well surprised it lasted this long," the voice was much younger. "Guess I can stop holding back." His face twisted into a terrifying grin.

"Junior!" James shouted as the man paused, "I thought you died."

"Oh, of course, you would figure it out," Junior sent a spell as Hagrid was wrapped in chains. "You came the closest my father was very worried you would have found out his dirty little secret. I almost got loose the night of the Triwizard tournament."

"That explains a lot, parents will always go above and beyond for there kids, I guess old Crouch wasn't as much of an emotionless dick as I thought." James dug. As the face of mood twisted into an evil mess.

"My mother begged him, he would have left me to rot. My mother on her deathbed had to force his hand!" He raged,

"If She could see this side I think I feel they would have tried an again, but you put on one hell of an act during your trial."

"Nice, try but sadly say goodbye to your daughter, the dark lord has need of her." He held up his wand. The mirror went flying as Holly started to cast spells Crouch put up a shield as Holly had to think.

She banished things just putting things that would make it past the spell. They didn't hamper him much as Holly stood her ground.

"Brave, but foolish," Holly felt her wand fly from her hand, the stunner hit her center as her world went dark.

"What," she tried to move only to be held in place by something as her vision was filled with the sight of a graveyard.

"I guess it all worked out, I even get to see my master return an unexpected bonus," said a man in his thirties that she had never seen before.

"You acted well, but this will take time," said a high pitched voice as Holly felt her scar sear with pain.

"This would go faster if you, helped," Peter puffed as he levitated a cauldron and dropped it the man.

"We each have our given tasks mine is to make sure Holly doesn't escape she's a wholly one.

Holly forced one eye to stay open as she spotted her wand it was being held by Junior. "What happened to Hagrid," she glared at him.

"I left him, the big Oaf can stew in his failure, cause by the time they find us well, let's just say we have a plan." He smiled. The smile made her skin crawl, she could use her wand or better some pants.

"I could at least use a robe or some pants," she frowned.

"Eh, your comfort is not why we are here," Junior smirked he tossed Moody's eye into the air, as Peter prepare the concoction as he lit the cauldron." pity given even a few years you would be quite the formidable force. A woman with your skills would be welcomed to our little group."

"Barty now is not the time," Voldemort hissed at him as the snake Nagini slithered around.

The process took time as Holly felt her body go numb. Peter dropped the swaddled form of Voldemort. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given," Holly watched a bone pulled from the grave she stood above. "Flesh of the servant, given willingly," he slices of his own hand as Holly wanted to scream. "Blood of the enemy forcibly taken," Peter moved towards her and painfully cut into her left arm and taped the blood into the cauldron.

"Let it drown," Holly thought, as the ritual finished with Voldemort as he stood in the cauldron.

"Robe me," Voldemort ordered as Peter whimpered as he came forward holding a black cloak. Peter dropped the lose of Blood getting to him.

The man looked even more snake-like with his red eyes falling on Barty.

"Your arm Barty," Voldemort ordered as he pulled a bone white wand from his robe.

"Let us see who comes," Voldemort pressed the tip of the wand into the firearm as a dark mark appeared in the sky. "My Holly, I hope you don't mind standing on bones of my disgusting muggle father. The house on the hill used to belong to my father after impregnating my mother ran away. But soon my real family will arrive soon."

"Real heartwarming pity it seems to require the destruction of mine," she thought as she spotted Moody's eye resting on the ground. Holly being ignored as the Dark Lord monologues. A few pleaded for forgiveness others tortured as Holly raised her hand, "Accio eye," she whispered as she held out her hand. The eye refused to move she glanced at the group.

Holly only half listened as Voldemort gave Peter a silver hand that looked more like a glove. "Accio," she hissed as Lucius kissed up about loyalty.

"Peter ratted you out Lucius your stupid schemes, most lucky you didn't lose anything," he growled Lucius glanced at Peter as Holly focused on the eye as Voldemort raged and praised his minions. "My last on trust, servant I had planned on you needing to away," Voldemort pauses at Barty.

"Accio eye," Holly was surprised as the eye moved a bit, "Accio eye," it jumped into her hand as her triumphant grin faded as she realized she should have tried to summon her wand. She slipped the eye into her pocket.

"Which leads us back to were it all ended and shall begin with the death of Holly Potter, with your blood now coursing through my veins I can now touch you," he grinned as she was suddenly in horrible pain. "Crusio," he cast as Holly screamed in pain.

"Release her Wormtail, give her, her wand," he ordered as the Death Eaters closed the circle. Holly frowned as she stood up and starched her wand as she looked at the man. Holly locked eyes with Voldemort his red eyes alive with malicious. "Let the be no doubt in anyone's mind. Now, Holly, did they teach you how to duel? First, we bow to each other. Holly gritted her teeth, "Bow, to death," he forced her back to bend. The crowd laughed as Holly stood up to her full height she was under no illusion of victory.

"I have to admit, your ability to bully a fourteen-year-old girl, but if I recall the last time we met my father sent you running." Holly paid in pain as the torture curse put her back on the grassy ground.

"Your blood traitor father will be next, his constant interference will be paid in blood." Voldemort glared at her. He cut the spell off "beg for death Holly Potter, and shall make it painless." Holly forced herself back up as she shook off the curse.

"Experiumus!" She cast,

"Avada kadavra!" He castes as the two spells connected. "Do nothing!" He shouted as the two spells connected, her wand felt like it was going fly out of her hand as a golden beam fused from the two streams appeared as Phoenix song suddenly started to fill the area. She focused on the bead and willed it to moved towards Voldemort's wand. Screams echoed as the bead connected to the wand and suddenly a wispy silver hand appeared, next came ahead of a familiar man from her dream.

"So he was a wizard," the ghost realized, a second bead entered the wand as Bertha appeared then last a face Holly had only seen in pictures.

"Mom," she almost dropped her wand.

"Don't break it," Lilly smiled "we will buy you some time once the connection breaks you need to run, once it breaks a build-up of magical energy will knock everyone back we will distract him. Now!" She instructed,

Holly broke it and ran she jumped around gravestones as Voldemort screamed in fury. Holly turned into her Doe form and pelted full speed. The form gave her version enough and speed unmatched as she evaded curses and spells.

"Got ya," Barty grinned only for Holly to smash her thick skull into him trampling over his body. She turned around a crypt and turned human as she pulled on the cloak. With the eye on her person, she could hide.


	40. Chapter 40

James was calm surprisingly calm as the mirror went blank. Everything fit into place in his head. But the entering of Daughter was a bit confusing if they were just going to snag her on the night. Holly probably figured out just enough. "Think were would they be located, he had no location and the mirror was most likely destroyed. He had already sent out the alert. He charmed his clothes as his open robe slipped on and shirt and pants were properly in place as he headed out onto the streets.

"Voldemort isn't at full power, Holly wasn't instantly killed, they might still need her. What could they need from her and what else," James thumbed his mental information on magical resurrection.

"James!" Lupin shouted as he popped into existence on the lawn, Sirius was right behind him. Just as suddenly Tonks and Frank suddenly appeared he was surprised they were so quick as Alice appeared

"Frank Honestly give me a warning next time," she went grim as she saw James. "What's the plan?" She asked.

"I need to confirm something, I am going to check on Tom Riddle Sr. Real quick Dumbledore knows what is up I would get in contact with him," James explained as James apparated away.

James had a second as a death Eater spotted him the second he dropped into the graveyard.

Tonks suddenly appeared as she was readying to say something but James put a finger to his lips as he pointed at the dropped death eater.

Sirius wasn't a second latter as he noticed the situation, he smirked at James the two quickly moved as James scanned for his daughter.

"I can't find her," shouted a deep voice.

"Accio cloak!" Shouted Barty but nothing happened, "She has a cloak "why did you clear out the snow you idiot rat," as they sighed in relief, they put a charm on their shoes.

James felt that old schoolyard rush that inner bully that used to pop up when Snape did his usual tormenting. That desire to punish people who could get away with things by scoring rules. The tree tagged a man lingering behind, the spell was point blank in the back. The body went stiff as they gently helped the body to the ground. Sirius hogtied him as James snapped the man's wand under his foot. The two moved fast and hard taking a second Death Eater in a similar fashion, Tonks checked under the mask only to be disappointed it wasn't Lucius. James figured they would have been found if Barty still had that eye and thanked his luck that the man didn't seem to have it on himself.

"Wait, need to retrieve something I completely forgot about that eye." Barty started the excitement in his voice filled the three with disgust.

"Holly, come on out I promise it will be painless I wouldn't know I never died," James swallowed as he realized the process had been completed. They dropped behind headstones as Barty headed back. James and Sirius waited. The man was cautious he sent out stunning spells. He was probably was checking in case Holly doubled back.

"Nott?" He rushed to check on there the first victim.

"Holly might have doubled back!" He announced, "Nott is down and his wand is broken."

"Stay in eye contact, if she getaway you will pay for your failure!" Voldemort threatens.

Sirius headed back to hit Barty before they closed ranks. Barty cursed as he checked an area near a gravestone with cut ropes lingering nearby as he hunted for the eyeball.

He seemed to do a double take as he noticed something. James realized what it was,

"Intruders!" Barty shouted as James sent a stunner at him too late but they had tagged about three death eaters so that was something to even the odds.

"Holly doesn't worry about me whatever happens you keep your head down. Tonks form up to send out a message to Dumbledore. Sirius!" He shouted as the party converged on him as Voldemort's red eyes locked on Tonks put up a shield as James levitated gravestones to block killing curse.

"Don't kill him, the others are expendable!" Voldemort ordered, "be quick or you will feel Lord Voldemort's Wraith!"

James turned grass into bats he obscured the area as best he could. Sheilds went up as the three backed away. They couldn't attack and defend against these odds.

"Behind us," Sirius roared as Barty appeared behind them James took him out at his feet throwing dirt from the explosion, James wanted Barty to bleed almost as much as Voldemort himself.

James caught Tonks being dropped to the ground, but he didn't catch what had hit her all he knew was that she wasn't moving.

"Enough," Voldemort stepped forward as both men sent a torrent of spells but Voldemort wordlessly deflected them. James didn't care he charmed every blade of grass sharp as a sword. The grass started to reign down as everyone started to get sliced Voldemort brought forth a gale to send them back.

James transformed them into dust, as the winds bugged them. He had to work fast as rock shot up they shattered under the curse as James held up a bright light as a black mist shot at him barely being parted by the light from his wand.

He felt his feet skid acro the dirt as Voldemort gritted his teeth in frustration. James slides his left hand into his Robes as he pulled Lilly's wand out, he flicked it as a stone connected with the wizards head drawing blood as everyone panicked. James slipped the wand back in as a blast of magical energy knocked him off his feet he slammed into mud and stone as the durability of the wizard body was put to task.

"Crisis!" Voldemort shouted as James felt pain. "Holly you can stop this!" Voldemort taunted. Sirius was now screaming after a second lap of the spell.

"Don't you dare," He forced out as he slumped back to the mud. His body wanted to cruel in on itself, James willed his body it was slow at any second Voldemort could have cut him down with a spell. His feet shook his body quaking as he held up his wand. The pain stopped as a Voldemort started to clap slowly.

"Impressive, James you are a credit to the pureblood flowing through your veins." The complement filled James with disgust.

"Like you actually believe that," James spat. "Tom," Voldemort stopped at the name. "Dark lord Tom, you buried your life deep. But not deep enough, or maybe I am just buying time. The cracks started around, Voldemort sent a green street at him before he vanished. James let his legs drop as the spell missed by hairs. He was rolled over as he looked up at Frank.

"Damn it Frank What took you so long?" Sirius barked out a laugh,

"James, you sure can give a man a heart attack." Dumbledore sighed, "where is Holly?"

"Hidden under her cloak safe they were looking for her when we showed up." James was helped to his feet as Tonks was brought back to her feet.

"I thought we were goners," Tonks sighed as Sirius nodded as a Dumbledore headed out to find Holly. "Soo, we gonna tell the minister right?" Tonks asked

"Of course," Frank affirmed but James remained quiet, "James," Frank verbally nudged.

"I am weighing my options. Shit," he stood up, "we need to find the senior," the group snapped at attention.

"Check his house! I'll find Holly!" Dumbledore shouted as James hesitated as everyone else cracked away.

"I'll stay," James James turned into his stag form and headed out. A familiar doe made her way out after a bit of prancing around.

"Dad!" She knocked the wind out of him as she squeezed him. "It happened so fast, I didn't think," she blubbered on as James hugged her back whispering to help calm her down.

"It's okay you are safe, you braved something most adults couldn't handle." He comforted, Dumbledore lingered a good ways back.

"This is hardly the place I say we get out of here." James moved towards Dumbledore as they apparated to Hogsmeade.

"How long was I gone?" Holly asked,

"Not long the sun should be rising soon." James pointed out. "But we have a bigger issue, do we come forward about Voldemort being back?" Holly looked at him horrified,

"People need to be warned," Holly insisted,

"I am not saying we ignore it. No to leave people unprotected would be far too cruel." James amended, "we put the word on alert that Barty Crouch Jr. believes he brought back Voldemort and is now leading the Death Eaters. The Minister would find that easier to swallow." James glanced at Dumbledore.

"That's a flat lie," Holly glared at him he felt his insides squirm but he kept cool on the face.

"I don't like it," Dumbledore responded in a hushed tone.

"Obviously, the danger Voldemort presents is worth telling people why hide it they would believe me, wouldn't they?" She paused no longer sure as the two men walked in silence.

"You have reason to believe outing Voldemort would be counterproductive." Dumbledore frowned as they approached the gates to Hogwarts.

"Have already been building a core and a safe house as well. While it's not outright I have heard rumors about what has happened at Hogwarts. People ask me at work, they think their kids are making things up. I fear the Minister would be just as bad, it may be best to put Barty as the prime issue. It would easier to swallow for the public and it will mobilize the important players." James explained as Holly looked at her dad.

"You really don't trust the ministry," Holly frowned at her dad.

"It seems a weird point but I feel this would be the best option with fewer risks." James pressed,

"We would need to talk to people this would take a lot of work." Dumbledore pointed out.

"True, while only three people saw Voldemort I can't see Sirius not talking." He didn't like the idea of publicly throwing his friend under the bus for public safety.

"Don't I get a say in the matter?" Holly asked,

"Yes," they both answered at the same time.

"I Don't want to lie, the people need to know and anything less would be discourteous." Holly folded her arms as James sighed and smirked fondly.

"Well you heard her, she won't change her mind and well I can't very well call my daughter a liar when I know she is telling the truth."

"So, how do we handle this?" James sighed,

"You need to get back to the office spread the word I'll do my best to make sure the staff knows and start gathering support." Dumbledore directed.

"Good luck, do your best at the tasks and don't worry, well try not to." He added seeing her expression.

James headed back as a hell awaited him, he sat at his office waiting. The sounds of arguments slowly built up before the explosion came through the door. "... I have two full grown Aurors who caught him the death eaters are back and to top it all off Barty Crouch smuggled his son out of Azkaban!"

"Look it sounds crazy but half the team we sent in can confirm it," Frank explained,

"I know what this is," Fudge smiled knowingly as James shared Franks confused look.

"I am serious Fudge," Frank insisted,

"This about that raise, isn't it?" He smiled it faulted as he realized nobody was returning his expression.

"Sir, Barthimius Crouch has been confirmed dead," Rufus pointed out as Fudge swallowed,

"No, he can't be back, and all this about Barry's son." He took a step back.

"Debrief us, it's true," Tonks butted in, Dumbledore can confirm that Moody who was teaching was found in a trunk his hair cut off." She was pretty upset about the treatment of her mentor.

"What about you this supposably involves your daughter." Fudge rounded on James.

"We knew something was up when my daughter was forced into the Triwizard tournament." James reminded.

"Rufus I want everyone involved debriefed," Fudge ordered as the stern man put the group on lockdown. Rufus was a lot like Barty was in the old days only without that nasty baggage of having a family. If wasn't for Madam Bones insisting on Frank being her successor Rufus would have been the next man up. Rufus knew it as well so this was going to be unpleasant as it seemed that a schism was forming inside the office.

Hours later James found himself in interrogation, they called it a debriefing but Rufus was more or less torturing him with lack of sleep. James would have strangled the man if he wasn't just holding off sleep.

"James!" Shouted Rufus as James jumped he had just dozed off.

"Sorry it's been a long night," James apologized with a bit of a bite.

"Indeed, go cool off," Rufus insisted as James was allowed to go. Despite the noise, James went to his desk and fell asleep having no desire to head home in his condition.

"Huh, What?" The mirror alerted him as he pulled it out as he failed to suppress a yawn.

"Dad?" Holly's voice dripped with concern.

"Yes?" James blinked as he held up the mirror.

"Did you see the newspaper? It's looking insane." Holly held up a paper. Kidnapping at Hogwarts? "Sadly most of the article doesn't say who was involved.

"The Minister is scared Fudge isn't the type of leader who knows how to handle Voldemort. But they can't ignore you as to many people had to find you. But the truth is stranger than fiction." James explained.

"The rest of the school seems unsure but Draco's goons are lashing out,"

"They were caught in Death Eather garb, their names are being kept out but they are being taken to court. They claim that Voldemort is back they may strike it up as insanity as they were never that bright anyway." James shrugged, as Holly nodded

"Just finish the Triwizard tournament, and stay safe I know Dumbledore will be keeping an eye on things."

"James," Shacklebolt interrupted as James looked at him.

"Kingsly, can I help you?" He looked at the tall Auror.

"I think it might be a good idea to take a vacation," Kingsly said in a calm tone as he glanced around.

"Right," James wasn't sure Kingsly was a silent man he did damn good work but was always an enigma as he usually kept silent.

"Word is there are some odd concerns and it might be a good idea to relax and collect your thoughts that way someone can't rake you over." He walked away at that.

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that." James nodded he knew the idea the plan was to start applying pressure to conform even if the Ministry didn't really know what that meant so long as Voldemort wasn't up and running around.

Feeling a bit better James resigned he had already used to much of his vacation for anything less. But it was clear to everyone that this wasn't a wage issue it was a protest of treatment at least you take your best law enforcers and grill them overnight cause you didn't like what they said.

James collected his things as well as Holly's things as well as anything that had any sentimental value. He had not been sleeping well at the house, he had the goal of setting up life Grimold place Voldemort would be foolish not to look into his home. He grabbed his suitcase and tossed it into the side cart.

He watched Garius flew out into the night the bird was starting to show his age. When suddenly a second owl was spotted as it landed on the bike handle. James frowned as he opened up the note.

"Well then guess I have a new job already lined up." He grinned as he folded up the paper he would still drop off his things but he now had a direction.

"How Muggle-like," a high pitched voice frowned as the dark figure went over the house.

"Be careful he may have put curses on the house Barty Crouch warmed as Nagini slithered around the house.

"I doubt that blood traitor has a curse I couldn't handle, are you questioning my ability?" Voldemort hissed as the hot pain hit her forehead.

"Holly!" Hermione woke Holly up as she grabbed her mirror.

"Sos," She panicked as everyone was woken up."

"Yes?" Her dad responded

"Dad, you are not home are you?" She frowned,

"No, why?"

"He is at the house," she insisted,

"Bummer, I don't think he'll linger," Her Dad frowned,

"Don't worry I am safe and you will be seeing me soon anyway. Try to get some sleep." He smiled as the mirror went dark as Hermione and Holly blinked in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Hermione frowned as everyone started to settle down as Holly slowly smiled in realization.

"I'll ask him latterly, I am just happy he is okay. But I get the feeling these dreams are going to keep happening." Holly sighed

"Well then I'll put up a silencing charm up," Lavender sighed Hermione looked ready to say something but sighed as well.


	41. Chapter 41

Rumors flooded the school with James Potter subbing in for Moody and Rita going ham she switched positions suddenly the men and women who witnessed Voldemort and Junior were crackpots. The ministry was also attacked for hiring such people as more Mad eyes waiting to happen.

The school felt the tension as people chose sides on who to believe.

"See any dark lords Longbottom?" A Slytherin harassed as Neville shrunk at the attention.

"You have got to be kidding me," Holly frowned as she glanced back. "It's like everyone here just doesn't care." The atmosphere seemed to be business as usual. Not that the likes of Snape or McGonagall would allow anything less but with the fact two teachers had been compromised one would think everyone would be antsier but still the primary issue was the Tournament.

They headed into the main hall for breakfast only to see her dad back at his old spot, from the second year.

"Well I guess a stopped clock is right at least twice a day," Ron shrugged, her dad gave a slight wave.

"He does know about the curse, right? Neville asked Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't say anything about the matter.

"Well, I guess it's nice to have him back, still if he starts drinking from a flask once an hour let me know," Holly laughed mirthlessly as she headed out.

Thanks to her schedule It took a while to get a chat with her dad who was struggling with the sudden takeover. An understandable hiccup since Barty didn't stick to the set lesson plans her father set up to make the constant changeups.

"...nearly every year was learning the same thing and he was using the Imperious curse on students." Her dad complained as she headed to DaDA. She walked into see Dumbledore. "This is insane Dumbledore these things need to be learned but this is breaking the law." Her dad was fuming as she walked in followed by Ron.

"James nobody agreed to follow your work, and I feel most teachers are experts and should be given free reign." Her dad gave him a look.

"I have to admit this one is troubling, with Rita being herself I can see this being an issue." He admitted as James sighed.

"I am surprised nobody said anything the clues were all here someone kept breaking into Snape's potion cabinet." James sighed, "This is going to throw everything out of wack the exams for the fifth and seventh year might be screwed up thanks to this."

"I never would have taken you as a Professor," Dumbledore chuckled as even Holly giggled at the look on her dad's face.

"Professor," Ron greeted as her dad waved at them.

"I take it Homework night be applicable?" Holly asked hopefully as she got a frown.

"Damn," Ron cursed.

"If Lupin is up for it, I would save those notes for next year, this year was not going to hit on these courses more like removing curses that hinder your ability to remove them, it would have been more like potions like the third year had some magical creatures thrown in." James shrugged.

"Still better than the second choice for 1992," Dumbledore recalled as he seemed to shutter at the memory.

"I'll take your word for it." Her dad sighed, "So any replacement for Durmstrang?" He asked, "with Karkaroff off and running you are down a judge."

"I am thankful, not responsible for this staff replacement thankfully." Dumbledore seemed very relieved at that detail.

Holly soon found herself in her one piece, Fleur was in a very revealing Bikini, she did her best not to feel uncomfortable being next to Fleur did little to make fellow women look good. It was odd that Cedric was in a school uniform it was comical the one wearing the most seemed to shift uncomfortably. Bagman slowly spread everyone out, "you got a plan?" Bagman asked as Holly nodded at him he seemed to realize how true it was and with a slap on the back headed off to the judges. The judge change up was odd, Fudge was taking over for Crouch, and Karkaroff's replacement was a very grim looking woman it was hard to tell who was more upset to be there.

The whistle blew and Holly cast her first spell, the firebolt flew into her hand as she took off. Everyone seemed shocked and confused as she let go and banished her broom back to shore as she put on the bubble head charm and dived into the water.

A third spell, she pointed upward and with a jet of water pushing her farther down, she made a good time. Holly took some searching but the sound of the Merpeople soon lead her down into the village. She pulled out Sirius gift as she unknotted Ron and with a quick wave to the odd-looking met-people she was back up.

"Hello," Ron woke up. "Nice swimsuit,"

"Don't make me tie you back up down there," Holly threatened, as Ron grinned sheepishly as Holly set out a jet of water as the two were boosted along back the shore as the Gryffindor half cheered the rest of the school was a bit half-hearted, Holly couldn't blame them she was showing up senior classmates she found herself wrapped up in a towel waiting for the other three. "You blitzed through this," Ron sat down as he shivered under the blanket.

"Are you surprised, you have every spell I have, Ron it's just application," Holly listed her spells as Ron blinked in surprise. Fluer was next showing up at the forty minute marker with Krum then just under the time was Cedric.

Holly rushed out with a few towels as the older competitors were all eyeing her now she had a solid lead in points as Holly grinned nervously mentally worrying that she may have put a target on her back.

"All right you weasel how did you do all this?" Fleur frowned she glared at her. "The summoning charm, and a water jet spell, I swam the entire time," Fleur looked like she wanted to strangle something as her fingers curled and uncurled. Holly chuckled nervously.

Holly found everything after was hardly worth her attention, she kept an eye on the paper, as she slowly closed herself off from the rest of the student body.

"Holly?" Hermione has her a slight nudge as she jumped back to her surroundings.

"Sorry, What were we talking about?" Holly asked

"You have been really out of it lately," Ron frowned at her,

"Sorry just thinking," She half lied, in all honesty, she had been drifting, the state of the world had been getting to her.

Nobody really had anything to say. "Hey you guys got the final match against Slytherin," she forced up a smile Nobody seemed to buy it but it beat the silence.

"Yep this was the greatest idea ever, of all time," Ron approved,

"You're just saying that cause you get to knock Draco around." Hermione gave him a look as he looked as innocent as possible but nobody seemed to be buying it.

The final matchup for Gryffindor and Slytherin has a big turn out as her dad took over as ref. "And in the red corner, I give you the undefeated Gryphondor lions. In the green corner the just as unstoppable Slytherin team. Someone is walking away undefeated the other just short." He shouted as Holly and Hermione glanced at each other as Muggle music roared to life as you could quickly tell who the Muggle norms were in this crowd as they were getting pumped.

Holly sighed as she relaxed and let her get swept up in the event.

"I get the feeling these teams have been scrapping for a fight. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle are staying close and moving like a well-oiled machine as always. Still convinced they do this off the field," Jordan commented,

"Lee!" James eyed him.

"Sorry professor," he apologized, Katie took point as Ron and Neville waited patiently Ron has his chess face on so far into the game the crowd might not have existed.

"Katie has the flag guess Nott is not up for the task," Jordan cracked as he got a well-sized groan from the crowd.

"The Draco trip rushed in only for Draco to be blasted back by Ron the two goons looked less than certain on what to do only for Ron and Neville to finish them off.

"Seems as though it is business as usual, for Gryffindor as they score the first point. Ron grinned and even from this distance Draco looked like he was ready to kill Ron, Dean and Katie put up shields and then dropped the lone defender.

Holly frowned as Crabbe and Goyle attacked Neville and Shamus aa the two danced near the flag, as Draco ducked in from behind. He looked like he whispered something as he stunned Neville point blank in the back. Shamus turned only to get knocked off his feet. The crowd was not having it as Gryffindor booed at Draco who seemed unconcerned with the issue.

"That sneaky Slytherin in snake!" Jorden commented,

"It's legal," James allowed but he didn't look happy about it.

The two flags seemed to be magnetized as both Ron and Draco met in the center. Spells light up as Ron and Draco took covered as their support unloaded spells. James ducked under a few stray spells.

Holly felt uneasy and uncomfortable she planted a hand on the ground to support herself as Hermione glanced at her and rubbed her shoulders as Holly took a few deep breaths to calm down.

The duel carried on that her dad started to bring people back up as Neville and Katie Shamus raced me to the fray. The fact that Draco had the flag was just a bonus as Neville looped after and caught Draco from a bad angle.

"Nott!" Draco passed the flag as Draco and Neville dueled Shamus raced after not as Draco shot a spell at him I only Neville to intercept it.

The two seemed stunned as Shamus escaped after Nott.

"Looks like a quick toss and Nott is on his way back, but Ron has taken advantage of the break as well." Jordan announced, the crowd cheered and roared, "Slytherin score first!" Jordan could only just hold the bite out of his voice.

Ron frowned as the two sides handed back the flag both Ron frowned at him as Nott returned the look.

"Round three!" Jordan called out as the full Slytherin group headed forward. "What is Slytherin team trying to pull this time?"

The group of five moved around the edge as Katie took her time clearly spooked by Jordan's commentary. The five rounded on the flag as Dean was quickly stunned by all five.

"Dean is down Neville is on his own!" Neville's shield went up as planted his feet in front of the flag as all five sent a stunner spell that shattered the shield and threw Neville against the flag as he rolled to a kneel and put up the shield back up only to be blasted into the door with an audible thump, as a bit of blood could be seen dripping from his nose.

"That is in called for!" Jordan was overpowered by the ref. "Pull another stunt like that and I will start throwing you from the match!" James threatened. Nott stunned Neville as Crabbe walked over to the flag only to deliberately step on Neville.

"Unnecessary roughness! Take a seat!" James shouted, the flag was tossed but the Gryffindor team had been more or less given that point as her dad went down to check on the injury personally.

The time outlasted a little while as the crowd gave mixed results. A pat on the back and Neville was ready to go.

With Crabbe sitting out the round it was a third and easy match up with Katie keeping close to Neville just in case of a repeat.

"Neville!" Holly started as the crowd suddenly started to spread the chant as the Gryffindor team urged him on. For the first time, He was set out on offense.

Ron and Katie joined him as they ran. The suddenness of the sprinting took Draco by surprise as Neville's shoulder Crabbe knocking him to the ground as all three were stunned Slytherin booed as a few raged at James, the fourth point was put down by Katie as James put Neville out for the next round but nobody seemed to blame him.

With a solid advantage, Slytherin racked up another point as Blaise putt the next one up.

Neville returned to the field, as he was put back on defense with Ron. The two defenders were cautious.

"And the sneak attack pulls through Katie, Dean, and Shamus are down!" Jordan announced, as four Slytherin rushed in the pair took cover but the combination of the two shield charms gave Malfoy the needed cover to swipe the flag as Goyle and Nott kept The pair occupied.

The score was putt at three to four and Slytherin side cheered them on. The next point was all five as the regular tactic of putting two back was quickly being overpowered as Draco seemed to know exactly were the Gryffindor three were at.

The score was tied up in the final matchup for this year were put to task. The Gryffindor team came out in full force as the five was shoot out started.

Ron docked and weaved as Draco tried to knock the other out. Katie tried to slip off after the flag but Crabbe got in the way as the two dueled away. Everyone was paired up as it quickly became clear that it was down to who was the weakest link of both teams.

Shamus got tagged first, Nott made a move to break off but Neville suddenly got him as he juked out of the way of Goyle the time was ticking. Goyle closed in trying to hit Neville. Katie finally took down Crabbe as she raced off. Draco started to panic as everyone started to stun others as the figures paired off. Dean was tagged as Blaise was freed up. He raced back Ron shot at him only for Draco to take the hit Ron raced after Blaise.

Jordan was going as fast as he could, but he had to cut himself off to keep up. Suddenly the flag was up tossed over the walls as Ron caught it. Shamus was back up on his feet but before he could do anything Nott tagged him from the ground. Ron was sprinting half knocking into walls as Goyle and Nott teamed up on Neville. Ron shouted as Neville covered Ron as the two viscously bounced spells Neville's shield but he held firm. Blaise caught up tagging Ron as Neville dived he tagged Blaise as he laid back shield back up as he strained against the pair Nott raced off after there flag as Draco was back on his feet as Neville finally dropped Crabbe as he and Draco took shots. Dean got back up as Neville waved at the flag, Dean got the hint and took off as Neville finally took down Draco who spiraled in the air stunned as he spotted Nott. The Gryffindor team was back up as Neville tagged Not just as Dean got the final score in.

The crowd roared as Neville drooped as everyone was on their feet. Holly clapped along as the group headed out. Holly knowing the party was going to be loud quickly headed up to join them, "MVP!" They chanted as Neville was pushed along. The common room was getting plenty of party action.

"You okay?" Her father was leaning against the wall near the fat lady.

"Yep, just fine," Holly smiled as she got a raised eyebrow.

"I'll take your word for it but Moody is up to finish the school year. Talk to Moody he's going through a lot and understands the importance of getting things out of your system." He advised,

"Right," Holly smiled as he walked past her.

"Try to have fun, your dad is going to take care of this." He attends her on the back as he headed off.

She sat out on the party this time, she lingered near the window when something caught her eye getting anxiety considering what happened her first year. She was surprised to see two figures even at a distance she waved her hand over as Hermione headed over as she pointed out Dumbledore and James.

She sat up doing her homework as everyone started to turn in. It was long into the night before the sight of the pair returning.

A stern fire seemed to burn as she watched the pair. Something to think on, as she headed to bed as the emotions wared in her head, it took some time but she finally fell asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Things went quiet, between the kidnapping and the Tournament. The papers were filled with comments on Frank's ability to do his job. She felt for the man and asked Neville to let his dad know she supported him. For all the good she figured it would do.

Wonky was in a rough spot Hermione had been gathering information on house elves she didn't take Barty senior's death well. She had taken to drinking. Holly was looking over the paper.

"Any thoughts?" Hermione asked,

"Hmm well if you are aiming for freedom Winky is not going to make a good argument. If you want protection it will definitely play too many a pure blood's ego, for lack of a better word." Holly shrugged. Hermione glanced back at it. The project was in its first stage but the idea was to create interest with a pamphlet based on the interviews Hermione had worked on.

"Fair enough, So you and Ron a thing," Hermione tried to bring up.

"No, ugh I am so sick of answering that question, between Dean and Shamus all asking I swear this school is starved for gossip," Holly crossed her arms and fumed.

"Sorry," Hermione laughed at the overreaction.

"It's fine, but everyone seems interested in my love life. Speaking of which how are you and Victor doing?" She added a bit of sultriness to the name.

"They are okay," Hermione half heartily answered.

"What's wrong? Holly leaned forward. "He didn't try anything did he?" Her eyes flashed dangerously,

"No outside of the small snag of my name, he's been a perfect gentleman, in fact, I am flattered, he sweet, kind and no end of compliments. In fact, I can't say I have any complaints," Hermione drooped a bit.

"So," Holly pressures, there was a moment of surprise at the interest, she softened almost as quickly.

"He asked me to visit over the summer," She admitted,

"Sounds like fun, I doubt your parents would be all that keen on it, but I think I can sniff out the issue, moving way to fast?" She asked,

"Oh, so I am not the only one," Hermione sighed in relief,

"What it's been a month, I feel bad that he connected to you so hard that he was what you would miss most," Holly rubbed the back of her head that was concerning in Holly's mind. She had a lot of small conversations with her dad on relationships it was almost as uncomfortable as the talk. Holly talked about her feelings on the matter and recommend they go on a date or something to get some time alone. "... don't force it but see how he handles stress is not a bad idea to see how he handles it this is all about compatibility and make sure you are clear on this and your intentions. You don't want to feel pressured into a relationship." Holly nodded sagely.

"Thanks to how do you know so much?"

"My uncle Remus helped trust me he is great with relationships advice." Holly admitted, "Didn't your parents talk about this stuff?"

"Not really, they were pretty embarrassed, I also recall they kind of fell into their relationship so not a lot of dating experience."

"Experience isn't everything Sirius goes through dates like it's going out of style. He would be the last person to ask," Holly dismissed, they shared a slight laugh, only for it to dwindle into silence.

"Why are you so perfect?" Hermione asked as Holly stopped a laugh, she thought it was a joke but the serious look Hermione was giving her.

"You're serious," Holly realized, "I don't know what could give you that impression but if anything you would have a better claim to such a comment." She admitted,

"Why are you so humble! Damn it how can we fight over a boy properly if we are both trying to not be that bad guy. If we keep this up we are both going to end up alone!" Hermione looked like she was ready to burst.

"Would that be so bad works out for Dumbledore?" Holly joked as Hermione gave her a look.

"Ugh!" Hermione gripped her hair, "stop being so nice, just do something so I can reasonably hate you, and not feel like that bad guy," She pleaded,

"Perfect I am an idiot I walked in to confront a person and got whisked off to be part of s dark ritual. The way things are going if my dad wasn't around I would be dead at this point." She laughed at the insanity. Hermione could not help but join in, "I am far from perfect I swear Hermione I have always been jealous of you," She admitted.

"You jealous of what?" Hermione cocked her head back in surprise,

"Your brilliance, Nobody can measure you up to you, it's always been like that you think I am amazing but I need my dad and my two uncles just to keep pace while you handle all of this on your own. It's always been that way," Holly sighed, "I even felt bitter about it that I wasn't as good." She felt a lot of suppressed shame surface up as it is a bit of her.

"Why is it always the books?" Hermione sighed, "you don't need to be the best, you got a voice that moves people, you're like the most popular famous student here, on a whim you started up a brand new sport. When you speak people listen despite the adults all thinking your going crazy everyone looks up to you."

"Hardly anybody ever seems to want to do with me," Holly recalled the ball.

"Everyone thought you were taken, or out of their league who could measure up, you help almost all the time, you helped Victor you didn't have to, everything you say or do its screens paragon you may think you fall short but every peer in this school sees you as the gold standard. You, you're a Quidditch star to top it all off. You are everything any decent person would want to be, minus the dark lord part," Hermione calmed down.

"I mean, I didn't, I don't come on Hermione I am hardly I mean am at that bad?" Holly swallowed she didn't feel even remotely as great as Hermione made her out to be.

"Let's throw humility into it, nobody messes with you Holly you play on a level only the dumb would fight against." Hermione Leander back looking more frustrated, "why can't you just take a compliment? You are competing with the best three schools have to offer and you are thriving," Hermione pointed out, "You are so much larger than you realize,"

"When you put it like that it sounds amazing, but I am scraping by, it's all practice or luck, you think my wand was some plan my survival was pure luck. Hermione if you had three of the greatest wizards of there time telling you all the answers you would be just as good if not better."

"Ugh, I am going to beat some sense into you, you thick headed golden girl!" Hermione struggled to think of the words as she knocked Holly out of her chair with a pillow.

"Oh you are on," Holly said after her brain caught up with her. She grabbed her own pillow the two raced around the common room violently hitting each other as Holly crashed into her friend. "Take that back!" Holly demanded as the two calmed down.

"Oh," Neville spoke up as Holly and Hermione realized what it looked like they weren't doing as they scrambled up.

"You saw nothing we didn't do anything I do not need the gossip am I clear?" Holly pointed at him she recalled Neville leaked the dementor issue last year.

"Right, all things considered, I understand," he turned to walk away.

"Oh no you don't," Holly raced and grabbed him by the shoulder. "You are not going all mopy on me, just some horseplay, okay. How are you holding up?" She changed the subject as she mentally noted how drastic his change was, maybe, she mentally dismissed the idea it being ludicrous.

The final task slowly started to sneak up, it wasn't long until she found herself with Cedric. Looking in Horror at the Quidditch pitch, the final task was laid out before her and she was disappointed, it was the type of task she already had experience with.

She had an arsenal of spells, charms, jinxes, and curses. She was off in her own brain thinking of a plan when suddenly she got a tap on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Holly turned a bit surprised to see it was Krum. Fluer eyed Krum suspiciously but Holly gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you in private," he asked,

She glanced at Cedric and Fleur, as a bit of anxiety hit her.

"If you want I'll watch from a distance if it has to be private," Fleur commented, Krum went wide-eyed as he seemed to have realized the implications.

"Thanks, I don't plan to belong. Lead the way," Holly followed him, they stayed in the open.

"So," Holly encouraged,

"I need advice," He admitted, "On," he struggled to find words.

"Romance?" Holly helped as he nodded this was unreal.

"Vou, are Hermonine's friend, Holly she talks about you a lot, and you helped me." He went on as Holly quickly figured out that he was probably not close to anyone as Holly figured if he had a single friend that would be his first choice, not a competitor.

"Right, um okay," Holly wasn't sure what to say this was new territory on so many levels. "What is the issue, what do you think is wrong?" She asked she really wished she had the ability to make chairs appear cause she figured she would be here a while.

"Hermione has been distant and I worry she is avoiding me." He seemed to slump a bit.

"Well, That is a fair concern which is why you should ask her out on a date, take her to get some tea or something. Talk to her, she is very smart she likes to take things slow, and whatever you do don't try to separate her from classes she takes that very seriously. Okay, I could go on but these things you two need to work out okay?" She smiled as he nodded along.

"Sound vair, any recommendations?"

"Someplace you won't be bothered, by fans," she had to admit she felt a lot of empathy for the guy. All the details hinted at a very lonely individual and would be so easy to push for this relationship between Hermione and Krum from her own selfish desires. She could almost feel that little Chesire devil and Angel arguing about this.

"Voids reasonable," He agreed as Holly was pulled into a hug. "Vou is a good friend, Holly," he complemented but she wasn't she was.

The two parted as Fleur watched Krum walk away from a little more positive if it was possible to tell maybe less surly if anything.

"What was that all about?" She asked,

"Dating advice," Holly admitted as Fleur did a double take.

"But you never ever told me you dated," Fleur recalled,

"I haven't, but I guess I give good advice since that's twice in one day I have had a happy advisory?" She wasn't able to find the right word.

"Your mastery of the English language is unparalleled," Fleur glanced at her.

"Hardy har, har," Holly sassed back.

"You look like you are ready to fall apart, want to talk?" Fleur watched as Holly took a deep breath as she realized she was in for a conversation. The rambling pretty much explained the growing level of frustration from her waring emotions a desire to be happy, going after Ron, making others happy, letting Hermione make the first move, and making sure everyone was safe, which would end with her alone a very unpleasant idea but a necessary sacrifice to prevent more pain in the future.

"And here I thought the Tri-wizard was stressing." Fleur glanced at Holly.

"Don't think I'll not be taking this seriously I aim to win," she glanced at Fleur.

"I would be insulted if you thought I would let you stroll through this," Fleur grinned but it failed back to concern. "I really can't give you any advice it feels like you can see all the cons and pros of your decisions but you need to do something as standing still is going to kill you."

"Agreed," Holly sighed as they headed back to the castle.

"So what are we doing exactly?" Ron asked as Holly peeked around a corner outside Hogsmeade. Her focus was Hermione and her date Victor Krum. She took out her wand and stunned another stalker. The two rushed forward under the invisibility cloak dragged the girl away.

"Making sure they don't get interrupted," Holly explained in a hushed voice.

"I don't like this," Ron complained, as Holly looked at the prone witch.

"Like we haven't broken worse rules." Holly shrugged,

"Not that them I didn't want to say anything but don't you think he might be, using her?" Ron asked,

"In what way?" Holly asked as she watched the two head into a tea shop.

"Trying to find out what you're doing?" Ron went on.

"Give Hermione some credit I am sure she would notice something like that at this point. Besides Krum doesn't strike me as the type," Holly admitted,

"You talked to him?" Ron asked,

"Asked for dating advice of all things," Holly elaborated Ron looked very stunned.

"Why would Krum, he's a star he could have anyone. I mean Hermione's good looking but she's not, well um," he glanced at Holly,

"Yes, she not the most beautiful, the load of books she lugs around all the time isn't exactly flattering. Hermione never cared much about looks. In fact, she admitted to thinking Krum wasn't all that good looking." She smiled back,

"Really," Ron blinked,

"Yep there is more to Romance than just looks, those things fade with time." Holly shrugged,

"Well, it helps," Ron shrugged as Holly glanced back at him.

"I guess it would be hard to snog if their appearance made you uncomfortable," Holly admitted as she backed away from the corner. "Anyway looks like they are going to be here a while and I think most of the usual suspects have been dealt with. You want to go get a butterbeer or something?" She asked,

"Sure," Ron shrugged as Holly packed up the cloak. The two headed over the three broomsticks. The two sat down, as Holly sipped her drink.

"How are you doing?" Ron suddenly asked after a bit of comfortable silence.

"Okay," she shrugged, Ron looked less than convinced but didn't say anything. "I have had a few nightmares, she tightened her grip on the mug, haven't been sleeping very well." She admitted,

"You could ask Madam Pomfrey something to help sleep." He shrugged not sure if she would give over a sleeping draft.

"I'll think about it," she shrugged as she glanced out the window.

"I could throw a few chess matches if that would make you feel better," Ron offered as the ghost of a smile flickered on her face.

"I think you just want a new chess player since you chase all of your usual victims off." She grinned at him.

"You caught me," He admitted scandalized as the two shared a laugh. She scratched at her lighting scar the scar had been prickly a lot lately.

"So anyone you interested in?" She asked leaning across the table.

"Me," he turned red, "Well kinda," Ron admitted as he suddenly found his drink very interesting.

"Really maybe I can help see if she is interested," she felt her heart beating she had no idea where this was coming from she could feel her stomach fill with butterflies.

"I am sure you could," he gulped nervously,

"Someone, I know?" She asked as a sliver of worry entered in did he like Hermione. That nagging little bit of doubt sapped her courage, as she felt very self-concise.

"Just go, your a Gryffindor just ask!" She shouted in her own mind.

"Hermione," Ron said Holly felt her heart sink. "She is on the move," he went on as he got up Holly didn't notice how red he was as she felt the embers of hope rekindle at the realization.

The two moved as Holly and Ron moved around a corner as Holly tossed on the cloak as she realized how intently close they were.

"Holly, Ron?" Neville asked as the two jumped apart to the outside it looked like Ron had magically appeared.

"Neville, hi," Ron greeted lamely.

"She is getting away, under the cloak." She ordered as she poked her head out.

"Who?" Neville asked.

"Hermione, come on talk and walk," she grabbed the both under the cloak,

"Why are we doing this?" Neville asked,

"That's why" Ron pointed as his hand brushed the side of her face. She seemed more aware of the slight motions so close to her body.

"I need a cold shower," she thought to herself as they stunned another would be stalker.

"Ah, so making sure they are not bothered, isn't this uncomfortable he shifted as he bumped Holly into Ron. Hermione walked along hand in happy as could be the two seemed to talk but Holly could only feel uncomfortable as she wanted to be out in the opening holding hands. Despite how close she was she felt very alone.


	43. Chapter 43

The wind up of the end of the year came fast and hard, Hermione being Hermione distanced herself to study. To which Krum did so as well as the final task was wound up with the last day at school.

James smiled as the two hugged and was given the tour he said high to fleur's parents, Cedric's dad as well.

"Why in the world are we doing this?" Holly glanced at him.

"Tradition," He smiled and shrugged, the two parted ways as her dad headed to the stands.

Holly frowned the four champions sat and waited for everyone headed into the stands. Holly wasn't too invested as the others eyed her up as Bagman explained the set up she would be heading in first by herself. The cup was in the middle of the maze and the first person to get it won.

Holly could feel a bit of animosity as she stood there with the other Champions as Dumbledore patted her on the back she attention.

"This feels childish," she whispered to him as they locked eyes. A small understanding smile lingered as she headed off. The hedges towered over her but they held nothing more than mild concern she came to a fork and headed right.

"A dementor," She frowned that was crazy, then it tripped. "Ridiculous!" She set the Bogart flying she checked her position vaguely aware that the cannon signaled the next Champion.

The Sphinx blocked her path as she cursed the riddle that was Hermione's bag. "Spider," she kicked herself realizing how simple it was as the cat person stepped aside as she headed in prepared to meet at least one oversized spider she heard rumors there were a lot of them in the Forbidden Forest.

Then the sound of blast end recruits erupted as she thanked her stars she avoided that nasty event. Suddenly the foliage behind her erupted as Krum burst through taking the direct approach.

He glanced at the cup then at her before he sighed and lowered his wand.

"I can not win," he breathed as Holly frowned a burning sensation ripped into her as she pointed her wand at him.

"This is a sport! And you play to the best of your ability. I will not," she sent a stunner at him as he deflected it in surprise. "Take charity, no hard feelings," she sighed as she calmed down and gave him an encouraging smile as he fought back. The two circled each other as the two spellcasters increased the tempo.

"Holly!" Cedric ever the hero was suddenly cut off as Fleur intersected his stunner aimed at Krum.

"looks like this is boiling down to a wand duel," Fleur smiled confidently in her ability's she almost took Cedric's head off as he went wide-eyed at the skill. Holly forced her back to Krum.

"You are going to, have to do better," She taunted only for the fight to be interrupted by a giant spider.

"Spider!" She warned as Krum frowned in confusion. "Impedimenta!" She stopped the charging arachnid. Krum blinked in surprise as she blasted the spider away and stunned Krum as Cedric crumpled under the expert hand of Fleur as the two friends turned on each other.

"May the best women win," Fleur taunted only for the spider to start up again. It went for Krum again as Holly distracted it only for the plants to suddenly act like devils snare. The spider took off the table as they started after Holly as she slowed she rushed through the plant life as stunners aimed at her head. While Fleur seemed to be enjoying herself but Holly could Honestly say she was just going on instinct her practiced hand keeping her wand moving as she retaliated.

"Holly," Fleur sighed as she lowered her wand "you just don't have the heart," she pointed out as Holly felt her temper start to flare up, before melting under the concern of Fluer.

"This feels so uncomfortable I dealt with Voldemort this feels so empty." Holly admitted, "Can we just finish this?" Holly asked the idea of fighting for entertainment just seemed to sour her competitive spirit.

"You promised to do your best, every challenge no matter how small should be met with the full passion of a person seeking to improve I heard you speak to Krum. Don't go soft don't give me something I hadn't earned," she raised her wand as Holly took a deep breath and gave her the courtesy of her full attention.

Fluer stunned dropped to the floor as Holly stood over the three competitors she turned to the cup as she grabbed on and found herself blasted by celebratory music. She held the cup in that second the people grinned and celebrated.

She had walked through the final task but the real fight had already started so why not let everyone have a bit of fun before the magical world was costed by Voldemort again. She held up the cup. As Fudge did his best not to look sour as he handed over the reward.

The closing Ceremonies involved a lot of pomp, the headmasters shook hands the participants all shook hands tried not to look sad that they lost as pictures flashed as Holly felt that her arm was going to fall off from raising the cup which seemed to please the crowd to no end. The celebration carried on well into the common room as Holly found herself sitting as the cup was passed around. Eventually, it would be taken to the Hogwarts trophy case but the teachers let it be passed around as Holly allowed herself a grin as she eyed one of the canary creams.

"Fred!" She called over as one of the twins popped up as he eyed the gag pastry. "You guys are working on a joke shop right got any ideas on products?"

"All kinds of things not everything is going to be edible." Fred admitted, why?" He asked as Holly palmed the winnings she had only partially earned.

"I find that my toys have been incredibly useful, I want to add to that. So how about we solve your funding problem." She tossed the money into his lap.

"Your kidding," Fred blinked as George suddenly appeared.

"What's the catch? George frowned at her.

"Just a warning if I can use it a death eater can use it so if you make something keep an eye on who you sell it to. Other than that go nuts I got a feeling we are going to need a laugh." She headed off before they could protest their good fortune.

She turned over the cup and turned in, the blur kept on as the next day the other schools preparing to head out.

"You feeling better I really wouldn't mind hanging around," Fleur offered,

"Even after the break-in?" Holly reminded.

"I think an extra wand would help." Fleur nodded Holly jumped,

"Sure, so long as you don't mind a celebration for my daughter's victory. Also, I hope Molly doesn't find out about those winnings." He grinned, as Holly felt very nervous all the sudden.

"Only if I get free room and board until I find a job,"

"Lucky you, we will be staying in London over the summer, so both will be close by and plenty," James smirked,

"Wait, really?" Holly looked at him,

"Yep, we are going to be living at Sirius for a while,"

"Sirius has a house?!" Holly blinked as James laughed. As Krum coughed as her dad gave him a hard look.

"Dad he's fine and he is dating Hermione," Holly scolded, Her dad still eyed him but kept silent it was odd to see Krum shift nervously under the eye of a protective father.

Hermione and Ron walked up to both flushes. "Sorry you didn't win," Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek to which he turned red as Ron seemed to have a similar look as James.

"Home Come Remus and Sirius are not here?" Hermione observed

"Busy," James glanced over at Fudge we the contempt. "Anyway I will meet you at the train station, we will work out your visit with your parents." He nodded to Fleur and with that headed off.

"Is he okay?" Krum whispered to Hermione as Holly thought he was talking about her father only to realize.

"Can I have your autograph?" Ron gave in as Krum blinked in surprise before smirking and obliging with the request.

The train ride was fairly relaxed outside Draco and his goons making the round the three seemed particularly angry but they didn't make a move outside the normal insults despite everything Holly was much too terrified to do anything more than bark at her.

"Wow a solid sweep, so what do you think the original plan was?" Ron asked as Holly shrugged,

"If they needed my blood I would guess the tournament wasn't set up to kill me. The fact Barty helped me with the first task shows that much. I can't really think what the plan was. Maybe," Holly trailed off.

"Maybe a portkey?" Hermione shrugged,

"Huh?" Neville frowned as he looked at his arm.

"What is it?" Ron asked

"I crushed a Beatle," He frowned as he cleaned up the smear. "Gross," he flicked the body out of the window.

"Anyway, So where are you staying exactly?" Hermione asked though Holly didn't know.

"Wow," Holly blinked as she stood in the doorway the house was massive and sparse. "I would have expected more decorations.

"Trust me you don't we had to take down a wall to remove some of the nastiest things here. Welcome to the ancestral black home." Sirius smirked humorlessly.

"The new headquarters of the order of the Phoenix." James tore up the slip of paper he had shown her. "This party is to celebrate your victory but it's also to see if we can drag in a few members. With Voldemort back, Dumbledore isn't wasting any time. Your victory is the perfect reason for us all to get together. Hope you don't mind," he frowned at her.

"Works for me." Holly shrugged more interested in the order Thant her victory.

The party was packed with a lot of people she knew and didn't know had walked into Frank and Alice had shown up. Moody of course and the full Weasley family to which Fleur was really pouring on the charm on Bill. McGonagall, Remus, Hagrid, Tonks, Charlie. Even Shacklebolt but Holly only knew him a little bit from her Fathers letters.

There were others she didn't know but everyone was happy to shake hands. Holly eventually found a corner and hung around her peers as the adults mingled.

"I feel it's time to put away pleasantries. Normally Dumbledore would be doing this but he's hunting down so help. I am sure we are all well aware of what the ministry wants us to believe. However thanks to Frank the magical community is informed, that there is more at work. However, Voldemort is back, and perhaps more powerful than ever before. I ask you to join the order to help fight this returning evil. For the sake of those who can not protect themselves. While I know many are going to join back up, but I ask those new to look around you. The people you love will be at risk, as someone who once stood where you stand to know that this is a dangerous decision. Those who do send a letter to Dumbledore he'll need everyone he can and he will point you in the right direction. For those who work don't worry we will take that in, and I and Dumbledore are willing to help with that. This home has been donated to the order by Sirius. It has every protection we can find and more than enough space to House all of you and then some. If you can find anyone cool enough like me to fight back." He raised his glass and almost in unison everyone followed.

"We will join!" The twins stood up followed by all the younger guests with the exception of Percy. Holly noticed but didn't say anything.

"You okay Percy?" Holly asked as he forced a smile on his face. He tried to look casual but the boy of rules clearly looked shaken. Holly kept a close eye on him as Molly got into an argument with the twins Holly knew they would lose.

She headed out to find Percy in the doorway. "Going somewhere?" Holly asked as Percy froze.

"I, I can't be part of this, a secret society the ministry wouldn't lie about Voldemort." Percy sighed only to frown as Holly raised an eyebrow.

"But I would, Frank works for the government he says he's back. Percy we are not trying to force you to join. I doubt your dad or Dumbledore are going to fight the ministry. And the best way to make sure is to keep an eye on them." She explained,

"So you want me to join?" Percy eyed her suspiciously,

"Nope, you don't have to join but don't lock everyone out. Keep an ear out and warn them about f you feel they are crossing a line, you were a perfect you can't watch them if you cut them out of your life." She reasoned

Percy glanced at the door, then at Holly. "I need to think on this, tell your dad thanks for dinner." With that, he headed out. "Professor Snape?" Percy jumped as Holly blinked in surprise to see him walk in.

"I am not staying long." Severus cut short, as he walked past him. The room quoted down as James and Severus spotted each other.

"What is he doing in my house?" Sirius glared and Before Snape could retort.

"Same reason the rest of us are here." James glanced at his best friend.

"My reports Dumbledore was right, all of you will need to act fast we have wasted to much time as it is." Snape spared a glare for Sirius as he all but crumpled the papers into James' hand.

Sirius looked ready to bite his head off but James gave him a look before following Snape back into the hall.

"Here something to eat," James pushed a container of food into Snape who looked like thought it would be poisonous.

"I have already eaten," he pushed it back.

"If your going to be a double agent at least try to put up a front of comradeship." James frowned he looked like trying to be nice was causing him no end of pain.

"We are not comrades, just cause I am helping does not mean I have come to your way of thinking. You know why I am here," he hissed as he glared at her.

"I know, but Lilly want me to make nice, so I am doing right by one of her lady's requests to take the food or drag you to the table and we socialize and you can eat there." James glared back as the two men looked ready to duel.

"Fine," Severus snatched the food and headed for the door. It slammed behind him as Holly glanced at her dad who released a long breath.

"How my mom ever liked him I will never understand," Holly admitted, as James let out a laugh at her comment.

"I know enough to know to realize he could have been a friend of mine if we got off on the right foot. I have a funny habit of bringing in people with rough family lives." Holly frowned at her dad in confusion.

"He lost some on a long time ago and while not fair he blames me, part of me thinks he might be a little right. In the end, we are both tormented by lost loved." James closed his eyes before recomposing himself.

"Sounds painful," Holly sympathized as she glanced back at the door.

An: Sorry about how jumpy the chapter is but it was a bunch of little things combined with small stuff that didn't change much. As for Holly winning it was more wanting the joke shop, besides I feel Holly would be better than most students thanks to James making sure she could defend herself. Well, that wraps up book four.

Sorry about the wait book five has been a bit of a pain to many things feel like a repeat so to speak I want to change it up a bit more to keep it from being a cheep rehash of what everyone has already read. Sorry and thanks for reading


	44. Chapter 44

As interesting as living in the headquarters of the Order sounded on paper. It was overall boring. Despite her awareness of the danger the lack of freedom to head outside was frustration on a new level. The only time she really got out was trips to the market with Molly who had taken up residence as well.

That was one amazing perk most of her school friends were around Neville, Ron, and Hermione were all residences as well and The twins were always inventing something new or interesting. Molly had spent a lot of time trying to figure out what they were doing but Sirius knew how to get away with things in this house, so it was a losing battle.

"Okay looks like a job for the extending ears." Holly frowned as the group of teens eyed down at the door as the members headed in.

"There you are, Holly, you are joining us this meeting," Frank said nearly everyone jumped he didn't look nearly as joyous as he normally was but nobody complained he had that aura about him that just killed decent similar to Snape and McGonagall.

"Are you okay Mr. Longbottom?" Holly ventured out, as they headed to the dining room.

"No, while I feel you are insanely talented what you may hear in that room will rob you of any childlike innocence you have left." Holly remained silent as she wanted to join the order but it was clear that Neville's dad didn't think she should have a seat at the big boy's table.

The large group sat down and surprisingly Frank sat at the head with Dumbledore on the right. Holly sat in between Sirius and her dad it was clear they sat there intentionally as a few people mostly teachers, parents, and other authority figures. But nobody said anything.

"Well I guess I will start, so far the werewolf community is siding with, him" Lupin frowned his disgust at the individual in question apparent. "I think I have a few individuals open to the idea of stay out, more politically minded at least but sadly so far there hasn't been too much of a difference." He sat down. Holly glanced at him an outside of a wink he didn't acknowledge her.

"No word back from Hagrid?" Moody growled as Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, he's silent but he isn't doing back for a while so I am not too worried."

"Sirius, Fletcher," Frank eyed them.

"So far the underworld is filled with rumors. But nothing more than that. We have word that a lot of books on wand lore is getting snapped up." Sirius explained,

"Aye, the prices have started to jump up a lot of, my associates have started to look into this. A few have gone missing and a few got arrested for trying to steal them." Fletcher explained. A few people gave them both sour looks more so fletcher Moody looked like he was ready to arrest him and Frank looked only a little more restrained.

Holly glanced at Dumbledore not sure if she should say something.

"The question is should we do something about it, and if so what can we do besides getting into a book hunting contest with Voldemort?" James shrugged the group seemed to smirk

A bit at the comment as Sirius gave a slight chuckle."I see your point. Severus any insight on this?" Frank glanced at Snape who had sat as far away from everyone as possible at the table.

"We are still under secrecy as of now, The Dark Lord has been gathering wand lore to explain the run in with Holly. Sadly I am not being let in so far as I know the dark forces are gathering and sending out individual death eaters to sway them to his side. However, Dumbledore already foresaw this inevitability."

"I give you the worlds greatest spy," Sirius whispered to James who grimaced painfully but they were ignored.

"Anything on the prophecy?" James asked as he looked at Severus.

"No," Severus eyed him then Holly, she noticed everyone was eyeing her as she raised her hand.

"Yes?" Dumbledore encouraged

"Wait is it stores somewhere, Shouldn't we just destroy it?" Holly asked, "I already know it and so does my dad."

"A sound idea," Sirius Agreed, but Frank frowned at him,

"We feel that splitting Voldemort's attention would be best to slow his overall progress," Frank explained,

"So put a fake in, that way we can give a minimal defense of it and they keep going for it. And if they get past it, no harm was done."

"A very sensible idea, if we can get past the security. We shall mull over that little nugget of information." Dumbledore nodded which seemed to be the cue for everyone to move on. The next was sightings. Who was were and guesses on plans? There were a lot of concerns about an Azkaban break out but they were limited since the order wasn't officially sanctioned and Frank had limited authority outside his own office.

"This feels kind of a waste of time," Holly said to her dad after the meeting was dismissed. James smirked at the comment,

"I agree I would much rather be knitting but these meetings are a necessary evil. I do ask that you not spread the word about what we discussed I feel Molly would be very upset if her children found out about this." He gave a slight wink to her but for some reason, she felt a surge of anger at him suddenly spike but she crushed it down.

"You okay?" Her dad placed a hand on her shoulder breaking eye contact with him.

"Yep, perfect," She frowned only to see Dumbledore had vanished.

"Head off to bed, and keep things on a need to know," James called after her as she headed out.

"I can't believe you let her sit in on a meeting," Molly disapproved.

"In a perfect world, none of us would be." James put a hand on his friend to keep him from arguing. "I know my daughter well enough that she would do anything to find out what we are up to." He kicked the wall as he heard the rain sounds of her heading up the stairs much to everyone's surprise. "The way I see it I can try to fight her on it, which won't do much good in the long run. Or learn from it, her idea with the proficiency is not a bad idea." James pointed out. Molly didn't look satisfied,

"Besides She has been getting dreams that line up with Voldemort. I fear there might be a link between them and when Voldemort finds out I want her well informed so she can't be tricked into some trap." He explained, "she is not part of the order, and if I have my way she won't be any further involved. No more no less." James ended the conversation.

"Honestly Molly you are not going to shake him on this," Arthur reasoned but Molly didn't seem any less concerned.

"This is too much for children to be worrying about." She frowned, throwing her hands in the air.

"Come on," Sirius jerked his head, as James frowned her gave Arthur an apologetic smile before following him out.

"What are you up to?" James glanced at him as Sirius grinned,

"Taking care of this Holly has the right idea, we break it, we do it tomorrow night after I get a fake ball to replace it." Sirius smiled at the idea.

"Sirius, That sounds like a brilliant idea," he grinned he was so tired off all the cloak and dagger he had already spent a few nights outside that damn door under a cheap invisibility cloak.

Molly seemed to have this sixth sense as she watched them like she did the twins but the nice thing about being an adult was they can't cause you without proof.

The two men stood outside the door as they canceled the invisibility spell. "Just like old times," Sirius grinned,

"Hardly, we are not getting attacked by Death Eaters." James shook his head as they headed into the spinning room.

"I swear they make this crap to complicated," Sirius frowned as they both grabbed a door. James frowned as he looks at a fish tank with brains in it.

"Well that is weird," he frowned as he glanced at the room.

"Nope," Sirius shut the door as James marked the door before shutting it.

"What did you see?" James asked as he and Sirius waited.

"Veil," Sirius said,

"Ah," James nodded in understandings they finally found the right room "you know I was expecting something more exciting I mean they should have similar access to this place as we do."

"Who knows well to be fair they are all a bunch of idiots and I doubt Voldemort cares enough to educate them, on how to grab one of these things." Sirius shrugged as they glanced over the rows until they found the right one. James carefully aimed and blew it up as Sirius replaces it with a blue glowing fake.

"Well let's finish off our shift and beat it." Sirius thumbed the two nodded as he leaned up against the wall both had cast an invisibility spell as they waited until morning.

"So, I have been seeing someone," Sirius said as James blinked at the suddenness of the addition.

"Good to here," James smirked genuinely happy, "what convinced you to settle?"

"She just felt right, you know," Sirius admitted, "She doesn't know though."

"That you're an order member?" James asked as he looks at him despite them both being invisible he was hoping that was the answer.

"Being a wizard," Sirius admitted as James felt his breath hitch. That was a tricky relationship, while James personally fought for Muggle rights he refused to get into a relationship with one, not because of some hidden racism but for one issue, power disparity. Many wizards and witches hit this problem Muggles often couldn't cope with the issues that come with one being able to bend reality while the other being much more limited.

"You need to break it to her soon the longer you wait the worse it could be," James warned him.

"I know, I plan to tell her soon but part of me thinks I should just drop the relationship thanks to recent events." Sirius sighed,

"I can't tell you what to do, on this but you do need to let her know, a poor time to have to deal with all this." James consoled as Sirius sighed.

The father-daughter pair soon got into the swing of things outside of Frank yelling and Sirius and James over the proficiency nothing much could be done. He was satisfied that a cunfundus curse was placed on the orb to mimic the effects of touching an orb you were not tied to.

Sadly the only change up was missing people the Ministry blamed it on Barty Crouch Junior who was constantly being traded out for Frank on who was being blasted by the profit.

Molly kept the younger occupants busy the house while greatly improved was still large and needed care.

"So how are things going with Krum?" Holly asked as She and Hermione cleaned up around one of the bathrooms on the upper floor.

"Same old he's been doing a lot of practice now that he's out of school." Hermione nodded as she cleaned away the two glanced back to see the old house Elf eyeing the suspiciously before walking out of view.

"I don't know why we bother, he's just going back behind us to clean up." Holly sighed as she went back to work.

"It's not fair to him that he does most of the cleaning I can't believe Sirius lets him work at his age," Hermione glared at the spot the house Elf was but Holly didn't have answer Holly figured Sirius didn't care too much. The house itself seemed to be a matter of shame for the man so maybe the house Elf was a raw nerve he would rather not mess with.

The summer was filled with lots of eavesdropping which sadly amounted to very little. The fact her dad seemed to know everything they had planned out made things almost frustrating for everyone. Dumbledore would show up late but was seemingly avoiding the younger occupants mainly Holly as he stopped showing up to meeting that she was allowed in on.

It was frustrating listening in as it seemed painfully obvious that the ministry was harming itself by its own actions. The eye of an outsider was always more painfully aware of a cultures shortcomings and it felt like the order was being severely handicapped by the law as nobody wants to go full on terrorist.

Overall things felt rather disappointing the daily profit was less than helpful. Frank was constantly being undercut in subtle little ways that Holly would have missed if not for Hermione mentioning it. Any disapproves where chalked up to Junior and Franks incompetency. Both of which were not true as it seemed Frank's office was as split as ever with half his staff making things harder.

However, the action that was homework and manicures was interrupted. "Dementors?" Holly jumped up halfway through her nails getting done.

"Holly," Ginny frowned as glared at her but the depressing cloud that hung over them alerted the group of girls.

Holly took off down the stairs and Molly jumped at the sudden stampede as they blitzed out the group crashed out onto the street as Fleur and Tonks collided to see Frank on the ground with two Dementors hovering over him. "Expecto Petronum!" Holly cast as the doe raced along scattering the Dementors as the rest of the house emptied into the street as Frank got up shaken but the soul still intact.

"What in the world are Dementors doing in the middle of London!" Molly shouted as she raced forward help Frank inside as everyone eyed the streets.

"I'll check the area and obliviate any Muggles we need to move," Remus frowned the sun was low they didn't have much time.

"Agreed on a good job," Tonks patted Holly on the back as she was overloaded with brief words of praise as the adults spread out.

The younger half lingered in the kitchen Neville and Alice raised in to see him. Frank returned the hug and tried to smuggle the chocolate away to his sun but Molly and his wife caught him as even the great Frank Longbottom feared the two.

"Thanks, Holly that was some quick thinking, but I fear you may have earned yourself some trouble on this one." Frank frowned as he recomposed himself.

"What do you mean, the underage thing? My dad has been screwing that rule over for a while." Holly shrugged, plus there were a Dementor and witness including the head Auror so." Holly shrugged she was more tired of all the running around but with Sirius around, they could snap. "Oh," that would be bad, she swallowed her wand wasn't just precious do to being hers. What if was if she lost it, that would be one less shield she had against Voldemort.

Arthur ran in on dinner as he looked at Holly. "You have been summoned." He paused as he glanced at James.

"Her letter," he motioned at her, she opened it up and low and behold "you have been expelled," She tossed the paper to her dad while not all of it she had inherited her father's short patience for authority. Fawkes came in with a second note with of course an answer she was going to court.

"This is so stupid." Holly frowned at the paper. "I am going to get my nails finished." She headed off as her dad looked over the letter.

"This does not bode well," James spoke up,

"What the court?" Sirius sassed

"No the dementors in the middle of London ministry control must be lacking, that or someone in the ministry wants to remove me," Frank frowned,

"Well if anyone doesn't know the spell now would be a good time to learn it." James glanced around.

"I don't know it," Fleur admitted,

"Well that's one student," James smirked,

"You know I would never have pegged you as the teaching type," Frank admitted,

"What do you mean?" James respond a bit confused by the comment.

"You always told me you never wanted to work. You were going to bum it off your inheritance." Remus reminded as James recalled his earlier desires.

"Then he went and got all respectable," Sirius commented, as James stood up having had more than enough.

"Very funny, don't you have more important things to do?" He eyed Sirius as he spotted Holly listening in. "We really need to stop meeting like this," he folded his arms at his daughter..


	45. Chapter 45

"Why are we getting up so early?" Holly yawned as she munched on a price of toast. Her father had gotten them up well before they needed to be.

"Cause I am convinced they are going to pull something if I am wrong I'll take you shopping." He promised as he revved up the bike.

"Could you," she pointed at the sidecar as he flicked his wand and expanded the cart so she would sit a bit farther up and more comfortably.

"Anyway, Frank and Dumbledore will be up there already so this is going to be more a little a game of politics, more than a case of underage magic. This so stupid." He grumbled to himself as the bike took off, they headed to the guest entrance, as they put on the pin and slowly sunk into the ground.

"So we are heading to the department right?" He shook his head,

"Nope, I am going to talk to fudge's secretary, to see where he is going to be at," James smirked,

"Your kidding, why would the minister show up at my trial?" Holly asked as she got her wand weighted still looking back at the fountain.

"Because Fudge is an idiot that's why," James frowned as he walked in the witch quickly informed him of the changed time, she seemed confused at the sudden change but James wasn't.

"All the way down?" Holly stepped into the elevator,

"This is disgusting he'll have the full Wizongot, here down in the old courtrooms we haven't used that in about thirteen years.

The pair headed down needing to go down a few stairs. The feeling of dread was making itself known as they stood outside the door. James checked wasn't to surprised when they were let in as a very ominous chair.

"They were the first in as James summoned up a few comfy chairs as they sat down the court moved in as Fudge bulk surprise to see them both ready and seated for him. However, they seemed to have got a few brownie points.

The process was very professional with Frank sitting in, it seemed that talking in the papers about him was okay but causing trouble in front of him was a bad idea.

Dumbledore showed up and after a sly comment about the change of time had no difficulty in getting under Fudge's skin.

"What Magic is done under my house Hold is my responsibility, unless the ministry wishes to start poking into the affairs of pureblood families." James glared at Fudge for the detail on underage magic.

The debate got heated as Fudge brushed away Dobby, the break-in, and the witness as Holly was gobsmacked at the flagrant misuse of power. Hermione would have a fit.

This Toad-like-woman made herself known as she noticed both Frank and James looked ready to strangle the pink woman in question. Then the Dementors came up and the room went silent.

But nothing was done she was cleared of all charges. The court was dismissed, Percy walked past them and gave a slight wink as he walked past them.

"Holly I want you to meet a few people," Frank smiles as she was surprised at the suddenness.

"This is Madam bones, she was in charge of the department before me," Frank introduced as the two shook hands.

"I do apologize about all this, Fudge has been increasingly unreasonable as of late." She apologized as Holly made small talk a few others chatted away.

"So out of curiosity, what is your future plans?" Bones suddenly asked,

"Well Auror actually, with all my luck it would feel weird not fighting dark wizards." She shrugged almost missing the pride Frank had and the frown of concern from her dad.

"I'll send you some recommendations but I feel frank will be more than happy to point you in the right direction."

They headed out, she and her dad headed back to the stairs as she spotted Lucius and Fudge talking.

"Hey Lucius," James called him as the two frowned at him. "Good luck," he smirked as they walked past.

"What was that all about?" Holly frowned,

"He's scoping out the proficiency but I already dealt with it," he winked, "if his wife was the death eater we might have problems but Lucius is so damn obvious with all his movements it's almost painful." He chuckled.

"Right, so why did you frown at the idea of me being an Auror?" She asked as they got to the elevator.

"It's a dangerous job, Frank can attest to that fact. While I applaud your dedication to doing what's right, your old dad still can't help but want to keep you safe."

"Dad," she looked at him a mix of fondness and exasperation.

"You are all I got, and your mom would kill me if she knew half the stuff I let you get involved with. But I know you to know me trying to shield you from the dangers won't stop you." He seemed to wince at the idea.

"Dad give me some credit," she smirked at him,

"I am, you are a brave woman, despite everything in some ways your more qualified to be an Auror and your desire to help others. It's so admirable, so much like your mother." He got a far-off look in his eye.

She kept the silence, her dad looked filled with conflicting emotions as she mused about the proficiency thing.

"What did you do?"

"It's safe so if you get any nightmares you know how to contact me." He nodded they had replaced the mirrors after junior broke Holly's.

"Right," she frowned she had been getting nightmares as well as odd corridor dreams. "Do you get nightmares?" She asked,

"Yes, they are not as bad as they use to be," He admitted, "good memories and better friends help." He pats her on the back.

"So has Dumbledore been avoiding me?" She asked as he nodded.

"With Voldemort back, we don't know what is going to happen, with your scar you two have been connected so he's been playing it safe," James explained as she dropped off some coins into gaudy looking fountain but the donations went to Saint Mungo's hospital so it was all for a good cause.

Something seemed off through her father as the summer ended seemed to slowly dip into a depression. He hung out with Sirius who seemed to be able to lighten his mood a bit but both were equally grim Holly caught them unaware.

Hermione and Ron were chosen to be prefects. Hermione was super excited but Ron seemed more unsure not helped by Fred and George grumbling about it, the two seemed in Holly's mind to lack tack just like Molly who seemed just as oblivious to her twins who clearly were irritated.

The trip to Hogwarts express was far too hectic with so many people going and the extra security. Her dad seemed just as annoyed as if the need for more people was a personal insult.

How miserable things could go increased at Hogwarts Ron and Hermione headed off to do their duties but thankfully she still had Neville who was still carrying his plant around. "Be careful with that last time you got puss or whatever it is all over the place." Holly warned as they got in, "What?" Neville looked nervously at the blonde in the cart as Holly rolled her eyes she already had plenty of people giving her odd looks what's another one. Then she noticed the magazine, Holly smirked slightly it was probably Luna a bit of an odd duck but hardly worth worrying about.

"Hi Luna," Holly sat down across from her Luna gave a slight nod. The door slid open only to see Malfoy with a new badge.

"Wow, I guess rules don't apply when your friends with the head of law enforcement," he sounded as bored as ever.

"Your one to talk, your dad still sucking up to the minister, figures he would be the only one dumb enough to buy it." Holly shrugged back,

"Easy Potter if you haven't noticed the badge I can hand out detections." He smirked smugly,

"You're stupider than your goons if you think a badge and a few detentions will protect you from me, back off before you do something you'll regret," Holly stood up inches from him she was more than ready to scrap after the dull summer she had.

"Let's go," Draco motioned as Holly watched him,

"Why did Dumbledore make him a prefect?" Neville frowned,

"Probably cause anyone else would list to him anyways. so let him grow tired of the responsibility and pass it off to someone else. That's my theory," she shrugged as she sat down. Hermione and Ron popped back up as they chatted away about who became who.

Holly started to doze off during the speech of the new Defense teacher she could already tell this woman was going to be unpleasant especially if her appearance at her trial was anything to go by.

The trip up wasn't much better as Hermione took the time to explain the speech that had pretty much knocked out the student body. She was more aware that those who crossed her path were more willing to scatter than normal.

Lavender was avoiding her as well giving fearful glanced but outside of that the night was filled with bitterness but she kept her cool.

Monday was off to an interesting start Hermione was already pushing Ron to enforce roils when she spotted their ad on the board.

Ron was ribbed by his brother as tall of Percy came up. The odd man out was still hanging out with the order but had moved out of the house it was tense but managed. They soon got their class lists it was an unpleasant Monday with double portions and double defense against the dark arts.

The time rolled around to the first class to which rumor had it she tossed out her dad's lesson plans for each year.

"Holly, you okay?" Ron asked in between class,

"Not really Lupin was supposed to teach this year but the cause of all his work in werewolf rights, do the ministry has a hissy fit. And this witch shows up and I just know this is going to be dull." Holly sighed.

Holly was not surprised, as an outdated book was put in front of her. It was the dullest class she ever took.

Holly could feel what could be described as a pressure cooker steaming in her chest. "Good morning Professor Umbridge," was chanted out. Wands were out away as everyone was expected to read the first chapter.

Holly didn't bother as she took out her potions homework and started on that.

"Hem, hem," she politely coughed as Holly glanced over to the pink Toad smiling down at her. But Umbridge didn't say anything as they made eye contact.

Holly waited but getting nothing she shrugged and resumed her work. "Hem, hem," she repeated as Holly glanced.

"You might want to get that looked at, Madam Pomfrey is an excellent healer." She adviced the older woman.

A second was all it took to crush the unpleasant look she expressed for that comment. "I take it you already read chapter one?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Yes," Holly answered, casually suspicion echoed in her mind.

"Then read chapter two," she instructed,

"I already read the work for today, other teachers allow you two work on other classes or personal readings if you finish early." She frowned,

"Ten points from Gryffindor for back talk read chapter two." Umbridge glared at her from behind a false smile.

"Sure," Holly smiled back just as forced mirroring the woman. She locked eyes as she pulled out the book "chapter 2," then closed it.

"Ten more points from Gryffindor, read," she stopped smiling as Holly picked up the book and with one last glare her eyes glazed over, Umbridge glanced away as Holly then noticed Hermione hadn't opened her book up and had her hand raised.

The proceeding debate was fascinating to watch as Umbridge hid behind her rules rather than actually talk to the students. Holly put her hand up and waited until Umbridge finally called on her.

"What about our Owl's what Padma said is right even with practice no one has ever done something right on their first try." Holly pointed out. That did it,

"Enough, read the chapter as many times as it takes there will be no more talking." She fumes as she returned to her desk.

The rest of the class ended in silence, and when the class was dismissed they all left quietly. She was half tempted to fail her classes intentionally but they had O.W.L.s this year and she wasn't going to destroy herself academically just to spite toad face.

"Professor McGonagall!" Holly called for as she spotted the Gryffindor head, she turned to see Holly. "I was wondering if I could start up a study group?" She hurried forward.

"Whatever for, homework for Defense I find the new teacher," she smiled forcibly, "Difficult and would like to have some extra time to study, I'll manage it around Quidditch of course." She added,

"Oh dear if your struggling she must have higher standards than I thought." McGonagall looked like she needed to reevaluate something but Holly knew asking for help would work better than say the road sucked. Would get her what she wanted with fewer complications.

It wasn't too long before she got her wish as the papers went out. "This is a brilliant idea." Hermione grinned as Holly nodded.

"Well, she clearly isn't teaching us." Holly shrugged as she gathered Are things,

"This better not interfere with Quidditch," Angelina, "I am going to need the full team for tryouts."

"Got it covered, you want in?" Holly asked as Angelina seemed to consider it. "Well feel free to drop by, since I just got this in the mail." She grinned holding out a binder.

"What's this?" She asked as she grabbed it,

"Just the lesson plans my dad made for every year." Holly grabbed it back as she went wide-eyed.

"Yep it may be a study group but it's more a class to make up for Umbridge's lack of teaching ability," Holly grinned.

"You sure you are in the right house?" She asked the younger Witch.

"Yep, cunning is useless if you lack the courage to implement it." Holly grinned as Hermione plucked the binder out and started ready.

"Fascinating looks like Sirius and Your dad even put in notes as well." She pointed out as even Ron darted his head in to look.

"Quiz answers?" Dean asked as Holly playfully pushed his head away.

"Hardly," Holly chuckled, word spread pretty quickly as the first meeting popped up.

"Okay this is a club so normally everybody kinda just groups up with the homework, but thanks to recent staff changes we will have to play by ear. This has inflow on what we will be tested on for Owls and Newts. So I hope nobody minds if we stick to those areas." Holly waited but nobody objected, the class spread out as Holly worked the classroom.

She took a break as she noticed something. "You look like you are not getting enough sleep." She observed,

"Lots of sleep, why do you ask?" He grinned, but it slowly faded under the look of Holly.

"Promise not to laugh," he whispered as he eyed his two older brothers he already had enough grief. "I have been practicing for Quidditch." He admitted and seemed to flinch expecting to be teased.

"Neat, you want I can give you a hand?" She offered,

"Sure," Ron accepted the offer, Ron glanced back at the club only for Holly to notice a toad lurking in the hall.

She already had a plan, "Holly don't you think you might be taking on to much?" Ron brought her back to her surroundings.

"If I need help I have plenty of friends to help me out." Holly forced a smile but Ron seemed to buy it.

That night the pair headed out onto the pitch as they both mounted their brooms, Ron, sporting his newish clean sweep.

"Okay Chaser isn't my go to, so try to bear with me," she tossed the quaffle in the air. She zipped off and making damn sure the first shot went wide groaned. "Hopefully that will losses him up a bit he seems stressed. A few more playful throws she moved in goal in Ron missed, she gave him some advice, and the night wore on. Ron slowly improved making advances but Holly could tell he was no Wood, which while a pity she pushed it to the back of her mind. After all, Oliver told her he hadn't even made it through his first game.

Holly dropped down, "so?" He asked

"You are your own worst enemy. You would make a good keeper if you can keep your nerves. You lost your cool after my first score and you started flubbing." She advised as Ron seemed to shrink despite being much taller than her.

"You need to stop being so worried about failing, I know you, you have had your life on the line and handled it better than keeping a ball out of a hoop." She slapped him in the back. Her pep talk seemed to work.

"Thanks," he responded half-heartedly, only for Holly to grab him by his robes, and locked eyes with him.

"Ron you can do it, Nobody has even tried to practice, I know you can do it." She looked him dead in the eye. "I have faith in you," she smiled as she wasn't sure but he seemed to be blushing.

"Thanks," he cleared his throat as he glanced away. She grabbed his arm and pressed into him. "Um Holly," he interrupted,

"Sorry, I haven't been getting much sleep lately." She felt like she could fall asleep like this,

"Bad dreams?" He ventured as she nodded into his sleeve.

"Hermione mentioned it, you mutter in your sleep," He admitted she opened her eyes as she looked at Hogwarts.

"We need to get going," she released him and headed, "else you might have to take points for being up late."

The two got an ear full from the fat lady as they walked in both groan at the homework they had to do as they got a suspicious look from Hermione.

"Quidditch," Holly sat down as she pulled up the potions book. Hermione looked ready to question it but didn't only for Holly to wake up in bed not remembering even finishing her homework.

"Here, I think you might be talking on too much," Hermione handed her, a completed easily that Holly didn't remember finishing.

"I can handle it," Holly yawned, noticing their roommates were already gone, Lavander being in the group of people who didn't believe Voldemort was back.

"Me doing your homework won't be a regular thing, Holly you did just play quidditch right?" She asked a bit concerned.

"Yep, What did yo-" Holly went red, "You, I," She chocked on her words, Now is hardly the time for such things," she composed herself.

"I might have to do this more often cause this is funny," Hermione grinned at her.

"You will do no such thing, or I'll tell your mom your talking to an older guy." Holly threatens as Hermione went pink.

"Miss Potter, we need to have a chat with the headmaster," McGonagall made her presence known as Hermione shot her a look.

"It was just Quidditch I swear!" Holly blurred out as McGonagall blinked in confusion. "It's about your club. Proffered Umbridge has taken issue with it."

"That went faster than expected, at least let me get cleaned up first." She got a nod and braced herself for a fight..


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

She walked up yawning as the doors opened up to the headmaster's office, she never really got to see the place much, the odd devices, books, and the paintings of old headmasters.

"What seems to be the issue?" She asked as the headmaster seemed to be looking at the ceiling mostly.

"You have made a club directly interfering with my class," Umbridge glared at her, with a hunter like grin.

"In what way?" Holly blinked innocently, she wasn't going to admit a damn thing, she needed proof and Holly was not going to give her anything that could be misconstrued.

"You have formed a club, that teaches things I have strictly forbidden," she glanced at her, "I want the club shut down."

"Sounds fair," Holly nodded,

"Very, fair?" Umbridge paused in confusion as she looked at Holly in confusion.

"I ask that she let us know what I am doing wrong so I may correct it," Holly smiled kindly, everyone looked at Umbridge,

"She is practicing," She frowned,

"I don't see a problem with that," McGonagall eyed the toad-like woman confused. "In fact, it's encouraged unless the owls no longer have a practical its recommend that students practice out of class." She eyed Umbridge, "You are not teaching the anything illegal that she shouldn't be practicing on her fellow students?"

"I would never," Umbridge looked horrified at the idea but Holly didn't buy it. She stood knowing full well that unless Umbridge could have the laws changed.

"Umbridge, while I understand your desire to look out for the best interests of the students," Dumbledore smiled as Holly had to catch a derisive snort from erupting. "Holly is well within her rights to open a study club. We encourage practice and self-study if there is nothing else. Holly, I believe you have better things to do than hang out with us old fudgy duties," he smiled,

A sharp spike of pure hate suddenly erupted but again she forced a smile. "Of course headmaster," she forced out then quickly made for the door.

"Grr," Holly frowned as she looked at the paper as her fingers threatened to rip it apart. The article put Umbridge as the new high inquisitor but what really pissed her off was the bit about clubs. Effective immediately it put her club out since all student clubs needed her approval to continue to function via some decree.

Hermione stormed in apparently already informed if the crumpled up paper in her hand was anything to go by. It wasn't long before a good sized group was gathered in the middle of the great hall as everyone seemed to be complaining.

"What seems to be the problem?" McGonagall asked of the crowd as one of the students handed over the paper.

"This is hardly an issue warranting this level of unrest," She frowned at them. "Simply follow the instructs I doubt the gobstones club will be disbanded any more than the Quidditch teams are. Disperse the lot of you." She waved her hands as her authority was respected but Holly was just as surprised at the level of unrest.

"I have never seen so many students so ticked." Ron frowned, Hermione seemed to be thinking the situation over.

"Any theories?" Holly asked at a loss it would be riot worthy of the majority of clubs got shut down though she didn't like the odds of her own club resurfacing.

"Well, everyone knows that Umbridge has it out for you, with that little speech on education may be more students have put two and two together," Hermione commented as Lavander walked past giving Holly a weary look. "Well most."

"Well let's play this out in the meantime." Holly thought out her options, "I could keep her head down, study on her own and let this all blow over, fat chance." She admitted,

The next week was tense the Gryffindor team was specifically held back, so the lions were already up in arms at least privately. Holly didn't have to wait long her club was given the shutdown and despite the wait on the Gryffindor team, she doubted it wouldn't go through.

Holly however waited, she kept up with Ron practicing in secret despite telling him he needed to get used to an audience. Then she signed up a club for bird watching. That got canceled, then a painting club, also canceled. She started to do as man safe activities as possible. But nothing went through and she knew it wouldn't but this had an alterer notice.

"Miss Potter what can I do for you?" McGonagall frowned as she slapped down all her rejections. "Oh my," She frowned,

"I knew you wouldn't take my word for it but as you can see I am not allowed to form any club regardless of subject matter. I would like to send up a formal complaint."

"Bird watching, a track club?" She glanced over everything. "Everyone of them shut down. I thought there was a track club." She frowned,

"I had Dean put a request in later and it was given the okay. Take a look at the date. A few of them are from Neville as well he got blocked as well." She nodded.

"Holly, I don't know how to help," she sighed, "I didn't think to go through the normal channels will help. But I fear to bring it into the headmaster as it may cause trouble." She looked torn up about not having a direction for her. "She has been holding out on allowing the Gryffindor Quidditch team as well."

"Something needs to be done," adjusted her glasses as her brain went over solutions.

"Okay, I have to make a big enough issue. I need to bring attention to what is going on." She had a lot of options, "Or I could go under the ground and make an illegal club. While more fun I worry about the repercussions." She mused,

"Don't do anything that will get you in trouble," McGonagall frowned at her.

"I understand professor." She nodded, she thought on the issue all the way up to her next class. She read over the chapter. Only to realize Hermione was going at it with Umbridge.

Holly regretted not bringing popcorn as the two bickered over the book especially. Holly was more than happy to let things go on when.

"Detention Miss Granger," There was an almost synchronized choking noise for the class before falling dead silent. Umbridge seemed to have been brought out of her frustration cause she seemed to realize the class was shocked. The rest of class went rather smoothly but Hermione seemed to be out of it.

Holly frowned she hasn't really messed much with her dinner. She was busy looking over the rules. "Oh dear, it looks like she's cracked." Fred frowned,

"Aye, she's looking at the rule book, very Percy like, we lost another troublemaker it seems. For shame." George shook his head.

"Hardly but Hermione just joined the ranks of troublemaker she got detention," Ron said as both twins blinked before laughing.

"That's a good one Ron," Fred laughed,

"Really had us going there," George slowly stopped chuckling as the two realized that neither had cracked a smile. "Your serious, I heard a rumor but I thought it was an elaborate joke."

"What's a joke is our legal system, thanks to the minister I have been hunting for a loophole and found nothing." She frowned, "the way things are going Umbridge will be defacto headmistress before the end of the year."

"So what do you got planned? Fred asked casually looking at the book.

"Well, I have to options break the new rules set up a secret club. Or boycott the class and protest the new system. However, the second option doesn't seem like it would do much." She frowned,

"I like the first option better." George agreed as they both nodded.

"You would but I feel obligated to try doing this legally. And I found something, seems as though we are in fact allowed to boycott a class if we feel a teacher is not up to snuff we have to give the staff warning and explain the issue." She found,

"Really," all three of them said as they got a bit to close as they leaned over her book.

"Seems like you have to jump through a lot of hoops in order for it to work." Ron frowned,

"Yes, well it's a school I think it's mainly to prevent people from making a stink. The way I figure it if there is a person who is in happy, but still trying to work within the system that a few hoops to weed out those who just start sitting out wouldn't be much of an issue." She shrugged,

"I think you are giving them to much credit." George rolled his eyes.

"Possibly, but it's something." Holly sighed she had taken on far to much this year but what was a little more.

"You sure about this James?" Remus asked as He looked at the small to Beatle he had been given. The two were hanging out in the underground, an old section that had been conveniently forgotten. The area was warded and a place where werewolves would go to congregate. It was often times a place for illegal dealing and black markets had a habit of popping up between ministry raids.

"I tested them myself. I made a two-way mirror back in Hogwarts I think I can handle this. Just let these babies loose and my little set up will do the rest if old Dung doesn't like putting his neck on the line he can put his time."

"So your bugging people huh clever." He admitted,

"Yep drop these in on suspected death eaters and they'll keep themselves hidden and send back to its brother back at headquarters. I got two quills going on for everything and one that circled key words to help narrow down searches.

"You think of everything," Remus smirked at the beetle.

"Not done yet, I suspect a break out will happen soon and I got a few choice targets in mind." He grinned as he tossed one in the air.

"This seems morally off." Remus frowned at him. James nodded in agreement as they hung out in an ally in Knocturn.

"I have a memory charm set up so Dung won't be blackmailing anyone. I don't like it myself and I hope to banish this idea as soon as the war is over."

"Ah," Remus seemed relieved at that news, "so how did you come up with this?"

"The twins, the extendable ears gave me the idea. These things only last for so long so they will need to be released. I wrote out the keyword. I can't turn them back off." James warned as Remus looked at the paper.

"Okay, so the startup word is." He grinned at the glare James gave him "only joking," he chuckled.

"How have you been doing?" James asked

"It's been enlightening, James how they live it's degrading after a while, without you I can't imagine how much worse my life would have been.

"You're a damn good friend I only wish I could do more." He smiled back as the two hugged it out.

"I knew it," came a harsh voice as the two jumped back as a vicious grin stretched over the face of Fenrir Greyback.

"Greyback," James glared this was someone he would have no issues destroying. The two men drew their wands as Fenrir snapped out his as two more wizards appeared behind them,

"I can handle Fenrir, think you can handle his friends?" Remus asked as James struggled in-that second to turn his attention to the goons.

He faced the pair, as he crushed down all the painful screams that erupted. He reminded his late nights visiting Remus in his wolf form ripping into himself. The memoirs of the shrieking shack and even these days the transformation were agonizing, and it still stung to listen to.

The two others looked like they slept in gutters which probably wasn't too far off but his sympathy was shattered. The two were fast which meant that they were at least eating, sadly a good feed werewolf usually meant they were the type to do illegal things.

The series of spells were easily deflated as he bumped his back against Remus it was like thirteen years hadn't passed.

"He took off," Lupin growled as he turned his attention to the two goons two solid stunners later and a modified memory later.

"Things are heating up fast despite the Aurors looking for Junior. I think him running around might have made things worse." Lupin glanced at him,

"In what way?" James glanced around trying to find Greyback.

"Places like this have been raided a lot and while they leave most werewolves alone that reminded stings." He considered

"I know I wouldn't want constant reminders banging on my door every night." James agreed as he sighed he had to give up. "Look I need to get going just stay safe."

"I am the careful one remember?" Remus grinned as the two clasped arms and hugged before James apparated away.

He found himself outside number 13 he headed towards the door but said nothing he banged his head against it and let it rest there. Here he was going to sit down, have a well-cooked meal and sleep in a warm bed. While Remus played spy for the werewolves.

He opened the door and headed in the smell of food hit him like a truck. He seemed to be filled with old memories, Lilly was a pretty good cook. He blinked hard to ward off the tears he felt worse he felt like a wreak.

"James," Molly smiled at him as he forced a convincing smile on to his face. "So good to you dear you're just in time for dinner." She ushered him into the dining room table were a few other members of the order were eating including Tonks who looked a bit disappointed.

He sat down to eat only for Fawkes to fly in landing in front of him. He sighed as he grabbed his plate. "I am going to take this to go," James got up as he blinked and found himself the castle gates open for him as he found a carriage waiting all the while eating his meal.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting your meal," Dumbledore glanced away as James glared at him over his plate. He smirked as he banished his plate.

"More of the same?" He asked as he took out his wand.

"Something like that, how do you feel you stack up against say, McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked only to get a few blinks in response.

"I am pretty sure I would come up short." James shrugged.

"How about Severus?" He glanced at him as he unraveled a lemon drop, he handed one to him.

"I would say I could handle him if such a thing occurred." James took the lemon drop and popped into his mouth.

"I would say you are wrong I think you like them are knocking on the door that stops those from becoming truly great wizards. I sadly feel as though I have opened this door as conceded it sounds. These tests were we have dueled I have done to give you the tools to unlock this door."

"Why I guess having a powerful wizard wouldn't be a bad idea but my records show. I feel Holly would be better suited if we need a hero for the next generation." James crossed his arms as he released a hard sigh.

"Probably live longer since you have a nasty habit of getting into fights." The older man agreed only for a ghost of a smile to flash on James' face.

"I don't feel like it would be a good idea for me to succeed you." He ran his hands through his hair as he did his best not to look uncomfortable.

"I always seem to find the most unwilling students between you and Newt. But I have my reasons, James. The boy you use to be would never have been given this chance. But the man you are now I know I can trust. You understand sadly lose you like many great wizards are burden with it I see it as I myself am all too familiar with it. I tried before raising up those who fit with Holly. However, I found that the task of looking out for the Wizarding world is not something that suits them. They often times fall in love. Having a family leaves little time to look out for the others. You James, you know that loss and I know if I help you open this door that you would do everything to prevent someone else from feeling the same thing."

"Dumbledore, I am hardly the right person ask Severus I am that terrible person, what your asking I could never live up to being even a cheap replacement. Ask Frank," he seized on that thought. "Frank is already your second in command he's an Auror. He's the best of us." James pushed forward,

"Frank is a great wizard, a good man but he has known no loss. If I set him up he would do his job too well, he might not show it but he has his downsides. But you befriended a boy who most would have abandoned, you opened your doors to a fellow who's own family kicked him out."

"They were friends, Dumbledore I would never," James interrupted,

"You saved Severus," Dumbledore pressed on,

"Cause it would have broken Remus if he ever thought he would hurt someone." James again threw himself under the bus.

"What about your students?" Dumbledore asked, "would you do anything less for one of them?"

James opened his mouth then closed it. "He has opened a lot of doors, he still got letters asking for advice even know he was helping teach despite only being a professor for a year. No matter the house he gave recommendations and thanks to him. Frank even said they had a lot more Auror hopefuls than ever before. He would never have considered it as a kid but he loved teaching.

"You have experienced enough that you won't mistake a student who is lost for a potential dark lord. And don't think you wouldn't be a good replacement, in some ways you would make a much better Dumbledore than the man himself." James felt the hand on his shoulder and it felt like it would crush him under the weight of such praise.

"I could never, I am not nearly brilliant enough," James weakly respond,

"Brilliant," Dumbledore snorted as he removed his hand and turned to look at the school. "I keep it under my hat, but I once knew Grindelwald. We were close friends it was the brilliant Dumbledores weakest days." Filled with a bitterness, "I once bought into his words. Blinded by the brilliance and something far more insidious I, no James you may have been a bully," he turned eyes drilling into James' "but even at your worst you are a much better man than the brilliant Albus Dumbledore." He seemed to spit every time he said the word brilliant as if the word disgusted him.

"I feel you got the wrong man if you want tragedy Severus would be a better match." James jesters at the school.

"To have fallen so far and learned nothing. Hardly Severus is a genius but in matters of people, he would much rather be left alone. I am honestly surprised he hasn't booked it his love is far stronger than I gave it credit for. I feel it best to let him disappear when all this is done. I worry what the halls of Hogwarts do to him." He sighed as James picked up the pity in the man's voice.

"Probably best you not tell him about this then. I'll trust you on this, but I still feel you could do better."

"It would give me no greater pleasure than to be there when you return to Hogwarts and maybe if I live long enough see you step up as headmaster," Dumbledore smirked as James' jaw dropped he shook his head horrified at the idea.

"I could never take your place." James watched as Dumbledore stood next to the carriage.

"Good cause I am not going to let it be taken. I give it freely. I have taught you everything I can the rest is up to you."

James felt the door shut as he looked at Dumbledore he had a proud smile on his face as if some great weight had been lifted. James had a feeling it was now weighing down on him. The cart carried him off as he shook his head.

"Me headmaster, what utter foolishness," he sniffed, "then again it is a nice office." He allowed himself a light chuckle before the smile faded.

He spotted a piece of paper on the seat next to him.

 _Don't put too much emphasis on the headmaster seat it's actually very boring I really do miss teaching._ The letter had no signature but James smirked and with a slight fold slipped it into his robe.


	47. Chapter 47

Holly looked at her clock as she smirked. Right on que Umbridge raced around the corner the corner to head to the headmaster's office. She blinked as she found her class sitting on the floor looking at her. She felt like she was playing chess against Lupin, never sure if you are making the wrong move.

"What are you doing here, you should be in class." She tried to keep her girlish tone but it was breaking. "Get to class before I put you all in detention.

"It is completely allowed to protest teachers. I even prepaired all the paper work." Holly held up a paper only for it to catch fire.

"Back to class," she glared only for her line of sight of Holly to be obscured by everyone holding up the paper. "The headmaster will here about this." She tried to storm through them but ended up tripping a bit before she headed up to the the stairs.

Everyone mumttered amongst themselves as they were not sure what to expect. Dumbledore moves down as his appearance followed with it some deference to witch Umbridge sorely lacked, despite her insistence she deserved it.

"I would please ask all students return to your class. I will be more than happy to look into possible alternatives seeing so many of you seem to have an issue." He nodded,

Umbridge looked horrified at him but Holly got up and everyone dispersed. It didn't take long for the screeching to start. Holly shook her head as she was supposed that everyone seemed so shocked.

She was presently suprised to see Umbridge was deflated and while the class was boring it had a bit of hope lingering as everyone exchanged glances.

To say everyone was a bit disappointed, that Umbridge was still around after a week the following Monday however was a suprise. At the table sat Remus Lupin, forgeting her breakfast she rushed over.

"It's good to see you does this mean you are teaching?" She gave him a quick hug.

"Yes, I have to admit I feel this takes a bit away from my, other work. But Dumbledore feels the education of the students is a bit more important. Between you and me it wasn't working out I have become a bit to famous it seems for stealth work." He whispered and winked.

She couldn't help but smile at him. "Oh, here," she handed him the copies she had got from her dad on the classes.

"Thank you I couldn't get a hold of your dad this is a big help." He took them gingerly as he smiled roundly down at them.

"Is he okay?" She asked,

"No he's in the basement, so to speak." Lupin sighed,

"One of those moods again," she sighed, "Well it's good to see you." She glanced at Umbridge, "good luck." She headed back to her table.

"Oh," Hermione smiled as she noticed that Lupin was at the table. "Isn't it nice when the system works?" She asked as Holly scoffed mildly amused.

"Don't get to excited potter," Draco hissed at her as he intentionally walked past her. She suddenly got a hard kick to the bench, she got a hard glare from Crabbe and Goyle. She frowned at them as she adjusted her glasses before shaking her head.

Classes kept moving but it seemed Umbridge was less than happy. The high inquisitor started to sit in on classes. Apparently she gave The divination Professor Trelawney greef to the point of tears. Grubblyplank and Suprisingly Lupin got a glowing response but it was rumored she dirtied up Lupin's out of spite.

Draco was particularly nasty during care of magical creatures but despite his mocking of Hermione, Holly made sure to trip, he tried to tell on her but Holly despite not liking bullies, was incredibly good at being one. They still had Herpology and the same speech about O.w.l.s Holly lost track of them but considering what her dad thought her she could handle it, at least that's what she told herself.

Holly frowned Hermione was still required to do her detention and she was on the field during tryouts Friday during it. She felt uncomfortable about the situation but Ron was a bundle of nerves.

"Do your best Ron!" She called out for him. The performance was middling Ron wasn't the worst but wasn't the best missing about three of the goals towards the end. The trouble was the guy that was a bit better was seventh year so only had one good season not necessarily the best choice. Holly knew it was a gamble short term or long term gain.

""All right here is this years team." She through her hands out. George, Fred, Holly, Alicia, Katie, and captain Angelina.

"Okay we will have our first full team practice, this week end Holly I need to speak with you."

"I need you to encourage Ron, he wasn't the best, but I figured with how many familiar faces he would improve." She explained quietly,

"I kind of figured, don't worry we have been practicing, and I don't plan on stopping." She pated Angelina on the shoulder as she moved to catch up the others.

"You sure about this?" Ron frowned,

"Yep," she headed into the kitchen. She got the regular greating as she spotted the familiar sight of Winky near the fireplace.

"Miss Potter it's good to see you." Dobby squeaked he looked as ridiculous as ever as Ron smiled.

"Good to see you as well," Holly smiled, he had more hats and more mismatched socks. "How is Winky," She frownded looking over at her and the butterbeer bottles.

"I was just ready to take her to the come and go room." He admited,

"I'll help, lead the way," Ron headed over and much to everyone's suprise he picked her up and looked at Dobby. He didn't seem to be aware of the looks he was getting. "Right shall we?"

"I like this one," Dobby giggled as Holly glared at him playfully. They followed him up. "Normally Dobby just pops up there but it's up on the seventh floor. The room works by moving around it three times thinking hard about what you need."

"Really have the House elves always known about this place?" Holly asked as they quickly made there way up.

Dobby demonstrated the room, as both of them were very impressed. "Master Barty?" Winky croaked as Ron froze and glanced at them as she pointed at the elf sized bed in the new room.

"Yes, it's been passed down by us elves, if we need supplies it always has been a place we could restock."

"Really, does Dumbledore know about this place?" She asked

"Um, maybe we think he used it as a bathroom once." Dobby shrugged as as Holly recalled Dumbledore mentioning it during the Yule Ball.

"Little fellows really grow on you." Ron comented as Holly chuckled,

"Funny how that works out." Holly giggled. The two headed back to the common room only to see Hermione on a bench.

"Hermione?" Holly blurted our as she hiccuped and looked up to see Holly and Ron.

"It's nothing," she tried to run off. But Holly grabbed her wand and paralyzed her legs. "Holly," she tried to sound threatening but Holly noticed she was glasping her hand.

 _"I will not question authority,"_ was scared into the back of her hand. "I am going to kill her." Holly turned to head straight for Umbridge's office.

"You just got off one charge I don't thing murdering a ministry which is going to be possible." Ron grabbed Holly and hoisted her up by her arm pits.

"Ronald you let me go right now, I'll turn her into a toad!" She rages as she kicked her feet in the air.

"Holly," she sighed, "counter curse," she mewed.

Holly went limp, as Ron slowly released his grip as she dropped down. She took a deep breath, "I going to make her life miserable." She vowed as she released Hermione.

"Uh oh," Ron swallowed, as Holly seemed to plot her revenge.

"What are you up to?" Hermione surprisingly calm looked over at her.

"Ask your dad if he could share the charm that sent the memos around the ministry I need to confirm something." She said nothing more till the next day.

After classes she found the room of requirements and this time it was a small newspaper room. "I might need to help with this equipment." She realized she recalled Luna's dad worked his own news paper. She needed to track her down.

"Your crazy," Ron looked around as Hermione found a manual. "We can get in a lot of trouble if your doing what I think your doing."

"That's why we will have pen names. I got my first article, hmm you know we could use a camera man as well." She realized as Colin came to mind.

"Holly you do realize how much work this will take," Ron glanced at Hermione hoping for back up.

"Agreed, which is why I am helping." Hermione stepped up as Ron went from nodding to pausing.

"The unofficial Hogwarts press. I think we may need to call in a few favors on this one." She admited, She wasn't wrong.

The problems popped up were that the charm would not work the amount of paper for the first issue was to big to be turned into a paper.

"Hmm, well there goes that idea I don't think will be able to borrow enough school owls." Ron frowned,

"I think we may need some professional help," Holly cornered Fred and George on the issue.

"Okay so we need two things shrink the amount of paper or effective transportation." George and Fred glanced at each other.

"I think I we can work something out. Since you helped out with the start up money this one is on us." Fred nodded as he looked at it.

Things got more frustrating during this time but with Neville and Luna they at least had enough ammo. Rules started to be handed down and it was clear that Hogwarts was getting uncomfortable for the student body. Which didn't help the throbbing temple that had been pestering her since her first week back.

Saturday finally rolled around and after hammering out the rest of her homework took up early with Ron to practice. Ron who had putting it off asked to borrow her's, she promised to help.

She let out a yawn as she glanced at herself in the mirror. "What?" She blinked as she realized she had dozed in the locker room.

"I was just mocking Little prefect Ronniekins," George chuckled,

"Oh right I forgot, cause you haven't been taking the micky out of him for the past, few days, weeks, since he got," she nodded her head back and forth in a song song. "Honestly you two need at better target, Ron just roles over for you."

"Hey," Ron frowned at her.

"It's a fact of life, Ron you can stand up to everyone in the world Percy no problem, Hermione Granger, just try to stop him, and Draco He'd sooner eat slugs. Fred and George?" She watched as Ron turned red. "Oh come on Ron this is nothing the Slytherin House is going to have a field day. You need to stop worrying about what people think or say about ya." Holly tried to put a hand over his shoulder. "You keep growing like this and I am taking you out at the knees.," she threatened as Ron chuckled.

"Oh get a room you two George," gagged comedically they headed out into the field.

"By the way we have an audience don't let them get to you." Angelina cleared her throat as Holly sighed.

"I might need to brow your bat," she looked at Fred as he smirked back at her.

The first practice fell apart, Ron lost all his pre practice, practice as the Slytherins lead by Draco continued to antagonize them.

"Hey Fred, can I practice being a beater," she took the bat and send a bludger at the group.

"What the hell potter!" Draco shouted at her.

"Sorry Draco I am not a good beater still practicing. I should warn you siting in on my training might be hazardous to your health." She glared at him as she returned the bat.

"We can't play Like this, Katie get to the hospital wing, everyone let's turn it in we can't practice like this," Angelina sighed,

"Oh know I didn't get dressed up to dance I am not going back in until I get to dance. I'll take over for Katie. You two get back as soon as you can. Ron if you don't straighten up I am using you as a bludger practice!" She shouted.

"Ouch," Ron frownded at her.

Holly took the quaffle and waited to be challenged nobody spoke up. She tossed it to Angelina who took point.

"You sure you can chase?" She glanced back at Holly only to give a look.

"I swear Wood's spirit must be passing between players today." Alicia comented only to get a look from the other two girls.

Ron for what ever reason started to play better back up his average at least the twins made it back and with them playing defense managed to increase that average up a bit more.

"Much better, thank you Holly, but next time leave the captaining to me, it's your headache next year." Angelina warned as Holly nodded then paused the idea of being captain actually sounded fun, until she realized she would be short some players. She would need to see if she could fix that.

"Holly," Ron all but whispered when they got dressed.

"Yes?" She asked,

"Thanks," he offered as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't thank me yet, you start this up again and I'll start a new training regime for you, it will be me throwing insults at you till your so use to it you won't even care anymore. Got it?" He nodded in understanding.

"Good now then let's get to work on my little news paper we got a few people to check out.

"You sure about this?" Rom asked,

"You can be in charge of the quidditch section." She offered.

"We are going to do a quidditch section?" Ron smiled,

"Why not it can't all be blasting Umbridge." She adjusted her robes.

"Okay I am in," he grinned as she shook her head. "Are you sure about this." He whispered as he looked at Luna from a distance.

"Come on she supported me which counts for something." Holly replied as she approached,

"I was wondering when you would come talk to me," she said I'm her dream like voice.

"We need your help," Holly admited her eyes widen,

"Really what ever for?" She asked,

"What do you know about running a news paper?" She asked,

"Quite a bit, my father runs the quibbler." She reminded,

"Well I am starting up a school paper, and we would like it if you joined us as a manager. To help get things up and running.

"I don't know, I don't think my dad would like it if I helped a rival paper." She eyed Holly suspiciously,

"Hardly, this is school related and a, non profit." Holly explained,

"Your going to need the right tools," She admited,

"We got that covered surprisingly" Rom admited, "Well you think on it we have a few other people we need to bring in if your interested you let us know."

"Ek," Holly squeaked as Ron grabbed her wrist. "Don't ever let go, dang it," she thought as he realized what he was doing.

"Of course I would," Colin jumped up and down, "can my brother help?"

"Sure we will need pictures for other things like quidditch and if you find a story feel free, just be care you might get in trouble." Holly warned,

"You can count on me," he smiled, "Your the best Holly," she blushed a bit uncomfortable with the level of apriciation he showered her with.

"Right well come on Holly we got homework to do." Holly blinked in confusion for that request. They set up shop in the news room Neville, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Colin were all in.

"We might want to bring in more people." Hermione whispered. Holly nodded in agreement only for the door to bust open to see Fred, George, and Ginny.

"I think we might have competition," Fred looked around as George nodded.

"You included Luna and not me?" Ginny frowned as them as Ron glanced away to look nervously at the ground.

"Welcome aboard, what do you got for me?" Holly moved forward as the twins grinned.

"It's a simple charm," George grinned,

"If your a genius like us," Fred smiled the two clearly puffed up by their success.

"Easy there your Percy is showing," Ginny crossed her arms as everyone laughed at them as they deflated.

"Well, I guess we can just take our ball and leave George turned in mock outrage.

"Okay the nine point ink spell," Fred slapped a paper on the table. He tapped it with his wand as nine ink spots about the size of an adult thumb showed up.

"Now this is the cool part." He wrote out, _Percy is a big head._ He pressed his thumb against the right corner and the note was gone he wrote another note. _Holly is a scary witch. He pressed the center and that message vanished like a page was turned and the original reappeared._

 _"You can rap them in combination as well although once you start using more fingers it gets weird." George admited,_

 _"Well I don't plan on getting to crazy, but that would be a cool one to send messages in class." Ginny comented as Holly nodded._

 _"Well it's not like we are making a full sized news paper. Okay let's start with this, how much do I owe you?" She asked,_

 _"For you it's free, but this is one spell we are keeping under our hats hot now." Fred nodded along with his twin._

 _"Fair enough." Holly smiled at them, "how about a quick hug at least." She offered the two didn't have time to protest as she gave them both a neck hug._


End file.
